Journey Through the Force
by EmeraldChick
Summary: Anakin's life is over, and now he is one with the Force. When he awakens, he is reunited with many friends, including Obi-Wan, Ashoka, and Padme. Now Anakin can learn what it means to be the chosen one and keep the Force balance as a Jedi Knight. But he can still feel the presence of Dark Side calling him. Can Anakin become the man he was meant to be, or will fate repeat?
1. Chapter 1

"If you will not be turned," said Sidious. "You will be destroyed."

Blue lightning shot out of my master's hands, and fell on Luke's body. The young man fell onto a power supplies barrel when the bolts of lightning hit him.

Struggling, I got to my feet, shocked that my master would go to such extreme measures. There were other ways to turn Luke to the Dark Side.

"Young fool," said my master, "only now, at the end do you understand." Once again, more lightning rushed from his hands and engulfed my son. My master walked slowly down the stairs and crept towards Luke like the hooded grim reaper. Luke struggled to maintain his grip on the barrel and stay upright.

Slowly, my mind comprehended what was going on. Luke was committed to staying a Jedi, and was therefore a threat to my master and I. So, like any threat, he was going to be eliminated. My chest began to hurt, and I realized that my heart had stopped.

My master crept closer, and said, "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side."

Shaking myself, I decided to walk towards my master, submitting myself once again to his lead deeper into the Dark Side. The loss of a son would be devastating, but the Force would carry my grief. I told myself that the Dark Side would use my grief to give me power like it did when Padmé died.

"You will pay the price for your lack of vision," my master said, and another bolt of electricity went from my master to Luke.

Sadly, I agreed with him. Luke was a Jedi and the Jedi must fall. I understood that for I had killed many Jedi, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, myself. But something in my mind told me this was different, that this was wrong.

More lightning engulfed the Jedi.

"Father, please… help me," Luke cried in agony.

There was an inner battle raging inside of me that had been going on all my life. It was the call of the dark versus the call of the light. As a Jedi, I was fighting my desire to give into the darkness, but I had never felt an urge to give into the light. The light wanted me to do something to save this Jedi.

"Now Young Skywalker, you will die," said my master. I looked from my master to the young man curled in a fetal position a few feet from us. Horrified, I stood there frozen as more lightning sprang from Palpatine's fingertips and destroyed Luke's body.

I turned to my master, only to see the glee in his eyes that killing Luke gave him. I looked down again at young Luke , my son, my only link to Padme.

Realizing that, my mind shut off and my body went through the motions. I did not think about anything but Padme as I slowly crept toward Palpatine, now clearly the enemy. Padme's scream to help her thudded in my ears, as I got behind Palpatine. Padme's smile rushed to my mind as I grabbed my master and hoisted above my head. Padme's touch frazzled my nerves as the lightning engulfed me. Padme's kiss sustained me as I hurled my master toward the abyss.

Once my master fell towards the center of the Death Star, blue radiation sprang up and washed over me. The vision of Padme faded.

Silently, Luke pulled my hand over his shoulder, and helped me get to my feet. Slowly, I felt him drag me as I stumbled to the elevator. Once inside, I leaned against the nearest wall. My chest hurt, and my breathing was ragged and uneven. I knew that I was going to die soon.

The doors parted, and we began stumbling in the direction an unoccupied shuttle. Through the eye sockets in my helmet, I could see the people running to different ships trying to escape the Death Star.

When we reached the shuttle, the loading ramp lowered, and I began to fall forward. At first Luke tried to carry me up to the ship, but then he stopped and lowered me to the ramp gently.

"Luke," I said. "Help me get this mask off."

"But you'll die," he said to me.

I closed my eyes and smiled, comforted that my son was fighting to save the life of me, the monster. I realized how much of Padme's spirit he must have for him to be like that.

"Nothing can stop that now," I said. "Just for once… let me look at you with my own eyes."

Luke nodded and slowly began to remove my helmet. Once the cursed thing was off, I could see my son clearly for the first time. He had my sandy brown hair and my blue eyes, but had Padme's face. I grinned at the proof of Padme's and my love, and wondered how much Leia looked like her mother. I remembered from seeing her through the mask she had Padme's thick curly hair, but that was all I could really see.

Now that I had seen my son, I could die in peace.

"Now," I said to him in my natural voice. "Go my son. Leave me."

Luke started shaking his head and said, "No, you are coming with me. I can't leave you here. I have to save you."

I wanted to groan at the words. My son had the same need to save those beyond hope that I had. I prayed to any god that would listen to me that he would never turn to the dark side for the power to save. I was comforted by how strong he was at resisting the emperor in the throne room, and prayed that strength remained with him his whole life.

"You already have, Luke," I said to him trying to comfort him. It was the truth, he really had saved me. "Tell your sister," I stopped to gasp for breath. "You were right about me…"

"Father," he said. "I won't leave you."

Part of me wanted to yell, "You fool! Get off the exploding ship!" But the other part of me was comforted that I was finally dying in the arms of a true loved one.

Just then I thought back over my life, how much pain and suffering I had endured. I realized that it was the will of the Force that I loved and lost so much. Now it was time for Luke to lose me, I hoped he surrendered to the Force where I rebelled.

And with that prayer, I surrendered to the Force.


	2. Chapter 2

Padme's POV

I was sitting at my desk staring at a HoloNet. It was all over the news, Emperor Palpatine had joined the force. No one knew why or how it had happened but it happened. Of course, no one had seen the Emperor, but his presence had been felt by all the Master Jedis. Now Corresaunt Security had issued a wide alert, everyone was supposed to be looking for the Master Sith Lord. There had already been a few sightings of the Sith that had been popped up over the news.

I heard the doors to my office slid open, but I did not look up to see who was there. Right now, I was scanning documents about the whereabouts of Palpatine.

"Have you heard the news?" came a voice.

I looked up to see Shmi standing there. She had her hair back into a ponytail, and was wearing a faded pink everyday dress. I noticed that she had tears in her eyes as she approached my desk.

"Yes, I have heard," I said to her once she got close. "However, I do not want you to be scarred. We will be safe from the Sith with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon protecting us."

"You don't honestly think he would hurt us?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I whispered, then louder I said. "It depends on what he wants. It is clear he will do anything for power." 

"Padmé, how can you say that after what he did for Luke?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"Exactly, Palpatine electrocuted Luke because he would not turn to the Dark Side. If he is that evil, who knows what he will do on this side of the Force. His power will grow an-"

"Padmé, Anakin died!" Shmi shouted.

My mind shut off. Slowly, I stood up and walked around my desk to my mother-in-law.

"What?" I asked her softly.

"Anakin died in the physical world. He is here in the force with us," she said with tears in her eyes.

I grasped at her hand, and we stood there looking at each other. "Anakin is here?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Where is he?!" I said.

"We don't know. There is a huge battle going on. Something happened to the Death Star, and there is a big battle on the moon of Endor. People are regenerating right and left. No one even knows Anakin's name anymore, and if you ask for Darth Vader…"

"You're looking for a fight," I finished for her, and she nodded.

"But still, Anakin is here!" She cried with glee.

"We are going to need help if we are going to find him. Let's go find Obi-Wan."

I picked up my communicator and called my captain of security.

"Yes, my lady," came Gregar Typho's voice.

"Captain, prepare a speeder for me and my lady in waiting. We are going to the Jedi Temple."

"Right away, Senator," said Typho.

I grabbed Shmi's hand, and we rushed to the hydrolift, and made our way to the ship dock on one of the lower levels.

Typho was there with a blue speeder. After I helped Shmi into the speeder, I jumped into the back seat. Typho pulled the speeder away from the Senate building and towards the Jedi Temple.

As we rushed through the city, my thoughts whirled. Anakin was here somewhere. What was he like? Is he the angry Sith Lord who called me a liar on Mustafar or was he the sweet Jedi Knight who protected and loved me on Naboo?

When we pulled up to the Jedi Temple, Shmi and I got out and hurried up the temple steps. When we got there I pulled out my communicator and contacted Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Yes?" came a voice on the communicator.

"Obi-Wan? It's Padmé. I need to talk to you immediately. I'm at the temple"

"Oh. Sure Padmé. I will meet you in the Northern entrance."

"Okay."

I rushed up the stairs to the temple entrance, taking two at a time. Shimi followed me a little more slowly but with the same intensity. As we crested the temple steps, I saw the atrium that was filled with Jedi and others who were talking.

"Have you heard?" said one senator.

"Palpatine is one with the force. What shall we do?" cried another senator to a Jedi.

I scanned the room looking for Obi-Wan's face. I turned around and could not find him anywhere. Where was he? Just then a hand touched my shoulder, and I jumped.

"Sorry," said Obi-Wan.

I looked at him and just started to shake not knowing where to start.

"Padmé, what's wrong?" said Obi-Wan with concern.

"He's here," I whispered.

"Palpatine. Yes, but you are not in danger. The sith will hi-"

"Not him!" I yelled. My volume caught Obi-Wan off guard, and several others around us. But then they turned back to their own conversations. Taking a deep breath, I whispered "Anakin."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Yes."

"Here," Shimi said and handed him a Holoscreen that she had carried from the speeder.

Obi-Wan took the screen and skimmed the article. It explained that the Emperor was dead at the hands of Darth Vader who died from suit complications.

"Vader, well Anakin, is dead?!"

"Yes," I said. "We have to find him. The Sith will torture him for killing Palpatine."

"We will find him. When you regenerate the force judges your heart and will take you to the place you are thinking about. That is why many Jedi will reincarnate in front of the Jedi Temple."

"Okay, so we should look for him around the Temple?"

"No. Anakin is not on Coruscant. He is on Naboo. He died thinking about you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mountain Rescue Anakin's POV

I could not see anything in the blackness. In fact, I could not feel, hear, taste, or smell. It is like my senses had shut down completely. I tried to get some form of sensation, but there was complete nothingness. It was like staring into the darkness of space and I felt fear begin to slowly creep in. The fear started in my limbs and crept up into my chest until it penetrated my heart.

Then slowly, I began to feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was slow and rhythmic at first, but then it got faster. Soon, it was pounding so fast I could feel the blood pumping through my ears. I felt like I was running ninety miles an hour with the pressure building up inside my head. There was no way to release it in any form, and all I could do was scream and suffer.

Then the pain set in. It started the same way, at first there was nothing. Then it slowly built up, starting in my chest then spreading out down my arms, legs, and up to my head. I felt like I was being burned on Mustafar again. The fire was spreading throughout my body, to the point that I could feel my skull was being burned. I screamed in pain. Then the blackness came again.

"Hello, sir, can you hear me?"

The female voice seemed to be coming from a mile away, but it felt like the presence was right next to me. I shook my head to see if I could get some clarity and tried to open my eyes. All I could see was blackness, but I could hear better. I could hear myself breathing in and out, slowly, and I was aware of a dull pain in my chest.

"Sir. Can you hear me?"

I nodded. My neck was tight when I moved it and my chest hurt when I breathed.

"I am a medic. My name is Roza. You are in Theed on Naboo. Can you stand?"

I shook my head and gritted my teeth. I couldn't move because my suit was not working. The pain was getting too intense and I let out a scream.

"All right. Don't move. Just focus on your breathing. Attention medic evac this is medic Bycho. I have a male burn victim having chest pains on the access road to the Royal Lake Country Estate. Marker number 75. Please respond."

She lightly put her hand on my chest. "Easy. Just breathe. Your not gonna go anywhere."

I started to close my eyes.

"No," she said. She pulled out a holonet pad. "Don't do that. What's your name?"

"Apprentice."

She was quiet for a minute. "That's dumb. What your real name? What did your mother call you?" 

I gritted my teeth and stayed quiet. I hated what my mother called me. I hated the pain that it caused.

"Ok. I'm gonna call you John Doe. How old are you?"

I leaned my head back and tried to do math. I was nine when I met Padme, nineteen when I married her, twenty-two when I killed her and somehow Luke and Leia are born. Then I lose track, how old was Luke when I killed Obi-Wan? 17? No he was old enough to be a rebel pilot so, 18. Then I was 40. OK. Then I hunt them for a while and the years get fuzzy but I think I told him I was his father that next year, so now I am 41. Then I don't hear from them for a year so I am 42, I think.

"42-ish" I said.

"Ish? When were you born?"

"I was a slave; we don't have birth dates."

"Oh. Ok." She turned back to her screen. "Well. How did you die?" 

"Suffocation," I said. I did not want to get into details.

"Ok. So who are your parents? Maybe your registered on Naboo's census."

"I'm not from Naboo. I'm from Tatooine."

"Huh" she said. "I wonder why you regenerated here?"

"My wife is from Naboo."

"Ah. Who is she?"

I paused. I did not know if Padme had told anyone if she was married to Darth Vader. I did not care what they would do to me, but I am sure it would not end well for her. Also, I had not seen her in thirty years. During the clone wars I had always told her if something happened to me in battle to move on, but if she actually did that would kill me. I thought back to how we left things on Mustafar. Were we divorced, separated, could we still be happy?

"We are, um, estranged. I haven't seen her in thirty years."

"Oh. Do you have any other family?"

"No. I am alone."

"You really don't want to tell me who you are do? Why Not?"

"I am not a good person."

"Well you could be Darth Vader and we would have to treat you like everyone else. Come on let's get you to the medical unit. You can't recover on the mountian side."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Dreams

Anakin's POV

WC: 1003

They got me on a stretcher and took me straight to the medical center. They cut through what remains of my shirt with surgical scissors and placed a heart monitor on my chest. Then a hand is placed on my shoulder as a mask comes down around me. I scream and try to get away as they place it over my face. Pure oxygen comes into my nose and the pain in my chest slowly starts to dissipate.

The beeping on the monitor slows down, and I realize that I can breathe again. A nurse comes in with an IV bag and hooks it up to the IV stand beside me. 

"We are going to get you ready for emergency surgery now. We are starting your anesthesia, and it will take a minute to kick in."

I breathe deep and close my eyes, and slowly drift away.

I wake up in our bed in Coruscant. My eyes flitter open to see the ceiling of our apartment. I sit up and feel the moist air hit my body. I smile as I recognize Naboo climate control that Padme put on. I grab a tunic and pull it over my head. For some reason, I always have both of my arms in these dreams so I run my fingers through my hair and shake my head. Standing quickly, I walk to the living room with no pain, thanks to the anestesista, and stand at parade rest waiting patiently for my wife.

"Ani," she says softly behind me.

"Hello, my love."

She comes and stands before me. She is wearing her hair down, and a long green dress. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me. We share our secret kiss and I feel tingles down my spine.

"How long has it been?" she asks when we finally break away.

"23 years, 290 days, and 19 hours, but whos counting."

She laughs, and I kiss her lips. It's a soft tender kiss that reminds me of our wedding day.

"How have you been?"

"I am in agony, Padme."

"Why?" 

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"We have children?" I asked.

"Yes. Luke and Leia."

"Luke has your eyes."

"Leia has your spirit," she said laughing.

"There beautiful. Perfect."

We just stood there holding each other. It was a perfect dream. She felt the same way, smelled the same way, and sounded the same way. But like all of my dreams, the nightmare started.

"You killed me," she said pulling away.

"I lost control," I said reaching for her.

She stepped back farther, then started to pace back and forth in front of me. "Yes, You got angry and lost control like you did on Tatooine. Like with the Tusken Raiders. I am another Tusken Raider, Anakin."

"No! I love you!" I begged.

Her clothing morphed into her ruined wedding dress, her stomach swelled to a sickly version of her pregnancy, blood dripped from her mouth and eyes in a demonic version of sweat and tears.

"You did this to me, Anakin."

"Padme!" I cried falling to my knees.

"You did this."

"Padme!" I screamed and jerked myself awake. The machine beside me was beeping like crazy, and I tried to turn it off with the force.

"Your a jedi?" came a small voice by the door way.

I turned my head to see a small togruta boy standing there. He was holding a plush stormtrooper toy in his hands.

"Mom," he cried and ran out of the room. "Mom, he is a Jedi."

"Palo, be quiet. He is resting." A young togruta who looked painfully like Ashoka came into the room. "I am so sorry. Single mom problems."

I smiled.

"Huh. Palo, Did you turn this machine off?" She asked looking at her son.

"I did," I said.

"Oh do you know anything about medicine?""

"I know a lot about surgery machines. I feel fine. I would rather just have the noise off."

"Let me listen to your heart. Can you sit up?"

I sat up as she pulled out the stethoscope and placed the eartips in her ears. Then she put her hand on my naked, scared back and placed the ball on my chest..

"Breathe," she instructed.

I took a deep breath and shuddered.

She moved the stethoscope to the other side and did the same thing. Then she moved it to my back and told me to breathe normally for a moment.

"Okay you seem to be in the clear. Your lungs are clear. You seem to heal fast. Most people take weeks. You must be very strong with the force."

"I don't need an oxygen mask?"

"Well we will try a cannula just in case. Let me take your temperature."

She put the thermometer in my mouth and I moaned. I don't know why, but I hated my temperature being taken. The thermometer always felt weird in my mouth. Also, my mind flashed back to my mom taking care of me when I was sick on Tatooine. It made my chest ache from missing her. The thermometer beeped finally and the nurse didn't comment, so I must be okay.

"You seem fine, and you said you feel better. We can let you go now if you like. Do you have any family in the force we can contact?"

I took a deep breath and thought about all of my family, the Jedi, I have killed. "None that I am speaking too," I said.

"None at all?" she asked.

Then my mind went back to the early days of the empire when I was hunting the Jedi and I stumbled across my padawan Ashoka. "I won't leave you not this time," she said to me. I was quiet for a little while. I was so evil. Ashoka would never forgive me, but she was my only hope.

"Tano, Ahsoka Tano. If she is one with the force."

"And who are you so I can tell her who sent for her."

I took a moment. "Skyguy."


	5. Chapter 5

Visitors

I was lying on my bed, thinking about Padme and my nightmare, when Palo came bounding in followed by his mother, my nurse. I smiled at the young Togruta that reminded me of my young padawan. He had the clone trooper in his hand, dangling by a foot.

I sat up on my bed. "Thank you for taking care of me. I did not catch your name."

"I'm Mishi, and you met Palo."

"Hey Palo," I said to the little guy, "what you got there?"

"A trooper."

"That's cool. Is he a pilot?"

"Yes."

"What does he fly?"

"A gunship."

"Oh. So he lead attacks that means he is very brave. Right?"

"Right."

"Okay boys," came Mishi laughing. "Your Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Right?"

I closed my eyes and breathed deep. I had been caught. "Yes," I finally said.

"Are you Darth Vader?"

Her question was very point blank, and I knew it deserves a straight answer.

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill us?"

"No, of course not."

"Why not?"

"When I killed, I had lost everything. My wife, my children, my master, my mother. I was angry and in pain. I was a slave to the dark side and I acted in darkness. Now I have killed my master. In doing that I have somehow freed myself from the darkness. I am still in pain. I miss my family, but no I will not let that pain corrupt me into a monster. You have my word. I swear it on my wife's memory. I have nothing higher to swear it on."

She was quiet for a minute, and then she said "I will be back to check on you later, try and rest."

"Thank you," I said.

I sat still as I watched her stare me down. She seemed to believe me a little bit because she smiled at me as she lead her son away. Palo turned back to smile and wave. I returned the gesture and then the door shut. The truth was if I lost control there was no way she could stop me. But I had told her the truth. I did not want to be that person anymore. Darth Vader was dead to me.

I was sitting on my bed with my palms up trying to focus on my breathing. I see images of Padme in my mind. For once not violent images, but soft images. The lost look on her face when she entered Watto's face, her smile when we met again ten years later, our first kiss, our second kiss when she told me that she loved me, and finally her happy face when she tells me she is pregnant. We were so happy and in love. I breathe in a sense of peace I get when I just think of her touch.

A knock came at the door, and Mishi poked her head in. "You have some visitors," she said.

I nodded thanks, and she left. Obi-Wan, Ashoka, and Rex walked into the room and just stared at me. I sat there looking at the people I fought beside, trusted with my life, and ultimately betrayed. What did they want? Maybe they had been sent here to "handle" me for the senate, or the council. I was injured, they could probably arrest me or kill me if that was their goal.

"You killed Palpatine," Obi-Wan said.

I nodded.

"Why?"

I scrunched my eyes, that was a stupid question. "He was killing Luke," I said.

"You did not care when he was killing all the other Jedi?"

"I turned for the power to save Padme. He said killing the Jedi was going to give me that power. That was a lie, but how was I to know. Anyway, now I see with Luke it was either turn or be killed. I did not sign up for that."

Suddenly, Ashoka wrapped her arms around me. "Your back master. I knew that you would come back. I missed you Skyguy."

I moved in the bed and got to where I could get my arms around her. "Yeah," I said, "I missed you too Snips."

When we let go, I looked to see Rex had tears in his eyes. "We broke the gang up, sir" he said. "That's what happened. The Jedi broke the gang up. Commander Tano went on her own, Master Kenobi went to hunt Grievous, and I was leading missions without a Jedi. If we would have taken Sidious together things would have gone differently. I know it, sir."

"It's not your fault, Rex. In fact I am glad you were gone. No one needed to see me like that," I said hugging him.

Then he stepped away and I saw my old master.

"Obi-Wan," I said smiling.

"Settle a bet old friend. Did you plan that out, or did you make it up as you went along?"

I laughed and hugged him. For the first time in thirty years my heart was light when I saw my old master. It was good to see my old friends. Suddenly, Mishi was outside my room saying more people wanted to see me and that we had to rotate.

"Alright," said Rex. "You get your rest, Sir."

"Yeah, we're gonna go back," said Ashoka. "But Obi-Wan gonna stay and keep an eye on you. 'Kay."

"Alright, bye guys," I said as they went through the door. "How long has that been going on?"

"What been going on?" he asked.

"Ahsoka and Rex?" I asked.

"What's going on?" he said.

"I'll explain it later."


	6. Chapter 6

Shmi

Anakin POV

WC: 1078

I was walking down the hall of the hospital holding onto a trooper for dear life. He was helping me not fall on my face and look like a complete fool. All of my limbs have grown back, with all of the skin and muscle that came with it. They had regrown rapidly, but not painfully thanks to the painkillers that the doctors had put me on. When I looked in the mirror, I could see that I looked the same as the day when Padme told me I was going to be a father, which was one of the last days I truly felt happy.

"Your doing good. Keep it up," praised the physical therapist, Click. He was a clone trooper that looked like a young Rex, and he seemed to have the same sense of humor. The first day of physical therapy was easy, we were just getting the range of motion of all of my muscles. But soon it got harder, as we began moving my limbs and getting them to behave. Today was the second day of walking down the hall with some help. Click had a good philosophy of pushing me when I needed it and then holding me back before I hurt myself.

"You are doing good, Sir," Click said. "Now, back to bed."

We turned around and I walked back to my room. I tried to walk strong but I realized how much I needed my Darth Vader suit to function. At least I could finally breathe on my own without the horrible mask on face. Finally, I look like me and not the monster Palpatine made me to be.

"How soon before I can walk on my own?" I asked, as he lead me back to the hospital room and help me get back into the bed.

Click laughed. "You are ambitious, Skywalker. Maybe in a day or two with a cane, and then you can walk without a cane in a week."

"When will I be released?"

"That will depend on the doctor. I am just the physical therapist."

There was a knock on the door. He turned to me and said, "Looks like you have a visitor. See you tomorrow."

He opened the door, "Afternoon ma'am."

"Hello," came my mother's voice. My heart skipped a beat. My mom was here, was I ready for her to see the monster her son had become? "The nurse said Anakin Skywalker was in this room."

"He's right here ma'am. I'll give you some privacy."

Suddenly, her face appeared in the doorway. She looked different somehow. Her black hair was shiny, and she was wearing a pink dress that spread into her cheeks. She even had a french manicure on her fingernails. What I really noticed was that for once in my life she did not look tired, starved, beaten, or whipped. My mom was safe and healthy. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Hello Ani," she said coming over to me. She bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No, I'm fine." I lied. "That was the physical therapist. He said I could even walk on my own in a little while."

"That good. I saw what happened Anakin. After all of these years, you killed the Emperor, and brought hope to those who have none. I am so proud of you."

I let the words that she said to me when I had won my freedom wash over me. The fact that she was proud of me meant so much to me. I pulled her into a hug and just let the tears I had been meaning to hold back fall.

"I'm so sorry Mom," I whispered. "I couldn't. I tried, but I couldn't."

She pushed me back gently and looked at me with an inquisitive look. "What do you mean Ani? What could you not do?"

"I couldn't save you," I said to clarify. "I tried to be strong enough, but I couldn't be."

"Anakin, you mean after all these years, you still blame yourself for my death? "

I nodded. The truth was I hated myself for letting her die.

"Why?"

"I saw it happen in my dreams. I waited too long to do anything about. By the time I acted on my feelings you were too hurt, and you died. I will never forgive myself."

"What do you mean you saw it?"

I swallowed hard. "When I slept I would see you. There was blood and broken bones and you were calling out to me to fix it. But I couldn't. I didn't know how." I hung my head in shame as tears came to my eyes. My mind flashed back to what those… animals did to her, and how broken she felt in my arms. I couldn't heal her and I was too late to save her. I had failed her.

"Ani. Look at me. Please."

I did.

"When you were a little boy, you would ask me why we were slaves and others were not. I told you that the galaxy was broken and that it needed fixing. Do you remember that?"

I nodded.

"When you got upset about things, about Watto yelling at you, about Kitster being beaten by his master, and other things, do you remember what you would do?"

I shook my head.

"You would find something broke in the house and fix it. Or you would find something in the house and make it more efficient. That is the only reason I even let you podrace, because working on that damn thing was so therapeutic for you. It gave you control."

I nodded. So that is why she would put up with it. I figured if she really wanted to she could take Watto. The thought made me smile.

"You always had to fix something, and if you could not fix it, you thought something was wrong with you. Sometimes life is unfixable, baby."

"When you… died, Padme told me there were things no one could fix."

"Well, she was right. Your girl is smart."

I nodded thinking about _my_ girl. She was smart indeed.

"So," I said. "Can you forgive me, Mom? For all I have done?"

"Oh, baby," She said sitting beside me and putting a comforting hand on my back, "I already have. The question is can you forgive yourself?"


	7. Chapter 7

It's The Missus Padme POV

WC: 968

I was back at my desk looking at the docket for the senate committee for a treaty between Naboo and the Trade Federation. It was the first real treaty in fifty years, and it had to be right. I was going through the final draft when Shmi came through the door, and it looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I said, standing.

"Nothing. I went to see Anakin, and we talked for a long time. I just missed him so much," she said, crying softly.

"Oh, Shmi," I said. I went and hugged her. "He is here now, safe, and you can see him whenever you want."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No. Um, I don't want to overwhelm him," I lied. She nodded. She started to clean up my desk, and put things away. I sighed. I guess I was done for the day.

"You should go see him, Padme. He needs you. He has spent the last thirty years of his life without you and look what it has done to him. I think they tortured him. There is only so much that Obi-Wan, Ashoka, and I can do for him. He needs his wife."

I thought about that. Obi-Wan told me that Palpatine would torture and try to kill Anakin to make him a stronger sith. He pretty much suggested that there was no way for Anakin to go back to the light side of the Force without my forgiveness. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

Shmi nodded.

I called Typho and told him we were ready, and soon he had a shuttle waiting for us. We rode in silence on our way home and I could see the medical center when we drove by. It was like half my body jumped out of its skin and fly to Anakin. I wanted to touch him, hold him, and tell him thank you for being a father and protecting Luke. We would be the same as if we were first in love on Naboo, when he was my guardian angel, and we were young and reckless and would kiss me without warning. But the other half of my body rebelled and the image of him calling me a liar and beginning to choke me came to my mind. I remembered in my dreams being scared of the monster had Palpatine made my husband. The villain that killed younglings and sold his soul to the dark side for power. Who was in the medical center recovering, the angel or the monster? We got to our apartment, and Typho let Shmi out.

"Are you coming M'lady?" asked Typho.

"Actually, I think I should go to the medical center to check on my husband," I said with a sheepish smile.

Shmi grinned, "I have dinner ready when your done," she said.

I got back into the speeder and Typho took us towards the hospital. I reached for Anakin's necklace that I wear under my dress and pulled it out so that it would show. I ran my fingers over the grooves that a skilled nine year old carved with just me in mind. He did it for me Padme, not Queen Amidala.

Typho pulled up to the hospital, and let me out of the speeder.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked. "Your trembling."

"Huh. Oh, yes I am fine. It is just the first time I am seeing him in twenty-three years." My hands immediately went to my hair and started fussing with strays. "I wish I had time to get my hair done," I added softly.

Typho laughed. "You look beautiful ma'am. Just a little advice okay? Make sure he is worthy of you?"

"I will," I said, and he speeds off into Corosaunts traffic. I went into the hospital. When I got to the receptionist's desk I asked for Anakin Skywalker.

"Yes he is in room 134. Just down the hall."'

I walked down the hall staring at the room numbers. Just when I felt lost, I heard laughing that sounds strangely close to Ashoka Tano's. I follow it to a room that has the numbers "1 3 4" etched into the door. When I pushed for the door to open, I see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon standing on both sides of a hospital bed. The Clone Trooper Rex is sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed and Ashoka Tano is sitting on another chair leaning up against him. But, I can't see the bed.

"Uh oh, it's the missus," said Rex.

I walked along the bed and stood at the foot, then slowly I looked at my husband.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He got badly injured on Mustafar in our battle," said Obi-Wan, "and instead of letting him recover, Palpatine just wanted him to function. So he has been getting worse for the last thirty years. He may be here for a while."

"You told me he was okay!" I said glaring at him.

"He had to stop me without killing me, Padme. It's okay," Anakin said soothingly to me. He reached his hand up and I grabbed it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No, the nurses gave me some pain medicine. I'm fine."

Suddenly Ashoka cleared her throat. "Lets go get some dinner," she said standing up.

"Huh?" asked Rex. Then Ashoka hit him on the back of his head. "Right dinner. Let's go."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon followed them out wordlessly.

"You have a good family, Ani," I said.

"Yeah, there alright," Anakin said with a smile.

"Well it took you thirty years, but you came back to me," I said.

Anakin turned and looked at me with his blue eyes. "Always," he said. Then we shared our secret kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

POV: Anakin

They came to get me as soon as the doctor released me. Literally, when everyone got to the lobby of the hospital there were two Naboo Royal Guards waiting for me.

"Anakin Skywalker," one of them said, "You are the Jedi traitor known as Darth Vader?"

"If you have to ask, you're in trouble," I said with a smile.

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "do try not to make this worse."

"Wait," said Padme, "What is going on?"

"Be careful ma'am," said the guard. "You are standing beside a Sith Lord."

"His name is General Anakin Skywalker," said Rex before drawing his gun. "Now, what exactly do you boys want with the General?"

"We have a warrant for his arrest signed by Chancellor Valorum," said the leader pulling out a data tablet.

"Give me that!" screeched my wife snatching the data tablet away from the officer. She scrolled through the document with her keen eyes. "This says he has to go to Coruscant to stand trial for treason!"

"What?!" came everyone. Obi-Wan reached for the tablet, and she handed it to him.

"Huh," I said. "The jedi aren't gonna have their revenge, the senate will. Even though that part was really Palpatine's idea. I was just going along with it becau-"

"Shut up, Anakin. I'm trying to read this," said Obi-Wan.

"Ani," said my mom. "What are they doing to you? What's happening?"

Qui-Gon placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "It will be alright my dear. The senate is scared and is not sure what to make of Anakin. We have to prove he is a Jedi Knight and on our side, and once we do that we they will let him go. It will take patience but we can do that, right?" He said smiling at her. She returned the smile and took a deep breath.

"Alright," said Obi-Wan, "to sum up, Qui-Gon is right. They do not really know what to make of you. You were considered the chosen one and you fought so hard in the clone wars, then you killed all the Jedi and took over, then you gave all the power to Palpatine, then you killed Palpatine, then you died. They are not sure if you are a good guy or a bad guy, so they put a warrant out for your arrest. I think the best thing to do is to go without a fight, and let us mount you a defense."

"Whats my defense? I was a horrible person, but I am good now so your welcome?" I asked.

"You may need to explain why you were a horrible person, Ani," Padme said.

"Yeah Skyguy" said Ashoka. "What made you change?"

"I thought I was going to lose my family," I said.

"Okay," said Padme. "We can make that I good defense. You turned to the darkside for the power to save people. They will forgive that."

They took me to Coruscant with in binders with a force inhibitor collar around my neck. When we landed, they led me into a facility that I learned was for high security prisoners. They forced me to change in front of them into a brown tunic and brown a pair of leggings. Then they released me into the yard. There were all types of scum here, some serving life for what they did to the republic. Some had force inhibitor collars on their necks, and some did not.

So this was what hell was like. A lifetime of never dying, knowing I would never get to touch Padme again. A lifetime of not being there to protect her from suffering. Not being their to kiss her, wake up next to her, or make love to her ever again. She would have to find somebody else, someone who could make her happy. I wanted her to have the chance to raise children, even if it wasn't with me.

I shook my head of my thoughts. I was focusing on the negative, as Obi-Wan would say. There was no way my family would let me stay here forever, I thought. Now was the time to focus on not getting beaten up before my trial. With years of practice I could have a threatening quality, so no one really messed with me.

"Hey you," came someone beside me.

I turned to see a man walking towards me. "Your new here," he said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked.

"Always check out the fresh meat. What did they nab you for?"

I thought a minute. I wanted something that would not get me beaten to death but that would scare people off. Finally I said, "I killed a man."

"We all did. That's all you got."

Several aliens from different planets were looking at us. Slowly they were walking towards us like they were ready to start the fight. I thought quickly.

"Well, he was an important man. Jedi and all."

That got their attention. By now we had a circle around us of people either looking for a fight or interested in the conversation.

"A Jedi? How did you kill him?"

"Well I am a Sith, so it was pretty easy. I was angry and I wanted to kill him so…"

"You got angry and I killed him."

The man huffed. "That's not so tough," and he turned to walk away.

I breathed in deep, and drew in every connection I still had to the dark side. Suddenly, the man was on his knees gasping for air, and the others were around him. By the time he was on his feet ready for a fight, I was walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

The Senate

Padme POV

The senate building was crowded as every possible species was there from their representative planet. Shmi, Typho, and I had been here all day listening for when they would try Anakin, when finally we had gotten into the intergalactic judiciary hearings. Since Sidious and the other Siths could not be found yet, they were going to try Anakin soon.

"This is ridiculous," I said to Typho. "The reason that they found Anakin and not the other Siths is that Anakin is not a Sith. Therefore, the force has judged him innocent. Case closed."

"You are just saying that because he is your ex-husband an-"

"He is my husband, no ex. We never got separated or divorced. I just died. We are estranged now becau-."

"Are you going to be estranged when he is sentenced?"

Angry, I looked at him in shock and I contemplated hitting him. I didn't have to because Shmi slapped him on the back of the head.

"I will not tolerate that kind of talk about my son," she said.

"Neither will I," I echoed.

Suddenly, everyone got quiet as Mas Amedda got up to call the Senate to order. Then Chancellor Valorum got up from his seat.

"Everyone, we will now hear the case of Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader, who is charged on the count of treason."

A center platform opened up, and Anakin came up with two guards flanking him. He was looking around the senate quickly, as if trying to get his bearings.

"Anakin," Shmi and I screamed at the same time.

He turned to us and winked. Then he flashed that smile he had when he was up to something. He had some confidence that he was going to get out of here, or was at least faking confidence in order to throw off the judges.

"Order," called Mas Amedda. "We shall come to Order!"

We all sat down in our seats and I clutched Anakin's necklace. It gave me strength.

"You are Darth Vader?" asked Valorum.

"I prefer Skywalker now," said Anakin.

"At any rate, they are one and the same?"

"Yes."

"You were a Jedi Knight trained by Master Kenobi."

"That's correct."

"You betrayed the Jedi for the power to rule the galaxy with the sith and then killed the Jedi?"

"No."

"No? Well then can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

There was a hush that went over the senate. Anakin looked at me and started to talk, "All my life, I could see visions of the future that would come to pass. They helped me as a slave, as a Jedi, as a pilot, and as a General in the Republic Army. When I was about nineteen, I began to see visions of the ones I loved dying, and they also came to pass. I got so desperate, I was willing to do anything to keep them alive. When I was twenty three, I became close to a man who was a Sith Lord. He told me he could teach me to stop people from dying. I believed him and I became his pupil. I did all those horrible things in the name of saving those I love. But when it was all over, my loved ones were dead, and I was a monster."

By the time Anakin was done with his explanation, I was sobbing and so was Shmi. We grabbed each other's hands and held each other tight. I remembered Anakin eyes as he explained his plan of us ruling the galaxy together after he killed Sidious. He really had become a different person and I wished with all my heart there was something I could have done to help him.

"Why did you kill your master?" asked Vallorum.

"My master's plan was to turn Luke, my son, to the dark side. I went along with it because I thought there was no hope for us. But Luke was strong like my wife, and he resisted. So my master begin to kill him. Once I realized that, it was paternal instincts, I guess."

I laughed at Anakin's paternal instincts. It was really his old self. Anakin was always self sacrificing when he needed to be. When it came time to save Luke, Anakin did not hesitate. 

"Well," said Vallorum. "That is all of my questions. But is there anyone who would like to speak on Skywalkers behalf?"

Suddenly the crowd got quiet as Bail Organa manipulated his platform into the center of the arena. With a clear, commanding voice he said, "Did not the senate vote to give the chancellor emergency power and then never take them back? Did we not cheer and applaud as he called himself the Emperor of our Republic? Did we not praise Darth Vader when he killed all of the Jedi when they were declared outlaws? Did we not let our own Senate be dissolved by the Sith when we had become useless because we were corrupted? We created Sidious, yet we are surprised Sidious created Vader. I tell you the man is the making of our own doing. Let whatever be done to him, be done to me and my own family."

The crowd roared with applause as many aliens from different planets stood up and cheered for Bail and his cause. I could not believe our good luck. If Bail had really saved my husband, then I owed him my first born.

"Vote now! Vote now!" came voices all around the amphitheatre.

Valorum stood up. "I believe we will hold it to a vote." he said matter of factly.

The screen clicked on with Anakin's picture and two buttons one for guilty and one for innocent. I taped the innocent one as fast as I could, and then the screen went dark.

"Do you think we get to vote twice?" asked Shmi with tears in her eyes. I held her hand and we both just started to cry softly. I closed my eyes as everyone put their vote into the system.

"Alright Everyone" came Valorum's voice. "Anakin Skywalker the Galactic Senate has found you… innocent. You are free to go."

Shmi and I got up and hugged each other, then we raced hand in hand to Anakin.


	10. Chapter 10

Haunted Anakin POV

The kitchen smelled delicious, who knew I could cook. Well, I could not cook but I could turn the oven on and work the microwave, so that was something. I had wine in the ice bucket getting chilled, I had the Shaak Pot Roast in the slow cooker getting tender, the bread was baking in the oven, and I was letting the pears get nice and caramelized on the stove top. Now all I had to do was watch pod-racing on the HaloNet and wait for my beautiful wife to come home to me. "Yeah" I thought, "I can get used to this."

This was my first night home when I was not in jail or recovering in a hospital, and I wanted to be alone with Padme. She wanted to be alone with me too, and she really tried to get here, but at around 5:30, they had some Senate bill emergency that was going to take another two hours. I was mad, but not at her. I knew that she had to go work with all of the Senators to get legislation done to fix post-Sidious whatever. So while she was working late, I thought I would surprise her with a nice romantic dinner.

So I settled in to watch whatever was on holopad. I scrolled through some boring stuff until I found some pod racing. I grinned as I turn the volume up, and watch the drivers race. They were about halfway through lap two and I was trying to see which planet they were on.

The front door chime went off, and I put the holopad down and went to see Padme.

"Hello Miss Padme," said our protocol droid.

"Hello C-P0."

"You made dinner," she said seeing me.

"Yeah, how does pot roast and pears sound?"

"Wonderful. Especially after the day I had."

"What happened?"

"Oh all the senators are children. Just when I think we finally get somewhere, someone has gotten their feelings hurt. It's a mess."

"Can I help?"

She looked at me skeptically. "Can you lose an argument without wanting to kill someone?"

I looked at the ground and shook my head. She laughed and kissed me. We went to the table and dug in. I'm not gonna lie, I was a pretty good cook. The pears were probably my favorite. Next time, I thought to myself, I am gonna put some cinnamon sugar on them.

She looked down, and suddenly bit her lower lip like she was crying.

"What is it?" I said reaching for her, but she pulled away from me

"I can't," came her small whispear.

"You can't what, angel?"

"I try Anakin." She said standing up. She started to pace in front of me like in my vision. "I try to see the good. I think of how you saved Luke, how you saved everybody. You don't deserve to live in that prison. I know that. You are not a Sith now. But you were. You killed children, murdered Jedi, your friends and family. You struck fear into anyone who saw you. You lead massacres. You are not the man I married. I close my eyes at night and I see the man who choked me. I see his eyes of hatred and I hear his voice call me a liar. He is not my Anakin. Now here you are in front of me, and I don't know you, and I am scared."

I took a deep breath and centered myself in the force. She was scared of me? I thought. The idea made me angry, not at her, but at myself. Suddenly, I was afraid I had lost my wife forever.

"Do-" I started to speak but my voice would not work. I cleared my throat. Now was the time to be brave. "Do you know," I spoke again much clearer, "what would make this better?" I would do anything she asks.

"You are not going to like it."

"It does not matter."

"Could you stay with Obi-Wan?"

I nodded, and went into the bedroom. Slowly, I packed up the little things I had. I got it all into the speeder. She came outside.

"I'm sorry Anakin. Please forgive me," she said.

"I did this," I replied.

I kissed her on the cheek. I took off in the speeder going way too fast just to get my heart racing, anything to get this numb feeling from settling over me. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and felt that there was some sort of water on my face. I stuck my hand up and all I could feel was wind from other speeders passing by. Where was the water coming from? Then it dawned on me. I was crying. How was I crying and feeling like a robot at the same time? Something was wrong. I needed help.

I went to the Jedi Temple and parked my speeder. I got out and pulled my hood over my face to hide that I had been crying. I walked through the Jedi temple and I found looking for my friend and I found him in the library of all places.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am studying Plagueis whereabouts when he was alive," said Obi-Wan. "I think it might help us find him and the rest of the sith now."

I shook my head. "Your thinking like a Jedi. The sith kill each other off master. They dont nestle in groups like us. If you find one, it doesn't mean you find them all."

"How would you track the sith?"

"I wouldn't have anything to do with them. Someone is bound to become more powerful than Sidious, then my problems are over."

"So be still and ride it out?"

"Yep."

Obi-Wan laughed. "You changed so much."

I felt my face darken. "That seems to be a popular opinion."

Obi-Wan looked at me with his detective look. "What do you mean?"

"Padme is scared of me."

"What for? You were so happy?"

"She said I-" was all I could choke out before I felt myself cry again. No! I ragged internally feeling nothing was better than this.

"Hey," said Obi-Wan putting his hand on me "What do you need?"

"Right now, a place to stay?"

"Alright, lets leave now." He shut down his computer and lead me to his apartment


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up the next morning, Obi-Wan had prepared breakfast. I ate a little bit, but I was not feeling very hungry. Then he told me that he had some important things to do today which involved looking for Sidious.

"Should I help?" I asked wearily.

"No, You see, if you find Sidious, he will either turn you or you will take revenge for all that he did to you, and both would be disastrous."

I nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Obi-Wan.

"Hey," said Ashoka poking her head in. "Okay so I know you said not to but I couldn't help myself, and I got a lot of great ideas for Padme to just pick and choose-"

"Ashoka," warned Obi-Wan "Now is not a good time."

"Why? Because Skyguy is here. No I don't have any of the dresses. We are still on Venues. Naboo is such a beautiful place. I think, I think I can get the Lake Palace if they pick a date far enough in advance."

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Ever since you were one with the Force, Ashoka has taken it upon herself to plan your wedding. Even though she has not been asked."

"Well it's gonna happen. Tell me I'm wrong," grinned my padawan.

"Your wrong," I said darkly.

"Why?" pouted Ashoka.

"Padme and I 'broke up'" I said using the air quotes.

"No," said Ashoka in shock.

"Anakin, please tell us what happened," said Obi-Wan.

I took a deep breath. "I had made dinner, and she came home from working all day. We sat down and everything was good for a second. And then she started to cry. She said she was scared of me, she didn't trust me anymore, basically I had turned to the darkside and had become a monster and now I had turned back to the light and she did not know what to make of me."

"Why did she come to your defense in prison if she did not love you?" asked Ashoka.

"I think she loves you, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "like she said she just doesn't trust you right now. It doesn't sound like she wanted a complete break up. She does not hate you and you are not seeing other people. She just wanted for you to be separated for a little while. This happens to a lot of couples. Be patient she will come around."

"It gets worse," I whispered. They waited patiently for me to continue. "When I was coming over here, I got this numb feeling all over me. I used to get it all the time when was using the dark side. Palpatine would say to give into the power and let it flow through me. But I did not feel powerful or angry I felt helpless and...nothing really. It is a scary feeling. I don't know if I am going to the dark side, getting sick, or what."

I sat looking down because I was ashamed of myself. What if that was the dark side? Or what if that meant I really was still a monster?

"Oh master," said Ashoka drawing me into a hug. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise."

I hugged her back. The contact just made me feel something again. I needed that.

"I have a plan Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "But I am not sure you will like it."

I laughed darkly. "I'm desperate."

Obi-Wan got up and grabbed his communicator and pressed some buttons. "I'm not sure if she is there," he muttered with a frown.

"I don't want to talk to Padme," I said.

"I know," said Obi-Wan waving his hand at me. "This is Master Depa. She is learned in the Force, particularly in how the mind works. She died in Order 66. When I joined the force, I had a horrible time grieving you. Master Yoda would send me to speak to her once a week."

"So she is a shrink?"

"Sort of."

"Hello," came a human Jedi. She had a beautiful face with two braids.

"Master Depa, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. how are you?" said Obi-Wan.

"Quite Well. How are you Obi-Wan?"

"Well I am in need of your help. I am here with Anakin Skywalker and he is having some problems that seem right up your ally."

Obi-Wan threw the communicator to me, and I caught it. I looked at the master, she was very pretty for a Jedi.

"Hello Anakin," she said in a soft voice. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said. "I think its the dark side but I never felt the dark side like this."

"What are you feeling?"

"Numb. Like I cant feel anything."

"What happened?"

"Last night I got in a fight with my wife and I think we broke up."

"Did you feel like that before? Numb I mean?"

"Sometimes when I get really upset."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Tired. I miss her, but I know I need to give her some space."

"Do you feel like you are going to hurt anyone or yourself?"

"No, nothing like that."

"What did you fight about?"

"She doesn't trust me. Not after everything I have done as Vader."

"Do you think she will ever trust you again?"

"I don't know. I can't live without her."

"Why not?"

I was silent.

"Anakin, you can not kill people in this realm of the force, but you can do damage to them. Now I want you to think. Do you want to hurt people? I need you to tell me the truth."

I took a deep breathe. I felt like my head was about to explode. "I want to choke Sidious for all that he has done to me. But no I do not want to hurt innocence. I can tell the difference."

"Okay. I think I need to work with you as a Psychiatrist and a Counselor. Are you willing to let me work with you?" asked Depa.

"Yes," I said. I would do anything to resist the dark side.


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin's POV

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I were walking up the steps of the Jedi temple to my demise. Not really my demise, but to my Jedi Council Session, so my demise in a way. It had been a week since my hearing at the Senate and because of the double jeopardy laws, I was forever a free man. I could not believe that after the life I had lived I was able to work with Obi-Wan, mentor Ahsoka, and go home to Padme like nothing ever happened. Palpatine may have ruined my life, but not my after life. Until today, now Yoda gets his revenge.

"Calm down Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not doing anything," I said.

I try to focus on my breathing but my heart was thumping in my chest. I was so nervous about what the council would sentence me to: imprisonment, slavery, torture? I deserved all of it. They would not kill me, that much I knew.

"Relax, Skyguy," said Ahsoka. "Even I can feel how tense you are. Seriously, the council just wants to talk to you and then we will be home by lunch. 'Kay?"

"If you say so."

After waiting a little while in the antechamber, which made me more nervous, we eventually were lead into the Chamber of the High Council. We all bow together, and I felt my breathing become a little uneven.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ashoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you master," I replied.

"How feel you?" said Yoda.

"Sore. But nothing I can't handle," I said.

"How is Padme?" asked Shaak Ti.

That took me by surprise, and I almost reached for my lightsaber. What do they want with Padme? She had done nothing wrong.

I felt my anger rising up when their was suddenly a hand on me. "Padme is glad that Anakin is with us and that Luke and Leia are safe. She is fine master thank you for asking," said Obi-Wan.

The anger in me calmed down. They were just asking to be polite it seems. But, they have never asked to just be polite, something is up.

"A disturbance there is in the force," said Master Yoda, "feel it we all can. Strong are the sith now that Sidious joins them."

I close my eyes and try to focus. "They want me," I said.

The whole room stirred. Ashoka came close to me and grabbed my hand. She gave it a tight squeeze, and I squeezed back.

"Please protect Padme and my mother no matter what," I said looking at Obi-Wan.

"Well, We need to protect the galaxy from Vader," said Eeth Koth. "Maybe the senate was wrong and he needed to be locked up."

The room erupted into an argument which was interesting because I had never seen the masters argue. Ashoka looked like she was going to go for Koth's throat and Obi-Wan was holding her back. I was trying not to look utterly dumbfounded that the masters were not completely poised about a position. I wished twenty year old me could have seen this.

"Anakin," came a woman who was a Chalactan in a loud clear voice. The room feel quiet at her tone. "My name is Depa Billaba. I would like to express gratitude from all of the council to restoring balance to the force. You really proved you are the chosen one, as Qui-Gon is constantly reminding us. Also, I am so sorry that you endured so many hardships during your life, and the Jedi and the force were unable to stop it. I can't imagine the pain of losing, a mother, or a spouse, or a child, and having to deal with it on your own with no guidance because you felt like you could not talk to anyone. Finally, I am extremely sorry that we took a hurting and confused twenty three year old boy and asked him to spy on a Sith. We were so blinded by the war that you had become a soldier and a spy when you were just trying to learn how to be a young man. We made the dark side seem like it was the only way, and that condemned you. Please understand no matter what you decide we will always care for Padme and Shmi and you, and Luke and Leia when they get here, for that matter. We love you and respect you and we are sorry we made you feel like that was something you had to earn."

I just stood there for a minute, dumbfounded. I proved I was the chosen one? They loved me? I had earned their respect? They were going to take care of my family?

I took a deep breath and turned to Master Bilaba, maybe she would get it. I told her what I was too afraid to tell other Jedi even Obi-Wan. "As I trained," I said, "I grew in the force and I could see things happen. Future things that would help me in podracing, and piloting. But then I saw bad things happen like people being tortured to death. I thought if I got enough power I could stop it from happening, but a Jedi can not pursue power only a Sith can. I never meant for people to get hurt, but when I woke up a sith on Mustafar, Padme was dead and…"

"And you did not care who you hurt anymore."

I nodded my head. She understood, finally someone other than Palpatine understood why I made my decision. It was a horrible decision, but I had my reasons, and somebody understood.

"I would like to propose an idea," Bilaba said. "Anakin would be allowed back into the order, and continued to be the head of his household, in whatever form that looked like. His status would be full Jedi Knight, but he would come and train with Master Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, and I. Each of us would work with him to guide him and train him to recognize Palpatine or any other Sith Lord and train him to resist the darkness."

"What guarantee do you have that this training will work, will he resist the dark side?" asked Master Poof.

"No guarantee, life offers," Yoda interjected. "Darkness always. Light Always. Constant Battle their is."

"The more training in the ways of the force he gets," said Obi-Wan. "The better he will be at recognizing the dark ways of the Sith."

"With all due respect masters," I said, "I can recognize the sith arts well. It is resisting them that I will need help with. I need more training in the Jedi arts that somehow allows me to understand what it means to be a Jedi. Palpatine twisted me up, I need to be 'untwisted'." I shook my head, that sounded so stupid to say to the Jedi Counsel.

"Clear your mind is Skywalker," said Master Yoda. "Humble you have become."

"What do you suggest?" asked Mace Windu turning towards Bilaba.

"Well. There are four pillars to the dark side: fear, power, greed, and hate. So I would suggest that Anakin train in peace, serenity, temperance, and love. I think there are four of us who can help you with that Master Windu, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and myself. What do you think Master Yoda?"

"Well thought, this plan is," he said, "Agree, do you, Chosen one?"

"Yes," I said. I would do anything to keep Padme safe.


	13. Chapter 13

POV: Depa

WC: 1169

I looked at the chronometer at my desk, and it showed 9:53 in the morning. I turned on the screen that showed my lobby waiting area and I saw two men sitting there. I got up from my desk, grabbed a datapad, and walked out.

"Gentlemen, its time," I said with a smile.

"You see Anakin, that did not take long. You are too impatient," said Obi-Wan Kenobi standing up.

"I'm not impatient. I just can't meditate in weird places every hour of the day," came Anakin Skywalker.

I smiled. These two were known for their bickering. I lead them to my counseling room just across the hall from my office and the door shut. The room was cool and dark, but the blinds let some of the sunlight in so that it created shadows across the room to create a calming effect. There was a round chair on the left that I sat on and both men stood on either side of the opposite chair.

"Anakin why don't you sit down, and Obi-Wan, please feel free to sit here." I used the force to pull up a small wooden chair from across the room, and brought it near Obi-Wan. "Is that at all comfortable?"

"Yes," said Obi-Wan.

"Okay. Let's start with a basic question, why are you here?"

"I need help," Anakin said.

"Why?"

"The sith are angry at me and want me to turn me, so I need to learn to resist the dark side, and the council, meaning you, think this is a good idea to help resist them."

I smiled. That pretty much summed up the council meeting. "Yes, I agree," I said. "You are a powerful Jedi, and that could mean you have the makings to be a powerful Sith. We should have helped you learn to control your thoughts and emotions long ago."

"What can help him?" said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Well, first we are going to do a psychological assessment. Then we are going to go from there. So shall we get started?"

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, "I'll give you a minute." He got up and stepped out.

I pulled up my data pad and turned to Anakin's file. "Alright, I'm gonna ask you some questions and just tell me what you know off the top of your head."

"Do you have a middle name?"

"No."

"Where were you born?"

"Tatooine."

"You were raised by your mother, and you have no father. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. How old were you when you came to the temple?"

"Nine, almost ten."

"Good. What drew you to the dark side?"

"You mean why did I turn? For the power to stop people from dying."

"And why did you need to stop people from dying?"

Anakin blinked. "Because...I needed them… in my life."

"What happens to you when people die?"

"I get angry and bad things happen. Well, they feel good. But I turn to the dark side."

"Bad things? Does it ever get out of control?"

"Yes."

I thought for a minute. This could be a bipolar disorder. "Do ever feel like you can't slow your thoughts down?"

"No what do you mean?"

"You would understand if you had it. Do you ever have increased sexual energy that comes out of the blue and stays for a long period of time?"

"Nothing short of just being a guy."

"Okay. I don't think your bipolar. Do you ever idolize your relationships?"

"Huh?"

"Like can Padme or Ashoka do no wrong? Maybe even Obi-Wan?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Padme says I worship her and my mom, and Ashoka for that matter. But is that bad."

"Well when you fight with Padme or Ashoka do you ever devalue them momentarily?"

He hung his head. "Yeah," he whispered

"Do you ever have extreme anger?"

He nodded.

"Do you have very quick changes of emotion?"

He nodded.

"Your not in trouble Anakin. I promise. I am just trying to help, okay," I said smiling at him.

"Do you ever feel paranoid?"

He laughed. "Yeah all the time."

"Why?"

"People kept trying to kill me."

"Who?"

"Every so often my mast- Palpatine would think I would outlive my usefulness as a Sith, and he would send an assassin after me. It was kill or be killed."

"Did you ever want to be killed?"

He shrugged.

"'Have you ever tried to hurt yourself?" I asked

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We are on the freezing planet of Isoa and I am looking for Tarkin's idiot son. Any way I am betrayed and captured by Tarkin's son and held prisoner. Padme comes to me in a vision and says that I am no longer the man I used to be. I get so angry I broke free of my bonds then I tried to bring down the cathedeal with the force to kill myself. I killed everyone else but I survived."

"When was this?"

"After Padme's death and before I knew Luke was born. I really did not pay attention during those years."

I added something to my notes. There was an eighteen year gap between those dates. If he was not paying attention that much, he was clearly depressed. On top of, you know, the suicide.

"Lets go get Obi-Wan," I said.

I got up and the door opened. I motioned for Obi-Wan to come in and join us.

"Anakin," I said, "I think you have something called comorbid condition, which means you have two diagnosis. You seem to be Depressed and have something called Borderline Personality Disorder. Borderline seemed to develop when you were a young padawan and got worse as you became a Jedi Knight. It would make you have very intense emotions, almost looking like a bipolar disorder but without the racing thoughts and the mania. You probably had a very difficult time controlling your emotions, and giving into the darkside gave you some of that control. At times everything was perfect, and then all of a sudden nothing was right and you had no idea what was happening."

"Yeah," Anakin said.

"Then after you turned you were still Borderline but Depression really set in. Partly because of guilt, but mainly because of the loss of your family and your support. When you go through a difficult time like that your dopamine and serotonin levels in your brain can become depleted. Even though you have been restored to your wife and family, your levels may not be where they need to be."

"Okay so what can we do?"

"First. I am going to put you on an antidepressant called Prozac. Put you on a twenty milligram tablet. Your going to take it in the morning. OK?"

"OK."

"Then we are also going to keep meeting and possibly adjusting some medicine. We are going to work on coping skills so this your emotions do not overwhelm you. Does this time work for you?" I said getting to my feet

"Yes," said Obi-Wan.

"Okay, See you next week," I said as they left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anakin POV

I woke up to my communicator beeping meaning that someone was trying to contact me. I rolled over and hit the button. I was so not ready to deal with Obi-Wan or Depa right now.

"Go away," I growled. 

Padme's image came up, "Hello, Anakin?" she asked.

I panicked and looked down. I was wearing black pants and no shirt, so nothing she hadn't seen before. But my hair was unkempt and my room was a mess.

"Hey, Padme," I said flashing her a sheepish smile. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, who were you expecting?"

"No one important," I said.

"Do you have a minute? Can you talk?" she asked.

"Yeah. Of course," I said. I could do anything for her.

"I have been thinking about us," she started.

My heart raced. I said nothing.

"I'm not ready for you to move back in or anything Anakin." My heart sank. "But," she continued, "I think we can try this. Us again."

"Really?" I said too hopefully. This was pathetic I sounded like a lost puppy, she called and I came running.

"I have some conditions," she said.

"Name them." I would give into anything.

"First nothing physical until I know I can really trust you."

"Okay," I muttered.

"Second we go public. I mean immediately. If the Jedi make you choose between me and the Order we will deal with that when we get there."

"Absolutely!" I said. I was excited about that one. I hated keeping the secret by the end of it all.

"Wow, did'nt think you would agree to that. Okay, third, I guess you would be my boyfriend, and as my boyfriend you would need to meet my family and declare your intentions."

I tried to keep a straight face. I really tried, but I could feel a smile break out.

"Ani, I am serious," Padme said.

"I know. But what am I going to say? Hey we were married and had twins, but can we have your blessing on our dating again? It's a little backwards, Padme."

"Please Ani, I would really appreciate it," she pleaded.

"Yeah, Of course. What else?" I asked.

"The rest would be just to take it slow and let it just happen. Don't rush this," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Wait. There is something else. Now that we are together, I was wondering if we could all do lunch. Obi-Wan, Satine, Ashoka, Rex, You, Me, Shmi, Qui-Gon, My mom and dad. What do you say?"

"That is a lot of schedules to get together," I said, hoping that would save me.

"Well, we kind of already did it. Everybody's free for lunch in two days from now. So will you come?"

I sighed, "Of course."

Her smile made it worth it.

"Hello General," said Rex, as we met on the porch of the Neberie house.

"Hey Rex," I said shaking his hand. "Thanks for coming."

"Well sir, when you are meeting the in-laws. It never hurts to have back-up."

Then Qui-Gon and my mom pulled up in a speeder. Mom was wearing a bright blue dress that made her look like Naboo royalty. I smiled as I was glad we had come a long way from being slaves.

"Hi honey," she said.

"Hey mom. You look beautiful," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Don't be nervous, Ani. Just be yourself."

I nodded, and followed them into the house. But quietly I thought to myself, "I don't know who I am anymore."

Lunch was served and everybody dug in. We had mainly fruits and vegetables that were found in the Neberies garden.

"This is delicious," said Rex.

"Glad you like it," said Jobal, Padme's mother. "Its Padme's favorite."

Suddenly, Ruwee threw down his fork. "What are we doing? I mean it, what the hell are we doing?"

"Ruwee, don't," said Jobal.

"We buried our daughter and our grandchildren when she was 27. She was 27! She was a child. She had her whole life ahead of her, and now here we are breaking bread with her killer."

"He did not kill me, Daddy! I died in childbirth," said Padme.

"What is your defense?" he asked me.

I looked down at my plate and tried to focus myself. If I let him push me over the edge I was gonna hurt somebody and just my luck it would be Padme.

"I don't have a defense for what I did," I said. "I was terrified that I was going to lose her, and it got twisted somehow. I cant even explain what happened. I know I hated myself for hurting her, and I am willing to do anything to keep her safe... even if it means not being with her."

"I think that is what you should do," said Ruwee.

"That is not you choice to make," said Padme. Suddenly she slammed her hand down on the table. "I was Queen of a planet when I was 14 years old. I led my people to victory over the Trade Federation. My people were suffering and dying and I stopped it. Then I lead an attack on a vote against the creation of an army in the senate. Then I stood my ground as the sith turned our republic into an empire. I will not sit here and let you two decide whether he is good enough for me. I will make my own choice." Then she turned and stormed out of the room.

"You brought that on yourself, Ruwee" said his wife, Jobal.

"This was amazing," I said as I got up. "I am going to clear my head."

I went out on the back porch and closed my eyes. I reached out with the force and tried to sense where others were. This process usually had a calming effect on me. I breathed in and out slowly and tried to feel my heartbeat. With each breathe, peace flowed through my veins. This was the light side. I had not felt it in years. It felt good.

Suddenly I felt a presence close to me. I opened my eyes and smiled as I turned to my angel.

"He is protecting you," I said.

"I don't need bodyguards. I need answers," she said. "Are you a Sith or a Jedi?"

"I am a man who is desperately in love with you."

"Oh Anakin," she said coming towards me. We share a kiss under a blanket of stars.


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin POV

I was driving to a restaurant on the upper side of Coruscant that Ruwee suggested. After I had called and got a consensus on a time and date, everyone had agreed to meet at the restaurant. I got there first and asked for a place big enough for all of us in the back with a little privacy. The droid led me into the back room and sat me at a large round table that could seat about ten, in the far corner.

"Make sure no one disturbs us," I said to the droid.

I wait, somewhat patiently, for the rest of us to come. Just when my patience was wearing thin, I was joined by Rex and Ashoka.

"What's up General?" said Rex.

"I have a favor to ask. But, I will wait until everyone's here."

He nodded as sat down.

"Why this place?" he asked.

"Padme's father suggested it. Its quiet."

Just then Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked through the door. I greeted them as they took their seats.

The waitress droid came by, "Is that all? Anyone want something to drink?"

I shook my head. "There is one more coming."

Then Ruwee came in cleaning grease off his hands. "Sorry, I was parking the damn thing and something went wrong with the stabilizer."

"I can look at it when we are done," I offered.

"Thank you, Skywalker," he said with a nod.

We all sat around the table and the droid got our drinks.

"All right Skywalker, you have gotten us here. What's this about?" asked Windu.

I took a deep breath, with this many people it was best just to cut to the chase. "Sidious is after me, and he will do whatever he can to get me back to the dark side. History will repeat again if we are not careful," I said.

"The sith always kill themselves off for power. Weren't you just telling me that?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Okay yeah," I said. "All the other sith will be trying to get power by fighting each other, and Sidious will want an apprentice to help him fight the other sith, someone in his corner."

"You?" asked Mace Windu.

"Vader was strong. I'm not being boastful, just stating the truth. Sidious did whatever it took to keep Vader strong in the Dark Side and we have to keep me strong in the light side," I said.

"Confident you are not that the Light will help you Hmm?" asked Master Yoda.

"I'm not sure Master Yoda. It's possible I am too far gone," I said.

"What do you mean 'too far gone'?" said Qui-Gon. "Anakin, you killed the Emperor. You sacrificed yourself to save your son. You restored balance to the Force a month ago. How are you all of a sudden too far gone?"

Ashoka put her hand on my shoulder. "Master, you asked us all here for a meeting to discuss you and Padme, and we all came, without question. This is because we all know that you and Padme can make it. You can make it. You just need some help."

"Your right," I said. "I need some help, and I have a pretty good idea of how all of you can help me. When I look back, I turned to the dark side for the power to save people from dying, and Sidious knows that. So he knows that he would attack and tourture my mother, Padme, or Ahsoka and I would do anything to get the power to save them. We need to do something to address that."

"Work with you, I could, on letting go," said Master Yoda.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, "and you need to continue your work with Master Depa. She has already helped you."

I nodded. "That won't be enough. Sidious will come after us from all sides."

Suddenly Rex said, "You said something about them attacking your mum or the Misses. Why would they do that? Wouldn't that just get you angry at them?"

"Anger leads to the dark side," said Master Windu. "It does not matter if he is angry at them, it is the fact that he is angry enough to kill is what they want."

"This could get tricky, sir," Rex replied. "How do you beat that?"

"Master one's emotions, you must. Resist the urge for power or hate, you can," replied Yoda.

"We also need to address the elephant in the room," said Obi-Wan. Everyone looked at him patiently. "Anakin is one of the only Sith I have ever heard of who joined the light side again. Not only did he betray his own master, but he betrayed the entire Sith order."

"Agree with you, I do," said Yoda. "Hated are you among the Sith."

"Oh that perfect," I said. "I got a target on my back. I am trying to hide from all of the Sith now. Meanwhile, Padme's not talking to me-"

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan, putting a hand on me, "Your focusing on the negative again". I calmed down.

"Okay," said Ashoka, "So the goal is to not let Vader show up again. Then my suggestion would be not give him a reason to show up. Keep Padme and Shmi safe. Skyguy go see Depa. The rest of us look for Sidious. How do you hunt a sith, anyway?"

"You get really powerful and let them find you," said Anakin

"Or you find a lesser sith and let them do the tracking for you," said Qui-Gon.

"But master, who could we find who could do that?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Count Dookoo," said Yoda.


	16. Chapter 16

Have We Met?

Padme POV

"What do you think?" I asked. I picked out my favorite purple outfit that makes me feel powerful in front of the senate.

"No," came Sola, falling down on the bed in dismay. "That is your senator outfit, Padme. He sees you in it all the time. You are going out on a date. You need to look sexy!"

"Here, let me help," said Ashoka. She came into my closet and started to riffle through some things. "They all look 'senatorial', Sola. We need to go shopping."

"No," I said. "I have too many clothes already. We are not going shopping. I can just wear this."

"Oh wait!" cried Ashoka, and she came out with one of my two piece light blue outfits I forgot I had. "Try this one on."

I stepped into the fresher and put on the outfit. It was a light blue full sleeve silk shirt that stopped beneath the bust line, and a matching skirt that started at my hips and went all the way down to the floor. I usually wore it with my hair up and a matching headband.

"Padme," cried Sola, "come out let us see."

"It's a little revealing," I said as I stepped out of the fresher.

"It's a date, Padme. Besides he has already seen you naked. What are you self conscious about?"

I reached over and slapped my sister, but laughed in spite of myself.

"Where is he taking you too?" asked Ashoka.

"I don't know. It's a surprise," I said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. My heart raced. I did not know why I was so nervous. It was just Anakin. The door opened, and there he was in Master Jedi robes, with a dozen of roses in his hands, and a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Padme," he said and then he kissed me.

"Aww," came Sola and Ashoka behind me. I turned around and glared at them.

"I'll put these in some water," said Sola taking the flowers. "And she has nothing to do tomorrow so you make her have fun."

Anakin grinned his up to no good grin, "I will," he promised. He took my hand, "Shall we?" and we ran for his speeder and drove off into the night.

The restaurant that Anakin made reservations at was beautiful. It had a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room that was made of diamonds. The food was good too. We were eating crab rotoven. Anakin had never had it before and wanted to try it.

"You like it?" he said.

"Yes."

"Me too. It feels good to be able to eat again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Palpatine had a tendency to push my body to its limits. So basically if I could stand taking over a planet without passing out, I was doing it. I would go days without food or rest. Obi-Wan is trying to get me back into the habit of a regular schedule."

"That's horrible. Why would Palpatine do that?"

"For power," he said shrugging.

"Ani, why would you blindly serve someone who would abuse you like that?"

"You were dead. I thought Luke and Leia were dead. There was nothing for me, outside of taking my own life."

My fork dropped. I looked up at Anakin to see if there was some kind of sick humor on his face. "You… You would do that?"

He nodded. My stomach dropped and suddenly I knew I could not eat anymore. "I tried a couple times. The bad one was after seeing a vision of you, I dropped a building on myself."

"Anakin," I said in shock.

"But then everything got better when I found out that Luke was alive. It was like you were still alive in a way. He thought that Darth Vader was a monster, too. So I turned back to the light."

I felt like I was going to cry.

Anakin noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?! You just flippiantly told me that you tried to kill yourself! Does anyone know this?!"

"Relax Padme, okay," he said. "Look one of the Masters that is working with me is a Shrink of some sort, and yeah I already told her about the suicide attempt and everything. It was years ago, anyway. Now, I have Luke and Leia, Ahsoka and Rex, my mom, Obi-Wan and hopefully, you. Besides I am already dead, so no point in trying."

A thought came across my mind. "Your not into hurting yourself are you? Cutting or any of that?"

"No, nothing. I swear."

We sat in silence for a minute.

"What makes you do it?" I asked.

"Its called Borderline Personality Disorder. Basically I'm impulsive and have really intense emotions which is not a good combination. Sidious took advantage of it and turned me to the dark side."

I nodded, thinking.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "I wasn't planning on telling anyone about the whole suicide attempt so can we-"

He stopped when he saw me glare at him.

"You know what," he said, "tell anyone you want, and I'll just deal with it."

"I'm telling your mother, and Obi-Wan," I said.

"Obi-Wan knows," he said.

I smiled. Good, I thought, at least someone is looking out for him.

"Im also telling Ashoka and Rex," I said.

Anakin looked like he was about to start a fight, but then he sighed and said "Tell whomever you like."


	17. Chapter 17

Doing an One-Eighty

POV: Anakin

I was running through the Jedi hallways trying to beat the clock. I had about three minutes to get to Depa's apartment for our meditation and session. She was not going to mind if I was a little late, but Obi-Wan would never let me hear the end of it. I could just hear him now saying, "Anakin take care of your health. It is important, blah, blah, blah". Also, he would tell Padme, who would cry and say I am not taking care of myself and I was turning to the dark side. I screamed internally in frustration. The only reason why I was late was because I was repairing a damaged speeder and forgot to look at the time.

Finally, I got to the antechamber and sat. Now that I was done running, I was restless, and could not keep my leg still. I was glad Obi-Wan was not with me, I would be getting an earful today.

The door opened and Master Depa stepped out. "Hello, Anakin, come in."

"Sorry I am late. Time got away from me," I explained.

"No need to apologize. My last session ran over, so you were not late at all."

She got her data tablet out. "So, how have you been?"

I sighed. "Well. I guess I can tell you that Padme and I are going to try to make it work. We are going out and just spending some time together."

"That's good."

"You are going to tell me that attachment are not the Jedi way, aren't you?" I said bitterly.

"We're dead," she said with a smile. "One with the force. You can not get much more detached than that. If you choose to have a life partner, that is your prerogative. In fact, a lot of Jedi choose mates on this side of death. It is not uncommon."

"Oh." I said. She was smiling. "What?"

"What was your plan if that didn't go your way?" she said laughing.

"I would tell the Jedi Order to go to hell. In a nice way," I said smiling.

"Uh huh," she said smiling back. "So, what do you want to talk about today?"

"Well, Padme and I went out on a date like I said, and I told her about the time I tried to commit suicide."

"What happened?" 

"She told Obi-Wan, who already knew, and Ashoka, my mom, and Rex, who did not know. And then-"

"Wait. Who are Ashoka and Rex?"

"Ashoka is my old Padawan from the Clone Wars and Rex is a clone, and one of my best friends from the Clone Wars."

"So she told you master, your mother, and two of your best friends. So essentially your family?"

"Yes."

"How did they take it?"

"Well Mom cried and hugged me and made me promise not to do it again. Ashoka hit me, called me an idiot and told me not to do it again. And Rex, well Rex saluted me and said I snapped because we "broke the gang up", and if he, 'Sokka, and Obi-Wan would have been there I never would have gone to the dark side."

"Sounds like you have a good support group."

"Yeah I do."

"Maybe Anakin Skywalker is lovable."

I shrugged.

"How is your medication doing?"

"Its okay. I don't want to mess with it right now. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Is there anything that can help with nightmares?"

"What sort of nightmares?"

"I see things. It is the same every night. I go to sleep and I see Padme, the love of my life. We get into an argument about me killing her and she chooses not to be with me. Then her body morphs into a grotesque version of her pregnancy and I fall to my knees and scream. Then I wake up."

"That sounds horrifying. Can you fall back to sleep after you have the dream?"

I shook my head. "No. Sometimes I meditate or watch something on HoloNet."

"Well we can do a couple of things. It seems like the dream is connected to your guilt and depression, so we could increase your antidepressant that you are taking every night. You are taking them, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I lied.

"Anakin."

I flinched, she had the same disapproving tone as Obi-Wan. "Okay," I muttered "So I missed a few days. I forget about it."

"What will help you make sure you don't forget about it?"

I wrestled with myself. It would be easy, but no. He could get me on a schedule, but no. She would probably tell him anyway. "Letting Obi-Wan remind me," I said.

"Okay, I think that is a good plan. How are your meditations with Yoda going?"

"Oh, we are supposed to start those?" I asked innocently.

"Anakin, if you are going to get better, you have to take the initiative."

I don't want to get better, I just want Padme. I spent the last thirty years of my life without her. But I knew that wasn't going to get me anywhere. "Yeah okay," I said quietly. "I'll take care of myself."

"Why do you think that is so difficult for you to do?"

I shrugged. She stared at me waiting for a verbal answer, and I groaned. "I hate everything about this today," I muttered. "Okay, its hard because I'm out of practice. I got tortured by the Emperor and was basically his weapon for thirty years. Now everyone wants me to let people in and go to therapy and meditate on the light. I can't do a one eighty that fast it takes time."

"You did an one-eighty to save Luke."

"Yeah, because he was Luke."

"What does that mean?"

"He is my son. I love him. Has anyone been watching my children since we have been up here? Not to brag but they are amazing. Leia is so smart with battle strategy. She has the Empire on the run. She get that from me you know. And Luke, he is so like his mother with such big plans. He can see three hundred years into the future. He already has a plan to start a new Jedi Order that was even better than the one on Corrasaunt. He gets that from Padme too, having a plan to serve an entire generation, she can do that. So of course I threw off the dark side to save my children, they are my children."

"Anakin," said Depa. "The last time you were here, you talked about dropping a building on yourself because you had no reason to live. Now, you are a proud father who is up-to-date on all his children are doing. You have a family, you have a purpose. Now I know you were not close to Leia, but you were close to Luke, right?"

"Well, I was not close to either of them because of Vader, but yes I have a sense that Luke cares for me. Leia would care for me if I had not been evil all of her life."

"For right now let's focus on Luke. How would it make Luke feel if he knew that you were to hurt yourself, or just neglect yourself to the point of getting hurt?"

I sighed. "He would be disappointed. Alright. I see your point."

I got up and thanked her for her time. I left thinking about my kids, and how much I missed them. I would not let them down.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I Don't Remember

Anakin POV

I was walking through the Jedi Temple coming from Master Depa's chamber's when Ashoka ran right into me. Literally, she smacked right into me.

"Ouch," she said.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Snips?" I asked.

"To teach a younglings class. This is one of the first classes I get to teach since I have been let back in the order. I'm so nervous."

"Well, good luck," I said helping her up then going the other way.

"Wait Skyguy," she said coming after me.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath.

"Why don't you come with me?" she said.

I took a deep breath. "Snips, I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I got to… go find Obi-Wan. He needs me," I said, and I was walking away before she could protest.

I was in the hanger, working on the engine of my Eta-2 starship, when I felt a familiar presence beside me. Oh god, I thought, I'm in trouble.

"Hey Master, can you hand me the clear screwdriver next to you?"

"You can use the force. You pick it up." said Obi-Wan.

I let my head fall back on the garage creeper. "Master, don't start with me."

"I don't like being part of a lie Anakin, and you know that."

"Really?" I said getting up. "Then tell me old honest one, are my children alive? Because I spent thirty years of my life thinking they were dead."

"We were protecting them from Palpatine," said Obi-Wan raising his tone a little. "You were part of the package because of your own choices. If you do not have memories of your children, it is your own fault."

That got me angry. "They were my only link to Padme." I said getting in his face. "My only glimmer of hope and I did not know about them at all. I was in surgery when they "died" and were "buried". I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Anakin, I know what you lost. I was there remember?" asked Obi-Wan gently.

"I don't know anything about them really. My own children," I said dejectedly.

"Well, you could ask."

"Yeah, your right. What can you tell me?"

"Well, Luke looked a lot like you when you were a boy. He had blue eyes and sandy blond hair. When I was watching him on Tatooine, he seemed to always be into something. He loved working on machines like you do. He wanted to grow up and be a pilot and he was obsessed with finding out anything about you. He was already strong with the force before he started his training.

"Now Leia looked like Padme, with her brown curly hair, and brown eyes. And she acted like her, too. Always wanted to get into congress and work in the Galactic Senate. As you know, by the time she was just eighteen she was one of the superior spies of the rebel alliance. But she had your temperament. I would remember Bail Organa would write to me on Tatooine about how difficult she was in her younger years, how she was impulsive, impatient, and sometimes angry. He would ask me for guidance, and I would wish I could message Yoda. All I could tell him was what I did for you, and if it worked, I suggested it to him."

"So Leia's got a temper?" I asked chuckling to myself. I felt it when I was around her. But she had been captured by the enemy, so of course she was mad.

"Apparently, it was genetic," Obi-Wan said.

"Luke was like Padme," I said. "Luke could look Palpatine straight in the eye and say "You failed, your highness," with the same confidence that Padme had. He is all of her, no doubt about it."

"You know a little about them Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "Now what is this dealings with the younglings?"

I felt my head bow, and my stomach drop. My mouth ran dry and my hands shook. I felt tears prick my eyes and I tried to blink them away. What was this some form of exorcism?

"I killed them," I choked out.

"I know," said Obi-Wan putting his hand on my shoulder. "Do you remember why?"

"Sidious' Orders," I said.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You were never one who blindly follows orders, Anikan."

"I did not want to. There was a way out. I was going to lie to Sidious and tell him that I killed them when I let them escape."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That was the plan. What happened?"

"I blacked out," I whispered. "When I came out of it, they were dead." I felt a tear running down my check.

"You don't remember killing them?" Obi-Wan said.

"No," I said. "What kind of a monster am I?"

"Sidious is the monster. You have an illness Anakin, and he used you, probably made it worse for his own rule. You defeated him to save Luke, you have to remember that."

"After doing countless unspeakable acts in his name."

"The senate has judged you innocent my apprentice. You must forgive yourself." After a moment he added, "Have you told Depa about the blackouts?"

"Yeah. It's a symptom of Borderline."

We sat in silence for a minute and a horrible thought came to me.

"I don't remember killing Padme either," I said.

"You didn't kill her. She died in childbirth."

"Master, I choked her."

"Wait, Mustafar? You don't remember Mustafar?"

I shook my head. "Was I really bad?"

"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "I have never seen you like that. There was no reasoning with you. You said things like 'the jedi were evil' and 'you brought peace to your empire.' I should have realized there was some kind of psychological break going on. Maybe if we could have hospitalized you things would have been better, but I think that would have still ended up in a fight."

"And I would have killed Padme," I whispered.

"Killed her? Anakin, think. How long does it take someone to die when you choke them?"

"It is instantaneous," I said.

"So if you choked her to death, explain to me how she was still alive to give birth to twins?"

I did the calculation in my head. "So I did not kill her?" If that was true I was going to lose my mind with happiness and I just know it.

"Oh my friend," he said, "How long has that burdened you, thirty years? No, we do not know what killed her but it certainly was not you."

Finally, the dam broke, and I just started to cry in front of my old master and friend. He put his arm around me and wrapped me in a brotherly hug.


	19. Chapter 19

POV: Anakin

The next day I was working on my ship again, trying to do anything to get Padme off of my mind. I could see her laughing in my head when we were first falling in love on Naboo. I loved that smile that spread to her eyes and make them sparkle when I made her happy. I wanted to make her happy again, but I didn't know if I could. I wanted to call her, just speak with her, and hear her voice.

Before I was thinking, I pulled out my communicator out of my pocket and signaled for Padme. A handmaiden I did not recognize showed up on the screen.

"Hello," she said

I studied her face for a minute, and then I placed her. "Hey, Corde, this is Anakin Skywalker. I was wondering if I could speak to Padme for a minute."

"Senator Amidala is busy," she said in a snappish tone.

"I know she's busy. But she's got to stop for lunch and I figured she could stop with me," I said.

"Why with you? If you ask my opinion, there are others who are much more suited for Senator Amidala's company. An-"

"It's a good thing I am not asking for your opinion, isn't it?" I said as I used the force to cut off her oxygen.

"What's going on?" came a voice behind her. Then my mother stepped into view. "Anakin! What are you doing? Let her go, now!"

I blinked and released the handmaiden.

"Are you alright?" my mom asked her. We both watched as the girl ran out of the room crying. My mom turned back to the screen. "Anakin Skywalker, what in the galaxy were you going to do to that girl?"

"Just scare her," I said.

"And how would that have served your purposes? I thought you were trying to prove to everyone that you were a Jedi not a Sith. A Jedi would never hurt an innocent girl."

"I'm sorry mom. I did not mean to. She was just…"

"There is no excuse for that behavior young man. You will not turn back to the dark side on my watch, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mom."

She sighed. "Ani, if anyone from the Senate saw that you could have been arrested. I will talk to the girl, and I think as long as you never talk to her again we will be fine. Now, why are you calling?"

"I want to take Padme out to lunch," I said, sounding like a little child.

"That's a wonderful idea, Anakin, but you really can't do it today. She is meeting with Orn Free Taa to discuss an important bill before it goes before the Senate. Could you take Ashoka?"

"Working with the younglings." A thought came across my mind. "Hey, there is a place that serves really good Eopie cream pie in CoCo Town. You want to come?"

"I would be honored."

"This is one of Obi-Wan's favorite places to eat," I said as we pulled into Dex's Dinner. Once we parked, I got out of the speeder, and helped Mom out. Together we walked into the restaurant. It was pretty crowded, but I could see that there were some tables open.

"How many?" said the droid.

"Just two," I said.

"Skywalker!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Hey Dex," I said.

"Everyone ,this is the man that killed that gruesome Palpatine!"

A cheer went up from the bar. The waitress droid came by and sat us near a window where we could see the traffic outside.

"What y'all want?"

"I just want a cup of Jawa Juice and a slice Eopie Cream pie," said my mother.

"I'll have the same," I said.

"Your money no good here," came Dexter. "Anyone who can stick it to Palpatine gets their dinner on the house."

My mom laughed. "Your quite the hero here," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "Palpatine really let the small businessmen go to hell. As long as the Empire made money, he did not care what happened to the little people. People like Dexter really felt the impact of the change from a democracy to an Empire."

"And you freed them," Mom said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

The waitress droid brought the Java Juice and said our slices of pie would be out in a minute. We sat and drank in silence.

"Mom, there is something I got to tell you. It's about me, and what I did to Corde. I really am sorry for that."

"What's wrong, Ani?"

The waitress droid brought our pie.

I dug in to pretend to not have this conversation. "Wow," I said. "This is really good."

"Anakin Skywalker," came my mother, "talk to me."

I sighed and put my fork down. "I think I'm sick Mom. It's got a name. It's called Borderline Personality Disorder. It is ruining my life, Mom. Padme won't trust me. I don't have memories of my kids. I spent half of my life in pain and suffering. I don't know what to do. I feel so lost."

"Now you listen to me, I named you Anakin because it meant warrior. And you are a warrior. You fought Slavers, Rebels, Sith Lords. You fought them because you are a warrior and nothing can take that away. You probably are sick, son. That would explain a lot. But we can use this to make sure that the past does not repeat itself. It is only going to ruin your life if you let it, Ani." She grabbed my hand. "Padme told me about you wanting to hurt yourself."

"Does she think I'm weak?"

"No one thinks your weak. Now I want you to tell me what helps."

"Right now, this. Being around people. Working on ships. Hanging with Obi-Wan. All of this helps."

"Good. Then that is what you do. I want you to get better Anakin. Leave the sith life behind you."

"Okay." 

"And I don't want you looking for Sidious either. That will only lead to trouble."

I nodded.

"And Padme will come around. She loves you with all her heart. In thirty years, there has been no one else. You two are made for each other."

I smiled and thought about one day holding my wife again.

"It will all work out, Ani. Just be patient."


	20. Chapter 20

A Date on Naboo

Anakin POV

When Padme agreed with me to go out again, I was ecstatic. I knew I had to take her somewhere good, somewhere romantic. I needed a plan.

"Hey Snips, where is a good romantic place for a date?" I asked as we were walking through the temple.

"Why would I know?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Your a girl."

"So typical. You don't want to think, so you're asking my advice. I should call Padme, and tell her how lazy her boyfriend is," Ashoka fumed.

"You know what forget I said anything," I said.

I finally got away from Ashoka and got back to Obi-Wan's apartment. I went on the HoloNet, and was looking at the fun things to do in Coruscant, but they all looked boring like the opera or a debate. I knew she did not want to go anywhere that would be like a podrace, even though that would be really cool. Then a thought cross my mind, we were both happy on Naboo. She loved her home planet, and it was so peaceful it actually calmed me.

I picked up my communicator and called Snips, after a minute she answered.

"I got it. We go to the planetarium and recreate one of our first dates on Naboo," I said very proud of myself.

"That's great, Skyguy. One problem. Was this supposed to be a surprise?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey, Ani," came Padme's voice. "I'm sorry that I ruined the surprise."

"Well it's okay. We can still do the plan if it sounds like a good idea. Meet you there at eight o'clock tonight?"

"Yes," she said.

"Wait. What are you and Ashoka doing together?"

"I have a meeting with the representative from Shili to discuss their trade with Naboo. Ashoka is helping me make a first impression," said Padme.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it slide. "Okay, see you tonight," I said before signing off.

Just then Obi-Wan came in. "Hey, do Naboo and Shili trade?"

"I don't think so, Anakin. So what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin, do you know what today is?"

I shook my head. "Its thursday."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's your birthday, Anikan. Now I know Padme wants to take you out tonight. But I thought Rex and I could take you to the track for a round on me. What do you say?"

Obi-Wan made good on his promise. Rex met us at a sports club that had pod racing from all the different corners of the galaxy. We had a few drinks and I helped Rex place a few bets on some racers. He won and tried to give me some of the cut, but I declined. It was not about the money, it was about being able to tell who was gonna win and who was gonna get blown up.

Anyway, by the time we left, I got a message from Padme that simply said "Planetarium. Upper Level. Hurry Master Jedi." I grinned.

"I got to go," I said as I got into my speeder. They waved bye, and I heard a "Go Get 'em, General."

I drove as fast as the speeder would let me get to the Planetarium. Once I got there, I got out of the speeder and ran through the upper level. Then I let the force guide me to the light that was Padme's presence. I went down a dark hallway and I could tell I was getting closer. When I got to the door, I felt she was right beyond the threshold.

I swung the doors open wide and could not believe my eyes. The Planetarium had a room that could take you to any place in the galaxy, and make it seem like you were actually there provided you did not leave the room. Padme had set it for the Lake Palace on Naboo. We were at the fields by the waterfall where we would picnic when I was protecting her. Only this time it was at night, and there was a full moon. Padme had lit a bunch of candles that were placed all throughout the picnic area.

"I thought we would have a little candlelight dinner," she said.

I smiled and walked over to her. I kissed her hard, and then sat down beside her. She opened the picnic basket that had fruit, wine, cheese, rolled sandwiches, and some nuts. I poured the wine and made a toast.

"To you, m'lady."

She blushed and we drank. I grabbed some sandwiches and then filled my plate. It was all pretty good food.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine, Yours?"

"Boring. Nothing happened."

"Ani. It's your birthday. Nothing happened?"

"Oh, well. Yeah. Obi-Wan and Rex took me out. That was pretty fun. And I am going to call my mom later so that will be nice."

"Good. I'm glad you had a good day. Do you want anything for your birthday?"

"You," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I could see that I made her uncomfortable. She shifted awkwardly, trying to get away from me.

"No, wait. I did not mean that. I didn't mean now and certainly not sexually. I meant I want you in my life. I want this to continue. Our friendship and maybe a romantic relationship. If you are okay with that. I-"

Suddenly she was laughing. I stopped talking so I could listen to it.

When she finally stopped, she said, "I have been married to you, Anakin. I know what you meant. Just the way you said it made me laugh." After a moment she said, "I want you too Anakin, and you need to know there is no one else. I just can't trust you yet. But I am getting there. I promise."

I nodded. I was scared there would become someone else. There would be a senator who had his head on straight who could keep her safe without going to the dark side. But so far she still wanted me, even after thirty years. If she could wait that long, I could wait however long it took.

We sat there drinking wine curled under the Naboo sky, and I truly felt happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Dark Side of the Mind

Anakin POV

"What are you thinking about?" asked Depa. The session had started about five minutes ago, but I had not said anything outside of the usual pleasantries. I just did not want to do this today. It felt like pulling teeth for some reason. I did not want to deal with my past, not when my future finally had hope.

"Sideous," I hissed through my teeth. "I am finally happy and Sideous is going to ruin it."

"Anakin," she said in a cautionary tone, "part of your condition is that you can get paranoid thoughts when things are going good. Now, yes, there is some truth to the matter that Sidious is dangerous. But, he is not lurking under every rock. We are doing these sessions and you are working with the other Jedi Masters so that you do not get drawn back to the dark side. You must have faith, things will turn out differently."

I nodded.

"But now that we are on the subject, what is your plan to do about Sidious?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Jedi will find him. Master Yoda is already searching for him tirelessly. It may take all eternity, but the Sith will be found. Once Palpatine is caught he will be brought before the Galactic Senate to face his consequences. How do you plan to handle that?"

"I don't want anything to do with him," I said.

She paused a minute and took a deep breath. "I can sense your anger. It's okay to tell me. I am not here to admonish you," she said gently.

"I want him to suffer," I seethed.

"Why?"

"He's a Sith."

"Yes, but so were you, and so is Dooku and Darth Maul. No, Palpatine is special. What did he do to you that makes you so vengeful?"

I took a deep breath. No one knew this yet outside of Padme and Obi-Wan. "During one of my blackouts, I hurt Padme. I was doing the Emperor's bidding, which basically means killing people, on Mustafar, and she had come there to stop me or reason with me, I guess. But I got more angry and I force choked her. Then Obi-Wan and I fought and I got hurt bad. I passed out pretty much and when I woke up I was in the Darth Vader suit and Sidious…" I trialed off and felt like I was going to start crying. I hated this part worse of all.

Depa was patient. She sat there in silence as I collected myself.

I took another breath and tried to clear the lump in my throat. "He said- I kill- killed Padme." I felt a stinging in my eyes as water rolled down my cheeks. At least this time I felt like I was crying, there was no dissociation.

"He told you that you killed your wife? But she died in childbirth. Why lie about that? Or say that the Jedi killed her?" asked Depa sounding like she was talking to herself mainly,

"To fuel my anger," I answered. "If he could get me to blame myself, I would have an endless supply of self-hatred that could deepen my access to the darkside." I hated that I saw the old man's reasoning.

"This not only brought you closer to the dark side, but it also started your thoughts of suicide, rignt?"

I nodded.

"Did Sidious know about your suicide attempts?"

"Yeah. I told him everything. He told me to redirect my anger to do the will of the Dark Side. But he only wanted to keep me alive because I was such a strong enforcer. He did not care about me, I don't think he ever did."

"Did you care about him?" she asked.

"Yes, at times I thought he was my only friend. He was someone I could tell all the horrible things that I had done, and there was no judgement. He was also like a father figure, like Obi-Wan, but without painful memories. At my darkest times, when I missed Padme and my unborn children, Palpatine could offer guidance deeper into the darkside that made me stronger, and help me move on. It made me evil, but…"

"You could live with yourself."

"Yeah."

"It certainly sounds like an abusive relationship. Palpatine was kind to you to serve a purpose, and he seemed to use your symptoms of borderline and mostly depression to make you his slave."

"Do you think it was all a lie?" I whispered. Thoughts of Palpatine befriending me when I was young and giving me hope filtered through my mind. "Was he only interested in me because of my power?"

"I'm afraid that is what a true Sith is, Anakin, a person who is only interested in power."

I nodded, and put my head down, exhausted. "So, all those years. I saw a mentor and a friend, and all he saw was a Sith in the making. God, I am such an idiot. Everyone was telling me I was too impatient and I needed to slow down. Someone finally told me what I wanted to hear, alarm bells should have gone off. He was just another master, and I was just another worthless slav-"

"Hey," came Depa sharply, interrupting my train of thought. "None of that was healthy self-talk."

I looked at her strangely, "What is 'self-talk'?"

"It is what you say to yourself. It is your thoughts about yourself, and what you are doing is bad. You are not an idiot or worthless. You were 23, you were developing a personality disorder, you were expecting father, you were asked to spy on a Sith Lord, who happened to be a person you were in a toxic relationship with. You had a lot going on, it is okay you did not make the best decisions. Now it would have been better that the decisions were not life and death decisions that affected the entire galaxy but you know you play the cards you're dealt."

I nodded.

She looked at the clock. "We are out of time. I want you to be mindful of how you talk to yourself this week, and let us handle Palpatine."

"Okay. See you next week."


	22. Chapter 22

Anakin POV

I had a plan in mind, but most of my plans did not turn out well. I had ran the plan by Ashoka and she said it was a good idea, simple but romantic. I had a diamond ring that I bought with a little money I had saved up. It wasn't big, but I knew that would not be the reason why Padme would reject it. What if she still did not trust me? What if I had not proven myself to her?

"Relax Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"Relax? Are you kidding? This could make me the happiest or the loneliest person in the galaxy. I'm nothing without her, Master. What am I going to do if she says no?" I felt the panic rising in my voice.

"She better not say no. It will ruin my pictures," said Ahsoka.

"Why do we need pictures, again?" asked Obi-Wan.

"They kept their last marriage in secret. There is no evidence of it at all. No, this time we are doing it properly," she said proudly.

"Snips, we had to keep it a secret. It was the only way Padme would agree to do it to begin with. I'm sorry you felt lied to," I said giving her a smile.

"Whatever," she said.

We got to the waiting room going into Padme's office, and met Padme's parents, Ruwee and Jobal, and my mom.

"Hello Anakin," said Jobal.

"Hi Ms. Neberie," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you can start calling me 'mom' now," she said with a grin.

"That's if she says yes."

"She's coming," said Ashoka.

"And get the bill ready for the committee. We need to discuss it first thing in the morning," Padme said coming through the doors. She stopped short when she saw everyone there. "Hello, what's going on?"

"Well," I said, "it's sort of a special occasion. At least I hope it is. I knew we used to hide all of our special affairs and this time I wanted our families to be here."

She looked at me, confused. "What's the occasion?"

I got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring. "Padme, ever since I have known you I have been in love with you. We have been together and we have been apart on and off our whole life time. I lost you due to my own stupidity and pride. I chose the dark side when I should have chosen you and I have been in agony ever since. All of the light that is in me comes from you. You are my angel and I will be lost without you. If you let me, I want to do this again, the right way, in front of everyone, healthy, and strong, putting you first. I want to become the man I was supposed to be all along. If you will forgive me, if we can start over, I promise-"

"Anakin, you promise too much. You promised me that you would stop people from dying and that took you down a wrong path. I know you will be faithful. But will you love power more than you love me?"

"I don't want power anymore, Padme" I said. "I used to crave it. Feel the rush in my veins. Now all of it is worthless. I don't want the dark side anymore. It will take me away from you, Luke, and Leia. You are my family, and I need you. I have felt joy in your presence when all I remember was great pain of the darkside. That is all the darkside can bring me, power yes, but soon its agony."

"You changed so much, Ani," she said quietly.

"I am sorry it took so long, angel," I said back to her.

"Padme," said Jobal, "Anakin needs an answer."

She looked at me. "Yes Anakin. Yes, let's do it all again, the right way this time."

I let out a breath I did not realize I had been holding and slipped the ring on her finger. Then.I got up and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. I did not care who was watching. We finally let each other go, and I turned to the little group behind us.

"Guys, were getting married."

A cheer went up from the crowd.

"I got all of it," I heard Ashoka say talking to someone on her communicator. "Him getting down on one knee, her interrupting him, her saying yes, all of it. It will be great for the slideshow at the wedding."

"Great," said Rex. "I wish I was there. But with Sidious on the loose we are training new clones in case another war breaks out."

"I know, babe. I'm just glad they didn't send you all the way to Kamino again. I'll see you tonight. Kay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Wait a minute," I said. "Since when were you and Rex a thing?"

"Pay attention to her!" snapped Ashoka.

"I'll fill you in later," whispered Padme to me.

Obi-Wan came up to us. "Well, I am so glad I am let in on it this time."

"We told you eventually," I said.

"Anakin, sensing the child and deducing that you were the father was not 'telling me eventually'."

"Okay," said Padme, "we don't need to relive it. Lets just be happy right now." She looked at me. "We are going to be married and for once Sidious is nowhere to be found. Lets enjoy this moment."

"I agree," I said. "I believe this calls for some champagne."

On cue, Mom produced the bottle that she has stashed in the office where Padme wouldn't find it. We all got glasses out, and Ruwee poured the drinks.

"To my beautiful bride," I said.

"Cheers!" we all said.


	23. Chapter 23

Padme's POV

I was in my dressing room wearing a white gown that showed off my figure. It was not the one that I had picked out, but one that Sula had talked me into. "This is your wedding, not a senate debate, Padme," she had said. I ran my hands down the lacy gown. It was pretty, and I think Anakin would like it better than the simple one I wanted to wear, so we bought it.

Today was it. Today was the day I was going to marry Anakin for the second time. He and I were not really picky about the specifics of the wedding, so Sola and Ashoka had to work together to organize the whole thing. Anakin had two requirements that it take place on Naboo, and we have a lot of guests. I smiled when I thought about it. He was so worried that it was going to turn out like last time, he worked hard to make sure it was not a secret this time.

I had a few requirements of my own. First, that Anakin wore his Jedi robes to the ceremony, which he agreed to. Second, that the Jedi Council were invited to the wedding. It did not matter that they came, but I did not want Anakin lying to them again. Thirdly, that there were roses. There were roses at our secret wedding on Naboo, and I wanted them again because they were the flower of me and Anakin. Most couples had a song, well we had a flower.

Finally, I was going to wear Ani's necklace that he made for me. It did not come with me in the afterlife, and when Anakin figured that out he made me a new one. It was a perfect replica that still looked like it was forged by a nine-year-olds hands. I never take it off. Sola was horrified because it was a wooden charm on a little plastic chain which did not go at all with my wedding dress.

I looked Sola in the eyes and said, "When the world wanted Queen Amidala to do something for them because they needed her, this is something my husband did for me, because he loved me. A slave boy who had nothing, gave me this so that I would remember him. It is my favorite necklace, and I don't care if it goes with the dress, I am going to wear it."

So there I was in a beautiful wedding gown with Anikan's necklace hanging around my neck. I was so happy, I wanted to cry. We should have just done it this way the first time, I decided. 

There was a knock at the door, and my father came in.

"We are just about ready to start," he said.

"Good. I'm ready to go," I answered. I was ready to see Anakin. Now that I trusted him, it was like he had me completely. 

"Oh, Padme," said my dad, "you look beautiful, honey."

Suddenly, Ashoka came in. "Okay. Let's start!"

Everyone lined up in order, with me and my dad at the back. Then slowly we walked out of the palace and into the gardens. There were so many people here. I saw the Organa's, Uncle Ono, Orn Free Ta, and I even heard Jar Jar Binks say "Ooh, Shesa so pretty."

I looked down the aisle and saw Anakin standing there beside Obi-Wan and the Naboo holy man. Anakin was looking right at me, and he had his up-to-no-good grin spread across his face. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him, and settled for just a happy smile. When we finally got down to the end of the aisle, my dad gave me a kiss on the cheek, and placed my hand in Anakin's.

Anakin's hand was warm and shaking a little bit. I looked up at him to see if anything was wrong, but his eyes were bright and dancing. That was when I started to cry. We had been waiting to get back together for twenty three years, and it was finally happening. Anakin had defeated Sidious and was finally coming back to me.

We kept the vows traditional, changing from "death do us part" to "as long as we shall live". Then, we exchanged rings. They were both engraved with our names and the date. Finally, the minister said "Anakin, you may kiss your bride."

Nothing happened for a minute, as Anakin looked deep into my eyes as if asking for permission. Then slowly, his hand crept up my arm and onto my shoulder, all the while his eyes never leaving mine. Then he leaned into me and I leaned into him, and our lips touch gently like they shouldn't. I realized what just happened. Somehow Anakin had just recreated our first kiss in front of everyone, including the Jedi Council. I smiled at the thought, and this time I did not pull away.

When we finally let go of each other, the minster pronounced us Jedi and wife. Everyone erupted in applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the reception will be held in the banquet hall of the palace. If you will please join me. The wedding party will join us in a moment after we take pictures."

One by one everyone filled out of the gardens and made their way back to the palace where we would have the reception. Anakin and I stayed there until everyone was gone. We shared our secret kiss beneath the sunset, and I knew that I was safe and loved forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Depa POV

WC: 2499

Reception

Everyone filled into the pavillion close to the rose garden next to the lake. The DJ was there already set up. "Hello, Everyone," he said, "and welcome to the reception of the Skywalker wedding. The long tables are for the wedding party, but the rest of the guests are invited to mingle. I believe The Skywalkers will get done taking pictures in a minute, and then dinner will be served."

For a few awkward minutes, the Senators, the Jedis, and the clones all stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Then a two brave men met each other in the middle of the room.

"Im Bail. I have worked with Padme for years" said Senator Organa. "And I adopted her daughter after she died."

"Pleasure to meet you. Im Qui-Gon Jinn. I found Anakin on Tatooine and brought him to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi Knight."

After that people started to greet each other, and comment on how they knew the couple. Just then a big hand touched my shoulder and pulled me around. There was a gungan in Senatorial garb.

"Hello, Messa Jar-Jar Binks."

"Hi, I'm Master Depa."

Just then the MC of the wedding came over the speakers and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his lady Padme Amidala-Skywalker!"

Then there came cheering from the front, and everyone got to their feet. Anakin and Padme came in hand in hand. Anakin wore his dark brown ceremonial Jedi robes, and Padme had on a beautiful white wedding dress with a lace veil. They looked beautiful together.

Anakin lead Padme to the center of the dance floor and nodded to the DJ. A soft melody as he began to twirl her around to the music. Many people thought that Padme picked the song out that they danced to but it was Anakin who had thought that the lyrics resonated with his need for Padme while he was Vader. "She will still torment me Calm me, hurt me Move me, come what may." The simple agony described the way he felt without Padme so well. It explained that he was a monster without her, and he needed her like air. Padme would always be his angel. When the music ended, he kissed her on the lips.

Next, the DJ said it was the dance of the bride and the father of the bride. Jobal came up and took Padme by the hand and led her to the dance floor. The music started, and it was a little country song that Padme had picked out, one she always wanted to play at her wedding. "I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers…" They swayed and danced to the song until it came to an end and he placed a kiss on her head.

Afterwards the DJ called for the groom and his mother to the floor. Quietly, Qui-Gon got up and escorted Shmi to the dance floor. I did not know how they were going to do this because Shmi still was not healed from her death, but Anakin knew that. He took her arms and placed them on his shoulders and he put his arms around her waist. The slow song started and everyone watched as slowly Anakin and Shmi lifted off the ground. They floated in the sky as the song played "You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, yes you'll be in my heart, always, always." When the song ended Anakin put Shmi on the ground and Qui-Gon took her back to their seats.

Then a server came to say that dinner was served. Everyone took their seats and began to eat their soups and salads. They talked amongst themselves mainly about how beautiful the wedding was. Anikan and Padme made their way through the crowd thanking people as they went.

Finally, they got to sit down, and Rex stood up and went to the mike by the band. "Hello everyone now that dinner has been served I'll start the toast. I was born on Kamino and I had a number and a purpose, to die in combat. When I got assigned to General Skywalker, who was young and kind of a hot head, I thought we were gonna die quickly. But the General is smart and courageous, won't send you anywhere he won't go. He treats you like a man, not a clone but a man. He asked me to be his best man, and I can not think of a higher honor. Now I know it all went to hell because of Palpatine, but in my book your aces general. I wish you and the missus a lifetime of happiness. You deserve it sir!"

Everyone clapped as he sat down and Ashoka got up. "Hi everyone, I am Ashoka Tano. I was Anakin's padawan learner in the clone wars, and I have a story to tell. You see I kind of knew something was up between these two during the war because Anakin kind of became a different person when we were on Naboo for some reason. He was always happier and was always more protective of the senator than anyone else, not that I was jealous at all. Anyway, when I died and met Obi-Wan he told me everything. So when Anikan died I naturally assumed they were going to get back together and I started planning a wedding. So they came back from their first date and I had wedding veils all planned out for Padme to just pick one. She said and I quote, "I don't trust him." I rolled my eyes and said "your gonna call off the wedding, then your going to 'take it slow', your going to fall in love by your second date, and I will have a week to plan the wedding." Well, we all know the story they fall madly in love, and about three weeks later they called me and said they set a date. It was in three months. I almost killed them. Anyway thanks to Jobal, Sola, Satine, Shmi, and I, we got it all done. Congratulations Anakin and Padme."

As she took her seat she nodded to Obi-Wan, who kissed Satine on the cheek then stood up and raised his glass. "I met these two when I was a Padawan on one of the weirdest missions I have ever known. Padme was an ambitious handmaiden who turned out to be the queen of an entire planet at the age of 14, and Anakin was a rambunctious pilot full with the force and questions. When my master asked me to train the chosen one, I felt overwhelmed and honored. By the time he turned into a teenager there were times when I thought I was going to kill him, and other times I thought we were going to die because of his stupidity. But we made it. I think we can all go around blaming each other and ourselves for Palpatine's rise and there's a little truth to both, but now is the time for happiness. I was happy training Luke, who is just like his father smart, bold, inquisitive, and a little headstrong but I love him like a grandson. Padme, I think Anakin is the most at peace when he is in your presence, and he will do anything for you always remember that. Anakin, you are not alone and you are the strongest when your surrounded by people you love and people who love you. I love you both."

Everyone was in tears as Obi-Wan took his seat. I could see a man from the opposite end of the table stand up and raise his glass. "Hello Everyone," he said in a deep voice, "I am Ruwee Naberrie, Padme is my little girl. Well she is a young woman now, but all the fathers in the room know that they are always are little girls. I will be brief. We lost Padme to a mysterious illness when she was young and turns out pregnant with our grandchildren. Then when we died she told us the story of Anakin and the sith. As a father, I was furious that Anakin had kept his relationship a secret and then to destroy Padme like that. I vowed never to forgive him. When Anakin joined the force, I forbade Padme to see him, but she saw him anyway. Soon, they were dating. One day, Anakin came alone asking to talk to me one-on-one. He said he wanted to do this right and asked for my blessing to marry Padme. I said no. He came back a week later, alone again, and asked to talk to Jobal and me. He explained a plan he had to protect him and Padme from the Sith, and a plan that explained what to do if the Sith got a hold of him again as Darth Vader. The plan protected Padme, and some parts came at the expense of Anakin. That is the kind of man he has become a self-sacrificing father who will protect his family at the expense of himself, and that's all I want for my little girl. Anakin you are welcome any time, and if you need anything, just let me know. Raise a glass to my little girl and her Jedi knight. I wish them a lifetime of health and happiness."

Everybody clapped as Ruwee took his seat, and soon Shmi got up with her cane and walked to the mike. Her voice was clear and soft as she said "Hello everyone. I am so happy that this day finally came. When Ani was born I was in a Hutt palace, and the medical droid said he would starve to death within the month. I named him Anakin because the name means "warrior" and you have to be a warrior to survive on Tatooine. So he grew and thrived until the Jedi came and he won his freedom. I missed a few years of his life, but then I joined the force which was weird but soon I learned that we got to see what happened on the physical plane. I saw his marriage to Padme, his training of Ashoka, his successes on the battlefield, his fall to the dark side, and his sacrifice to save Luke. I am so proud of him of his failures and his success. He is my son and he deserved a life better than a life of a slave, and now he is happy and I am so proud. I love you." Shmi started crying as she hobbled over to hug her son. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked her over to her chair.

When everyone was done clapping, Jobal, Padme's mother stood up and raised her glass. "Well," she started, "Right before the clone wars started Padme came home, and I knew something was wrong because… she never comes home." Everybody laughed. "And she brought a boy. Anakin was tall smart polite and could not take his eyes off her. Well Ruwee took him outside to give the "How do we keep my daughter safe talk" while the girls stayed inside and helped me in the kitchen. Well, Sola starts teasing Padme about Anakin and Padme keeps insisting 'he is a Jedi nothing is going to happen between us'. Well look where we are. Anakin I know you will keep her safe, and Padme your job is to keep him on the straight and narrow. If you can do that there is nothing stopping you, congratulations."

After Jobal sat down, Anakin got up and raised his glass. He took a deep breath and began, "First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating with us this evening. It was my idea to keep the marriage a secret and I am so glad I can give this to Padme. She deserves a proper wedding so thank you. When my mother died, I promised Padme that I would be so powerful I would learn to stop people from dying. Well, if there is a way to live forever, I don't want it. I spent almost twenty three years living without her. Now I see that she is the only good in me. What she sees in a monster like me is anyone's guess. I truly am the luckiest guy in the galaxy." He helped her to her feet then gave her a kiss on the mouth. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that," he said, then he sat down.

Padme remained standing and she took the mike from Anakin. "Hey everyone. Welcome to my wedding. I would not have traded my first wedding for anything, but to have everyone here and to hear all of these stories it has been amazing. So I want to tell the story of the time I first knew I loved Anakin. The planet Naboo was blockaded and they were going to kill me, so I switch places with my royal bodyguard. Not even the Jedi knew that I was the real queen. So we leave the planet but the ship is damaged so we land on this dust ball called Tatooine. I want to explore, so I go with them into town, and about five minutes down the road I want to go back. We go into this junk shop that is gross, its hot, its weird, and it smells. This Toydarian, which is a gross wing creature flies in my face, and then the jedi goes off with it. Then this little boy comes in and he is cleaning something. He looks at me, then he goes back to cleaning, then he looks at me, then he goes back to cleaning. Finally, he asks 'Are you an Angel?' And I am like, okay I love you and I am taking you home. Ten years later someone wants to kill me again, and the same little boy comes to rescue me. But, he is not a little boy anymore, he is a tall, dark and handsome Jedi Knight. I fell head over heals and the rest is history."

She walked over and kissed him and we all cheered for them. Everyone meangeled until it was time for them to leave. Anakin hugged Ashoka, his mom, and his mother in law, and shook hands with his father in law, Rex, and Obi-Wan. Padme cried and hugged everyone she saw. Suddenly, Anakin was by my side and he whispered thanks in my ear. I hugged him and said good luck as they raced hand in hand to their land speeder. They were taking it to Theed then going to Lake Country for their honeymoon. I throw rice as they take off trying to ease the bad feeling in my mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Warning: Thoughts of Self harm. There is an attempt. May be triggering.

Anakin POV

 _No, I thought, not this one. I hated this nightmare. Others I can tolerate pretty well but I hated this nightmare._

The dream had started out peacefully. I was flying with Padme over Naboo. We were going to the Lake Palace to be alone for a few weeks. I extended the landing gear of our ship down, and soon we would be walking by the gardens and the waterfalls. I grabbed my wife's hands and we walk down the ramp.

But the scene changes, and it is suddenly Mustafar. I see the lava and ash all around us. We are walking towards the landing platform. My heart beats loudly inside of my chest.

" _No!" I think to myself, "I wont. I will not do this." Aloud I say, "Padme get back on the ship. Padme. PADME!"_

She does not listen, and keeps running down the ramp. Suddenly, I am right there meeting her.

"I saw your ship. What are you doing out here?" came my voice, but I did not speak.

"I was so worried about you," Padme said.

" _I'm fine. Please go," I said to her, but again she did not hear me._

"Obi-Wan told me terrible things," she said.

"What things?!" I asked automatically.

"He said that you turned to the Dark Side. That you killed younglings," she said.

" _There all true Padme. Please get away from me before you get hurt!" I cried, again she paid no attention to me._

The alternate me said, "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me".

"He cares about us," she argued.

"Us?"

"He knows. He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love."

" _I love you, baby. Now please get away from me before I ruin us," I said. She looked at me blankly._

"Love won't save you Padme. Only my new powers will do that," he said.

"At what cost? Your a good person. Don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I am doing it for you, to protect you."

" _You are going to lose her, you idiot. In about five minutes you are going to lose her forever. Stop this!" I scream._

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," Padme pleaded.

"Don't you see," he said. "We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the republic. I am more powerful than the chancellor. I can overthrow him."

" _You are his SLAVE! Run away with her while you still have a chance!" I pleaded._

"And together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be," he said, smiling.

 _I went and grabbed her arm. "Get away from him!" My hands ghosted through her hand._

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," she said, backing up from him. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

" _Run Padme!" I yelled._

"I dont want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me," he threatened.

"I don't know you anymore," she said crying. "Anakin you are breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan," he said with murder in his eyes.

" _Do Not Touch HER!" I screamed at him drawing my saber._

"Because of what you plan to do," she said. "Stop now come back. I love you."

"Liar!" he yelled.

We all turned and saw Obi-Wan standing there.

"Your with him. You brought him here to kill me," he said. Then he raised his hand.

 _I saw her hands go up to try to fight the force choke off. "Stop!" I yelled. "Your killing her." I drew my lightsaber and struck him, but it did nothing to him. I tried using the force to choke him into unconsciousness, but again I could do nothing._

"Let her go, Anakin," came Obi-Wan coming down from the ship. Anakin, Me, still continued to choke her.

"Anakin," came her small voice pleading with him.

"Let. Her. Go." commanded Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, she dropped to the ground. _I ran to her and picked her up. I checked for a pulse, but I could not feel one. She was dead._

 _I screamed, and turned to the monster who did this to her. Obi-Wan was busy dealing with him. Then I realized, I was the monster that did this. All of a sudden my lightsaber was in my hand. I aimed it at my chest, and was about to activate the lightsaber._

"Anakin, Wake up!" screamed Padme.

My eyes snapped open. I was standing in the kitchen of the lake palace on Naboo. I was shirtless, wearing black sweatpants. But what was really disturbing was I had my lightsaber in my hand pointed towards my chest with my thumb on the activation button. Now I couldn't die in this realm, but that would have hurt.

"It was a dream," I said stupidly.

She pulled out a communicator and starts walking away.

"Wait, Padme. Who are you calling at this time of night?" I shouted after her.

I followed her into the living room, and we sat down on the couch.

"Look, my mom doesn't-" I stopped when she glared at me. I had just scared her to death, she can tell whoever she wants.

Obi-Wan popped up. "Hello, Padme. Its late, well early. Is everything alright?"

"No," she said. "Anakin had a nightmare, and was in some sort of trance and he- he-." She started crying.

"Anakin, what happened?"

"I didn't hurt anyone. I had a nightmare and apparently I was sleepwalking and I um… kind of drew my lightsaber, and aimed it at, well me."

"You had a nightmare, and then you tried to kill yourself?"

"No. I had a nightmare, and in the nightmare I tired to kill myself and then I was sleep walking so I almost did it for real."

"That is not better, Anakin. Are either of you hurt?"

"I'm fine," said Padme.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"Alright, I think the best thing to do is get Anakin to Depa, which means you will have to return to Coruscant. I am off world on an assignment, so I can not be there until two planetary rotations.-"

"Master, I would do anything to keep Padme safe, but we are on our honeymoon. I don't want to return to Couraunt so I can talk to Depa. Can't I just message her?"

"What if someone came and stayed with us?" asked Padme.

"Like who?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Snips and Rex," I suggested.

"We can try it. As long as you call Depa and tell her what happened."

"First thing in the morning," I said.

"No Anakin. Now. I will send Rex and Ashoka to you."

I sighed. "Okay."


	26. Chapter 26

Reinforcements

Ahsoka POV

My room in the Jedi Temple was very boring. It had some books, a sleeping mat, a pillow, some mechanics that Skyguy wanted me to learn to pull apart and put back together, but that was it. So I closed my eyes when I meditated. When I cleared my mind, it took me to my homeworld of Shili. I saw the colorful blue and the greens and it would give me a sense of peace. As I meditated, I felt myself lift off the ground a few inches. It was always so much fun to be this one with the force. I wondered if Skyguy had this much fun, since he was so strong in the force being the Chosen One and all.

My comms beeped. I put myself back down on the ground before I answered. "Tano here."

"Ashoka," came Obi-Wan, "I need to speak to you and Rex immediately. Can you meet me at the South Entrance of the Temple?"

"Sure," I said. I grabbed my lightsaber and headed out.

I met Rex at the South Entrance. He stuck out like a sore thumb wearing his armor with his helmet off, around all of the flowing Jedi robes. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey, baby," I said to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi."

We shared a quick kiss.

"You know what this is about?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not a clue."

"Maybe its a mission," he said.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan appeared from around the corner. "Good, you're both here," he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Padme contacted me from Naboo."

"How are the honeymooners?" asked Rex.

"Not good. Well, there is no good way to say this, but Anakin had a horrible dream, he was sleepwalking, and he tried to kill himself."

"What?!" I asked.

"Not the General!" said Rex.

"You both know that he has tried suicide before, when he was Darth Vader. But when he and Padme got back together, he was happy, and I thought we were out of the woods," Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair. He was trying to calculate how this could have happened to Anakin.

"Is he hurt?" I asked. I could not imagine Skyguy hurting himself like that.

"No. Padme said they were both safe. But we are all thinking about what to do. Depa has talked to him, and said he does not need a hospital, but maybe someone to watch out for him. We are trying to keep him safe without ruining the honeymoon, and I was wondering if you two could invite yourselves up there…"

Rex and I looked at each other. It would be really awkward to eavesdrop on someone else's honeymoon, but this was Skyguy. "Say no more. We are on it," I said.

"Thank you," he said. "I can get a transport ready for you to leave at the senate in an hour."

"Wait, why don't we take the _Twilight?_ " I asked. "Its faster than a registered transport."

"Okay," said Obi-Wan.

"I'll get packed and meet you at Hangar 9 in an hour," I asked Rex. He nodded and we kissed again. Then we split up on our separate assignments.

Rex and I took the _Twilight_ to Naboo. Padme had given us the location of the Lake Palace where she and Anakin were staying. In a short while, we broke through the atmosphere and found the beautiful palace. _If we were here for a different reason, I would not be at all jealous_ I thought. We landed on the landing platform, and Padme and Anakin were there to greet us. Anakin seemed okay, he had an arm around Padme, and waved at us while we landed.

 _So that is how he is going to play it? All nonchalant and happy. Not at all worried he scared me to death!_

"Hey Snips," said Anakin coming towards me for a hug.

"Don't you dare act like this is okay," I growled at him, but hugged him anyway.

"Hey Padme. You okay?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Yeah, come inside we'll talk," she said.

The palace was beautiful, and I could tell how easy it would be for two people to fall in love here. The droid took the bags into our rooms, and we all went into the living room. It was a big room, that had a large fireplace, and two couches. There were intricate wall decorations all over the room that added an unrealistic fairytale feel. Rex and I sat on one of the couches, and Padme and Anakin sat down on the other.

"Thank you for coming all this way," Anakin said.

"Anytime," Rex said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare. About the night I killed Padme-"

"Well, you hurt me. I died in childbirth," Padme said. "Remember it wasn't your fault."

"Anyway, I had a nightmare, and in the nightmare she died and I thought I killed her. So in the dream I grabbed my lightsaber and stab myself through the stomach, and apparently I was sleepwalking and actually grabbed my lightsaber to, well you know."

"So was it a conscious suicide attempt?" Rex asked.

"No. It was not. I'm fine," Anakin said.

"Conscious or not," I said, "you hardly qualify as fine, Skyguy."

"Well," said Padme. "We're worried because this might be a subconscious attempt, but it is not the first. Is it Ani?" She grabbed his hand and frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I kind of used the force to bring down a building to kill myself when I was Vader. Well, it was after I had seen Padme in a vision and I was angry and…"

"You never said anything about that," I said.

"Depa knows."

"Whose Depa?" asked Rex.

"A Master of the Jedi Council who is helping Skyguy. You met her at the wedding," I said.

"She is a Chalactan, brown hair, brown eyes, about 1.7 meters tall," said Anakin.

"Oh yeah," said Rex. "She was nice. Asked me about growing up on Kamino. So she is helping you like a shrink. That's good. Is it helping?"

"I thought it was, but now I don't know," said Anakin.

"Well what do you need from us?" he asked.

"Right now Rex I need someone to make sure I am not going to do something stupid. You and Ashoka are good at doing that just by being here and bouncing ideas off of each other. Could you just stay here and keep Padme safe, from me if necessary."

"I don't think that will happen Ani. You don't seem to be dissociating. I am safe. I am worried about you," said Padme.

"What is dissociating?" said Rex.

"The best way to explain it is that I can become detached from reality in such a way that I lose a sense of who I am. It is not a huge deal when we are on the battlefield and I am just knocking out droids, but if it happens during peacetime, bad things can happen."

"It's your mode, isn't it sir?" asked Rex.

Confused, we all looked at him.

"During the Wars, you would get into a mode before we got into battle. I could not explain it. I just told the boys to stay out of your way. It was not strategy. It was more of an animalistic meets robotic rage that you would step into, and hardly anything would snap you out of it. There was nothing like it."

"I was like that?"

"Yeah," said Ashoka. "We all thought that was just how you fought."

"I don't remember fighting much," said Anakin. "Well, the act of fighting. I remember feeling angry when it started and numb when it ended. I don't remember much in between."

"We need to tell Depa that," said Padme.

"Not that we are going to need it, but where is the nearest medical unit?" asked Rex.

"Four clicks south from here," said Anakin.

Padme gave him a weird look.

"What?" he said smiling. "I had to know in case you got hurt when we were here before the clone wars."

"Alright, but nothing is gonna happen. Right, Skyguy?" I asked.

"Right. I'm fine."

"Well then. Let's pack it in for the night. Call us if you need us," said Rex. He and I went off to unpack, leaving the newlyweds to themselves.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Back to Normal

Padme POV

I knew I was going to lose Anakin to the Jedi Council, but I did not realize it was going to be so fast. When the transport docked back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan was waiting for us. As soon as the pleasantries were out of the way, he said that Anakin had to report to the Jedi Counsel immediately. Anakin kissed me goodbye then, they were off.

So, I went home and unpacked. Then I called my mom and told her we were back. I did not want to tell her what happened to Anakin, so I just told her that the honeymoon was great and I would send her some pictures soon. Then I took a shower and got into some senatorial attire. I figured if Anakin was going to work, then I needed to work too.

When I got to the office, I realized that nothing had changed in the last few weeks, since I checked out of politics to focus on the wedding and Anakin. The senate was a mess because there was no leader, and everyone expected Palpatine to be lurking under every rock. I sighed. We needed a simple bill that restored politics without giving all the power to one person. We needed representative legislative body.

I pulled out my communicator and called Bail Organa.

"Hello Senator," he said, "honeymoon over so soon?"

"Yes," I said deadpanned. "We need a bill to regulate the senate and get us back into working order."

"Wait a minute. You just got back and there is no stories, no pictures? Was it really that bad?"

I did not say anything. There was a lump in my throat that I could not swallow.

"Padme, what happened?"

"Anakin," I said and then I started crying.

"Where are you?"

"My office," I sobbed.

"I'm on my way," he said.

I was still crying when Bail got to my office. He rushed in as I got up from my desk to greet him.

"Thank you for being here," I said.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Oh, no. He- he wouldn't." I took a deep breath. "This is strictly confidential Bail."

"Of course."

"Anakin has a problem. Its a medical problem called Borderline personality disorder. It makes him act so rashly and violently sometimes. Palpatine used it to create Vader in him. It does not excuse what happened, but it explains it a little. Well, after I died in childbirth, Anakin thought it was his fault somehow and he well, after I died, he tried to die too. Anyway, on the Honeymoon he- he almost hurt himself again. They took him to the Jedi Temple, and I don't know what to do," I sobbed.

"Oh Padme," said Bail, drawing me into a hug. "I don't know what Borderline personality disorder is but I know this. Anakin is a good man. He would never intentionally hurt you, Luke, or Leia. He loves you with all of his heart. He feels guilty for all of the things that he has done, and he is haunted that they will happen again. He needs forgiveness and love and grace and mercy. Padme you have proven to be all of those things. Yes he needs the Jedi, but he also needs you right now. You can not give up on him. Okay, and as always if you need anything you only have to ask."

"Thank you, Bail" I said hugging him back. I straightened up, and we got down to business. Working on legislation took my mind off the fear of something happening to Ani.

"Padme, Wake up," came a soft voice.

I opened my eyes to see that I was slumped over in a chair. My desk was filled with Holos of Palpatine and legislation of pulling the Republic back together. Anakin stood by my desk, his hand was brushing my face trying to wake me up.

"Bail?" I asked.

"I just woke him up. He needs to go home. Its late, it's almost midnight," said Anakin.

"Oh," I said and straightened up. Then my mind just started working, "Are you just now getting back. You were gone almost five hours. What happened?"

"What needs to go home?"

"Nothing. We can just go."

"Okay." He grabbed my hand and led me out to the speeder. We got in, and Anakin drove us to our apartment. I snuggled close to my husband. It felt good to be by his side, and know that he was okay, but I needed to know what happened at the Council.

Anakin drove too fast as we dodged traffic to get to our apartment. I rolled my eyes at his incessant need to feel like he is podracing or in a space battle, but I know I am safe, so I breathe deep and shut my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because soon Anakin is carrying me into our bedroom, and placed me down on our bed. He pulled the covers over me, then gets dressed for bed.

"It's bad. Isn't it?" I said. "That is why you don't want to tell me."

"I don't want to tell you because it's after midnight and you're half asleep," he said.

"Fine, don't tell me." I said snuggling into the bed. "I'll ask Obi-Wan tomorrow."

He sighed. "Depa thinks it is a combination of my depression and borderline that is putting me over the edge. We don't think I need a hospital, but I shouldn't be alone right now. We determined that I am not going to hurt anyone, but I got to check in with Depa and Obi-Wan a couple of times a day. They don't want me looking for Sidious, and that is where I argued. I want to take the fight to him, but they think it is too dangerous. Anyway, I report to Yoda for meditation, Depa for sessions, and Obi-Wan for guidance."

"I don't want you around Sidious either, Ani," I said rubbing his arm. "I am so scared I am gonna lose you, again."

He grabbed my necklace and held it up for both of us to see. "You will never lose me again," he promised. He kissed me goodnight, and we went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Business as Usual

Anakin POV

My day was jammed packed. First, Obi-Wan took me to Depa's chambers, and we had a long session about living with the guilt my actions brought. Then Master Yoda summoned us to his chambers, and I went in alone to meditate with him. My mind drifted to Sidious and the anger I had stored up, and wanted to acted on. Yoda had me imagine the anger as rocks that were burdens and I dropped them into a giant chasm. Next, I went and met Windu for a workout session. For once I actually enjoyed myself as I Windu coached me to use my anger properly. It felt weird using the light side after all these years, but I was a fast learner, and Windu seemed impressed. Finally, we had a Jedi Council session with all members, including me, to my surprise. Sidious was the topic at hand, and I was for once, the expert on the matter because I was a Sith in the previous life.

"Where do you think he is, Skywalker?" asked Windu suddenly.

Everyone turned to me. I was shocked. No one, especially Windu, asked for my opinion.

I closed my eyes. "He is hiding in plain sight. He will be making his move for power. Not for the Senate, but among the other Sith. He will strive to be the ruler of them first before he becomes a problem for us, and that will take a while. Years, maybe. But he is patient. He will take apprentices as they become useful and kill them off as they become burdensome. Soon he will find an apprentice who is worthy of sharing power with because they are so strong with the force. Then he will strike. What that looks like, I don't know. He won't come for the senate again. My guess is, really to attack the Jedi themselves keep us in constant war. That is what I would do."

"Clear your mind is, Skywalker," said Yoda.

Everyone was concerned that my suicide attempt was a way of Sidious turning me over to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan stuck to me like glue, wherever I went. He only left me alone for my sessions with Yoda where we meditated on the light, Windu where we dueled just to let off steam, and with Depa were we talked it out. Actually before I went home last night we got into an argument.

"Anakin, where are you going?"

I sighed. "Home to my wife, Obi-Wan."

"Are you safe? Depa has not released you."

"Obi-Wan, Rex and Snips let Padme and I do our own thing and they were just there if we needed them!"

"Anakin this is about your health. You're not well."

"I am going to go be with my wife!" I screamed at him. "I have not seen her in thirty years! Now we are finally together again and I am not letting Palpatine or anything else stop us!"

"Anakin, think. If you lose control, or anything you could hurt her."

"I know THAT!" I screamed. God he made me so angry. "Yeah, like I hurt her on Mustafar. I know. But, I am not going to hurt her. I'm in control."

"You don't seem to be in control of your emotions Anakin," stated Obi-Wan.

I screamed and drew my lightsaber. It ignited without my thinking and I turned on Obi-Wan.

He just stood there. His silhouette blue against the backdrop of the night sky.

"What are you going to do, Anakin?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. After a few minutes, I turned off the lightsaber, and he came to stand by my side.

"Come stay at my apartment, please. You are not yourself, and I don't want anything to happen to you or Padme."

I nodded. We got into his speeder and drove to his apartment. Once we were inside, I pulled out my communicator and signalled Padme. She picked up on the second beep.

"Hello," came her soft voice. She was wearing her silk blue nightgown that I knew was see-through. My heart ached for her. I wanted her here in front of me, and I did not care that Obi-Wan was in the next room.

"Hey Angel," I said.

"Anakin, Where are you?" she asked.

"Obi-Wan's apartment."

"Why?" 

I groaned. "They- Obi-Wan does not think that I am safe. He thinks that I could snap or something and they do not want me around you. Which, I mean, if they are right and I am violent, then I don't want to be in a place where I could hurt you either."

"What do you mean your not safe? Put Obi-Wan on," she said.

I threw the communicator to him, and he grabbed it. "Hello Padme. How are you?"

"Obi-Wan, why did you kidnap my husband?"

"Padme, Anakin is unwell, and-"

"I can see that, but what makes you suited to take care of him?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "I have taken care of him from when he was ten years old."

"Well I was married to him. I took care of him in a way you never could. He has told me things that he could never tell you or even Depa. So if he is spending the night somewhere to recover from Sidious, he is spending the night with me. We are technically still on our honeymoon."

I laughed and started packing as they continued to argue. Obi-Wan would put up a good fight, but Padme would win. I was still laughing when we had our bags at our home and she was letting us in.

"Shut up, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I have never seen you two fight before. I can't believe you lost. She has to teach me how she did that."

"I did not loose. I conceded."

"Isn't that loosing?" I asked.


	29. Chapter 29

Anakin's POV

"Hello Anakin. Come on in," said Depa.

I walked into the familiar room, noticed that Obi-Wan followed me in. "Does he need to be in here?" I asked.

"I think he can help give me a good idea about how you are doing, and what you need," said Depa.

"See Anakin. I can help," said Obi-Wan proudly.

I rolled my eyes. I settled down on the rounded chair and they both sat on other chairs.

"Okay," said Depa. She got out a data pad, and pulled up a file that had my picture and a bunch of notes on it. "So the honeymoon started two weeks ago, and you had the incident two days into it. And Ashoka and Rex came over and stayed and there were no other incidents right."

"Yes," I said.

"And then you got back last week. You reported to the council, then meditated with Yoda, and then met with me, and we all agreed you were not a danger to yourself or anybody else. So you went home to Padme alone."

"Well, I invited myself over and kind of supervised," said Obi-Wan.

"Which was really unnecessary," I said.

Depa smiled. "What are overbearing big brothers for? So, how are you feeling, Anakin?"

"I'm fine," I said shrugging. They both looked at me like they needed some convincing. "Look, I just had a nightmare and slept walked, that's it, and now everyone is treating me like I am suddenly a really fragile person. Yeah, I know I freaked Padme out, but I did not activate my lightsaber, and if I had it would have hurt me that is all. I think all of this extra security is overkill. We need to be looking for Sidious. As long as Padme is safe, then we are good."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You see what Rex and Ashoka were dealing with while they were supervising the honeymoon. As soon as they got close, Anakin would rail and swear that he was fine and that they needed to back off. I think he only let them come at all because Padme insisted."

"I was going to ask, what does Padme say about all of this? Does she think you're fine, Anakin?" asked Depa.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, when I had my nightmare and was going to, you know, she was really freaked out. She told me at dinner last night that she ran into Bail Organa and apparently just started crying because she was worried about me. She has never done that before, just cried. So I guess I'm stressing her out," he sighed. "No, she probably thinks that I am not fine."

"Well, it's a relief to hear you say that," said Obi-Wan.

"Why?" I said angrily. "Why is it good that I am scarring my wife and I am ruining my own happiness all over again?"

Obi-Wan put his hands out in a gesture of peace. "I meant I'm glad you can admit you need help, padawan. I was not sure you would do it. That is the first step, right?"

"Yes, Anakin." Depa said. "Admitting that you need help is a good sign. I'm sure Obi-Wan has memories of when you were in a situation like this and you did not want help or guidance, or you only wanted Palpatine's opinion."

I nodded. I remembered being lost and confused when I thought Padme was going to die, and I turned to Palpatine for power. I was glad that creep was far away from me and my angel. "Okay," I said, "I see your point. Fine I need help. There I can admit it."

"And, there is no evidence that you are going to ruin your happiness all over again Anakin," Depa said. "You are here, seeking wise counsel."

"I did all that before," I mumbled.

"But not from those who had your best interest at heart. Palpatine was using your diagnosis and advising you in order to create a Sith. We are not doing that. You know that, right?"

I said nothing.

"Don't you trust us Anakin?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah. I mean I think I do. I trust you only want what is best for me, but…"

"But what?" asked Depa.

"Well, I lost Padme. Yes it was because of my own stupidity, but I lost her. I don't know if I can live like that again," I said.

"Do you blame the Jedi for Padme's death?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I did. For a long time. It was easier than blaming myself. I could live with myself if it was someone else's fault. But, I know deep down it was mine. I pushed her away. I was the one who became a monster on Mustafar that hurt her. I need to stop that from happening at all costs. That is the main reason I am here, so I don't ever hurt her again."

"What made you hurt her to begin with?" Depa asked.

"He dissociated. He was really unwell, not making sense. We should have taken him to a hospital, but I did not understand what was happening. That and I doubt he would have come along willingly," said Obi-Wan studying me.

"No," I said. "I don't think I would have."

"We can't erase the past, but you know what is happening now so we can change the future," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "If Padme is in danger you have my permission to stun me and drag me anywhere. You know, worst case scenario."

"Lovely," said Obi-Wan.

"If we find Palpatine, this wont be a problem," I said.

"I thought we agreed you were not going to look for Palpatine?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I may not have a choice," I said.


	30. Chapter 30

Padme POV

Anakin was a loud person. He had a rowdy laugh, a deep booming voice, and a rather deafening snore. So when Anakin got quiet, I learned to get worried about him, and Anakin was quiet right now. It had started when we got back from our honeymoon. He would talk about how he was training to combat Sidious in his mind, and then he would just trail off. He said he would handle it, and he did not want me to worry about it.

I sat at my desk chewing on my lower lip when Shmi walked in with a report.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The report on the trade federation and the Naboo. If you want my opinion, Padme, I don't trust them," she stated.

"I don't either," I said. "I have told the Queen we want peace, but to be cautious."

"Do you think they will start a war?"

"The Nemodians are cowards. They want power, but are not willing to get their hands dirty. No, it won't come to war, they will just throw a fit." I sighed, and my mind wandered to Anakin. I began to chew on my bottom lip again.

"What are you thinking about?" asked my mother in law.

"Your son, actually. It has been a month since the honeymoon, and he has not settled down. He is not himself for some reason."

"What makes you say that?"

"Anakin has become quiet."

"Quiet. How?"

"You know Anakin," I said, getting up from my desk and filing away the paperwork. "He has always been rambunctious and loud. Always excited to get into some sort of trouble without thinking of the consequences."

Shmi nodded, smiling.

"Well, now he seems guarded. It's like the light in him died. He will smile and laugh but not like he used too."

"He lost his family, and then his entire purpose," Shmi reasoned. "Even though you two are back together now, it will take time for him to feel young and light-hearted again."

I nodded. "You are probably right. I just hope he becomes himself soon."

"Don't worry. I am sure that Anakin will be alright."

"It's just, he got like this before Sidious made his move. Ani seemed anxious and distressed about something all the time, and then all of a sudden he was a different person." The memories of Anakin's behavior on Mustafar was etched in my mind. Tears pricked my eyes as I thought of my husband acting so coldly.

"That was different, Anakin thought you were going to die. He did all those things to save you. But now things are better. He is away from the dark side," Shmi said comforting me.

"You should have seen him,, Shmi. He was going to stab himself that night if I did not wake him," I said.

"He was having a nightmare. You know how vivid they get. Ani is going to be fine," she said.

I did not look at her. She came over to me, and hugged me. "I promise. It is all going to be fine," she said.

I looked at the chronometer on the stove top. Anakin should have been home an hour and a half ago. Dinner was back in the refrigerator, and I had politics on the HoloNet in the living room. But, I was not watching anything, in fact, I was trying not to pace.

Finally, I decided to be the pestering wife, and I called Anakin. But there was no answer on his comms. I tried again, but there was still no answer. I decided that Obi-Wan was the best way to reach him.

"Hello," came Obi-Wan.

"Hi, is Anakin there? I expected him home an hour and a half ago. Is he meditating with anyone?"

"Well, he meditated with Yoda this morning, and we trained together this afternoon, but I haven't seen him since then. I am sure he got busy doing something and forgot to call. You know how he gets."

"Oh, Okay," I said.

"Call Rex and Ashoka and see if he stopped by their place and lost track of time? If not then he is probably in a garage somewhere determined to make a ship go a little faster."

"Yep that's Anakin," I said smiling.

"If you still cant find him, call me again, then get some rest. He can take care of himself."

"He has been struggling lately. I am worried about him," I admitted.

"He is probably fine, Padme. He is a skilled warrior and an excellent pilot. Common sense skills aside, he can't get into too much trouble."

I laughed. "No, I guess not. Okay, I'll relax. Good night, Obi-Wan."

"Good night. Padme."

I hung up and immediately called Ahsoka. She picked up quickly, and I noticed she was not wearing her norman Jedi robes, but a beautiful teal dress with matching earrings.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Ahsoka, I take it I am interrupting date night."

"Kind of. Rex and I are headed to the cinema. There is a clone wars documentary that goes into how they made the clones on Kamino. Rex wants to see all of the genetics and stuff. It sounds interesting."

"Very," I lied. "So I have a dumb question. Have you spoken to Anakin at all today?"

"Nope. Why?" 

"He is getting distant, and I was just wondering if he was opening up to anyone. He does not seem to be talking to me."

"Wait. Y'all just got married, and you guys are already having problems? Yikes. Well when Skyguy is stressed he does not talk it out like a normal human being, he blows something up."

"Yeah, that what I am afraid of."

"No. I don't mean like Darth Vader. I mean like General Skywalker. He probably has given himself a mission to just clear his head. When he feels accomplished he will come back and be all sweet again like nothing happened. Seriously, he did it all the time. No big deal."

"Really," I scoffed. "What do I do? Wait by the phone until he is done clearing his head."

"Well, yeah," Ashoka said. "I mean, what did you do during the Clone Wars?"

Search the HoloNets to make sure he was still alive, I thought to myself. "Worried a lot," I said.

"I don't think this is going to be much different Padme. I mean sure, Skyguy's changed and were all happy about it, but he did not change that much, ya know?" she said. "I got to go. Hoping for the best. Bye."

"Bye," I said as the comms broke off. I starred out the window. "He did not change that much," I thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Anakin POV

The city was bustling with activity as Neimoidians went about their day. I watched as families strolled through the marketplace buying things that they needed. Walking through the capital city, I made my way through to the capitol building. My communicator beeped. I looked down and saw that it was Padme trying to get a hold of me. It seemed like everyone was trying to look for me back on Coruscant, but I could not let that distract me from my mission.

It was not hard finding my way to the Cato Nemodian capital. I used the force to guide me as I made my way down to the catacombs where they held the dungeons. I trusted in the force that I was going in the right direction, as I made my way down to my target. Two guards stood at the entryway going into the cell, and they blocked my path with electro staffs.

I waved my hand, "Let me talk to him," I said. The guards retreated and let me through.

I walked into the room, and saw Nute Gunray hanging there suspended by restraints. He looked up when the door opened, and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Lord Vader," he said in fear.

I flinched at my old name, but then I guessed he was right. I was there as Lord Vader.

"You remember me. Good," I said in a taunting voice. "Do you remember what I can do?"

Suddenly his oxygen was cut off, and he was staring at me desperately. I had the man at my mercy. That's good, maybe he would talk.

"Tell me where Sidious is?" I asked.

"I don't know," spat the Viceroy.

"You don't? You worked with the man for fifteen years, and you do not know where he is hiding?" I choked him again not convinced.

When I finally released him, he said "We had a fluctuating relationship. I knew what he wanted me to know. And what about you O powerful Lord Vader. Did he not tell you his plans of the afterlife as his faithful apprentice?"

"My master kept many secrets from me, including his hiding places. He will come for Senator Amidala, now tell me slug what you know?"

"Senator Amidala?! The Jedi do not have attachments. You forsook your vows before you killed your brethren. You really did fall from grace Vader. Tell me does the senator know of the monster you became in her absence?"

I went to pick him up and throw him across the cell, but the guards came and pointed electro staffs in my face. So I shrugged, and said "You are useless to me, rot in here for all I care." I turned and walked away.

I got back to where I was staying for the night and debated whether I should leave now or in the morning. I wanted to get back to Padme as soon as possible, but I was very tired. I decided to lie down and get some sleep, then return to Coruscant at first light. I was dozing off to sleep, when someone said "So, did he talk?"

I got up from my bed and my lightsaber flew into my hands. The blue blade revealed the face of Mace Windu.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, deactivating my lightsaber.

"Looking for the chosen one. You make everybody say nice things about you at the wedding and then you just disappear. Obi-Wan is beside himself, and your whole family is worried. What were you thinking, Skywalker?"

I sat on the bed. "I felt the call to the dark side, and I did not want to hurt everybody like I did the last time. I figured I would remove myself from the equation."

Windu laughed. "You always had a flare for the dramatic, Skywalker. Why can't you admit that you are struggling with the dark side, like everyone else?"

"Like everyone else?" I asked.

"Of course. You really think you are the first Jedi who struggled with their emotions. We all had to learn how to submit to the will of the Force and control the darkness that was within us. Some of us felt so drawn to the dark side that we left the order so that we would not break the republic apart. You are not unique Anakin."

I let those words wash over me. Other Jedi felt my struggle? I was not a freak? How is this possible?

"Well, I take it back," said Mace Windu.

 _I knew it,_ I thought.

"You are the only one I have ever heard of to be full-fledged with the dark side, and then come back. That surprised everyone. We all just knew you were too far gone, and then there you were killing your old master." Mace laughed, then he looked me in the eye "So, what made you change?"

"My family," I said thinking of Luke. "My son pricked what was left of my conscious. When he was being killed by the Emperor, I threw off my sworn allegiance to the dark side and returned to the light."

"Then that is what you hold onto when you feel like this. You have a wife, and one day you will have your kids again. They need you to walk in the light," Mace said.

"I am trying to walk in the light, but I can't do it until Sidious is in chains!"

"Why? I was there at your wedding. You were healthy, and happy even. It was just you and Padme dancing off into the sunset. Why are you letting Sidious getting into your mind now?"

"You know I am meeting with Depa. I have some sort of illness that made me an easy target."

"And now you are paranoid that history will repeat itself. Skywalker, you are the chosen one, and we have seen what you can do when you go down the wrong path. You officially have our attention, our resources, and our knowledge. When whatever goes down it is not going to be you verses Palpatine. It will be the Jedi versus the Sith this time. We will have your back Skywalker."

I nodded my thanks.

"Now," he said. "Let's get off this planet and go home!"


	32. Chapter 32

Padme POV

I was staring at a working document of a bill that was going to be passed before the Senate. The bill would put safety measures in place that would ensure that no one could become Supreme Chancellor of the Senate for more than five years at a time, and that they could only serve twice in a lifetime. That part has not changed from before. What had changed was an elaborate plan that would take place to make sure no one could abolish democracy during war time. There were numerous safety measures that needed to be passed, and everyone was working around the clock to get votes. The bill went before the floor tomorrow.

Of course, this did not mean that their would never be an empire again. We were by no means safe. Instead, we had to be vigilant, ever watchful for a new person to grab for power and corrode our beloved republic. We weren't out of the woods yet. I rested my head in my hand. If another sith got a hold of the Republic, we were doomed. I cursed Palpatine under my breath. I actually made the move that got him elected Chancellor. I had been so stupid and naive.

My eyes wandered over to the chronometer. It was time to go home. Actually, it was an hour past time to go home. I shutdown the datapad, and stored it in my desk.

"I'm leaving, Captain," I said into my comms.

"Al'right my lady," came Typho. "I'll have your transport pulled around."

Typho drove me home through the Coruscant traffic, and I dreaded the idea of spending another night home alone. I thought about calling Ashoka and Rex, but I figured they had plans for the evening. I could call some of my single Senator friends and see if they wanted to go out for drinks, but they would end up flirting with someone, and I would still be there stuck pining for Anakin. I sighed. I figured I could call Mom and catch up. I haven't talked to her in a while.

We pulled up to my house, when I noticed the living room light was on. I knew I turned it off, so pulled out my blaster, and slowly I walked up the steps, letting myself in at the door. Podracing was on the TV, and I could smell soup cooking on the stove.

"What is this?"

"I'm making dinner. Eopie Stew," Anakin said proudly.

"Sounds delicious," I said.

"I thought we could eat something light tonight before we headed over."

"Head over to where?"

"The Opera House. They are doing a performance of Squid Lake. The music and dancing is supposed to be very beautiful."

"Won't you be bored? Nothing is going to blow up," I teased him.

"Well, there is supposed to be fireworks at the end. Explosions are exciting," he said winking.

I laughed.

I loved the opera. The music and the costumes were so beautiful as the calamari swam around in the dome. About half way through the first act, I looked to see how Anakin was liking it. He was not paying attention to the opera at all, but was in the process of taking his lightsaber apart.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"I'm cleaning it."

"Are you paying attention at all?"

"No, but it is okay because you'll tell me everything that happens later."

"Anakin, why did you bring us to the opera if you were not going to pay attention?"

"I am paying attention. They're singing now. They're gonna fight later and that is when all of the explosions will happen. It will be cool."

"You're a child," I said, but I laughed in spite of myself. "So…"

"So?"

"So, are you going to tell me what you 'mission' was about?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to know."

"Ani, I thought you said we were going to do this marriage the right way this time. That means no secrets from each other."

"Did you see her do that? Now that was pretty."

"Ani!"

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "I went to find Sidious."

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled.

We got hushed from the people around us. Anakin waved his hand to apologize, and we hunkered down beside one another.

"Why would you do that?!" I asked.

"To end this. I'm tired of playing cat and mouse, Padme. If he comes after me, or worse after you, I want to do it now. I want to get a fight over with so that I can defeat him and get it over with."

"Sidious doesn't want to fight you, Ani. He wants to play mind games with you. Mind games he can win."

"I know, and if I try to beat him at it then he will win."

"Yeah." I sighed then grabbed his hand. "We just started this again, and it is going good. Please don't let Sidious mess with us."

"I'm not Padme. I am trying to make sure that he is not going to come anywhere near us, and the only way to do that is to get him locked up for good."

"Could this be about revenge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin, it is easy to see the way you act when you say his name or his name is said. He tortured you didn't he. You were his slave not his friend. I hate him for what he did to you, and I know you hate him too, but we both know where hate can lead you."

"You think I am going to be so consumed by my hatred I am going to fall back to the dark side. That is a popular opinion. Master Yoda warned me against it in meditation. I need to let go of my anger to truly be free of it."

"Can you do that?"

"I don't know. He was like a father to me, and then he treated me like a slave. Worse he made me not trust people who did care about me, like Yoda and Obi-Wan. He really twisted me up. I don't know what I am going to do when I finally get my hands on him."

"Anakin, you have to stop saying things like that. You are not that type of person anymore. It is one thing to keep the galaxy safe and to be selfless, but you are wanting revenge. That is corrosive. It will change who you are." I felt myself start to cry. "You can't do this to me again."

"Oh, Padme, I won't." He kissed my cheek. "See I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

We kissed as the opera drew to a close.


	33. Chapter 33

33\. Captured

Ashoka's POV

Padme invited everybody over to her home for lunch. Anakin and the boys were deep into the search for Sidious, and they were all at the temple working. Anyway, Padme had made some Berbersian crab salad, and paired it with some red wine for a light lunch that everyone would enjoy.

"Satine, have you met Shmi?" Padme asked as they all sat around the table.

"I believe we met briefly at the wedding," said the Duchess.

"Yes, you are the Duchess of Mandalore and a good friend of Obi-Wan, right?" asked Shmi.

"Actually, Im his fiancee now."

"What?!" came a gasp from the others.

"His fiancee. You mean he actually did it?!" cried Ahsoka.

"I had no idea you were that close," said Padme.

"Really?" I asked. "Skyguy and I used to tease him relentlessly."

"He asked me out to dinner one night last week and told me that the Jedi were released from their vows. He said in all of his life there was no one else he loved beside me. He had been in love with me since the day we met. Now that he did not have to choose between his life as a Jedi and me, he did not see what was stopping us. He got down on one knee and gave me a ring. I said yes, and the wedding is set for next April. You're all invited."

"Oh my God," I said. "Skyguy got married, now Obi-Wan's engaged. This is crazy. Who is planning the wedding?"

"Don't let Ashoka do it," Padme teased. "I told her I liked roses, and we got a bill for 2300 credits just for the flowers."

"But the wedding was beautiful," I protested.

Shmi put her glass down. "Qui-Gon and I got married at City Hall. I wore a white dress, and he was in his Jedi robes. A few Jedi friends came and watched. That was it. But it was nice. He promised to cherish me forever. After I found out Cleave could not come to the Force because he was too weak, I figured I would be alone all my life. But Qui-Gon has stood by me. That is all you really need."

"Hm, that's true," said Padme.

"Well," I said, "Rex and I will have-"

Suddenly, a big explosion shook the room.

"Get Down!" I yelled as I got to my feet and drew my lightsaber. The women dropped to the floor as gas filled the room and entered their lungs. I saw them sputtering and coughing as the gas poisoned them. Then I felt it get to my head. I tried to shake it off as I turned toward the door. Six battle droids filled in and raised their blaster at me. I raised my weapon to defend myself.

"Don't fire," came a Serenno accent. "My master wants them unharmed."

 _Dokoo,_ I thought, before dropping to the ground.

The first thing that I was aware of was that it hurt to move. Not in the sense that it was sore muscles, but in the sense that when I moved it sent blinding pain up and down my arm. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was surrounded by a blue energy field. I was in a containment field. _Blast it!_ I thought.

I used the force to sense my surroundings. I thought maybe I could find some sort of off switch that would release me, but I knew it would be no luck. Then the door opened. Dokoo came in with two Magna Guards flanking him.

"Are you comfortable, Little Snips?" asked Dokoo.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped back at him.

"Why? Because it is a pet name from an old master? What do you think Anakin will think of you when he realizes you got his family captured?"

"Its your skin you need to be worried about. You are messing with his wife and his mom, what exactly do you think he is going to do? You are in for a world of hurt, Old Man."

"Old Man? Is that the best you can do? You are really losing your touch, youngling. Besides, I know that Skywalker will be enraged. That is exactly how my master wants him."

"This is a trap. To lure him to the Dark Side."

"Yes, once he sees the pain that Shmi, Padme, and you are in, he will do anything to stop it, including bow before Master Sidious."

"Or he can take you down. It won't be like last time. You won't get him alone and seduce him like you did. This is the Jedi against the Sith. We know what you are trying to do and we will fight."

"We?"

"The Jedi. Me, Obi-Wan, Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, even Yoda. Anakin is not alone this time, Count."

"Oh, but he is. He has already felt the call to the dark side, my master has made sure of it. No Jedi has left the order and come back. No one has killed so many brethren and been shown mercy by the Senate. Anakin has been alone since the day he was born. He is too different. He is beyond help. Your friend is ours."

"No!" I screamed.

"You mourn him like a brother, don't you child. It was too hard for you to see him fall from grace. I guess you are glad you did not have to see it all."

He got very close to me and began to whisper. "Do you wonder what pushed him over the edge? We all speculate about it. Even my master is not completely sure what corrupted him fully. Why he was so easily manipulated. Maybe it was because he had already lost a child and did not want to lose another one. Think about it. You were like a daughter to him, and you walked away from him. Maybe that is what made him so desperate to save his family. Maybe you created Darth Vader."

"You lie!" I screamed through my teeth. I used the force to push him away from my body. The exertion drained me, and I began to sink down. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the evil words from out of my head.

Dooku laughed. "You poor child. Here you are, another pawn in my master's game. Don't worry, you will not suffer long." And with that promise, he was gone.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Tracking

Anakin POV

It was all over the HoloNet: The Sith had struck, and everyone was on high alert. Two Senators, a handmaiden, and a Jedi Knight had been captured by a Sith Lord, and on Coruscant surrounded by guards. This was the first act of the Sith since I had died, which was almost a year ago, and everyone was in a panic. That included the Jedi. We looked at the security tape, and saw that it was Dokoo that took my family. Yoda and Mace Windu were both concerned about how a Sith got onto Coruscant without any Jedi noticing.

I was a wreck, bouncing back and forth between a full on panic attack and rage. I saw the security footage, he gassed them, then dragged my wife, my mother, and my adoptive sister, along with Satine, onto some ship and took off. This was three hours ago. They could be on any ship, and jumped to any corner of the galaxy, by now. He was going to take them to Sidious somewhere, and Sidious was going to make them suffer because of me.

Obi-Wan was working with his head clone, Lee, to coordinate if there was going to be any kind of ransom from the senate. I put the screen down and stumbled over to Obi-Wan. I felt my blood boiling as bile raised in my throat, but I swallowed it back down. I tried to tell myself that they were all still unconscious from the gas and could not be in any pain yet. Finally I got over to Obi-Wan.

"And make sure you contact Senator Amidala's and Senator Kryze's families and brief them on how to respond to any ransom demands. These are senators, and whoever did this could be after money," he said.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "They're after me."

"What?"

"It was Sidious, and he is after me." I gave him the holoscreen that had the security footage on it.

"That's Dookoo," said Obi-Wan wide eyed. "So this is not political at all. This is to invoke Darth Vader in you!"

"Yes!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, you need to calm down Anakin, or it is going to work."

"Calm down?! Do you know what they did to my mother? The way those things tortured her? And now they have Padme and Ashoka! Also they have your fiancé. Why do I always have to calm down, why can't you get a little more angry?"

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Qui-gon's calm demeanor. "We are angry, Ani. Angry and scared. But we cannot let our emotions take us to a dark place. That will do our loved ones no good. If we are to find the girls, and quickly before they are in a lot of pain, we must be calm."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Okay, I thought, getting mad will not help Padme, Mom, or Snips, so I'm gonna have to be calm. I can do that, I think.

"Where would they take them?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Qui-Gon. "We must turn to Yoda for guidance."

Yoda met us in a meditation room that was big enough for six to sit comfortably and meditate. He came in quietly followed by Mace Windu.

"Attacked the Dark Lord has," said Yoda.

"Yes Master," said Obi-Wan, "and he has taken hostages."

"Palpatine will torture them," I said darkly.

"Fear not, young Skywalker. Met them, I have. Strong they are in the Force. Resist the pain, they can. But delay, we shall not," he said, getting on a stool.

We all got on the chairs, and sat cross legged.

"Clear your minds must be. Feel the force around you, and discover their location, we will."

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. No one said anything for a minute as we all breathed deep and meditated in the force.

"They were all taken to the same place," said Obi-Wan. "I sense their presence together."

Images flashed through my mind. Ashoka, Mom, Padme, all of them came in and out of my head. First they were laughing, then they were crying out in pain. "They are in pain," I said through my teeth.

"Sense your fear, I do, Skywalker. Trust the force, you must," said Yoda.

"They seem to be in some sort of temple," said Qui-Gon. "I see high walls and dungeons."

"It's a Sith temple," I said. "But I cannot place it."

"Been there, I have. Moraband, it is called. Dark place, it is," said Yoda.

"Moraband. That's in the Outer Rim. We have to hurry," I said standing up.

"Wait, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "we can't just rush in there with guns blazing. We need a strategy."

"They want me as a Sith, right? So we go there, and I say I have given myself over to the darkside. While I am doing that, you, Qui-Gon, and Rex go find the girls and break them out. Then I fight the sith and we bust out of there."

"No," said Yoda sharply. "Give yourself to the Dark Side, even in deceit, you can not. Corrupt you, it will."

"I agree, Anakin. It is too risky," said Obi-Wan.

"Well, then I am open to suggestions," said Anakin.

"I have an idea," said Qui-Gon. "I suggest that Anakin and Rex lead an air strike against the temple that gets many of the droids away from the temple and into the atmosphere. Then, Obi-Wan and I go into the temple and free the captives. We escape by gunship, and that way Anakin is not even around Sidious to get seduced."

"How does that sound, Anakin?" ask Obi-Wan.

"I don't like it. If Anything happens to Mom or Padme or Ashoka, Im gonna-"

"Padawan, nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"All right. Let's do it."


	35. Chapter 35

Anakin POV

I stood on the deck of a Republic Cruiser as the planet of Moraband came into view. It was a dark planet that seemed to have areas of mountains ranges roaming all over it. It looked like a very foreboding place and I shuddered to think of my family trapped down there. I felt someone come up next to me, and turned to see Obi-Wan.

"We will have to be careful, Master. This place is consumed with the dark side," I said.

"You must be mindful, my old friend. Siduous will be coming for you. No doubt about it," he replied.

I took a deep breath to clear my head, "This is a trap," I said.

"Don't worry, General," said Rex. "We will go in as a group and come out as a group."

"Right, come," said Obi-Wan, and he motioned us over to a hologram of the castle. "This is an old Sith fortress. They will be keeping the captives in the dungeons down here," he said motioning to the map. "And this is the throne room, where they are waiting for Anakin."

"Remind me why they are so gung ho about him, sir?" asked Rex.

"Anakin can bring balance to the Force, he can also push it out of balance. With him as a Sith Lord, they would be nearly unstoppable."

Rex nodded.

"I will go into the throne room," said Obi-Wan. "And give Sidious a run for his money. Rex, you and Anakin will go to the dungeon and help evacuate the women."

"No," came a voice behind us.

We all turned to see Master Yoda, Master Depa, and Master Windu walking towards us. "Face the sith alone, you will not. A trap, this is, but fall, the Jedi will not."

"Master Depa," I said. "I did not know you were here."

"I can do more than just sit and talk," she said twirling her lightsaber hilt. "Sidious is in for a surprise."

Yoda, Depa, and Mace were on a gunship filled with clones going to a drop location near the throne room of the temple. Obi-Wan, Rex, and I were in another gunship going to the south side of the temple towards the dungeons. Qui-Gon had joined us, but had said very little. His mind was focused on rescuing my mother, just as I was focused on rescuing Padme.

It would be very easy to do this, just to give into my hatred for Palpatine for doing this to my family. If I let the darkside flow through me, I reasoned, I would get there faster, and she would not be in as much pain. I had the anger already within me, and all I had to do was go to the place inside myself where I could release it. I could kill whatever demons was hurting my beloved as easily as batting an eye.

But my mind went back to what I became when I used the dark side. "I feel the conflict within you let go of you hate!" begged Luke before I turned back to the light. I knew that if I used the dark side, even to save Padme, I would be letting everyone down. I could not turn back to the monster I had become as a Sith Lord. I took a deep breath and did something I had never done before, I released Padme into the Force. She was not mine no more. Whatever I saw in there, I would deal with. I would not turn to the Dark Side, even to spare her from pain I decided.

When we finally hit the ground, my lightsaber shot into my hand, and I started to destroy droids that were in my way. Droid after droid I slashed and decapitated the machines as I marched closer and closer to the dungeons where I knew Padme and the rest of my family was being held prisoner. I went back to my old training of aggressive Shien lightsaber moves as I quickly went through the droids, and made my way through the Sith temple towards Padme's presence. Qui-Gon kept up with me, although we left the clones far behind, only Rex could keep up with us. Side by side we went through the battle droids and got to the door of the temple.

I turned to Qui-Gon and said, "Stand guard," then I used my 'saber to cut through the locked door. But as I was doing that, another door came down and bolted down locking us out of the compound.

"Blast it!" I said.

"Hang on sir!" came Rex from behind me. "I got something." He pulled out the mainframe of the door panel and hot wired two wires together. In a minute, both doors were open.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

We went inside, and I was using the force to guide me as I ran through the labyrinth of the Sith fortress. I had to think to myself. If it was anything like my fortress on Mustafar, then the holding cells would be a few levels below the surface. I led Qui-Gon and Rex through the bowels of the fortress, letting the force direct me to Padme.

"Do you have any idea where we are going sir?" asked Rex.

"Kind of," I said. "I think we are close."

We rushed into a room, and there was pitch darkness. Qui-Gon and I turned our lightsabers on to see, and the room lit up with blue and green. It was a dungeon that went down as far as the eye could see. There were cobwebs in between the bars of the cells. I looked into one of the cells and saw a skeleton propped up by the wall.

"They're here," whispered Qui-Gon.

"Mom? Padme? Snips?" I yelled out.

I heard coughing just a little farther down, and then I saw an orange arm poke out of one of the cells. "Master?" came a scratchy voice.

We all rushed to the cell. Ashoka looked awful in the light of my lightsaber. She was her clothing was torn and she had severe cuts and bruises all over her face and upper body. Her back looked like she had been thrashed with an electro whip. Her face was ashen color like she had not been fed in days.

"Babe," said Rex.

"We got separated. I don't know where the others are," she said.

"Let's get you out of here," I said, and used the force to open the bars off the wall.

She coughed as Rex picked her up. "I could have done that, Skyguy. They said if I fought back, it would get worse for them."

I nodded. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Rex, get her to medical and then stay with her," I commanded. "Qui-Gon and I can handle this."

"No master," Ashoka said weakly. "It's a trap, they want you."

"I know, Snips. I'll handle it," I said. "Go Rex!" I ordered. He took off down the hall with Ashoka in his arms.

"How do you plan to _handle_ this?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I have no idea."


	36. Chapter 36

Anakin POV

Qui-Gon and I were using the force to guide us as we made our way through the maze that lead to Padme and my mother. And Palpatine, I added in my mind. We met no resistance as we ran turning left and then right. My heart pounded in my chest as my thoughts were racing, Were my mother and Padme just as hurt as Ashoka, were they worse, or were they unharmed? There was no clue as to what my old master was up to. All I knew was that I was the end game. Suddenly we came to a large door.

"This leads to the throne room," said Qui-Gon.

"They are all in there. I sense their pain," I said.

"I sense my old master, Dokoo. And another dark presence," said Qui-Gon.

"Sidious," I spat.

"We must be mindful." He pushed the door open with the force.

The room was big, and empty. It had many doors that I could tell led to different parts of the castle. I learned about this room when I was studying to be a Sith Lord under Palpatine. This was a room where they would execute captured Jedi before the Old Republic, back when there were many Sith. Palpatine was seated on a throne with Dokoo standing behind him in the role of executioner. I looked around and found Padme, Ashoka, and my mom all standing there bound. I looked to asses their wounds. They all looked liked they had been whipped and beaten. My blood boiled that Sidious would dare strike against my family.

"Hello, Anakin my boy. How are you?" said Sidious.

"You touched them," I said igniting my lightsaber. "You are going to regret that."

"You can save them, Anakin. But not the Jedi way," Sidious said.

"Well see about that. It is not you verses Anakin this time. He brought help," said Qui-Gon igniting his green saber. "Release the women and we can settle this like men."

"I am afraid I can't do that. You see, they are the assurance that I will have a new apprentice," said Sidious.

"You ruined my life." I said. I was beginning to pace back and forth, trying to get around him and get to my family. "Why would I ever serve you?"

"Well, I am the one that can stop this," said Palpatine. He pushed a button in his hand, and electricity coursed through Ashoka, Padme, and my mom.

I watched in horror as they all screamed, and began to cry out. None of them begged for mercy, all of them were too tough for that. Rage filled me as I leaped at Palpatine my blade aimed at his head. A crimson blade blocked my blue one as Dokoo rushed to his master's aid.

"Here we go again," I thought as I stepped back to properly deal with Dooku. He slashed at me as I blocked and parried. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Qui-Gon getting very close to the women. I focused on my footwork to make sure that Dooku was fully engrossed in the fight so that he could not see Qui-Gon. I thought quickly of a way to keep Palpatine distracted to. The best thing I decided was to give him what he wanted, me going towards the Dark Side.

I knew to make it look believable I was going to have to actually get angry. I reached into that old part of myself and brought my anger to bare. As I struck and parried in a way that could actually defeat Dooku, I let the idea of revenge consume me. They had attacked my wife, my mother, my padawan, and he deserved to lose, he deserved to suffer. Rage dictated my actions and power ran through my veins as I welcomed the Dark Side back as an old friend. Suddenly, I saw an opening and took it before I could stop myself. With a quick flash, I sliced through Dooku's stomach, and he fell to the ground. For extra measure, I stabbed him in the heart, making sure it would take him a while to recover. Defeated the old Sith Lord fell at my feet.

"Good Anakin," praised Sidious. "I bet that felt good, didn't it? I will make you a deal. Stay here, and become my apprentice. I will let your family go. It will be like old times."

"Old times? Like when you pretended to love me but only cared about my power." I laughed darkly, "No Sidious. I'm about to do to you what I just did to your apprentice, and when you wake up I will be long gone. But I must warn you. You must never come near me and my family again."

"I will not take orders from you, boy," spat Sidious. "If you will not turn back to me, you are as useless as Padme. That is why I used the force to kill her. And you, so blind by your own rage you took the blame like the stupid boy you were."

"You what?!" rage filled me as I drew my weapon and lunged at Sidious. He met me with blue lightning that I blocked with my saber. I could not see anything as I began to swing at him with hatred. I gave into the dark side of the force as I fought to defeat my old master to defend the one I loved. Memories of my nightmares came back to my mind, all of the shame and guilt that I endured for years, thinking that I had killed her, and to realize that it was all a lie. I thought over what I knew about Sidious, and how I could defeat him. His weakness was his own pride. Suddenly, I dropped to my knees in mock submission.

"Your empire is over," I taunted. "You will always be hiding in the shadows. You will never rule again."

He snarled and came at me both hands raised to strike me down. Quickly, I rose to my feet and ignited my saber, stabbing him in the chest.

"Don't ever hurt my family again," I said. He crumbled to my feet.


	37. Chapter 37

Anakin POV

We all decided that the best thing to do was to get them all back to Coruscant as quick as possible. So that is what we did. We meet up with a Republic Cruiser that could apply medical aid to Padme, Mom, Ashoka, and Satine. I watched as Padme got loaded off the gunship in a stretcher, and was taken straight to the infirmary. I went to go with her, but Obi-Wan grabbed my arm.

"We must report to Master Yoda," he said.

I sighed but nodded.

We all went into the control center where a hologram of Yoda and Mace Windu was waiting for us.

"A success, your mission was?" asked Yoda.

"We are waiting on the doctors to give a full account of what happened to the women, but yes, master they are all with us safe," said Qui-Gon.

"A trap was it, hmm?" he asked.

"Yes master," I said. "It is clear that they wanted me to join them. The place, their targets, what they did to the captives. It was all a trap."

"But you did not succumb to it," said Mace Windu.

"No. I stabbed him, and Sidious and Dokoo will wake up on Coruscant in chains," I said with a hint of glee in my voice.

"Careful you must be young Skywalker. A path to the darkside, revenge is," said Master Yoda.

I nodded.

"But celebrate we will your success, once you return. Continue with training you will," he said.

"Continue? But Master Yoda, Sidious is captured. Why is there a need to continue?" I asked.

"Always a call to the dark side you will feel, I fear. Train relentlessly, you must."

"Palpatine is one of a hundred Sith. You are the only chosen one. They will do whatever they can to seduce you," said Mace Windu.

I sighed. "I just thought this was over. That Vader was truly dead."

"Relax Anakin," said Obi-Wan putting a hand on my shoulder, "You are not alone."

"See you when you arrive, we will," said Yoda, and then they signed off.

"I really thought I was out of the woods," I mumbled.

"Anakin, now is not the time for mopping. Padme has just been captured by a Sith Lord and she does not need you feeling sorry for yourself."

That stirred me. "Yeah, let's go see them."

We raced through the halls of the ship to the medical unit. I got there first, and saw that there were a couple of clones being attended to from the battle. I went up to one of the droids and said, "Excuse me, where is the Senator?"

"Hall two, room four," said the droid.

I went through the hallways until I found the room I was looking for. Through a glass door, I could see Padme was unconscious wearing a white medical gown and laying on a table with two droids swirling around her. She had an IV in her arm that was dripping some sort of milky substance into her body. There were two machines hooked up to her. I could tell just from my own medical history that one was a heart monitor, and the other was taking her blood pressure. I stepped into the glass room, and went to take her hand.

"No one is to be in here," said the droid.

"I'm her husband. What is wrong with her?"

"She has sustained multiple injuries that are consistent with blunt trauma. She has several broken bones, her kidneys are bruised but recovering, and she has a concussion. She will be on IV's and antibiotics for some time. But there is no permanent damage to her or the fetuses."

What?! "The fetuses?" I asked.

"Your wife is pregnant. According to the ultrasound, it is twins."

Suddenly, the room was spinning, and I felt like I was going to pass out. I stumbled towards the door and went to find Obi-Wan. I started to mumble his name. My head felt like it was going to explode and I could not get enough air in my lungs.

"Skyguy," came a voice far away.

I turned and started walking towards the voice feeling like a zombie.

"Is he alright?" came a voice that is much closer.

"I don't know. He keeps asking for you," said someone else.

Then I felt someone grab my arm and pull me around. "Anakin, are you alright?"

"Pregnant" I mumbled, and then the world went black.

I woke up in a bed at the hospital, with Obi-Wan sitting by me. "Master," I said.

He turned to me. "Ah, you're up. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you found out that you were going to be an expectant father, and you passed out. It was actually quite hilarious once we all found out what was going on."

"I passed out?" I asked embarrassed. "Does Ahsoka know?"

"Oh yes. You will get mocked about this for years, I'm afraid," he said with a chuckle.

"It's not that I'm scared to be a father, it's just that I don't want this to happen the way it happened last time. I ruined it, and I am so scared it is going to happen again."

"Anakin, didn't you just face a Sith Lord to get back your entire family. You have come a long way padawan. You are striving to become the man I know you are supposed to become. You are asking for help when you need it, and it is working. You can be a great father."

I sat up and swung my legs over. "Thank you," I said. "Now I need to go see my wife."

I walked through the hospital floor, and found Padme's room. She was there sitting up eating a salad. She started laughing when I came in.

"You passed out?!" she said.

"No, I um, I swooned when I heard the news of our children."

She laughed and I started laughing too. I walked over to her and kissed her. "Okay yeah. I passed out. But hey, this did not end well for us last time."

"Oh, Anakin, that was because of Palpatine. You defeated him. We are safe. Our family is safe."

"Yeah, and I am going to keep us safe. I promise."


	38. Chapter 38

Anakin POV

It has been a few weeks since we got back from Moriband. Padme had started having morning sickness and got very tired over these last few weeks. Worried that something was wrong, I had taken her to her the Jedi healers at the Temple to make sure that everything was alright. They told me that it was. Padme said that this was normal and she was this sick when she had Luke and Leia, but I was in the Outer Rim so she hid it from me. As I watched her handle the pregnancy with grace, I was amazed by her courage and strength. The fact that she did this without me last time filled me with awe.

When we went the medical droids said that she was about the end of her first trimester based on the size of the embryos from the ultrasound. The droid said that the babies were the size of figs. Soon, Padme was big enough to start showing, her belly curved outward and showed her belly when she wore tight fitting clothing. In about a month from now, the medical droids will be able to tell us what gender the babies are going to be. Padme worried that it would be two boys, that would be a handful. We both kind of wanted one of each.

I was ecstatic at the idea of becoming a father. I knew I was scared at first, but slowly I have become confident that I could handle the situation. The way I faced Palpatine and then turned my back on him on Moriband gave me a sense of security that I could resist the Dark Side. If I could turn my back on Palpatine once, then I could do it again. Maybe they would not come after me anymore once they knew that I would not succumb to the Dark Side.

I thought back to my conversation with Obi-Wan when I was distressed that I had no memories of Luke and Liea. I decided I was not going to let others raise my own children this time. I was already getting on the HoloNet and looking up things to do in the baby room. We had a three bedroom apartment, which would work perfect. Padme and I could stay in the master suit, we could make the room in the back corner the girls room, and the room in the front corner the boys room.

The chime at the front door sounded and I flipped on the camera to see Ashoka standing there. I pressed a few buttons to unlock the door, and she came into the living room.

"Hey Skyguy, What are you doing?" she said.

"Looking at furniture to put into the baby rooms. There is so much that we need," I said running my hand through my hair.

She laughed. "Wait, human pregnancies are like forty weeks, and she is only ten weeks pregnant. You have plenty of time."

"She is twelve weeks," I corrected.

"Still, you have a lot of time. Don't get stressed out." She came over and sat by me. "You know it doesn't really matter what is in the baby room. From what I read at the Temple, babies like bright colors and geometric shapes. Yall have a lot of wiggle room."

"Yeah," I said.

"You excited?"

"Excited, and scared." I said honestly. "This did not end well for us last time."

"Hey," she said and put her hand on my shoulder. "It is not going to happen like that again, so stop worrying about that. Palpatine has tried to get you, and he failed. He is going to go make a sith lord out of someone he can seduce and he will leave you alone. If not then you will always have Rex, Obi-Wan, and me."

"Right," I muttered. I was not convienced. As the chosen one, I would be more powerful than any other Sith lord that Palpatine could seduce. He would be back, I knew it.

She went and sat on the couch, crossing her legs. "Have y'all talked about baby names?"

I smiled. "Yeah. We have already picked them out."

"Wow! That's fast. What are they?"

"The boy will be named Jinn."

"Jinn, After Qui-Gon?" 

"Yeah."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mine." I hesitated because I hated telling this story. "As Vader, I would have to have constant suit updates in order to stay alive. They would give me heavy sedatives and I would dream of Padme and our child. In my dreams, I named him Jinn."

"Aww, that beautiful, Anakin. Have you told Qui-Gon that your going to name his step-grandson after him?"

"Yes. He is honored."

"What about the girl?" she asked.

"Well we talked about that, and there is a name that I stumbled across when I was Vader that I thought would be appropriate."

"What?! Your going to name her after a Sith?" she screeched.

"No after a Rebel, and a Jedi." I said, then I grabbed her hand. "And a my sister."

"Ashla," she whispered.

"Your rebel alias. I think it is pretty and it will give her someone to model and look up too."

Ahsoka had tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She hugged me.

The door opened and Padme walked through.

"Hey Ashoka. What brings you by?"

"Just coming to visit. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Very tired, but Ani is taking good care of me."

"He told me the baby names. There gorgeous."

"I'm so excited," said Padme.

I walked over and kissed her. "Me too."


	39. Chapter 39: Authors Note

Hey Guys,

Thanks for reading this book. It is not dead. When I was updating every day I had a lot of time on my hands because I was recovering from a medical procedure. Now, I have gotten better and have started a part time job and have moved so that has taken up a lot of my time. Anakin and Padme's journeys will continue so stay tuned. I will try to update by 11:59 pm every Saturday night EST.

Let the Journey continue,

EmeraldChick


	40. Chapter 40

Anniversary

I was walking through the Senate building looking for Padme, a dozen roses were in my hand. Entering the lift to her office, I felt my heart race as I became excited for our date. I did not know why I was so nervous. We were together for three years before I lost her, then those next thirty years almost killed me. Now that I had her back, I felt like I was walking on air all last year. So why did I feel like this was our first date? Maybe it was a positive thing that I was nervous, maybe it meant I was still crazy about her.

Of course I was still madly in love with her, how could I not be? She was certainly my angel since I met her on Tatooine all those years ago. She was still strong willed, smart, compassionate, and devoted. I loved her with every fiber of my being.

Finally, someone noticed the out of place Jedi with the bouquet of roses, and came up to me.

"Hello, who are you looking for?"

"Senator Amidala," I said.

"Ah, she is in a committee meeting in conference room D. I will show you."

I followed the pale pink-skinned Twi'lek down the hall to the lift. She pressed a button and we went down a level. Then I followed her through a maze of hallways with conference rooms scattered throughout. She stopped at one door.

"Here it is," she said.

"Thank you, miss," I said.

"Surprising a girlfriend?"

"My wife. We made it a whole year!"

"Aw, Congratulations. I wish my boyfriend was so romantic."

"We are a rare breed," I said flashing a smile.

She laughed. "Yes you are. Good luck," and she turned and left.

I walked into the conference room and the scene shocked me. About twenty senators were standing around in groups of three or four, shaking their fists at each other and shouting at one another.

In the center of the confusion was my pregnant wife in a blue dress that flowed outward hiding her pregnancy.

"I don't care what you call it. It is WAR PROFITEERING!" she screeched at Munn a representative from the banking clan.

"We are trying to make a living during this hard time of rebuilding. We are just trying to do what we can."

"At thirty percent interest! These people have been enslaved for the last thirty-three years and you are going to hit them with that rate? They will have to starve their people to pay you back!"

"How they come up with the money is none of our concern. We are trying to do a good deed. We do not have to give these people any loans at all. They are the ones who rocked the boat and fought against the Emperor who was elected, I might add."

I knew the next words out of my wife's mouth would be so foul she would regret it, so I took this time to interrupt.

"Excuse me Mrs Amidala. May I interrupt?" I said, trying to sound official.

They both stopped and turned to me. Padme's face turned from furiousness to a soft smile seeing me and the roses.

"Master Skywalker, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"May I have a moment of your time in private? It is a matter of importance."

"Of course," she said, then she turned to the Munn and added sharply, "I'll be back."

She followed me out of the room with the rest of the room oblivious to our departure. I took her hand and lead her to an alcove near a window.

"Happy Anniversary," I whispered to her as I placed the flowers in her hands.

"Oh Anakin, there beautiful," she said, taking them from me and smelling them.

"They are just like the ones we had at our wedding. Do you remember?"

"Of course. Who do you think picked them out?" she laughed as she leaned in to kiss me.

"You are kissing me in the middle of the Senate building. I remember when I had to talk you into this."

"We used to do it all the time. My favorite was the day I told you I was pregnant."

We kissed again and I held her close to me. As I inhaled her perfume, I thought back to that day. It was one of the last days I was truly happy. She, Luke, and Leia were the reason. That was all before Palpatine turned me into a monster. An image filled my mind of him whispering to me that I had killed her after I woke up from surgery that first time. As much as I tried, I could not remember if he lied or if Padme is lying to me to spare my feelings. Pushing the dark thoughts out of my mind, I turned back to the angel in my arms. I could not believe that a year ago, she forgave me and I got to call her mine again. I placed a kiss on her forehead, then on her cheek, then on her mouth. She kissed me back hard and we just stood there for several minutes only separating to catch our breath.

"Exsqueeze me, Miss Padme, Wesa our waiting for you."

"Im gonna kill him!" I muttered under my breath.

Padme laughed as she broke away from me. "Okay, Jar Jar. I'm coming. Just give me a minute to say goodbye to my husband."

"Okieday. Bye bye, Annie," and he walked back inside.

"Can I kill him? Just once?" I asked.

"No. I'll see you at home. I love you," she said. Then she kissed me again, and turned to go back to the room.

"I love you too," I said back, and I turned to go back to the Jedi Temple.

Padme's Dress:


	41. Chapter 41

Not Alone

Note: I have a BS in Psychology but that is all. All of the medication and diagnoses in this story are googled. Please do not put anything in your body without talking to a doctor or an NP.

Depa POV

The Padawan, Lyra, sitting across from me had a lot of strength and resilience. She had been separated from her master during the Clone Wars and had raised herself in hiding during the Rise of the Empire. She saw me because despite being reunited with her master and others, she still suffered with PTSD and grief. Her first medicine affected her connection to the Force so she refused to take it, so I had to think fast to get her on a new medicine. She seemed to respond well to Effexor. When the session ended, she talked about her plans to go to lunch with her master, and I actually saw a trace of a smile on the girl. We were making progress, finally!

After I saw Lyra out, I followed her to the waiting room, where I saw Anakin waiting.

"Hello you ready?"

"I guess," he said, getting up and coming with me. When we got back to the meditation chamber, I motioned for Anakin to get comfortable.

"It's been awhile since I have checked on your medication. Lets start there. How often are you taking it?"

"I am still taking 40 of Prozac in the mornings."

"Ok. Great. Are you skipping days or are you taking it every day?"

"I was skipping days until that incident at my honeymoon. Now I take it everyday. And if I skip a day between Padme and Obi-Wan, there is hell to pay."

"Did you start that Topamax last week?"

"Yeah. It was a God send. Now, I am only having nightmares once, maybe twice a week, and they're not nearly as vivid."

I chuckled. "Good. So how are you feeling?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Anakin, I realize that you suffered probably your whole life, but you don't have to anymore. Please tell me what is really going on."

He took a deep breath. "I am going to ruin it," he whispered. "I am happy and I know I am going to ruin it."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's me. I'll come up with something."

"Sounds like you are getting paranoid," I said. "On a scale of one to ten how confident our you that you will not fall to the dark side this week?"

"This week? A seven. Next week is like less than five."

"Why?"

"Something can happen to Padme during the birth. Then what will I do?"

"Have you been with Padme to the OBGYN?"

"Yeah."

"What did the droid say?"

"Everything is normal. But everything was normal last time, and I killed her."

I took a deep breath. Anakin's track record was plenty to fuel his paranoia. I had to help him see how strong he was to resist the dark side without making him arrogant. This was going to be tricky.

"Anakin, if the dark side became attractive to you for any reason, what would you do?"

"Tell Master Windu," he said without hesitating.

"Why?" 

"Because he can separate his emotions about me from the situation and will do anything to keep Padme and the Republic safe."

"So you trust his judgement?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I said. "Then do something like make a recording of yourself or write something down where you say I give permission to Master Windu to use his judgement to keep my family safe from me if I have symptoms. Then give it to him. Then relax. You have a good safety plan from a Master who not only is noble but can take you. So nothing will happen even if you get off your meds or if Palpatine gets to you."

"OK."

That was not what this was about. "Anakin, We discussed all of this. What is really bothering you?"

He was quiet for a long time. I waited. "Well," he started, "she is about six and a half months pregnant, and the goal now is just to keep her comfortable for the next two and a half months before the twins come. I am trying to keep from hyperventilating that I am going to be a father. I mean Rex and Ashoka's working on fixing the babies rooms, Mom and Sola are taking Padme shopping for clothes and toys, even Obi-Wan comes in and cooks healthy meals for the 'mother to be', and here I am scared to death about how I am going to screw this up like last time."

"Maybe you are not going to screw it up," I said.

He shrugged. I studied him for a minute. He had his hands in his lap, shoulders slumped, breathing hard, head bowed. He was defeated already. He thought he was going to self-destruct.

"Anakin, look at me." I said. "I know you are scared but you didn't do this part, the dad thing. You lost your family, Padme died, and Luke and Leia were hidden from the Emperor and in effect you. But that is not going to happen again. Listen to what you just said. Your master, best friend, former Padawan, mom, and sister in law are all here helping out you and your wife. You are getting a lot of help and support from the Jedi Counsel something that has never happened before. I mean you just said you trusted Mace Windu to protect you from the Sith. Did you ever trust Mace Windu during your life? You are reaching out and handling your symptoms. You are resisting the Dark Side. You can protect your family. Take heart, Chosen One. Sidious should fear you, not the other way around."

A small smirk spread across his mouth when I said that last thing. I might have just shot ourselves in the foot by fueling Anakin's arrogance, but better for him to be a little arrogant than to become a new parent afraid of his own shadow. Anakin needed to know that the Jedi will back him when he versus the Sith, not him alone versus the Sith.

At the end of the session Anakin walked out happy with plans to go see Ashoka for lunch. As I turned to my next client, I thought about how Anakin's children might be what keeps him in the light for good.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41 A Night Among The Stars

Warning: Anakin has a mouth

Padme POV

I was studying the Munns rebuttal to my proposal of how we would direct the banks. I wanted a free market and open trading, but not with systems that were initial supporters of the Separatist, in essence the Empire. They wanted a system where they were in charge of who got loans and they could set the interest rate. That could be disastrous. I put my head in my hands and began to chew on my bottom lip, thinking. Suddenly, I heard a chirp from my commlink interrupting my thoughts.

"Amidala," I said, distractedly.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," came my husband.

"What?" I asked, now completely focused.

"Its Friday, and your five months pregnant this week. We're celebrating."

"Oh Ani, that's so sweet. But I think anything bigger than a ham sandwich would make me sick."

"Who said anything about food? Just come on. Work will be there in the morning."

I sighed, but then a grin broke out over my face as I shut down my computer and left the room. Something that was not food? Outside, I saw Anakin in his Jedi Robes standing beside his blue Starfighter.

"Will we both fit?" I asked.

"Your not even showing that much. Yeah we will be fine," he said.

Anakin climbed into the cockpit and motioned for me to get in. I climbed in after him and settled in between his legs.

"Are you at all comfortable?" I asked.

"Yeah baby. We won't be able to do this in a month or two, but I am fine," he said and kissed my neck.

I closed the cockpit and started the engines. Anakin places his hands on his hips and kissed my neck. I went through the safety check and then we were in the air. We climbed slowly out of the Courasaint atmosphere, leaving the crazy life of politics and the strict life of the Jedi behind.

"What did you do today?" I asked as we broke and I put the ship on autopilot.

Anakin took a deep breath. "I had a full day. I meditated with Yoda for about an hour. Then had a sparring session with Master Windu. I fight with form five which is really aggressive and goes on the offensive, which fits my impulsiveness and my personality. Windu fights with form seven Vapaad, and he is a master at it. When he is completely one with the force, he is so unpredictable. After that I had lunch with Rex, who is trying to figure out what he is supposed to do with the wedding. That was funny, he has no clue what he is getting into."

I smiled. "Yeah the twins will be about three months old when the wedding takes place."

"Who would have thought? Me and Snips happy with families."

I smiled as I turned the ship to keep us in orbit around Coruscant. The thought of Anakin and Ahsoka happy would be wonderful. They both had lives filled with pain and betrayal, and they needed closure and love in the afterlife.

"Then me and Obi-Wan spent the afternoon searching for Palpatine."

"WHAT?!" I screeched, and tried to turn my head to look at him. The ship's nose started to drop.

"Whoa. Pull up. Keep us level, Angel."

I sighed and steadied the ship. After a minute, I said, "You're looking for that monster?"

"Well yeah. I am helping Master Plo and Master Fisto look for his presence because he has disappeared from Moraband."

"I get why we are looking for Sidious, but why are you helping them?" I asked angrily.

"I am their best shot. I was a Sith for thirty-three years. I know how the Sith work, and how the Dark Side fuels them. I can defeat them."

"I can defeat them? What does that sound like?"

"I am not going to join them Padme. I am trying to make sure they will not bother us. We are married and going to have a baby, the Sith need to be out of the picture."

"How far are you going to go to keep them out of the picture. Kill them all. How close will that get you to the dark side?"

"I am not going to the Dark Side. I am being a Jedi and protecting the Republic. Yoda is doing this. Obi-Wan, Windu, and Ahsoka are doing this. What is wrong with me doing this?"

"You seriously have to be told why it is a bad decision for you to look for a Sith Lord? Anakin they captured your family and hid us in a Sith Temple to turn you. Looking for these people will be setting yourself up-"

"For failure!"

"To get hurt!" I took a deep breath. I needed a more practical approach. "Anakin you were a Sith for 23 years, and you have only been a Jedi for a year and a half. You need more experience before you hunt a Sith Lord."

"So you don't think that I can do this?" he asked challenging.

I put the ship into a basic barrel roll. "You can drop a building on yourself to commit suicide. That doesn't mean it is a healthy decision."

He said nothing for a minute. Then he mumbled, "Depa can't repeat that to you."

"She didn't, but Obi-Wan can tell me whatever he wants!" I said sharply as I cut the ship into a right turn.

"Your going to get us killed!" Anakin yelled from behind me.

"Don't be an idiot. We can't die here. Besides that was your goal in life twenty years ago!"

"That's it. Put the ship down."

"Why?! I thought you like flying?"

"Put the damn ship down."

"We are ten minutes from the house. How about we don't speak until we get there?"

"Fine."


	43. Chapter 43

Note: This Scene is directly after the previous scene.

Padme POV

I put the ship down smoothly and nearly jumped out of the cockpit. Running into the house, I went straight into the bedroom and locked the door. I kicked off my shoes, and took off my jacket and threw it on the bed. Then I sat on the bed and put my hands in my face.

I was not scared of Anakin when he was angry, but I was so angry I could not look at him. It was not like I was scared that Anakin was going to get hurt physically, since he could more than handle himself. No, what I was terrified of losing him to the dark side again. I mean here I was pregnant and he was going to face Palpatine because the council, meaning Obi-Wan, asked him to, it was all just a little bit too familiar.

After a minute, I felt my hands get wet all of a sudden. I looked in the mirror and saw that my mascara ran where I cried. Sighing, I went into the bathroom and took out a make-up remover towel and just cleaned off my whole face. When I was done, I looked back into the mirror. I looked tired, but Anakin could not tell that I cried. Satisfied, I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Anakin was standing at the stove, cooking some meat in a skillet.

"I thought I would make a couple of sliders for dinner," said Anakin over his shoulder.

"Okay, we have some red Merlot that will go with" I said quietly, but my voice broke.

Anakin turned and looked at me, "You alright?"

"Pregnancy hormones."

"What happened?" said Anakin, not buying my lie.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was so angry from our fight and then all of a sudden I was crying," I said whispering the last part.

Anakin sighed, "Damn babe, I didn't mean to upset you like that." He put the wooden spoon down and came and wrapped my up in a hug. "Are you okay now?" he whispered into my hair.

I sighed. "I am still scared that I am going to lose you to the Dark Side and I don't know what I am going to do about it," I confessed.

Anakin kissed my forehead and turned back to our dinner. "I don't know how to make you comfortable with this, but I know that this is something I have to do."

"But, you did not want to spy on him when Obi-Wan asked you to during the Clone Wars."

Anakin shook his head, while he served the sliders onto two plates. "That was different on so many different levels."

I grabbed my plate from him, and walked to our dining room table. "Tell me."

"Well, for one I did not know who the bad guy was, but I was sure it was not Palpatine. Palpatine had befriended me, mentored me, comforted me, and guided me for so many years. I felt like I was betraying someone. Then when the Jedi were the ones who were putting me up to it, I thought the Jedi had become the bad guys. This is different. Now I see Palpatine lied to me, tortured me, manipulated me, all to get more power. He is evil. I see that clearly now."

I had been eating while he talked, and I took a sip of wine before I said, "I agree he is evil, and he needs to be stopped. But why are you the one to do it? Isn't Yoda or Depa or Windu available? You're young and vulnerable and have a baby on the way."

Anakin sighed. "Well, Vader is what qualifies me for this mission. Think about it. I know how a Sith thinks because I have had thirty years of practice. My mind can just get the Dark Side really easily. I can track them."

"I thought Depa said that the Council was stupid for letting a 23 year old arround someone they suspected to be under the influence of a Sith Lord and that they should have trained you better."

"She did. But that was a year and a half ago. Now I have been meditating with Yoda, sparring with Windu, and having sessions with Depa. I am stronger than I was when I turned to the Dark Side."

"You still have Borderline and you still only human."

"I know I have limitations, and I accept that. Do you remember after my mother died how I wanted to be the most powerful Jedi ever? I don't want that any more. Padme, I am the Chosen One, my job is to bring balance to the Force, this is my job."

"Why you?"

Anakin smiled. "I have been asking that my whole life."

Anakin helped me clear the dishes and we got dressed for bed. Lying next to him I felt safe and protected. This is what I wanted: Anakin, Me, and our children safe and sound for the rest of our lives. I wanted to believe that that could happen, but if Anakin went after Palpatine anything could be up for grabs.

I laid in bed thinking of Ashla and Jinn, and what they would need. Anakin was right they would need Palpatine in a dark cell in the Outer Rim, but would that cost them Anakin?


	44. Chapter 44

Anakin POV

The chronometer on my wrist said that I had two minutes to get to the sparing chamber to meet Master Windu for our weekly training session. I was jogging through the temple trying to exude an air of calm as I rushed by people getting strange looks. Depa did not care if I was a few minutes late, but Windu was strict. I got to the chamber with five seconds to spare and I saw that Windu was already there.

"Cutting it close, Skywalker," said Windu when I rushed into the room.

"Forgive me Master," I said, knowing he did not want to hear my excuse that I was picking out paint colors for the twins room with Ashoka and my mom and I lost track of time.

"Are you ready for this, Skywalker?" said Windu while he took off his outer robe.

I grinned. "Are you kidding? This is the one of the best parts of my week."

"Getting your ass handed to you is the best part of your week?" he asked with a straight face.

I took my outer robe off, and called my lightsaber to my hand and activated it. "I am a slow learner," I replied.

Windu chuckled and ignited his purple lightsaber, taking his stance. He took a wide stance, steady like a rock, and he had his saber in his right hand held at the hip level, low. He was waiting for me to attack.

I did not keep him waiting long. Shein form was all about bringing the battle to the opponent, something that I thoroughly enjoyed. I twirled my saber overhead and did a powerful downward cut, coming to slice his midsection. As I suspected, he blocked me, but with amazing speed. Our sabers locked and he spun around to slice knees. I had to think fast to block fast enough, and sparks flew off our sabers as they met. We stepped away from each other, and I started to pace back and forth trying to find some point of weakness.

"Talk Skywalker. What are you thinking?"

"I am trying to get a read on you." 

"And I am trying to get a read on you. You are keeping your emotions bottled up. That's not like you."

I lunged, saber raised, striking downward across his body. A smile spread across my lips as I thought I had achieved victory, but then my saber hit air. Collecting myself quickly, I realized that he had sidestepped the blow, and that I was in danger. I stepped back and twisted my body to parry his blow just in time. We locked sabers for a moment, each trying to gain an advantage over another. Finally, we broke loose and stepped back. We began circling each other.

"Talk Skywalker."

"I am concentrating."

"That is not the point of the exercise. The point is for you to feel the light flowing through you. You are not doing that. You are closing yourself off to the Light why?"

That got me angry and I lunged at him. I attacked with all my strength, determined to beat him. However, all my blows were met with effortless perries and blocks, and that only angered me more.

I started yelling, "I am not! I am resisting the Darkside with everything there is in me!"

"Who are you yelling at? I am twelve inches away from you," he said calmly.

"Your making me angry!" I said, raising my saber for another series of blows.

But then a wall of energy forced me backwards. I was forced off my feet and fell onto my back. When I hit the concrete floor, my lightsaber fell out of my hand and all of the air was forced out of me. My mind went realing thinking that something was wrong with my suit and that I was going to die. I tried to breathe to get the air back in my lungs but my suit was not working.

"Skywalker? Skywalker?" came a muffled voice.

I tried shaking my head a few times to get my ears from stop ringing. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder then one on my back pushing me up into a sitting position. _Windu,_ my mind told me, _Windu's here._

My vision cleared and I could see that we were still in the sparing chamber. I was sitting down with my legs stretched out and my hands by my side, and Windu was kneeling to my right.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You were giving into the Dark Side and the best thing I thought to do was to knock you out and let your head clear. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy."

"Yeah. You hit your head pretty hard. Come on, lets go to the healers," he said helping me up.

Walking to the healers ward I thought I was going to vomit, but I kept focusing on my breathing as Windu lead me through the halls of the Temple. We went into one of the empty rooms and activated the medical droid.

"Hello Masters, what seems to be the problem?"

"We were sparring and Skywalker hit his head hard and got knocked out. He needs to be checked for a concussion."

"Alright. How are you feeling, Skywalker?"

"A little dizzy, the light is hurting my eyes, and I am nauseous."

"Can you follow this light with your eyes and keep your head still?" The droids appendage produced a faint yellow light and it moved back and forth slowly. Suddenly the room started to spin.

"If you keep doing that, I am going to get sick."

"Alright, you definitely have a concussion. I can prescribe over the counter Tylenol for your headache, then rest at home for at least the weekend, drink plenty of fluids, then no athletic activity for a week."

"Okay, fine."

"Does he need transportation home?"

"Yes, his flying abilities will be impaired while he is recovering."

I groaned. "You can't be serious."

"Don't whine, Skywalker."

We thanked the droid then walked out of the Halls of Healing. We walked in silence for a while, and I realized Windu was not leading me back to the training rooms. Instead we started walking towards the entrance to the temple. Windu pulled out his comlink and punched in a number.

"Kenobi," he said.

After a minute there came the response, "Kenobi here."

"Skywalker got injured during a sparring session and he can't drive home."

"Where is he?"

"South Entrance."

"I'm on my way."

Windu and I walked in silence through the peaceful temple. The light hurt my eyes and my head pounded, but it was nice just to walk in silence. When we got to the platform, we saw that Obi-Wan was not here yet, so we just stood there for a while.

"How are you feeling?" asked Windu suddenly.

"Fine. Been through a lot worse."

He turned to me and said, "I know you have and you are making a lot of effort to not repeat that mistake. But I don't want you to be afraid of your own shadow. I don't want you to be afraid of anyone. When you are truly one with the force, there is nothing to fear."

Finally, Obi-Wan showed up.

I turned and bowed to Master Windu. "I will see you next week, Master."

"Don't be late, Skywalker."


	45. Chapter 45

Assignment

Anakin's POV

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and I were headed towards the Jedi Council. Yoda had summoned a meeting with an unknown agenda, and I had a bad feeling about it. Ashoka was excused from the meeting so she, Padme, and my mom were spending the day shopping for baby clothes. I was worried that Padme was going to get too tired, but I knew my mom and Ashoka would take care of her. I wished I was with them. Obi-Wan gave me no inclination to what this was about and Qui-Gon was deep in thought. It was putting me on edge.

When we finally got to the entrance to the Council chambers, we were told to go right in. That also was bad news because it meant that I had done something that got them so mad they wanted to deal with me right away. When we walked in, I saw all of the council members seated with grim faces. I glanced over to Depa for reassurance, but she had the same bleak expression.

We bowed as was traditional, but no one spoke. Finally, I could not take it anymore.

"Whatever I did, I am deeply sorry. It was an accident," I said in my most sincere voice.

Based on the disapproving look from Obi-Wan, that was the wrong thing to say. Kit Fisto actually busted out laughing and took a minute to collect himself. Windu rolled his eyes and let his face fall into his hands, but I saw Shaak-Ti smile. The other masters were expressionless.

"You have done nothing, Anakin. This is about a different matter," said Depa.

I nodded. "Okay, then what is going on?"

"On the rise, Darth Sidious is," said Master Yoda.

"But I defeated him on Moriband," I said.

"He has recovered, and he is on the move," said Mace Windu.

Panic rose in my chest, and I suddenly felt like I was drowning. Sidious had already recovered? I had defied him and he was going to enact revenge. We were in danger! Padme and the twins were in danger. He would not rest until he had tortured us and I was at his mercy.

A hand came on my shoulder and shook me out of my panic. I looked into Obi-Wan's clear blue eyes and saw concern. I closed my eyes and tried to center myself in the Force. Doing what I had to in order to keep my sanity, I gave Padme and our unborn children to the will of the Force. I felt a rush of calming strength come through my veins, and opened my eyes.

"Skywalker, are you with us?" asked Windu.

"Yes Master," I said. "You must forgive me. I am fighting my impulse to try and control my family's fate. I had to release them into the force. I must confess the process is still difficult for me."

"I fail to recall a young Skywalker who was so humble and honest about his shortcomings," said Plo Koon.

"After release them into the force you did, how feel you?" asked Yoda.

"Better. The Force will not betray me."

"Get what you want, you may not. Control it, you can not."

"I understand, Master." I took a deep breath, time to get down to business. "So Sidious, how do we find him?"

"I think we should let him make the move. In order to see what he is doing," said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"If we do that, innocent people could get hurt. There will be less casualties if we bring the fight to him," I said.

"That would only be true if we are strategic and precise. If we go in guns ablaze, the casualty count is still high," said Obi-Wan pointedly.

"To do that, we need reconnaissance," said Plo Koon.

"How we do that?" I ask.

"Meditation," said Yoda.

I sighed. We have been doing that. It has taken months and it has gotten us nowhere! I looked to Obi-Wan, suddenly angry and frustrated. He glanced at me and made a small gesture for me to calm down. I glanced around the room, and saw that Windu and Depa were watching me, waiting for me to get angry. I took a deep breath through my nose.

"Master," I said respectfully, "that will take time we do not have."

"Rashness will not serve us well either, Skywalker," said Stass Allie.

"But Anakin is right," said Obi-Wan. "Palpatine's goal is to rule the galaxy. Maybe with the help of another Sith. We can not just sit back and wait for that to happen."

"Double edge sword, we must have. Meditate and search through the force, we must. Attack Sith targets on reconnaissance, we must also."

"Are we starting another war?" asked Adi Gallia.

"War, it is not. But left unchecked, grow the Sith will. Then come war will," said Yoda.

"Anakin's family must be protected. If Sidious gets a hold of them, they will get a hold of Anakin," said Qui-Gon.

"Agreed. Become protective guardians of the Skywalker family, you will be, Qui-Gon Jinn," said Yoda.

"Anakin, are you comfortable with this?" asked Depa.

I locked eyes with Qui-Gon and a sense of peace settled over me. "Yes, Qui-Gon is more than capable of taking care of my family, and he loves them. I trust him completely."

"Then, travel to the Ziost system, Obi-Wan and you will, and search for the Sith."

We all bowed and left the room. When we had gotten out, we all walked in silence for a short time until we got out of the temple.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," said Obi-Wan.

"Well, we are finally taking the fight to them. Let's hope we can take that monster down!"


	46. Chapter 46

Anakin POV

We decided to leave immediately so that we could go ahead and get to Zoist quickly. I promised Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan that I would meet them at the Naval Intelligence Headquarters at 1800. I checked my chronometer and saw it was now 1600, which meant I had less than two hours with Padme. I rushed to my speeder and punched it to my apartment. On the way, I got my comlink out and signaled Rex.

"Rex here."

"Hey man, we got a mission. We have a lead on Palpatine. It may be guarded and we might need air support."

"When do we leave general?"

"Tonight. 1800. Naval Intelligence Headquarters. 501st and 212th need to be locked and loaded."

"Right sir. Lee and I will get on it."

"Thanks. Skywalker out." I cut the signal and then signaled Ahsoka.

"Tano."

"We got an assignment. You need to be at the Naval Intelligence Headquarters at 1800."

"Okay. What is the assignment?"

"We are tracing a lead on Palpatine."

"We found him? Where is he?"

"We think he might be on Ziost."

"Okay."

"If he is there, this is going to be dangerous. Everyone will have to have their head on straight. Anything could happen."

"I'm ready."

"I know. I will see you soon. Skywalker out."

Dodging traffic, my mind was reeling to figure out how to break the news to Padme. It was just last week when we had our fight about me tracking Palpatine, and now I was leaving her when she was pregnant to chase down a lead. She was right this did feel like Mustafar all over again.

When I landed, I saw Padme was on the balcony waiting for me. As I got out of my ship, I noticed she had on a sky blue dress, with her hair down in ringlets. I ran to embrace her, and I kissed her slowly. When I inhaled her perfume, I felt like I was drinking strong wine. All I wanted to do was stay here and spend the night with her, but I knew I couldn't.

"Anakin, something happened today."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. One of the babies was kicking all day. I think it's the boy. He is a fighter, like you."

"It could have been the girl. I have seen you pick arguments in the senate that are hardly civil."

"Hey, those arguments are in search for peace."

"One of those aggressive negotiations, huh?" I asked winking. I glanced at the chronometer on my comlink, it was 16:34. I needed to leave by 17:30 to be to the Temple on time. I shook my head. I only had an hour with my wife?!

"What's wrong?" asked Padme.

I looked around and realized that I must have started pacing out on the veranda.

"I have to leave in an hour, and I don't know when I am going to be back," I said, watching her face.

"What is the mission?" she asked.

Hesitating, I tried to think of a good lie. I could say something like we found Palpatine's supporters and we are going to capture them, but I doubted that she would believe that. I knew that the mission would be on the HoloNet tomorrow, and she would call me furious. Might as well get it over with, I reasoned.

"We found Palpatine, we think."

"And they are sending you?" she said in disbelief.

"And Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka."

She turned away and into the veranda. I followed her waiting for her to yell or scream or cry or something, but she just stood there in front of the fountain like a statue.

"You going to tell me not to go?" I finally asked after a minute.

"We both know you will do what you want anyway," she replied in a soft voice.

"That's not true. I will listen to you Padme. But you have to understand how much of a threat Palpatine is and how much of an asset I can be to the Jedi ,if they will let me," I said.

"Oh Anakin," she yelled turning around. "You are working so hard to prove you are no longer Darth Vader, you have yet to be Anakin Skywalker again. How long will this mission take? What are you going to do if you don't find him? What are you going to do if you do find him? All I am asking is that you stay with me and help me raise the kids. We lost our family once. I don't want to loose it again!"

"You died!" I yelled. She flinched at my volume. I took a deep breath trying to drop my heart rate. Once I was calm, I tried again. "Padme, when I woke up from Mustafar, he told me that I got so enraged I killed you and the twins. I had to live thirty years knowing I lost everything, and it was because of my own fault! He lied to me, and he was lying to me since I was nine years old. Don't you see? He groomed me into his apprentice. It wasn't until I saw Luke laying on the ground being electrocuted that I saw through the lies that I was told as a child. I need to do this!"

"Anakin, the way you get when you are Vader. What he made you do. I can't watch that."

"What makes you think I'll turn?"

"He can twist anything. You hate him so much, and you should. But he can use that. Last time he used me."

I pulled her into a hug. "I know. But I believe that we are safer with him in chains then him running free, and I think I am who needs to take him down."

"Just be safe," she whispered.

I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her. "I will be back before you know it," I promised. Then I got into my starfighter and took off.


	47. Chapter 47

Note: There is not a lot of information about the citadel on Wookieepedia so I am making it up.

Mission to Ziost

Anakin POV

"Alright men, circle up." I said, standing in front of the hanger of the Ventor class Star Destroyer that we were taking on this mission. There was a small group of clones each in charge of a squad who were at the briefing. Ahsoka, Rex, Obi-Wan, and Lee were there as well. "This mission is a particular dangerous one because our target is Sidious himself. There could be a number of Sith apprentices guarding him or the place could be completely deserted. There is no telling, so everyone look alive."

I pulled up a hologram of the citadel, and highlighted the north and south entrances. "We are going to have a two pronged approach. General Kenobi will take the north entrance, and Commander Tano and I will take the south. Our target is to destroy the temple and capture any Sith, so we will be setting charges throughout the building. Any questions?"

"General," asked Catch. "We can't die in this form, and their men can't die either. How do we win?"

"Your weapons can inflict pain enough to knock them out," answered Rex. "Sorry sir," he said to me, "he is new."

I nodded, and turned to Obi-Wan. He stepped up and cleared his throat. "This is unlike the Generals that we fought during the Clone Wars. This is not about gaining control of the planet, but about the proper use of the Force. You can trust your instincts when fighting a droid, but when fighting a Sith Lord, you must leave everything to us. Do not engage Palpatine. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" came the response of the clones.

"Get to your posts, men!" barked Lee.

I felt a hand on my arm. Turning, I saw Ahsoka's bright blue eyes boring into mine.

"What Snips?" I asked.

"Padme called."

"Oh. I will have to call her back when we get done," I said, but she was shaking her head.

"No, she is worried that you are not going to come back. She thinks that Palpatine is going to get to you."

I groaned. "Oh man. I am sorry she pulled you into this. Im fine, really. I hate Palpatine and would do nothing to serve him."

Rex came up when he noticed us talking, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Rex," I lied.

"Padme is worried about Anakin and does not want him on the mission because its Palpatine," said Ahsoka.

"Oh shit. I did not think about that," he said. "Maybe Master Kenobi and Commander Tano can lead the land strike and you can lead the air strike sir?"

"That's a great idea, Rex" said Ahsoka.

"What?! No. I'm fine. We proceed with the mission as planned," I said.

"But Master I-" started Ahsoka

"IM! FINE!" I yelled.

"Clearly," came Obi-Wan's voice behind me. I turned around to see him in his disapproval mode: arms crossed, frowning, and a furrowed brow. "Anakin, when you yell 'I'm fine" in the middle of the hanger at two of your best friends, you're not fine."

I groaned. "Why is-"

"Lower your voice, padawan," he admonished.

I took a deep breathe. "Why is everyone against me?" I asked softly. "I need this. If you knew what he did to me…"

I felt a hand on my arm, and turned to see Ahsoka there looking at me with understanding eyes.

"We understand everything, Skyguy. We know what he did to you physically and mentally. But, we are trying to stop him from getting to you again so he does not hurt you anymore."

"She is right, Sir," said Rex. "I swear we get it. Palpatine is a creep and what he has done to you and the missus is inexcusable. I can understand that all you want to do is get your hands on him. But you gotta understand that if that takes a step towards the bad side again, then maybe you should not be the one who gets his hands on him. You know? Let us pull the punches for you."

"You should listen to them, Anakin. You have to realize what this revenge will cost you," said Obi-Wan.

"My family," I mumbled.

"That is the most important thing in your life now," said Ahsoka. "Palpatine should be brought to justice. He needs to suffer for what he has done to you, to the galaxy. It just does not need to incite vengeance in you."

I took a deep breath. It looked like I was not going to get my hands around that sick creep personally, but I could still make sure that the mission went well and escort him to the darkest cell on Coruscant. "Okay. So air strike. That's dogfighting against their fighters? I guess I can do that."

"You enjoy flying. It will be easy," said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah. You just lead the air strike and bomb the temple once we are clear of the structure," said Ahsoka.

"Personally, I want your job," said Rex.

"I'm willing to trade," I said grumpily.

"There is no trading," said Obi-Wan matter-of-factly.

"We are all forgetting a basic point," said Ahsoka. "We are not sure if Palpatine is on this planet, and he might be somewhere else. This might be the most boring mission we ever had."

I looked deep in myself and searched my feelings. I felt the dark, cold presence of my old master. "He is here, and he is waiting for us."


	48. Chapter 48

Anakin POV

I got into my Starfighter and I went through the safety check, and saw that I had my blue astromech R4-G5 in his space right beside the cockpit.

"You ready for this R4?" I asked.

A happy whistle came my response, and started talking about how I blew up the control ship on Naboo from the inside.

I smiled. "It's not going to be that easy buddy," I said. I started the engines, and pulled out into space. Soon, I was surrounded by my squadron, and I became very focused on the task at hand. "Blue Squadron, come in."

As all of the boys checked in, I was formulating my plan in my head. "Alright," I said when they finished, "our plan is simple. We want to draw out as many fighters of theirs as possible and inflict as much damage as possible. This is a good old fashioned dogfight, so keep your wits about you."

"Yes General," said Blue One, Blades.

"General, can Palpatine get to us from up here?" asked Blue Five, Beetle.

"Let's hope not," I muttered. "No Beetle," I said loudly into the headset. "You focus on taking out as many of there fighters as possible. The dark side can't get to you from up here."

I felt several of the men relax as I said that. I remembered that Rex had said how he wanted my job, and realize that most of the men would rather be home with their wives and children enjoying the afterlife, not chasing the Sith. I thought about the fact that I could be home drinking hot tea with Padme, and picking out baby room furniture for the children.

Suddenly, I saw enemy fighters fly out of the hangers of the ships and approach us. I shook my head and focused on destroying things. I was good at that.

"Alright men," I said. "Look alive. Here they come."

"There are so many of them!" cried Bif, a young clone.

"That's okay. There's plenty of us," I said. "Now form up on me."

All of the ships formed up in a V-formation with me leading the way as we went to meet the incoming fighters. It occurred to me as Yoda would tell me to release my squadron into the Force and come to realize that I could not control their fates. They could not die, but they could feel pain if they crashed and had to regenerate on Kamino. I took a deep breath and realized that I could not save them all, but I could save the majority of them, if it was the will of the Force. I released my comrades into the Force and accepted that I was not master of their fate. The task was still difficult for me, but it had gotten easier because of sessions with Depa. The thought occurred to me that she would also want me to let go of my hatred and resentment towards Palpatine, but hey, Rome was not built in a day.

"Incoming fighters," said Sok.

"Invasive action," I barked. "Let them have it, boys."

We all flew off into separate places, dodging enemy fire and trying to return fire at the same time. I sent my ship into a fast corkscrew trying to dodge fire. I ended up behind one of the pilots firing at us, and I let him have it. I was rewarded with a toot from R4 saying that I hit him. A grin spread across my face, but I knew we could not relax.

"Zai, you got one on your tail!" said Beetle.

"I know! I can't shake him!"

I scanned the battlefield and saw Zai being followed by one of their ships. "Hang on, Zai. Bank left hard towards the main cruiser."

Zai followed my orders, and I flew up and to the right directly into the enemies face and fired. The ship exploded, and I rushed through the flames victorious.

"Thanks General," said Zai.

"No problem."

"These droids are smarter than I remember," he said.

"That is because these are lifeforms," I said.

"What?!" said Beetle. "These are brothers?!"

"Possibly. They could be clones. I can not tell if they are from Kamino or not," I said.

"We can't be killing our own kind!" he cried.

Worry flooded into my mind. This was a problem I did not prepare for. The clones were not genetically modified to be docile and take orders, because dying had made them a blank slate. I could have a revolt on my hands if I did not act quickly.

"It does not matter," Blades said in an authoritative commanding tone. "These men have chosen to serve Palpatine and that makes them the enemy. We are not killing them anyway because they can regenerate. We are simply removing them from the opportunity to help Palpatine. Brothers or not, when they regenerate they will have a choice to rejoin the Republic. Now do your job, Mutts! Shoot them down!"

"Yes, Sir!" came a chorus of men.

I smiled and breathed a sigh a relief. Switching to private comms, I signaled Blades and said, "I owe you a steak dinner, we could have lost our whole squadron."

"Actually, General, Rex gave me that speech when I almost refused to fight against Palpatine's clones. He has a good sense of right and wrong."

"Yeah, he does." I switched back to main comms and said, "Okay, men, you heard him. We have a job to do. Now let's get it done!"


	49. Chapter 49

Storming the Castle

Authors Note: This takes place the same time as the last chapter

Ahsoka POV

We were crammed into the gunship like sardines. Rex and I had one squad that was going to take the South tower. My heart thudded in my chest, and I wished that Anakin was by my side. I knew that it was best for everyone that he was far away from Palpatine as possible, but he was an animal on the battlefield, and I needed that strength.

"You okay, Commander?" asked Rex on private comms.

"This feels weird without Anakin," I said. "I know why we did it this way, but I have this weird feeling like…"

"We are splitting up the gang," he finished for me. "Yeah, I got that feeling too. But Obi-Wan said Palpatine is like death stick to Anakin. He gets so angry about what happened, he forgets the big picture, or the opposite can happen, he could get sucked into the Dark Side, and we could lose him again. Either way, not good for us."

I nodded. I thought back to the monster of Vader, and the moment that I realized that he was both Vader and my beloved master Anakin. Everyone had different theories about what went South, what was the moment that damned him. I had my own speculations that it had a lot to do with when I left the Temple. I turned my back on the Jedi Order, and in effect, him. If I would have stayed we could have spied on Palpatine together, and I would have known it was too much for him.

"Do you ever think about what happened the first time? Like if we could have been there when he went to arrest the Chancellor, maybe something would have been different?" I asked.

"I know it would have been different. I would have put a blaster beam between Palpatine's eyes and forgotten about it."

"So that's your plan? We are supposed to get you close enough so you can shoot him in the face, knock him out, and arrest him?"

"Maybe not that simplistic. But basically, yeah."

I laughed. "I love you." But, it was not going to be that simple. Somehow I was going to have to defeat a Sith Lord with the help of Obi-Wan. Yeah, I thought, we needed Anakin's help, but he could not get to close to Palpatine.

I cursed Palpatine under my breath. Also, I was harboring feelings of guilt and anger towards myself that I abandoned him. Force bless Luke Skywalker for seeing the good in him and drawing him back to the light. If he hadn't, I would have lost my best friend forever.

The light switched from red to green, signaling that we had put down, and the gunship was about to let us out. The side doors flew open, and I ignited my saber and hopped out of the gunship. As I ran through the fighting and began cutting my way through the droids, I gave into the force and let it flow through me controlling my actions. Form IV was best executed at a fast pace by using wide powerful swings. I capitalized on this as I ran through the front lines slashing droids as I went.

We made slow but steady progress towards the South Entrance and from what I could tell, this was going pretty well, but I knew that we needed to be on the lookout for something that seemed insurmountable.

I focused on leading the charge, like Anakin would, attacking battle droids destroying them with my lightsaber. Form IV relied on a lot of my natural agility as a Torgruta, as I jumped from droid to droid, leaving a pile of parts in my wake.

There was a tank guarding the South Entrance, along with four walker droids, a host of super battle droids and regular battle droids. We dived in.

"Crash!" I yelled while deflecting enemy fire. "Take care of the infantry. I will handle the tank."

"Yes, commander!"

I ran towards the battle lines, giving myself into the force, allowing it to dictate my actions moving my lightsaber to deflect enemy fire that came near me. I jump up on the wheels and slash both of the left side gun, then climb up to the top and opened the lid and threw two detonators in there, then ran down to the right side and slashed the last gun, hopping off before the thing exploded.

I looked around and saw that we were making progress, and I could see the entrance to the Sith fortress. Rex and Crash had caught up with me and I could see that a lot of the droids were scrap metal. We kept going together, inching towards the Sith castle slashing any droids who attacked us. Finally, we got to the doors of the Sith fortress, and I examined the panel to get the doors open.

"What would Anakin do?" I asked myself. I slashed the panel with my lightsaber, and the doors rattled open.

"Well done," came Obi-Wan's voice from my left. He came up walking backwards battling a battle droid, and ricochet the bullet to hit the droid in the head. "You did not think I would let you handle Sidious alone?"

Suddenly, a walker droid set its sights on Obi-Wan, ready to fire. Before I could say anything, the thing exploded in a ball of flame, and Lee came around with a DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle.

"Got your back, Sir," said Lee.

"Is that standard issue?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Normal people say 'thank you'," I said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm sorry. Your timing is impeccable, Lee."

"Your welcome, General," said Lee.

"R3, can you get the door open, please," asked Obi-Wan.

The little yellow droid glided over to the control panel and attached his terminal in the port. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Well, lets not keep his Excellency waiting," said Obi-Wan, and we all walked into the formidable fortress.


	50. Chapter 50

Ahsoka POV

Walking through the temple was eerie. Now, I was glad that Anakin had not come because this place was consumed by the Dark Side. This place had high walls made out of metal and you could almost hear the screams of people being tortured from long ago.

"Let's do our job and get out of here," said Rex.

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if I were Sidious, I would be standing in the place of power waiting with some type of trap," said Obi-Wan. "That's this way," and he lead down the hallway, his lightsaber lighting the way. We followed him, cautiously.

"This feels weird," said Rex. "All that barrage of fire outside, but nothing in here."

"It's a trap," I said, "set for Anakin."

"Well, sorry to disappoint them, but he is not here," he said with a grin.

"We will break it to them gently," said Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan continued to lead us through the old Sith temple. I could not help but compare this to the Jedi temple where I was raised. Where the Jedi had love and peace, the Sith had hatred and war. I could not believe that this wretched place had wormed its way into Anakin's heart and corrupted him. And I was partially to blame, I thought.

I shook myself. I needed confidence if I was going to take down a Sith. Anakin was in a good place now, happy, married, about to be a father. He had forgiven me for leaving the order. It was time to forgive myself and hunt a Sith. We came up to large, impressive doors, and I felt a dark presence beyond them.

"Sidious is here," said Obi-Wan, "be ready for anything."

"Do we fire, sir?" asked Oil.

"Blow the doors, fan out, and hold fire," said Rex. "Let the Jedi handle this."

Degger set the charges and the blast doors flew off the hinges. The troopers filed in, and a few battle droids fired at us. The troopers returned fire, hitting the droids square in the chest or the head.

"Hold fire!" screeched Palpatine.

The droids moved into rest mode. Obi-Wan signaled to Rex, who gave the silent command for the troops to stop firing. For a second, nobody moved.

"Welcome, Master Kenobi. It has been a long time," said Palpatine in a slimy voice.

"I have been avoiding you, Your Grace," said Obi-Wan.

"And young Ahsoka Tano. My, how you have grown into such a fetching creature," Palpatine said to me.

I finally looked at the wrinkled old man who had corrupted my best friend and destroyed my galaxy. He looked like he had not been in the Sun for a hundred years. His face was white, his eyes were yellow, and he looked a hundred years old. We were supposed to be fully restored in the Force looking fully matured and around 25, but Palpatine was so corrupt with evil, the force could not help him.

"I can not say the same for you. I can not believe the stupidity of the Senate to follow such a monster," I spat the last word.

"Oh, you have a temper, don't you? You take after your master. Speaking of Anakin, where is he?"

"He is leading our ships to kick your ass," I said with pride.

"Such a pity," he said. "I was hoping for a reunion. I need a new apprentice."

That set off my temper, and I bared my teeth. "Anakin would never join you again!" I yelled.

"You say that with such confidence, young one. But that confidence is misplaced. Anakin would do anything to save his children."

Cold fear went through me, and I rushed at the monster who dared threaten the unborn infants.

"Ahsoka, wait!" yelled Obi-Wan.

I raised my lightsaber, prepared for whatever the Emperor could throw at me. He raised his hand and fired a bolt of lightning at me. I blocked them with my saber, but the force of the barrage forced me to retreat a few steps back. When the lightning subsided, I felt my strength drained from the effort, and looked to Obi-Wan for a plan.

"Your Majesty, Anakin is defeating your forces, and soon you will be in chains. You should save yourself the humiliation and surrender now," said Obi-Wan as he took off his outer robe.

"I do not think so," snarled Palpatine. "Soon I will be joined by Lord Vader!"

Obi-Wan ignited his weapon. "I do not foresee that happening."

Sidious drew his crimson blade and they began to circle one another. Obi-Wan waited Sidious out, as the Emperor jumped across with a vertical spin and began a series of blows. Obi-Wan blocked each blow with grace, but he began to lose ground. With each parry, I noticed that Sidious blows were getting more and more stronger. Soon, he was going to overpower Obi-Wan!

I tried to get up and realized that I could breathe easier. I stayed limp until Palpatine's back was to me, then I sprang up and jumped into the fray. Obi-Wan and I fell into a perfect rhythm, each pulling blows at the dark Sith Lord, never letting him rest. Soon, I realized, we would find a weakness from tiring him out and expose it. I felt my confidence rise as my excitement got the best of me. I missed a critical block and Sidious sliced at my exposed ribs.

The pain from my chest felt like I was sliced open with a knife without anesthesia. I screamed in pain,and instinctively dropped my lightsaber, collapsing on the ground. I curled up in a ball, trying to protect my exposed ribs. Soon, tears flooded my eyes, a normal reaction to the pain. I glanced up to see Palpatine slowly start to overpower Obi-Wan. My final thought before I passed out was, we split up the gang.


	51. Chapter 51

Anakin POV

We were still in the middle of a dogfight, when I felt the attitude of the battle shift. Not here, we had them on the run, but there was a strong disturbance in the Force. Suddenly, I heard Ahsoka scream in my head, but it was like it was right next to me. Something was wrong, and I had to do something.

"Blades," I said in an authoritative, commanding tone, "Commander Kenobi has just requested backup. I need to go to the surface."

"Do you require an escort, sir?" he said.

"No, continue the mission as planned in my absence. You are in command now."

"Yes, sir. Good luck, General."

I started to turn my ship towards the surface, and pushed the thrusters to full power. One ship followed me thinking that I was attacking the surface, which I was technically. I looped around tight and got in behind the fighter before it knew what was happening. Squeezing on the triggers, I fired at the ship and hit it, then I continued down to the surface.

"Beep, Beep, boop," came R4.

"Yeah, I know I lied to Blades. I had to. Ahsoka is in trouble. They could all be in trouble," I said.

"Boop. Beep. Beep. Boop."

"Obi-Wan is overreacting. I have faced Palpatine before and have not turned. I am not 22 anymore. I know what I am doing."

"Beep. Beep. Boop." he said, unconvinced.

I found an empty landing platform outside the horrible castle, and put the ship down. I opened the cockpit and got out. "Take the ship back to the cruiser," I commanded pulling my cloak around me.

I turned to go inside the fortress, but stopped when I heard a series of whistles from R4.

I turned around, "Go on buddy. It will be alright. I will see you with Obi-Wan, Rex, and Snips in a few hours. I promise."

R4 gave a few long wearily beeps telling me to be careful, then he started up the engines, and the ship took off. I watched the ship go off into the night before turning to enter the fortress and help my friends.

I walked through the old Sith temple with only my lightsaber for light. I studied the Sith Temples under my tutelage with Palpatine studying the Dark Side of the Force, and I had my own palace at Mustafar, but it was not an ancient Sith Fortress. The Death Star was much more efficient way to rule the galaxy because it was mobile and had the ability to destroy planets, but it took two years to design and twenty-one years to construct. Sidious and others Siths would be hiding on old temples until they had that kind of time to reconstruct a weapon of mass destruction, or they were captured.

Suddenly, I heard fighting and I followed the noise. I quickened my pace and soon I was running through the temple getting closer and closer to the noise. I turned down a hallway and saw a massive door, blown open. I ran through it.

Inside there were clones scattered throughout the room on the floor, many were paralyzed, but some were trying to get up. On the ground close to the stairs was Ahsoka, a pool of blood surrounding her. On the dais, at the top of the stairs, Obi-Wan and Palpatine were fighting. Palpatine had Obi-Wan backed into a corner and had his blade at Obi-Wan's throat.

Without thinking, I charged Palpatine, a yell of anger came from my throat. I had my saber high overhead in attack mode. Palpatine turned at the commotion, and kicked me in the chest, sending me backwards. I did a flip and landed on my feet ready to anything.

"Anakin, so glad you could join us," he said.

"What did you do to her?" I seethed.

"She attacked me. I defended myself," he said.

"You will pay!" I spat.

"Anakin, let me handle this!" shouted Obi-Wan.

"No, he's mine," I said.

"Now, Anakin," said Palpatine, "you know vengeance is not the Jedi way."

"Do not lecture me," I said, and I attacked.

Obi-Wan came at him from behind and I from the front. We worked in sync from years of working and practicing together side-by-side. It was like we were never apart, but he was my master for the last forty years. I knew his rhythms and he knew my impulses.

Obi-Wan's fighting style was Soresu, defensive, and methodical. when he fought inching a little bit, working for small victories, gaining ground slowly, working like clockwork.

On the other hand, I liked Shien, much more aggressive. I was a hurricane, wild and unpredictable. I went for the fast move, the fancy footwork, the big payday. I wanted blood, and I did not care about being neat. Separately, Obi-Wan had the edge on me, but together we were invincible.

I grinned and started to act on my overconfidence. My moves got more aggressive, and less conservative. Suddenly, I left my back open, and Sidious made a move to cut my spinal cord paralyzing me. Quickly, Obi-Wan pushed me out of the way and Palpatine slashed from his shoulder to his hip across his back. Obi-Wan crumpled to my feet screaming in pain. I knelt down to try and stop the blood, realizing that the only thing that would happen to him is that he would go in and out of consciousness until I got him to a hospital.

Palpatine laughed, "Look what's become of your friends because of your resistance."

I balled my fists in anger, and clenched my teeth. Then a thought came to me. It was a horrible thought, but it was a way to end this. If I gave into my anger at him and just let go, I could have the strength to beat him. Something that sounded like a combination of Depa and Windu told me this was a bad idea in the back of my mind, but I did not have a choice.

I took a deep breath. Could I access the Dark Side? I searched my heart and felt there was so much love and peace. There was even forgiveness in some places. Then I thought about my past. I thought about waking up from Mustafar and asking for Padme and hearing the words "I think in your anger you killed her." I let the anguish, the pain, the self-hatred to fill me, and then the truth of the matter: It was a lie. My heart thudded in my chest, and my breathing was ragged and uneven. My lightsaber came to my hand and I ignited it. Anakin Skywalker could not defeat the Emperor, but Darth Vader could.


	52. Chapter 52

Anakin POV

I was worried that the Dark Side would feel foreign and alien to me when I finally let it out to play. But it was as familiar to me as an old friend. Like someone I had not talked to for a long time, bringing up the good old days when we were young. The addictive surge of power infused my veins and suddenly, all doubt left my mind that I could stop Palpatine. I knew with absolute certainty that he was mine, and my confidence returned to me.

Images flashed through my mind. My mother's tortured under the sand people, Padme's screams during childbirth, Luke and Liea being raised by strangers, and finally the endless refrain "I believe in your anger, you killed her."

All the feelings of being called the chosen one, and being completely helpless to save anyone or control anything. The anger and sting of rejection from being passed over from the council so many times for so many times, only be handed to Obi-Wan, a man who did not want me but trained me because of a promise on a deathbed.

The Dark Side swirled within me as I rose to strike with purpose and power, like never before. My ferocity caught Palpatine off guard, as he stumbled backwards to stay out of reach of my blade.

"Where is your enthusiasm, your highness?" I asked, an edge of darkness in my voice. "Can you not keep up with your own demands?"

I swung at his ribcage like he did at Ahsoka, and only missed him because he kept side stepping my blade. With the light from my blade, I could see that he was terrified. Good, I thought to myself darkly, he should be terrified of me.

I thought about our relationship, how it was all a lie. He was only interested in me because he thought I would be a good Sith, and here I wanted a father figure, a mentor, and a friend. I let the anger and betrayal bubble up inside of me like a dormant volcano for so long, and now it was exploding. Rage, disgust, anger, fear, all of them were being unleashed on Palpatine's unsuspecting person and he was no match for it.

Finally, my furry of barrages was wearing him down, and I saw him start to slow. I felt a wicked grin spread across my face, and I saw an opening. We got our sabers locked in a death grip, and I inched closer towards his hands. Then l swung down and away cutting off his hands, his lightsaber flipping in the air. I caught it and crossed the blades around his neck. All I had to do was slice his head off, and it would be over.

Palpatine hit his knees, and I kept the blades around his neck.

"Anakin," he said. "Your better than this."

"Not really," I admitted, with my grin still on my face.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," he stated.

"Well for the past twenty minutes, I have not really been in a Jedi mood," I said.

Suddenly, we heard a moan and I turned to see Ahsoka stirring. "Damn it," I muttered. "Snips, you okay? Don't move. Alright?"

I shut down the blades, and ran to her side. Kneeling down, I saw there was a lot of blood, and I grabbed my robe from where I discarded it and started ripping it to make makeshift bandages.

I picked up my comlink, "This is Anakin Skywalker. Can anyone come in?"

"This is Admiral Cohen. What is it Skywalker?"

"Our mission is accomplished. We have Palpatine in custody. We need evac for him and for wounded. Our location is the South spire of the temple. We need medical attention."

"Excellent! I will send air support there immediately."

Lee put a force inhibitor collar on Palpatine then they got him to his feet and started marching him out of the temple toward the South tower.

"Sir, is Ahsoka okay to carry?" asked Rex.

I stretched out in the force and examined her injuries. Her lightsaber blade cuts were through skin and muscle not bone, and there was no extensive damage because of the lightning. She was just in a lot of pain, but there was nothing that would not heal.

"Yeah, Rex. She will be fine," I said.

Rex nodded, then kissed Ahsoka's head and gently cradled her in his arms. The act made me realized he loved her as much as I loved Padme, if that was possible.

I walked over to my master and examined him using the Force. The gash on his back was deep cutting muscle and bone, but not his spinal cord. He would heal fast, and but he would be in a lot of pain until we got him on medication.

Gently I picked him up and folded across my back trying not to aggravate his injuries. He moaned in pain a little, but other than that, he was quiet. I ran out of the room, and followed Rex and the men towards the gunships.

When I got on-board, the gunships took off towards the ship. We got there quickly, and I went quickly to the Med-Bay, and placed Obi-Wan gently on a cot.

"What happened?" said the medical droid.

"Lightsaber duel," I said.

The droid examined him. "We will place him in a bacta tank for one standard hour and he will make a full recovery."

They carted him away.

I nodded. "Captain Rex came in here with Commander Tano with similar injuries."

"Yes," said the droid, "She is in room two. She has already been in the Bacta tank for ten minutes and must stay in it for another hour and fifty minutes."

"Okay. Thank you," I said.

I walked into where they kept the bacta tanks, and knocked on the second door.

"Come in," came Rex.

"Hey how is she?" I asked.

"The droid said she is going to be fine," Rex said.

"Okay that's great!" I said.

"We got him sir! Mission accomplished."

"Yep. Now we just got to get him to Coruscant and hope the Senate actually delivers."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Baby Blue

Padme POV

I swear to God, I was looking at my computer screen and concentrating on the meaning of the same words for the last twenty minutes. "Spring diplomats strategic meeting denuclarsations peace talk scheduled commence." I blinked and read it again, "The strategic denuclearization peace talks are scheduled to commence this spring." Okay, that made sense, next sentence.

The last two weeks of pregnancy had been awful. I was twenty six weeks pregnant, just a little bit over half way. I could not sleep because there was no comfortable position. At work, I could not think, and I did not know if it was because I was tired or if I was having some concentration problems. I was clueless about what was happening in the world of politics anymore, and I was constantly asking Bail for talking points on big issues. I was having bad swelling around my stomach, and I did not know if that was something to worry about. My mom and the medical droid both said that it was normal, and I was so tired I chose to believe them.

I just wanted Anakin back. I knew he would do anything to help me get comfortable. He would let me take the protocol droids to work to help with the memory problems, which I was already doing. But he would also check on me throughout the day. Then at night, I would come home to a warm dinner, and a loving husband. He would help me design the twins' babies room, and I would feel loved instead of stressed out. But he was off facing Palpatine. I felt tears prick my eyes.

The doors slid open, and Shmi walked in with a datapad in her hand. I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to look business as usual.

"Hi hon, how's it coming? Have you made any progress on that report?" she asked.

"Still reading it," I said.

She frowned, "You got it this morning and it's ten pages. Do you not agree with it?"

"Oh," I had to think quick to think of a good lie. "I am rereading it to reference it in my response."

"Really," she said, crossing her arms, "What's it about?"

I looked down at the datapad.

"No don't look at it," she said.

"It's… um… about commerce?"

"Its a military proposal. It is suggesting we denuclearize our forces in hopes that Palpatine's supporters will do the same."

"We must let the Jedi handle the Sith, and put our faith in democracy."

"So you are for it?"

"Who wrote it?"

"Bail Organa."

"Yes. I am for it. When is the Vote?"

"The end of this week."

I nodded. "Okay. You just made up my mind in two minutes what I could not do in two hours."

"Really? It's that bad?"

"Yeah, I am having bad headaches and stomachaches."

"Have you told the medical droid?"

"Had my check up about two weeks ago and I start going every two weeks starting in two weeks. They say everything is fine."

She thought for a minute. "Well could you take a sick day? Go home and rest. If you cannot think, then you can not do anything here anyway. I could stay here, get you organized, and then in the on Friday, if you felt better come in, and if you do not, let Bail take the vote to the Senate."

"Unless they saw that as a sign of weakness," I said.

Shmi smiled. "Anakin is rubbing off on you."

I smiled. I thought about going home, drawing a nice bath, eating some hot soup, then lying down in our comfortable bed, stuffing pillows around me. Could I take a me day? I grabbed my commlink and signaled Bail.

"Organa," he said.

"Bail, its Padme. I have read the Denuclearization Bill three times and I still don't understand it. My mother-in-law and I think that maybe my pregnancy is affecting my concentration. Is there a way I could put this off until the morning when I felt better?"

"Is the great Padme Amidala accepting defeat?"

"I am not accepting defeat, just acknowledging I have limits. There is a difference." I said defensively.

"Padme, go home, please. You burn the midnight oil more than anyone I know. And how about tomorrow, I meet you with decaf jawa juice and some fruit from the market, and explain the bill myself."

"That would be incredible. 0600 my office?"

He laughed. "You really can't take a day off, can you? Let's say 1000, my apartment. I will have the fruit and the juice, and we can use my datapads. You just bring yourself."

"Okay. See you then," I said, and he signed off.

"There now," said Shmi. "Everything is taken care of. You just go home. I will finish up here."

"Okay," I said, getting my stuff together, including the datapad on the bill.

"Leave the bill. You can't do any work on it tonight. I will bring a copy over in the morning around 0900 before you go to Bail's home."

I smiled and obeyed my mother-in-law. "You know," I said, "for a lady in waiting, you give a lot of orders."

"Well, I have to. Your listening skills are almost as bad as your husband's."

Just then, the Holonet lit up like crazy on both of our datapads. Shmi and I looked at one another in confusion as I went and sat at my desk to turn on the holoprojector on the wall in my office.

"Breaking News: Palpatine Captured by Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano. Injuries Occurred."

"They captured him!" said Shmi.

"And got hurt," I whispered. I thought of who could have gotten hurt. Was Anakin injured? Instinctively I clutched my stomach. I reached for my comlink and signaled Typho.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Where are the Jedi bringing the Sith Lord?"

"To the Senate Building. They are expected at 1300 hours."

I looked at the chronometer. It was 1100 almost exactly. Anakin was two hours away and then he would be here, away from that creep, safe in my arms.


	54. Chapter 54

Return to Coruscant

Anakin POV

I was standing in the gunship with one hand on the safety rail, one hand on my lightsaber, ready for anything. Palpatine had a force inhibitor collar on him, not that he could use the Force until his hands regenerated. I had ordered for them to put a gag on him so that he could not talk to me and get into my head. My old master looked rather helpless at the moment, and I am ashamed to admit that made me feel very happy. It would take him a long time to sweet talk his way out of this mess.

We finally put down in front of the Senate building, and there was a crowd out there. Everyone there was ready to take their own shot at the man who taxed them into starvation, scarred their children for life, or made their life miserable in some way or another. Whatever Darth Vader did as a monster was nothing compared to the puppet master Palpatine himself.

We walked him to the few Jedi and Senators there. Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Depa were all there, waiting patiently for him to ascend the steps towards them. I also saw Senator Bail Organa, Duchess Satine Kyrze, Riyo Chuchi, and Padme. Smiling to myself, I knew that Palpatine was going to get his ass handed to him.

"Face justice, you must," said Master Yoda.

"You had your glory days in the sun, Palpatine," said Bail Organa. "Now we will make sure that peace and justice will reign over the Republic. Your Empire has fallen!"

My wife stepped forward. "You enslaved the entire galaxy for your own personal gain, and used the back of the Senate and the Jedi to do it. Do not expect mercy. You will receive none. For we received none from you."

I signaled for a few clones to come and take him away. As they were leading him away, Palpatine shot me a look, like he knew I had used the Dark Side to beat him. Panicking, I glanced around to the other master to see if the notice anything suspicious. To my relief, they acted like they did not notice anything.

"You alright, Skywalker?" asked Windu.

I thought of a good lie quickly. "Just trying to figure out what happens now?"

"Now," said Bail Organa. "He is tried as a War Criminal, and sentenced to eternity behind bars."

I scoffed. "Seems kind of a light sentence for a demon from hell."

"What would you do?" asked Windu.

"Would cutting off his limbs, drop him in lava, and then cut off his life support be to on point?"

"Anakin!" scolded Padme.

"What? After what he did to me, it's only fair."

"I take it Depa has not gotten to forgiveness with you yet," said Windu.

"That's next week," I said.

"Well, the life support is a bit extreme," said Bail. "But I like the other stuff."

"Bail!" yelled Padme.

"What? They would grow back. Just painfully, without anesthesia."

"Nice touch," I said.

"You gotta remember Padme, this is the man who not only went after Anakin, but ordered Leia to be executed and attempted to kill Luke."

"Wait, he went after the babies?" she asked looking at me.

I turned to her and looked into her eyes. Grabbing her hand, I said, "Well, he ordered for Leia to be tortured to give up the location of the Rebels and when she did not, we decided to destroy her home planet. Then he had them captured and tortured again. I cut off Luke's hand, and froze Leia's boyfriend. Then Luke turned himself in to try and get me to turn back to the Light and when Luke did not turn to the Dark Side, Palpatine tried to execute him. When I realized that, I betrayed Palpatine and saved Luke."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she said angrily.

"I thought you knew. The news reports stuff like Luke Skywalker is a Rebel Hero, and stuff like that."

"It reports that he blew up the Death Star, and that you were not on the Death Star when it happened. It does NOT report that Palpatine is out for blood and that you cut of his HAND! Why would you do that?"

"To beat him so I could capture him without killing him. I was evil at the time. Why are you yelling at me? Palpatine's the bad guy!"

"You're the idiot who blindly followed him!"

"You knew that when you married me!"

"What?! That's your defense? I was a stupid twenty year old, who knew I would grow out of it?"

"I was twenty-three! I did not know what I was doing!"

"So why didn't we go to Obi-Wan for help?"

"Because I thought I could handle it!"

"Do they always argue like this?" asked Windu.

Bail laughed. "Yep. But it's not as frequent as you think. Excuse me, happy couple."

"I am just saying-" I said.

"Shut up!" She said to me. "Yes, Bail," she said politely.

"I was wondering if you two love birds would like to join us to discuss the finer points of Palpatine's hearing. Anakin you could be a big help getting evidence. I mean you were commissioned by the Jedi Council to spy on the chancellor, and you did find out he was a Sith Lord. It did not end well, but your testimony is still invaluable," he said.

I turned to Padme, "What do you think? Truce 'til this is over?"

Padme looked at me, "Okay." She turned and said, "We are coming Bail."

We all followed into the Senate building, but judging from the angry glances my wife gave me, I was still in trouble.


	55. Chapter 55

Trial of Palpatine

POV Padme

The senate was abuzz with excitement as everyone was ready to hang or shoot the man who enslaved the entire galaxy. Shmi, Typho, Elle, Ume, and Mire were all with me as we watched the senate react to the man who controlled the galaxy for so many years now face justice.

I felt a hand touch my forearm, and turned to see Shmi sitting beside me. "You do not have to do this," she whispered. "This is such a sure vote that you could go home and sleep."

I smiled, and thought how my own mother would probably tell me to do the same. "I had some Karlini tea. It helped me so much when I was pregnant with Luke and Leia. It has received some muscle aches in my back, and has helped with some cramping in my stomach. But yes, when the hearing is over, I am going home."

"Why not go home now, honey? We can do nothing here," she whispered.

"This is the man who corrupted Anakin. What he did to him, to us, no I can not walk away. I will speak on Anakin's behalf, demanding that Palpatine gets the fullest sentence without prejudice. Others are angry because he enslaved systems, but for us this is personal."

"So Ani should forgive, but we won't. That's your plan?"

"If we are not Jedi, we can not be Sith."

Shmi laughed at my logic. "If that's your plan, then make him pay!"

Mas Amedda called the Senate to order, and everyone was quiet, with a few exceptions. Chancellor Valorum rose gracefully.

"The Senate is called to order. I am pleased to announce that due to the work of a few brave Jedi Knights we have captured Sheev Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, and he is to be tried today for treason against the Republic!"

A cheer went up from the crowd.

"Bring out the accused!"

The crowd booed as a center platform opened up and a platform rose up with Palpatine standing between two armed guards. Shmi clutched my arm in terror, and I saw Typho reached for his gun instinctively out of the corner of my eye.

"He has a force inhibitor collar around his neck," I said, "he can't hurt us." But my hand went protectively to my stomach.

"You are Darth Sidious?" asked Valorum.

"Some have called me that," said the monster.

"You have been accused of slavery, sedition, murder, executor of planets, and terror of worlds. How do you plead?"

"Innocent," he whispered.

"Boo!" came the crowd.

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

"Liar!"

"Let me explain," he said. The room fell silent. "I was elected Supreme Chancellor because there was a no confidence vote in Chancellor Valorum placed by Queen Amidala of Naboo. I then served a term that was wonderful and prosperous until we fell into a civil war. It was elected by officials to give me emergency powers to create an army, which I did to serve our Republic. Then we had a civil war, fighting against the Separatist. I was captured and rescued by Anakin Skywalker, and then he and the Jedi took a strong interest in me. One day the Jedi attempted to assassinate me, and Skywalker saved me, saying he would let me live if I would serve him and let him rule the galaxy as Lord Vader. It was his idea to make the Senate an Empire, and kill all of those poor people. I was as afraid for my life as anyone else."

I was already maneuvering my platform when he was still speaking that garbage. Shmi was standing beside me looking like she was ready to throw anything she could get her hands on at Palpatine's head.

When the platform got to the middle of the room, I said, "Senators, I hope by now we have learned that Palpatine or Sidious, whoever he calls himself is a deceiver and a liar. He is twisting the truth and fabricating tales just to suit his best interest.

"Skywalker was and is a Jedi Knight, and a hero of the Republic. But, this man is a Sith Lord. He was trained by a man named Plagueis, a man who he killed for more power. He was a Sith Lord when he got into politics. He was a Sith Lord, when he took over the Senate. He was a Sith Lord when he corrupted Anakin Skywalker, and killed all the Jedi. Finally, he was a Sith Lord when he enslaved the galaxy and destroyed our beloved Republic. We were deceived by his lies once, we will not be seduced again!"

A cheer went up from the crowd, and I took a breath of relief. Turning to Shmi and Typho, I smiled at them. They smiled, but neither of them looked relaxed. We still had to vote.

"Order! We shall have order!" said Mas Amedda.

"Let's put it to a vote," said Chancellor Valorum.

On the screen, a nice picture of Palpatine, one form when he was Senator of Naboo. Without hesitating, I hit the red button, then sat back down and held Shmi's hand.

The Senate room went black, like it did when we tried Anakin. I held my breath, hoping that there was enough sane people left in the galaxy to lock up this evil man for the rest of his days. I thought of the children growing in my stomach, my husband on looking in the wings with the other Jedi, my mother-in-law beside me. How many people that I personally knew did this man hurt? What would I do if he went free?

The lights suddenly went red all across the room. Shmi and I both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sheev Palpatine you have been found guilty in this Senate, and are sentenced to the remainder of the afterlife in Belsavis prison. Take him away!"

"Pay!" He said while he was being hauled away. "You will all pay!"


	56. Chapter 56

Drastic Measures

Depa POV

Anakin came into the meditation chamber clearly expecting to be back on the battlefield. He was glancing all around the room, not settling his eyes on one item. His right hand was on lightsaber and his left hand was stretched out sensing the air for disturbances. Walking on the balls of his feet, he was ready to spring into battle at a moments notice.

"Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Lets sit."

"Oh. Okay."

Once he sat down, I notice that he could not sit still. But he was twirling his lightsaber, glancing around the room, and breathing fast and shallow.

"First, lets put the 'saber away," I instructed.

He hesitated, but obeyed.

"Now, we are going to mediate." I instructed placing my hands on my knees palms up. When Anakin followed, I shut my eyes. "First, we are going to focus on our breathing. In for five seconds, holding for three, releasing for seven, and pausing for three, then repeating. Can you do that?"

"Wait. Hold for how many?"

"In for five. Hold for three. Out for seven. Rest for three."

"Okay."

We did this for three minutes. Anakin tapped his foot impatiently for the first little bit, but then he relaxed. When I felt his spirit calm down, I continued.

"This is called square breathing. You are doing good. Now we are going to add images. Where is a place in the galaxy that you feel comforted? There is no wrong answer."

"Yes there is."

"Not in here."

He sighed. "Okay, Naboo. There is a palace in the lake country. When we were first married there Padme and I did not have to hide, and we could eat breakfast on the veranda, walk in the gardens, stuff like that. If I have to pick a favorite, there is a balcony where we had our first kiss and where we got married."

"Good go to that balcony where you got married and just breathe."

We did this again for about two minutes.

"See we are five minutes into the session, and your demeanor is entirely different. Do you feel it?"

"Yeah. I can definitely think more clearly."

"Good. Now we can talk. Open your eyes." He did and I saw that he was clearly more relaxed. "What's going on? Does this have to do with Palpatine?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "There is no good way to tell you this. I broke orders. I was leading the attack in my starfighter and I felt in the Force that Ahsoka was going to get hurt, so I told the troops that Obi-Wan needed me when he didn't."

"That's a serious lie. You could have jeopardized the entire mission."

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled and stared at his feet.

"There's more," I prompted.

"When I fought Palpatine, I knew I was going to lose…"

He looked up at me, expecting me to say something, but I was not going to bail him out. He needed to confess whatever he did.

After a minute of no one saying anything, he sighed. "I used the Dark Side to defeat him."

"So Sidius was defeated by a Sith not a Jedi?"

He nodded.

"Who knows?" I asked.

He swallowed hard. "No one."

"You need to tell them."

"Who?"

"Everyone. Yoda, Windu, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Ahsoka, Rex, Shmi, Padme. All of them."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," he said, standing and starting to pace, "their proud of me! I actually did something right for once. I captured Sidious and got him arrested! I can't tell everybody that it happened because then I will lose credibility. I will get expelled! And everyone will turn against me, and-"

"Anakin, calm down."

He stopped yelling and pacing. Taking a few deep breaths, he slumped in the chair and put his hands in his face. "What am I going to do?" he mumbled.

"You are going to prove that you are not the little kid who wanted power and did not care who he hurt to get it. You are going to request an audience with the council, tell them what happened, and face the consequences. Then you are going to forgive yourself and learn that it is not worth going to the Dark Side to get a win."

He was angry now. "So what should I have done? Let him hurt Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and get away with it?"

I paused. "I thought you went into the Dark Side to get power. Was it about revenge?"

"No," he said, crossing his arms.

"Anakin," I said sternly.

"Maybe both," he mumbled.

"Vengeance is the way of the Sith, and it is an addictive path."

"I know," he said.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I needed to win the battle. Palpatine needed to be captured and I had to do it. This was our chance."

"So it was now or never?"

"Yes."

"Why couldn't you come back when Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were healthy and could fight with you?"

"He would escape. He could come and hurt Padme or the babies."

"So you were afraid of what would happen if you failed to capture him."

"Yes."

"So you were willing to take drastic measures because you reasoned that the ends justify the means?"

"Um, yeah."

"So how are you feeling now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was using the Dark Side worth it?"

He paused. "Not exactly. It got the job done, and I am willing to pay the cost."

"That means it's worth it."

"Fine!" he said standing again. "It's worth it! Okay. The Dark Side gets stuff done! I'll admit it!"

"You miss it," I observed.

"Yes. I miss the power, and the rush!" he yelled. "I am breaking my back being the guy that everybody wants me to be!. I am fighting every instinct I have! Don't I get a little credit for that?"

"Anakin why didn't you trust the force to protect Obi-Wan and Ahsoka?"

"When has the freaking Force protected anyone? My mom? Padme? Me? Why would I trust it to protect anyone I care about?"

"Anakin, most of our sessions are confidential, but I have to tell the Jedi Council this, and I can't promise what they will do."

"Fine."


	57. Chapter 57

Anakin POV

I was waiting outside the Jedi High Council. I was trying to do that deep breathing that Depa had taught me this morning in our session, but I was way too nervous. Breathe in, hold, and stop pacing, and breathe out. Nothing was helping my nerves. I was screwed and I knew it.

"Skywalker," said the page. I nodded and walked in.

I walked into the middle and bowed, "Good evening," I said.

"Anakin," Depa said, "You told me something in session that needed to be brought to the attention of this council, and for that reason, I breached confidentiality. Do you remember the discussion?"

"Yes," I said.

"Then can you tell this council how you defeated Sidious?"

I paused and took a deep breath. "I used the Dark Side to give myself the strength and fuel."

I saw the masters shift uncomfortably. My eyes were looking at the faces of Yoda, Windu, and Obi-Wan.

"Dangerous it is, using the dark side as a weapon," said Yoda. "Lead to a violent path, it can."

"I have no intention to use it again," I said.

"Why did you use it the first time? Could you not defeat Sidious with the Light?" asked Windu.

"It was too difficult," I said.

"Why were you fighting Sidious? The council discussed that you were not supposed to be in the same room with him," asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I sensed in the force that Ahsoka Tano was injured and I went to help," I said.

"Your troops said you said I asked for assistance," said Obi-Wan.

I cringed. "Yeah, it would take too long to explain it to them. We were winning the battle, and they did not need me, I did not see the harm."

"You did not see the harm in lying to your men, breaking direct orders, battling a Sith Lord, and using the Dark Side?" asked Mace Windu.

Okay that sounded bad. "All of that resulted in the capture of the most dangerous Sith Lord that has eluded us for a year and a half, Master," I argued.

"So the ends justify the means," asked Plo Koon.

"Yes, well no. I realize that I stepped over the line," I said.

"Do you?" said Obi-Wan. "Because you are acting like you didn't."

"Okay. I messed up. But me messing up resulted in the capture in Palpatine. If I hadn't of gotten there-"

"Darth Vader wouldn't be a problem right now," said Windu.

"I didn't kill anybody! I didn't even hurt anybody, really. I just-"

"Have no hands, Palpatine does," Yoda said.

"You're kidding, right?! After everything that son of a bitch put me through -"

I was interrupted by Shaak Ti, saying "That is your problem right there. You want revenge. You have not released what has happened to you into the Force and trust in its will. Anakin, until you do that you will never be able to fully become the Chosen One and bring balance to the Force."

"Why is that the plan?" I asked. "Seriously, as the official Chosen One, that is a stupid plan. You have to take control over your own destiny and take what you want. The Force screws you. It was the will of the Force that Palpatine killed you all and screwed over the entire galaxy."

No one said anything for a minute. I could not believe that I just said that. I basically just said that it was the will of the Force that Palpatine use me to kill all of them and rule the galaxy and that they could do nothing about it. Frantically, I looked to Obi-Wan and Depa for help but they just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Go outside," said Mace Windu in the most commanding tone I ever heard him say.

I bowed, turned, and slumped towards the door. Outside, I pulled out my comlink and signaled Ahsoka.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"They said I had to forgive Palpatine and release it into the will of the Force, and I said that it was the will of the Force that Palpatine took over the galaxy and killed them all."

"Well, it was nice knowing you. Hey maybe they will send you to Belsavis. You and Palpatine can fight for the rest of eternity."

"Very funny. Seriously how bad is this?"

"Well they expelled me for something I didn't even do and then did a half ass apology for it, so I'm thinking you need to find a new job."

I sighed. "Great. Well, I guess I could be a pilot, but that would take me away from Padme a lot."

"Yeah, and it will be worse with the babies coming. Hey why not a mechanic? You can work 9-5, good pay, and stay on one planet."

"Mechanic, huh. Okay. I can do that."

The page came out and waved me in.

"I got to go. Bye."

"Okay. Bye."

I walked back into the room, and tried to keep calm.

"Anakin, we have agreed upon a suitable punishment for you," said Obi-Wan.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"You will be bared form missions for three months and will work in the archives."

I kept a straight face and nodded as I accepted my fate, but inside I was groaning internally. The archives were going to be so boring. That was really going to be three months of paperwork and bookkeeping, seriously? For acting impulsively and speaking out of turn? I sighed, knowing arguing would make it worse, and that I should be grateful it wasn't Belsavis.

"Yes Master," I said.

"Do you have anything else you would like to say?" asked Master Windu.

"Nope," I thought to myself, but I realized I needed to apologize and make it sincere. I took a deep breath and looked directly at Obi-Wan, and focused on his face. "I let my hatred of Sidious and fear of you and Ahsoka's safety jeopardize the entire mission. Also, I forsook my training and used the Dark Side to take revenge on Sidious instead of focusing on the will of the Force. I could have re-created Vader, which would have been a disaster for everyone. I am sorry for that." There I could apologize to Obi-Wan not the rest them, that wasn't so bad.

"You shouldn't have been on the assignment," said Obi-Wan.

"I agree," said Yoda.

"What's done is done. You have your assignment, Anakin," said Windu.

I bowed and left the room.


	58. Chapter 58

Anakin POV

My first day of working in the archives was the longest day of my life. I reported to Jocasta Nu at 0800, and she was there waiting for me at the front of the library. At first she walked me around the library, showing me where the different aspects of the information was stored: the maps, the census, the histories, the force holograms. Most of this I knew from my own time at the temple, so the refresher was pointless.

"Obi-Wan tells me that you are really good with machines," she said.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly excited that she is going to give me something good to do.

She walked me over to the area that had some datapads, and reach down into the cabinets and got out a spray can and thin washcloth. "These datapads get used constantly and are dusty. Spray them with this, and then wipe them with the washcloth. Come get me when you are done."

"Yes ma'am." I said respectfully. "Out of curiosity, how many datapads do we have in the Library?"

"417."

"Okay."

"You may have to scrub them to get the fingerprints and smudges off. And wash your hands when you're done, it's cold and flu season, and the younglings don't always have proper hygiene."

"Okay."

"Come get me when you are finished," she said as she walked off.

I sighed and got to work, even though I could swear I could hear Windu laughing in the back of my head.

I was on datapad 168, when I heard a commotion a few sections over. Several Jedi around me were turning their heads, but then going back to their work trying to tune it out. I looked around to try and find a library official to do something about the commotion, and then it occurred to me that I was technically a library official. So I went towards the shouting.

Two shelves over, two Padawans, a male human and female twi'lek were fighting.

"You're so stupid, Jessica! I can't believe you would say that!" said the boy.

"Well, it's true. At least I am not basing all my facts on emotion!" yelled Jessica.

"Hey," I said, walking towards them, "didn't anyone teach you two how to behave in the library?"

"Master Skywalker," said Jessica. They both bowed. "We did not realize we were shouting."

"Well, you were," I said. "What's this about?"

"Jessica thinks that we need to be scared of the Sith and let them rule the galaxy," said the boy.

"Yeah well Aiden thinks we need to kill them all which is stupid because we can't!" said Jessica.

"Your both wrong," I said.

"What?" said Jessica.

"Why?!" asked Aiden.

"If we kill the Sith they will just regenerate and run wild in another part of the galaxy, if we let them run free and do nothing innocent people will get hurt. That is why the council is letting us go on missions to capture the Sith."

"If they are captured, they can't hurt anybody," said Jessica connecting the logic.

"That's right."

"That's awesome!" said Aiden.

"Now Jedi aren't supposed to fight each other. Why are you in the library? To study something I bet," I said.

"Astronomy," said Jessica, "we have a test on the core planets tomorrow."

"Well you are not going to learn them by arguing about the Sith. Get to it, younglings," I said.

"Yes master," they said, bowing, then turned to their books.

I turned around to see Jocasta Nu standing there with her hands on her hips. "I was answering some complaints of some younglings arguing, and I saw that you handled the whole thing."

"Oh. I need to just let you do your job."

"No. It was a pleasure to watch the chosen one reflect on such important topics. You have such an interesting perspective as both former Sith and Jedi. And expecting father, I hear, congratulations."

"Thank you. Padme is doing all the heavy lifting."

"Maybe for now. But younglings born in the Force are different. We have discovered that they need their parents as well as Jedi masters and teachers. That is why Yoda and the Jedi Council reverse the decision to allow families back into the order. If the Sith are targeting you, they will also target your bloodline. Your children will need your guidance."

"I have made so many mistakes… I know I am not worthy of forgiveness."

"If you try to earn forgiveness, you will run yourself ragged and never get what you want. Forgiveness is given freely once you are truly repentant."

"When I saw Palpatine wanted to turn Luke or kill him, I understood he was evil and had to die. I did not understand until then. I don't understand until then."

"I remember the Darth Vader, who invaded the temple and killed the younglings. I fought him and was killed by him remember. He would not defy his master for anything. If you change for your son, then you truly changed. Others will see it soon. You must have patience young one."

"How can you forgive me? It is amazing. They are telling me to let go of my anger against Palpatine and forgive, but I can't."

"Let me ask you Anakin, do you trust the Force more than anything in your life?"

"Sometimes, but not always. Not the way the Jedi use it," I confessed.

"That's my secret. In my own power, I would never forgive you for what you did that day you attacked the temple. But, I see now that everything, the good and the bad is the will of the force and that if it happened it will be made right. You were the one who brought down Palpatine, twice. And we look to you to restore balance between the Jedi and the Sith."

"That's very humbling, and very scary," I said.

She smiled. "Right now, you do not have to face anything. Come in every day, help the younglings study, rest, get your mind right, then when the time is right, you can face the Sith again."

"Thank you for letting me work with the machines," I said.

"I will try to break my speeder one day," she said. "I know that's what you wanted to do." She looked at her chronometer. "Oh, its 17:05. Go home, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Master Nu," I said.

"Good night, Master Skywalker."


	59. Chapter 59

Anakin POV

The whole apartment smelled good by the time I dragged myself home from the end of the day.

"Hello?" I said, taking off my robes and heading into the bedroom to hang them up.

"Oh, hello Master Anakin. Welcome home," said C3-Q9

"Hey C3, is Padme here?" I asked taking off my boots.

"Anakin!" she said coming out of the kitchen. I turned towards the sound and saw my pregnant wife holding a wooden spoon, bare foot, and grinning from ear to ear. When she reached my arms, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"Hey, your in a good mood," I said laughing.

"I had the best day. We went to the doctor and did the ultrasound. The kids are so adorable, and they have gotten so big. I can't believe we are almost done. In two and a half months we are going to be parents! We need to get the rooms painted this weekend. We are having the baby shower tomorrow afternoon, remember. Don't worry, everything will be cleaned up by the time your home. Sola, Mom, Shmi, and Ahsoka are all coming to help. Then we need to go to the baby store down on 29th street and get the rest of the stuff that we need so that I can finish fixing up the rooms and getting everything ready for the kids. I'm so excited. They are actually coming! I can't wait! What?"

"You're so excited," I said laughing.

"You're not?"

"Oh yeah I am excited. It's just I think I am too exhausted to be excited."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a long day. That's all."

"You and Windu don't spar 'til Wednesday, and then your sessions with Depa are on Friday, so what was long?"

"I spent all day in the archives helping Jocasta Nu," I said.

"Oh. That was nice. I am sure she appreciated the help. Why did you do that?"

I hesitated. Would lying get me out of this? Obi-Wan knew and she was bound to ask, or he would tell her. No, I had to tell the truth.

"Its um, punishment from the Jedi Council," I said not looking at her.

"Punishment? For what? You just captured the Emperor. What could they possibly be angry about?"

Oh God help me. "Um, I, uh, might have been ordered to lead the fleet, and I possibly defied those orders and used the Dark Side to capture Palpatine. What's for dinner?"

"You what?"

"It looks like Nuna legs, pears, and it smells like five blossom bread in the oven. I love that stuff!"

"Anakin!" she yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"About what?"

"Palpatine!"

"Oh that. Well, I was leading our men in dogfights above the planet and then- you know how I sense things in the force?"

"Yeah," she said looking at me like I was changing the subject.

"Well, I got a feeling that something was wrong with Ahsoka, which there was, and I told my men that Obi-Wan needed me on the surface."

"Did he?"

"Yes he did. They were in trouble."

"How did you know that?"

"I sensed it."

She growled, "Anakin, did Obi-Wan ask you for help?"

"No."

"So you lied to your men?"

"Technically."

She glared at me.

"Okay yes. I lied."

"Then what happened?"

I told her about going into the temple and seeing Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Rex injured. Then I explained about fighting Palpatine and feeling like I was going to lose. "So I used the Dark Side to get the upper hand and arrest him."

She stood there with her arms crossed and did not say anything for a minute.

"Angel? You alright?" I asked.

"I can not tell if whirling dinner at your head or shooting you in the face will cause you more pain," she finally said.

"Oh, don't say that. Besides, I have already been punished by the Council. It no big-"

"Don't you dare say that! Damn it, Ani! This is why I told you not to go in the first place!" she said. Then she threw the spoon back into the pot with a clang, and stomped off into our bedroom.

I followed her into the bedroom, and saw her on the bed with a comlink. "Ahsoka and Obi-Wan know," I said.

She put her finger out to silence me.

"Qui-Gon," came the voice on the comlink.

"Padme, I am sorry. Don't do this to me," I begged.

"Put Shmi on," said Padme.

My heart thudded in my chest, and I could hear the blood pulsing through my ears. "Padme this would devastate her. Please don't do this."

"Yes," came Shmi.

"Your son has something he wants to tell you about how he captured Palpatine. Here he is," and she handed the comlink to me.

"Yes Anakin?"

"Please don't cry, and please don't hate me. Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Master Depa, Windu, and Ahsoka all know okay. I didn't tell you because I did not want you to worry."

"What happened, Ani?"

"When I battled Sidious, I used the Dark Side to defeat him."

"At least you were straight forward with her," said Padme.

I shot her a look to silence her.

"Mom? Are you there?"

"I am here."

"Are you mad?"

"I am not mad," she said in a strange voice. "I am not anything. What is done is done. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Is Qui-Gon there? Can I talk to him?"

"I am here Anakin," came Qui-Gon.

"What's going on? She is scaring me," I said.

"Well, she is crying."

I ran my hands through my hair, and cursed myself under my breath. "What can I do? Should I come over?" I asked.

"No. You can do nothing now. I will tend to her," he said. "It took courage to admit to her what happened. Does Depa and the council know?"

"Yes, and I am on administrative leave and barred from active duty for three months. They are placing me in the library helping Jocasta Nu with janitorial and mechanics."

"You must trust their judgement, Padawan."

"I understand, Master. Can I talk to mom?"

"Yes?" said my mom.

"Mom, I am fine. I am not going anywhere. I want to be a Jedi, love Padme, protect the babies, and take care of the family. I just got desperate, okay."

"Ani, I don't know what I'd do if you…"

"You will never have to find out okay. I promise. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Ani." I turned the comlink off.

Padme was serving the bread and nuna legs onto the kitchen table. I got some of the red wine out and two glasses, and headed to the table.

"That was dirty," I said sitting down.

"Okay you can hunt a Sith Lord against my wishes, defy orders, and use the Dark Side, but God forbid I tell your mother about it," she said sarcastically.

"When she gets worked up, her injuries hurt worse. You know that she has not regenerated properly," I argued.

"All the more reason why you should behave."

"It was dirty," I started again.

"It worked," she said.

She leaned in to kiss me. I crossed my arms and leaned back into the chair.

"Ani!" she chided.

I sighed and sat up. Cupping her face, I kissed her hard. Then we dug into our dinner.


	60. Chapter 60

"As you can see this proposal will create a fair commerce treaty between the Naboo system and the Trade Federation," I said to Lot Dod's hologram. "We can put all of that bad blood behind us and can make peace."

"But what you are proposing is madness. We could only trade with planets that stayed with the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. That could cut our income in half!"

"You willing dealt with Sith Lords during the entire Clone Wars. You must face the consequences," I said matter of factly.

"So did your husband, and he got off scot-free with the senate!"

I clenched my fist under my desk and took a deep breath. "Anakin fought for the Republic during the Clone Wars, and then got seduced by the Dark Side of the force because of false promises. You did what you did for money and power. A just Senate has found you guilty and has ordered you to make restitution. I am suggesting that part of that restitution is that your trade exchanges be managed and be under loyalist control until you have been proven worthy and that is what I am suggesting to the Senate. Good bye!" I shut off the link before he could respond.

I slumped back into my chair and rubbed my temples. How did a trade agreement between the Naboo and the Trade Federation, turn into a discussion about the morality of Darth Vader? My hands slid down to my stomach, and I began to caress my belly. Was this something my children would have to deal with? Anakin and I already discussed having them being tested at the temple as Jedi since Luke had already been a strong knight for one so young and Leia had so much potential. Would they face this everywhere they go as the children of a Sith Lord?

My comlink beeped. "Amidala," I said, picking it up.

"Where are you?" asked Ahsoka.

"Fighting with Sepratist over money. Where are you?"

"I am at your house, with your mom and your sisters, getting ready to show the cutest baby shower and no mom to be found!"

I looked at the chronometer and it said that 15:50. I was going to be late to my own shower!

"I am so sorry Ahsoka. I got caught up at work. I will be there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Speed!"

"Okay," I said, and hung up. I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and rushed out of the room.

I pulled into Anakin and my apartment at 16:11, and I rushed inside. In the sitting areas was everybody talking and mingling together.

C3-Q9 was walking around with a drink tray in his hand and he saw me first. Slowly, he came up to me by the door, and he put the tray down.

"Oh, mistress Padme, we are so glad you are here. Let me take your jacket."

"Thank you, C3," I said sliding off my jacket. He hung it up in the coat closet.

"And sign the guest book," he said, gesturing to a small table where a little blue diary that had "Padme's Baby Shower" across the top in cursive.

"Okay," I said, and I signed it. I looked at the table it was on. It was a simple round table with a purple tablecloth on it. There was a bunch of presents stacked on it, but what I loved was a framed picture of my latest ultrasound that I took last week.

"Everyone," he said in his loudest voice. "The guest of honor is here!"

The girls cheered and clapped. I saw Ahsoka, my mom, and Sola make their way across the room to me.

"Finally," said Ahsoka getting to me first. "I didn't know what to do, so we went ahead and started eating."

"That's fine," I said laughing. "Sorry the Trade Federation was getting away with murder and-"

"You were the only brave soul who could stop them?" asked Sola. "You know when you work during your baby shower, it's a cry for help sis." She gave me a hug.

"It's not a cry for help. I forgot to set a timer."

"Thank god for Anakin," said my mom giving me a hug, "or you would not be working 24/7 and woulnd't be having grandkids."

"You know," I said, "if I am going to be subject to this kind of mockery or abuse the whole time, I am going back to the office." I turned to leave.

"No! We will be good," said Sola grabbing my hand. "Come on, lets have some fun," she said and lead me to the couch. "Ahsoka's worked hard."

Ahsoka had worked hard, and the place looked great. We had purple and green balloons everywhere, which were going to be the colors of Ashla and Jinn's rooms. There was a sign above the door, walking into the living room that said "TWICE BLESSED". On the left side when facing out toward the skylight there was a stack of gorgeous wrapped presents, and on the right wall there was a buffet of food. Both folded out tables are covered with a lime green tablecloth, and have purple plate and cutlery. Hanging down from the ceilings were different solar system mobiles.

"All right," said Ahsoka, "let's eat. Mommy first."

I grabbed a plate and looked at all of the incredible food that they gathered. There was no way I could possibly get all of this, but I would eat a little bit. I had to have some fruit, and vegetable tray looked good. I grabbed a tongeful of Shili salad and two mini sandwiches.

"Where is the cake from?" I asked.

"That is Sic six layer cake I got it from Dex's Diner," said my mom.

I sliced a tiny piece, and went to sit on the couch. The food was good. The cake was delicious, and I decided that I was definitely going to have to take Anakin there for a slice.

"So Padme," said Depa coming to sit down beside me, "How are you? I feel like I am always talking to Anakin."

"Yeah. Well. I am trying to do my part and make sure that we keep the Sith out of the Senate and the I end up always working." I confessed. "Balance is not my strong suit. I have to have people around me so I do not get tunnel vision."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You sound very self aware to me. Do you think you can handle the Senate and motherhood?"

"Well I have two months and then I have six weeks maternity leave to figure out a plan," I said laughing.

"Hey," said Breha, "between your mom, Shmi, Ahsoka, and me, you will never run out of babysitters."

Suddenly, Ahsoka stood up. "Okay, I know everyone is still eating, but shall we do presents?"

Everyone gathered around as I did the presents. I got some essentials like diapers, clothing, blankets, infant bathtub, strolers, speeder seats, nursing pillow, and baby monitors. I also got some interesting gifts like two mobiles for the cribs from Motee, a gift card to one of my favorite restaurants from Sola and my favorite gift a baby journal that talks about how the babies grow and develops from my mom. Sola wrote down everything that I got so that I could write thank you cards, and Ahsoka took pictures throughout the entire event.

When I got done with the whole thing, there were tears in my eyes.

"Honey," said my mom, "what's wrong?"

"All her presents are gone," teased Sola.

"Anakin," I choked out. "Palpatine."

"Oh Padme," said Depa. "Anakin will not fall. You must have faith."

Shmi grabbed my hand. "I'm am scared too, she said. "But I know my son. He loves you more than anything. He will not leave you."

I smiled. "I am sorry. Thank you for all of the presents."

"Let's play a game!" decided Ahsoka.


	61. Chapter 61

Ahsoka POV

Disclaimer: I have no idea if this is a nice restaurant or not based on Wookieepedia. I am making this an upscale sushi joint. If that is not what this restaurant is I apologize.

I stood in the middle of my bedroom wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. My clothes were strewn about everywhere. Nothing looked right or felt good, and tonight had to be perfect. Today was Rex and my three-year anniversary, and if he was ever going to propose to me, it was going to be tonight.

I picked up my commlink and called Padme.

"Hello?" came her weak voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Morning sickness. Apparently it can come at any time," she said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I can call back."

"No. Anakin is working late, helping Jocasta Nu. Please get my mind off this."

"OK. Well, this sounds petty, but Rex will be here in a 15 minutes and I think he is going to propose tonight, and I have nothing to wear. I am panicking!"

"Hang on." she threw up in the fresher and flushed it. "Okay pick a color that Rex likes on you or you have heard others say looks good on you. For example, purple and blue turn Anakin on so those are my go to."

"When we were on a mission once to get me to infiltrate the slave empire, Rex was the one who said that I looked good in sea blue and showed some skin."

"There go with that. Do you have something like that?"

I rumbled through my closet and found a sky blue skirt and a sleeveless neck fitting matching top.

"Okay," I said "What jewelry and shoes would go with this?"

Padme thought a minute. "Necklace a long gold chain, and bracelets, definitely some gold bangles. Shoes, I don't know, maybe some white sandals?"

I looked at my feet, and noticed that I did not have my toes done. "Could I do white boots?"

"Yes! Boots will work."

I threw the boots on the bed and looked at the chronometer. I had five minutes to get dressed. I could do this I thought to myself.

"Okay, I got to get dressed. Rex will be here any minute."

"Get someone to take pictures and tell me everything tomorrow."

I smiled. "Okay. Bye. Feel better."

"Don't ever get pregnant. Bye," she said and signed off.

I got dressed quickly, did my make-up, and put on my jewelry. I stepped back and looked at myself in the fresher mirror. I looked like a grown up, I thought to myself in amazement.

The doorbell rang, and I rushed to answer it. Rex was standing there holding a bouquet of lilies. Smiling, I took them from him.

"These are beautiful," I said, going to the kitchen to put them in some water.

"You look really nice tonight. I love that color on you," he said.

I smiled. Padme was a genius. I put the flowers in the vase and walked back to him. "Thank you," I said, kissing him. "Where would you like to eat? I am starving?"

"If you don't mind flying, how about The Room of the Masks in the Uscru District?"

"No I don't mind flying. Let's go."

The Room of The Masks was busy, but we got a table right away, which made me think that Rex either made a reservation or slipped the droid a few credits, I could not tell which. We got a table in the back away from people and noise. Soon all we could hear was soft Jazz and smell the flowers on the tables.

"Any drinks?" asked the droid.

"Your finest champagne please," said Rex.

I smiled. Rex was not a big spender, choosing to be frugal and save for an apartment, and things in the future. It always felt nice when he chose to make things really special.

The droid came back with our champagne bottle, and Rex poured us both a glass. "To the best year of my life," he said.

"Yeah. It's been amazing," I said.

We clinked glasses, and took a sip of champagne. It was strong, and I figured much of this and we would have to take a transport home.

The droid came back. "What would you like to order?"

"I will just have an Endor roll, and a small salad, and a water," I said not feeling very hungry.

"Well. I think I will have the Mon Calamari roll, and a salad," said Rex.

"Alright, the salads and the waters will be out soon, and the sushi will take ten minutes."

"That's fine," I said. The droid rolled away.

"You know," Rex said, taking my hand "when you died, it was like I had lost a family member. When I regenerated and saw you again, I felt like I was able to finally get to be with you the way I wanted to, not as a trooper or as a friend, but as a man. I would not trade these past few years for anything."

"Me either," I said getting excited.

"I want to make you happy Ahsoka. I think we make a good team. Not just militarily speaking, but all sorts of ways. You are loving, funny, smart, creative, daring. The sort of gal I want to marry," he said and got out the ring. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said grinning and stamping my feet.

He laughed and slipped the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful diamond with a pair of small blue sapphires on either side. I leaned in to kiss him.


	62. Chapter 62

I was flying in my speeder on my way home from a long day of working in the Archives. Today Jocast Nu had me do something she called inventory. Inventory, I learned, was going through the archive shelf book by book with a scanner and a data pad, scanning the serial number, and making sure the book was in the right spot. It took me an hour to do one shelf of books, and I had an eight hour work day.

The only highlight of my day was having lunch with Rex and Ahsoka. She wanted to show off her ring, which was gorgeous, and I was proud of Rex for picking it out himself. Rex talked to me yesterday on his way to her apartment, saying he was worried she would reject him, and that he had no idea what he was doing.

"No one know what they are doing," I said. "She can't say yes if you do not ask."

"Did you get nervous when you asked the Missus?"

"I was terrified. I had this great speech, and she interrupted me. I thought she would say no, but she just was telling me to be myself because that was who she fell in love with. That's the best advice I got for you."

Suddenly I looked around and l noticed that I was not flying home. It took a second for my mind to catch up with what my body was doing. Did I really want to go talk to him, of all people? What was I trying to accomplish? The rational part of my mind was telling me to go home to my wife and forget him.

I got out of the speeder and walked into the prison. The alarms went off when I walked through the door.

"Do you have any weapons on you, sir?" said the guard.

"Just this," I said and showed him my lightsaber.

"Place it in a bin. We will watch it and make sure it is returned to you," he said.

I nodded and placed it in the bin on the belt. Then I went through the bio scanner. Once the guard cleared me, I went to the desk.

"Sign in," commanded the clone.

I followed instructions.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Sheev Palpatine."

"Can I see some identification," he asked.

I pulled out my registration from the Jedi and showed it to him.

"Right this way," he said.

The electric door opened and I stepped through. A clone lead me through the prison to a large room that seemed to function as a mess hall. I sat down at one of the tables and waited patiently. My mind was whirling with a million different thoughts of what to do and say to him. Am I trying to intimidate him? Get closure? Gloat? Just tell him that I hate him? Of all my impulsive decisions, this was not the best one. I needed to decide quickly because they were bringing him in.

"Anakin," said Palpatine smiling.

"This is not a social call, Palpatine," I said.

He sat down at the table. "Still it is good to see you old friend. I have missed you. Let me get the guard out so we can talk in private. Leave us!"

The guard looked at me, confused. I thought for a minute, and decided that this might end better for me if he was not here. I waved them out.

After he left, Palpatine smiled. "Now what can I do for you, my boy?"

"Padme is pregnant," I said.

"Anakin, that is wonderful. Having a family will bring you such joy. When is she due?"

"A month and a half."

"Oh my, so soon. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"One of each."

"Ah, and I am sure you already have names for them."

"We are going to name them after loved ones," I said, not wanting him to know the names of the children.

"Now for the big question," he said, "will you have them tested by the Jedi?"

"Yes."

"Ah. So they might take after you. Won't that be nice!"

"They will never be Sith!" I said.

"What?!" asked Palpatine innocently.

"I don't know what your plans are. Who you have on the outside working for you, but if you or any Sith working for you comes after my children, then there will be no end to the pain I will inflict on you!"

"Anakin, I am in prison. You won. I can not do anything to your family," he said to placate me.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. "Good! You better keep yourself away from me and my children forever! Or else." I got up and turned to leave.

"Oh, Anakin, did you ever learn how to stop people from dying?"

I whirled around. "No, that is a myth, impossible. Besides, you cannot die in the Force so it is pointless."

"Perhaps, but you can feel pain, and I know you would do anything for Padme."

My heart stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"She died in childbirth. Her body cannot handle it. I foresee it will be dangerous for her again."

"What do you suggest?"

"Nothing you can do, as a Jedi. Only a Sith can save her from pain."

I scoffed. "Your full of shit! Stay away from all of us, or else." I knocked on the door, and when the guard opened it, I walked away from Palpatine leaving him to rot.


	63. Chapter 63

POV: Anakin

I got into my speeder and punched it out of the parking lot, ignoring the shouts and dirty looks I received. My heart was thudding in my chest, and I felt like I could not breathe. Could Palpattine really get to Padme? I got out my comlink and signaled Obi-Wan.

"Kenobi here."

"He gonna come after her! He is going to come after her and I don't know what I am going to do."

"Wait, Who is going to come after who?"

"Palpatine is going to come after Padme and maybe the babies!"

"Uh-huh. How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"When?" 

"Just now at the jail," I said.

There was nothing but static for a little while, and I thought I lost him. "Obi-Wan? Are you there?"

"I am here. So you thought it was a good idea to go to the jail and do what exactly Anakin? What were you doing at the jail?"

I tried to think. I still did not know what I was trying to do at the jail tonight. "Just tell him that if he went after the twins in any way I would make him pay," I finally said.

"So you were threatening a Sith Lord when you have twins on the way. Anakin I don't have time to tell you why that is a dumb decision but do you understand that is a dumb decision."

"Okay. I was not thinking and did something stupid, now what am I going to do?"

"Did he say what was going to happen to her?"

"He said that her body could not handle the childbirth and that something could go wrong like last time."

"It could be a vague threat to mess with your head. But if you want to be safe, you can go with her to the next appointment and make sure that everything is fine."

"Everything was fine last time, and she died."

"You also turned to the Dark Side because you kept talking to Palpatine about this stuff. If you want history to not repeat itself, you need to make steps in the right direction."

"Okay."

"Go ahead and tell Depa what happened. Your not in trouble, but she needs to be aware that you are going to be stressing about this. Maybe she can work with you about releasing the younglings into the Force and that will help relieve some stress for you."

I sighed. I did not want to release anything into the force I wanted to choke the life out of Palpatine. "Okay," I mumbled.

"You are going to stress about this until the babies are born, aren't you?"

"Well wouldn't you? What if Palpatine threatened Satine?"

"I wouldn't worry about it because: a) I know Satine can handle herself, b) Palpatine is in prison, and c) I don't chat with Sith Lords!"

"What do you want me to do? Write it off as a way to seduce me to the Dark Side and tell myself it's an empty threat?"

"That would be ideal."

"Okay. I will try."

"Anakin, go home. Be with your wife, and forget about the Sith. For once, just follow orders, if not for your own sanity then for mine. Please?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. I guess so."

"Good night, padawan."

I smiled. "Good night, master." 

I hung up, and focused on dodging traffic as I flew home. But, my mind kept going back to what Palpatine said, and what I could do to get the children safe. I got home late, it was about 20:15 by the time I walked in. The news was on and I could smell Shaak steak cooking in the oven.

"Hey, Ani," she said, muting the Holonet. Getting up, she walked over and kissed me. "Your home so late."

"Yeah. Jocasta Nu had me run an errand and I just got done."

"Oh, okay. Well I kept dinner warm."

"Smells good. Sorry I was late."

We sat at the table, and I focused on serving my plates and acting like I was hungry. Eagerly, I dug into the steak and tried not to make eye contact with Padme.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said after having a drink of wine.

"You're eating like you haven't seen food in a month, and you're looking at me weird. What's wrong?"

"I just had a long day in the library. Worked through lunch, and did not get a break. That's all."

"I thought you said she sent you on an errand. Why didn't you get food then?"

Damn. "Oh. Yeah well it was late, and I didn't want to ruin my dinner," I said with a sheepish smile.

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and put her head in her hand. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Ani, I will ask Obi-Wan," she threatened.

"Okay. Don't get mad. I was driving home and somehow I ended up at the pentatentry. I went in to see Palpatine."

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to know his end game. He has an end game you know. He is going to come after us, somehow. I was just telling him that he could not hurt us anymore or else."

"So, it was a power move?"

"Kind of."

"Well it was stupid."

"I know." I paused a minute and contemplated not telling her, but I was already in for it so might as well. "He said he could hurt them."

She clutched her stomach. "The babies? How?"

"I don't know, but I won't let it happen," I promised.

"Ani, I'm scarred."

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead. "I have already told Obi-Wan, and we can tell your dad and Yoda too. Nothing is going to happen. I promise."


	64. Chapter 64

Anakin POV

I got up this morning, and Padme said she was going to the OB/GYN for her check up. We had less than two months for the twins to be here. Suddenly, I had no clue what I was doing. How was I going to be a father? It wasn't a clone that you could order around and expect them to say "yes sir". Kids talk back! What was I going to do with discipline, was I going to be a pushover, or would I snap and Darth Vader show up?

I signaled Obi-Wan at 07:12 in an almost panic attack.

"Kenobi here."

"I can't do this. I can't be a father. Vader will kill them when they do something bad, and otherwise I will let them get away with murder, and-"

"Anakin, what are you doing today?"

"Working with Master Nu, what else?"

"When's your lunch break?"

"1200-1300," I said.

"Go to work, and I will come get you."

At 1200, Obi-Wan shows up and we walk together through the Temple to the classrooms for the younglings. He leads me to Master Yoda's class, where he is teaching a group of fifteen students under the age of six. We watch the students learn how to block blaster fire without looking at the attacker, a floating ball. The younglings were good, and I could tell they were strong with the force. After a while, we walked away and went to get some food. I settled in my seat and dug into my food, hungry.

"So how are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The sessions with Depa, the meditation with Yoda, the sparring with Windu, is it helping?"

"I'm exhausted. If the goal is to get me too tired to think about using the Dark Side, it is working."

Obi-Wan smiled. "The goal is to train you in the ways of the Force that are Light, so that when you are tempted to go to the Dark Side you have something to fall back on."

"Meh."

"Meh? What does that mean? It's sort of helping?"

"Yeah. It's not fun, but I guess its working."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Good."

"I can't stand the library," I confessed. "I would rather be destroying something, or blowing up Dooku or Grievous ships."

"Patience, Anakin. You will get back on the battlefield soon. You got to understand that nothing is worth putting you in a situation that would get you close to the Dark Side. Personally, I wish the Counsel would not put you in the library, since you do not have a quiet temperament, but we must trust their judgement."

"Well, I realized what I did wrong. I got so angry that Palpatine hurt you and Ahsoka, then I got so desperate to defeat him, I went to the Dark Side for power and fuel. Could I have defeated him in my own power?"

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment. "We will never know, but that is not the point. Why did you need to defeat him? We have let the other Sith get away. Why could you not take the loss?"

"I told you. I needed revenge. He ruined my life. You would think the way I got on Mustafar, choking my own wife, was the lowest I ever got, but you would be wrong. The lowest came after that. Waking up, asking for her and hearing she was… dead… by my hand. I still can't shake that. To find out it was a lie to make me more powerful, how can I forgive that?"

"I understand. I really do. I had a certain Padawan I loved like a brother. He found validation not in me, but in a disguised Sith Lord that I did not protect him from. When my Padawan fell in love, lost his mother, commited murder, and struggled with his emotions he ran to the Sith Lord, not me. Then during a war, I go on a mission to fight another Sith, and when I come back, I learned the Sith Lord had turned my beloved brother. I go to confront him, see him attack his wife, and then we fight. I have to leave him injured and alone. I spend the next eighteen years morning him realizing that I should have been a person he could tell anything to, but I became the enemy. How do I live with that?"

"How did you ever forgive me?"

"I go to Depa for Sessions, Windu for duels, Yoda for guidance, and Qui-Gon for support. I have been doing it since I died. And, just like you take medicine for Borderline, I take medicine for depression."

"You have never let on."

"Qui-Gon, Depa, Yoda, and Satine knows. You can tell Padme, if you want."

"I did this to you."

"No you did not do this to me! Anakin, I fell in love with a beautiful, intelligent woman when I am 18, but I walk away from her. My master got killed before my eyes when I was 25 years old. The love of my life got killed before me when I was 38. In the same year, Sidious seduced my apprentice to the Dark Side and his secret wife, who was my good friend, died in childbirth. I spent the next eighteen years in a barren wasteland trying to watch over a young child, but was hated by his family. Then the boy's family gets killed and he asks me to train him as a Jedi so I take him on a mission, but on that mission I get killed by my former apprentice the boy's child. A lot of things in my life get me depressed, so I go to counseling. "

"Okay," I said, holding my hand out in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan breathed. "I'm sorry. Sometimes life happens. It's not Palpatine or the Sith, it's just life. I have to learn to live with the fact that I failed you, and it took me forever to not blame myself or you, but life. You are by far my best friend, and the closet thing I have to family. Jedi do not have family, but you, Padme, the babies, Qui-Gon, Shmi, Ahsoka, Rex, all of you are my family. When I was alone on Tatooine all those years, it was like I had lost my family. I know you know what that feels like, so I shouldn't complain."

I shook my head. "You can complain. I know I didn't act like it, but I hated myself for what I did to the Jedi. Well, to you. When Palpatine ordered the attack on the temple, I tried to let some of the younglings escape. Something inside me snapped and took over. Call it the Dark Side or Borderline, I did the unthinkable. I hate myself for it, and I am scarred the children will hate me too. I know that every gift with Padme is a gift from the Senate because I deserve judgement."

"What you just described sounds like someone who has an illness. The Senate saw that, Depa saw it, and the Council saw it. Actually, Palpatine saw it, he just took advantage of it. I know that you made errors and you became a monster, but the Anakin I fought on Mustafar was ill, and I should have seen that."

"What do we do if he shows up again?"

"I thought you gave Windu permission to knock you out and drag you to a hospital under guard."

"You would do that?"

"Anything for my son."


	65. Chapter 65

POV: Anakin

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I were standing in the middle of the Council. I surveyed them all and tried to seize up to see what was wrong. Yoda looked thoughtful, eyes burrowed and concentrating. Ki-Adi-Mundi looked confused like he had lost an argument. Depa was smiling reassuringly, but was worried still and unsure of herself. Windu looked angry. They had made a decision and no one was happy about it.

"Peace, Chosen One," Depa said. "You have done nothing wrong."

I looked over at her, not sure if she was right. But then she smiled at me again, and I felt this peace come over me. I started to breathe a little more evenly and I felt my body relax.

"Anakin," began Mace Windu, "Jocasta Nu has reported that you have done everything that she has asked from you. You are prompt, polite, diligent, considerate, and humble. I asked her to verify this because I did not believe her. It seems you have learned your lesson well.

"Furthermore, Master Yoda, Master Depa, Master Kenobi, and I have all gotten together to discuss your training. We have noticed that you are not only strong with the Force, something that has been true since you were a boy, but you are dedicated and once again humble in your studies. Therefore, we agree that it is time for you to go on missions with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka once again to hunt the Sith. How do you feel about that?"

Finally, I am out of the Library and back in the battlefield. I can make the Sith pay and keep them away from my family instead of sitting here like a sitting womp rat. I knew I couldn't say all of that so I calmly said, "I am ready Master."

"Then go you will to the Mustafar system," said Yoda.

Dread filled me. Mustafar?! All I could hear were screams of the separatist, Padme's pleas, then Obi-Wan crying and yelling at my burning body as I tried to drag my body away from the molten lava. Mustafar ruined my life! Why were they sending me for freaking Mustafar? Suddenly, I felt like I could not breathe.

"Our spies report that Count Dooku is there," said Windu. "With Palpatine in jail, he is the most dangerous Sith out there."

"Yes Master," I said, and looked at Obi-Wan, and saw that he was just as shocked and worried as I was.

"Is there a problem?" asked Windu.

"No problem Master," said Obi-Wan, "we will leave immediately."

We all bowed and walked out of the room. As soon as we exited the door, I started walking towards the speeder lot outside the building. Soon, I was a mixture of walking and running as I passed fellow Jedi, getting strange looks from them as I passed them in the halls. I didn't care, I had to get out of the building and get outside where there was air. As I was running, I heard my name, and it sounded like Obi-Wan, but I did not care. To stop and explain would delay me getting outside.

Finally, I got outside and felt the wind on my face and the air in my lungs. I put my hand on my knees, panting, then ran my fingers in my hair. I looked around and saw my speeder. Just as I was about to hop in, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka caught up with me.

"Anakin, stop!" commanded Obi-Wan.

"I'm going home!" I shouted.

"Padawan, stop running and just calm down. Please!"

"What is going on?!" asked Ahsoka.

"I am not going to Mustfar! I can't! I won't!"

"Anakin, come here and sit down," he said, gesturing to a bench by the parking lot.

I sighed, and went to sit on the bench. Obi-Wan sat down on my left, and Ahsoka sat on my right.

"I am proud of you," said Obi-Wan, because you seem to be making progress. The old you would have cussed out the council in session."

I laughed. "Yeah. That worked so well last time." I dropped my face in my hands, and ran my fingers in my hair. "I can't do this. I can't go back to that place."

"Why? What happened?" asked Ahsoka.

"I guess we didn't tell you this part," said Obi-Wan. "Anakin's first mission as Darth Vader was to go to Mustfar and kill the Seperatist. Padme went to see him, and I snuck on board the ship to stop him. By the time we got there, he was so full with the Dark Side that it caused Anakin to to a psychological break, and attacked Padme, then attacked me. I injured him, causing him to need his suit. I got Padme to a medical center and she gave birth to the twins, but then she died. We decided that it could not have been caused by Anakin, but by Palpatine, but Anakin still hurt her."

"How did Palpatine kill Padme?"

I drew a deep breath, and said, "Palpatine drew power from the Senate to hide from the Jedi. That is why he wanted to stay in power for as long as possible. Apparently, with Palpatine drawing power from her and having the babies weakened her heart and then me turning to the Dark Side, the shock and grief killed killed her and her heart stopped beating."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "except Palpatine did not tell me I attacked Padme, he said I killed her."

"What?! Why would he do that?"

"To make me a stronger Sith. The self hatred fueled my powers and made me better."

"He is lucky I did not know this when we arrested him," she said twirling her lightsaber. "I knew he seduced you to the Dark Side, but I did not know anything about that. No one messes with Skyguy."

I smiled, and no one said anything for a minute.

"Well, someone else can do this mission, right?" asked Ahsoka.

"No," I said, standing, "the council gave us a mission, and we had to do it."

"Anakin you just had a panic attack thinking about the mission. Can you handle this?" asked Obi-Wan.

I think so... " I said. "Yes. I am ready."


	66. Chapter 66

Anakin POV

"Why is he hiding here, of all places?" asked Ahsoka.

We were on our flagship _The Defiance_ looking at the Sith Citadel on Mustafar, my old home. It looked exactly as I designed it, emanating power, strength, and the Dark Side. I thought that being back here would make me miss it, but I realize now how empty and hollow my life had become without Padme, my mom, the kids, or any friends. Palpatine had sucked the life out of me, and I had let him. I was glad that was over.

"I don't know," I said. "I chose Mustafar as my home to get away from Coruscant and feel the power of the Dark Side. This was the first time where I truly felt so one with the Dark Side, I was out of control. I loved that feeling and I wanted more of it, even if I hated the consequences." I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, visions of Padme filled my head. How much I missed her when I was here alone. I could only see her in dreams or visions when I had surgeries, other than that, I was by myself.

"Power is like a drug to the Sith," said Obi-Wan. "They will go to it every time."

"What is our plan of attack, sir?" asked Rex.

"Can I play this time?" I asked.

"You played last time, against orders remember?" said Obi-Wan raising an eyebrow. "But yes. I will need your's and Ahsoka's help to take Dooku. Our fighters will engage them in battle above the surface, but Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and I will go to the surface and try to capture Dooku."

"Is this like Palpatine, sir? We don't engage?" asked Click.

"Well…" said Obi-Wan thoughtfully, and he looked to me.

"Dooku is like any other Sith. He will kill you painfully, if he can. Contain his men and droids, and let us handle him," I said.

"Yes, sir," said Click.

"So what's the play?" asked Ahsoka.

"Dokoo is a skilled swordsman and he is strong in the force," said Obi-Wan, "we will have to corner him somehow, and force him to surrender."

"I sense there is more to this than we see," I said suddenly. "Another threat."

"I feel it, too," said Obi-Wan.

"Grievous," we suddenly said together.

"That changes things," said Ahsoka.

"You handle Grievous," I said to Obi-Wan. "I will handle Dooku."

"Are you sure?"

"He might have me on swordplay, but I am more than a match for him in the Force. I can take him," I said confidently.

"Anakin, that was almost humble," he said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, what am I doing?" asked Ahsoka.

"You help Obi-Wan," I said.

"Anakin, are you sure about this? If you take Dooku alone, you might get desperate enough to use the dark side again," said Obi-Wan.

"No, I won't," said Anakin. "If he escapes, he escapes. He is not Sidious. Besides, this is not about revenge, this is a job given to us by the Council. There are other ways to defeat him without using the Dark Side."

I really just wanted to be out of this place and go home.

Our troops engaged in the dogfights above the planet as the gunship flew Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, and me through to the surface of Mustafar. I had ordered the pilot to take us to the South tower because it was easier to navigate from there. Unlike most Sith fortresses, mine was not built into a four section temple that would have a maze of hallways and stations. Instead, mine was more simply laid out with a North and a South.

On the North end of the tower was my personal quarters where I had a kitchen, a bedroom, a meditation room, and a bathroom, on the lower levels. I never used any of these except the occasional bedroom, and meditation chamber.

The South end of the fortress was actually useful. It complete with a medical wing, a hangar, a workshop, a library, and a map room. Whenever I had a spare time, which was almost never, I would spend time in this part of the fortress, studying the Dark Side or updating my personal tie fighter. Occasionally, I would go into the library and search to see how to increase midichlorians to stop death, but I never could find an answer. I see now that was a lie told to me by Palpatine.

"Dooku is a coward," I said to Rex, "and he is probably heavily guarded. Take out as many droids and clones as you can. I can take him."

"Yes, sir!" said Rex, and he relayed the order.

When we touched down, the droids and clones started exchanging fire. I ignited my weapon and slashed through the droids as I made my way through to the fortress. Rex keept up with me, blasting droids with his pistols. Slowly we make it to the door, and I slash the controls. The doors rumble apart. I turn to Rex and signaled for him to say here and lead the men. He nodded, and I rushed inside.

I made my way through the castle as quickly as I could, ignoring the fact that the last time I was here I was flowing with the Dark Side. I figured that if he was hiding here, Dooku would be in the command center because the castle did not have a throne room. The command center was on the fifteenth floor dead center of the fortress. It had open windows to overlook the river and the lake on this hell. I took the elevator to the level, ready for anything. When I got there, I stepped out, and saw two clones and two battle droids guarding Grievous and Dooku.

"Young Skywalker," said Dooku. The clones put their guns on me. "I am sure you are here to surrender."

"Actually, I am here to arrest you," I said.

"Really, you and what army?" he asked.

Just then the elevator opened, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan came in.

"Did you get lost?" I asked.

"Hey, its a big place," said Ahsoka.

"Like I was saying, you are under arrest. Save yourself the embarrassment and surrender," I said.

Dooku raised his hand and lightning came for me, but I was ready for it. Igniting my saber, I blocked it, and stood my ground. Grievous detached his arms and ignited all four sabers. In response, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan grabbed their weapons and prepared for battle. At first nobody moved, then Dooku and I pounced at the same time, and chaos erupted.


	67. Chapter 67

Anakin POV

Dooku was a master swordsman, and even that was an understatement. As an artist at Makashi, which focuses on the ancient craft of fencing, Dooku focused on precise footwork and movement to gain momentum over your opponent. He focused on the art of the duel since he was a young Padawan of Yoda, and he was amazing at it. He could out fight anyone, including Palpatine. When I was Vader, Palpatine would constantly compare us, saying that Dokoo was by far my superior in combat in almost any style.

But, I was the Chosen One, and the strongest being in the Force, period. I was literally created by the Force to restore balance to it. What Dooku could do with the blade, I could do with raw strength. The Force just flowed through my body constantly, telling me how to fly my ship, how to fight, and how to out think an opponent. When I listened to my instincts in battle, I was invincible, more than Dokoo's equal. The battle was mine, if I did not become too desperate to use the Dark Side like I did with Sidious.

My lightsaber form, Shien, was totally different than Dokoo's, Makashi. It had a variation which was great against blaster fire, Djem So, and was a fierce and strong attack for lightsaber battle. I loved it from the minute Obi-Wan taught it to me when I was only twelve years old, and had been practicing it ever since, for over thirty five years. That experience combined with my strength in the force was giving me the edge in this fight.

Makashi on the other hand was designed to duel and win. It was created to allow you to disarm your opponent with minimum effort but maximum concentration. It was not focused on being the strongest or having the heaviest blows, but on being the most cunning and outmaneuvering your opponent. It was an ancient art of fencing and fell out of favor for the more intense forms with quicker results. I study it and use it sometimes when it is useful against a skilled opponent, but I did not have the patience to use it all of the time.

We were exchanging blows trying to find each others weakness. We were both very prideful people, creating moments where we both went for daring moves and difficult maneuvers. I knew I needed to keep my guard up if I was going to somehow gain the upper hand in this battle. Dooku's weakness was that he put his trust in his own ability and not in the Force, a dangerous mistake. As we were blocking and parrying, I realized that Dooku was trying to rely on his own strength and skill to attack. I needed to do more than that. Breathing in deeply, I gave myself to the power of the force, to the Light Side.

"Are you comfortable here, Skywalker?" Dooku asked suddenly.

"Huh. What?" I said. Thinking that he was trying to use trickery, I refocused on the battle. I did an uppercut which he sidestepped easily, and I must turn quickly to block his blow from my side.

"This was your home. I was wondering if you missed it?" he asked as he swept low at my legs.

I jumped backwards to get out of the way, and started a barrage of attacks alternating sides. Dooku easily deflected them, and started to smile.

"We are getting testy, aren't we?" he asked.

"Shut up," I commanded.

I sliced at his head, hoping to end the conversation, but he blocked it, and my saber ricocheted back. Then he came at me, moving with such speed and agility, that I could not fathom where he received the energy for a minute. I stepped backwards as I blocked and dodged his blade as it came for my body, and I thought quickly as how to tip the scale of the battle back in my favor.

"You know Count, I heard a great deal about you," I said. "Sidious was so happy to be rid of you and have Vader in your place. He spoke of my superiority to you constantly."

Dokoo's grin turned into a snarl and he began attacking with a series of blows that were furious but careless as well. The Force moved my hands to block the predictable blows, until I found an opening. As I suspected, Dokoo became so careless, and left his side open. I sliced at his ribs, exposing them.

Stumbling back, Dokoo grabbed at his midsection and fell to his knees. In his panic, he dropped his lightsaber, and I bent down to retrieve it. I crossed the blades around his neck and snarled.

"Well what does this remind me of?" I asked.

"Skywalker, have mercy," he begged.

I scoffed. "Mercy? After everything that you have done?"

"After what you did, you were forgiven," he said.

I crossed the blades tighter around his neck. "You know," I said, "I am not feeling so-"

"Sir!" came a voice.

I turned and saw Rex and Lee with several clones with their guns drawn on us. I gritted my teeth and cursed under my breath that I could not enact my revenge, but at least this was Dooku not Palpatine.

"Hey boys perfect timing. Rex, have a collar?"

Rex came in and put a Force inhibitor collar on Dooku as I deactivated the lightsaber. Then Lee handed Rex some cuffs, and Rex cuffed him. As Rex and Lee stood Dooku up, I fantasized about killing him, and imagined how good revenge could have tasted.


	68. Chapter 68

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka fights Grievous and he is captured; Ahsoka POV

When I was younger, I had talked a lot of smack about Grievous, saying he was an overgrown droid and easy to take down. I still kept my confidence up and thought that Grievous was nothing more than just the leader of the droid army that he looked like so much. But now, I realized there was more to him than meets the eye. He was the killer of the Jedi, and he had perfected his craft.

One time during the Clone Wars, I had set down with Skyguy and Obi-Wan and finally asked who was Grievous and where did he come from. Obi-Wan said he was a fierce warlord on the planet of Kalee, and fought as a dangerous warrior during the planet's civil war. The government was supported by the Republic, and Grevious fostered an intense hatred for them. During a battle, Grievous got hurt like Skyguy, and he became a cyborg. But unlike Anakin, Grievous enjoyed his metal body better than his human body, and opted for surgery when he died and came into the Force. That is why Dokoo looked far younger, and almost a handsome version of himself, but Grievous had not changed at all.

As we exchanged blows, I could not help but try to imagine how Grievous would look as a Kalee man. They were humanoid men, light skinned, handsome, but he would still have yellow, murderous eyes and a fierce hatred for the Jedi. There is no clue where he got his fierce hatred for the Jedi and the Republic, but he had been an insurgent leader of a rebellious group on his home planet for years before he joined the Separatist. He was not like Anakin who could change with therapy and support, or even wanted to change. Grievous took pleasure in killing people and did not care what happened to the innocent. He did not care about the honors of war, nor did he see the value of sparing life. He was just as guilty as Sidious in my book, it just was not as personal.

As a master of Nimen, Grievous was absolutely deadly unless someone got creative and was quick on their feet. With all four blades, he could attack my head and my torso, and block at the same time. It took all of Obi-Wan's strength and ingenuity to use a blaster, of all things, to kill Grievous during the Clone Wars. I was going to have to work hard with Obi-Wan and concentrate if we were going to capture this slimeball.

It has taken years to be a master at Jar'Kai, but all of that time of dueling Skyguy had paid off. I learned from Anakin that I would rather be on the offensive, then wait for my opponent to attack and have to be on guard against whatever they came up with. So I attacked Grievous with both of my blades, going for his midsection and head. I alternated blows with my blades and kept up as quick as a pace as I could.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was attacking him on the left, being deliberate and reserved. Obi-Wan's tactic was to steadily chip away at his opponent's defenses and feed into their arrogance so that he could find an opening and strike. It worked a lot of the time. Obi-Wan would lull his opponent into believing that he was not getting anywhere, and just when their guard would drop he would claim victory. It was precise, measured, and took time, too much time for Anakin and my taste, but you could not argue with the result.

But Grievous held us off. The Lord of the Droids was a master at being creative with his four weapons and he could keep me and Obi-Wan at bay without batting an eye. We would have to be creative and soon if we were going to arrest this freak and get him back to a cell on Corrasaunt where he belonged.

I looked to Obi-Wan, and he nodded. Together, we attacked with a new ferocity, going for the more dangerous moves, something Grievous did not expect. He held us off but he gave ground inch by inch, stumbling backwards under our attacks.

Grievous blocked my uppercut and then swooped at my waist from the side. I spun out of danger and brought both of my blades down on his head, causing him to block up in a panic. This allowed for an opening for Obi-Wan to stab him in the chest while Grievous was distracted with me.

Yelling in pain, Grievous dropped his sabers and clutched at his chest. As he dropped to his knees, I saw the look of terror in the overgrown droid's eyes. I glanced over and the other side of the room and saw that Anakin was triumphantly standing over Count Dooku.

"You have lost Grievous," said Obi-Wan, "surrender now and we will be merciful."

"I surrender," he choked out.

A wicked smile spread across my lips as the clones rushed forward to arrest him. They put a collar around his neck and brought him to his feet. We walked over to where Anakin, Rex, and Lee were and saw the same thing being done to Count Dokoo.

"I don't see how you will get out of this Count," said Obi-Wan, "I am afraid judgement is coming for you."

"You do not scare me Kenobi," said Dokoo.

"No, but when you are tried and are placed in the same prison as Lord Sidious, I think that will scare you."

Anakin grinned and Dooku's eyes got wide. "You can not do that. I have rights!"

"No you don't," said Rex, "take them away boys!"

The clone troopers lead Dooku and Grievous out of the room and towards the gunships. Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and put his arm around him.

"How did you enjoy playing this time?" he asked.

"It was fun," Anakin said. "And what's best is I did it without the Dark Side."

"I'm proud of you, Padawan. Now, let's go home."


	69. Chapter 69

POV Anakin

We threw Grievous and Dokoo in cells once we retreated back on-board _The Defiance._ Cohen ordered the men to navigate us back home to Corrasaunt at light speed. As much as I was glad to have a mission after my weeks in punishment, I was glad we were done. I could not have waited until I arrived home to Padme.

We were not at our one bedroom apartment anymore. Right after the baby shower, Padme and I decided that our place was too small to have infants. Well, she decided, but I saw her point. We found an excellent three bedroom apartment with a view of the Nicandra Plaza downtown Coruscant.

The turbo opened up into the middle of the apartment, which was set up in a circle. Going in a clockwise direction was there was a sitting room, which was where Padme did most of her work if she brought it home with her, the living room, which opened up to the veranda on the balcony, then the kitchen in an open layout. Then there was mine and Padme's room with a king size bed, a walk in closet, oak dresser and twin night stands, and a 35" screen holopad mounted on the wall.

Then we had Ashla's room, which Padme had kept the walls white, and a white dresser and chair. But we had an oak crib, soft purple curtains, which Ahsoka told me were called lilac, and then had all the gifts and things from the baby shower. Finally,with Jinn's room, Padme and my mom allowed me to help decorate. We had the mobile of planets, and an oak crib for him as well, but I bought deep green with blue zigzag designs that looked like they were racing for the curtains. The mobile was from the outer rim, including Tatooine on it, along with other planets. I found plush podracers, ewoks, kaadu, and other things so he could play and sleep with. I could not wait until he was old enough to play with all of the things, and I could sit with him and we could explore together.

"Master?" said Ahsoka, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Snips?"

"We are breaking atmosphere. We're home!"

"Great!" I said grinning. "Let's grab our guests, and take them to the Senate."

We walked towards the detention center. Obi-Wan was back there watching Grievous and Dooku with the help of the clones. Grievous was looking at everyone with murder in his eyes, like he was plotting some sort of escape, but Dooku was quietly meditating and almost looked at peace with his fate.

"Are they behaving?" I asked Obi-Wan.

"They are being children, but nothing I did not see from training you," he said.

I looked at him, shocked. "Hey I have been good this trip. Why are you taking shots at me?"

"To keep you humble of course."

"If you two will please be quiet," said Dooku, "I am trying to concentrate."

I felt the ship dock into Coruscant, and then I heard the all clear sign from Admiral Cohen. I released the ray shields. I went to grab Dooku, while Obi-Wan handled Grievous, and Ahsoka was on guard for any funny business. As we escorted them through the ship to the loading docks, I was glad that I kept these two Sith Lords away from Padme and my children.

When we reached the ground, there were several people waiting for us. Senators, Jedi, the press, and clones all ready to see the great General Grievous and Count Dooku fall.

"Padawan," said Master Yoda.

"You are not my Master," said the Count.

"Much darkness in you, I sense. Corrupted you have become."

"I am corrupt?! It is the Senate that you love so much that is corrupt. Only through the Dark Side will we ever have peace, you must see that."

Yoda's ears fell, and my heart broke for the ancient master. "Face judgement, you will. Protect you, I can not."

"I do not need you!"

"That's enough out of you," I said. I pushed him towards the clone trooper standing next to us. "Take him away," I commanded.

Obi-Wan handed off Grievous, who was smart enough not to say anything, and they were led away.

"Master," I said to Yoda, "are you alright?"

"Lost, my Padawan is. Gone forever, he might be. Make history, you have, Skywalker," said Yoda. "Turn from the Darkness, almost impossible it is. Amazed by you, I am." Then he, Windu and the others turned and walked back to the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan came up and stood beside me. "Did he just give me a compliment?" I asked.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "Yoda loved Dokoo the way I loved you. They were almost father and son. When defected to the Separtist, then became a Sith, it broke Yoda's heart. It broke Qui-Gon Jinn's heart too."

"You think Dokoo will try to spin it like Palpatine did at the trial?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "He would be an idiot not to. But actions speak louder than words. You were lied to and manipulated, then you killed Palpatine and redeemed yourself. Dokoo cannot say any of that. And Grievous, he has been a war criminal all of his life. There is no salvation for him either."

That made me feel better. I am sure some Separtist would come to his defense, but I hoped it would fall on deaf ears. We walked together into the Jedi Temple. It would be a few days before the trials, and I just wanted to excape to our new home and cook dinner for Padme. Once again, I was grateful for her, Luke, and Leia for drawing me back to the light and never giving up on me.


	70. Chapter 70

POV: Padme

"Padme, why are we here?" asked my mother in law.

"Because he is a war criminal who tried to have me killed, cut off your son's hand, and started a war that ruined the Republic," I whispered.

"Okay," she said. "That is why Dooku is on trial, but why are _we_ here. If Dooku is as awful as you say then it is a sure fire vote. You are thirty-seven weeks pregnant, you have not slept since Anakin left, and you have been bogged down in work. Go home. He is not Sidious."

"There are deeds that this man did that I can put into evidence that will receive a conviction. It is my duty to be here."

But I realized in my heart that Shmi was probably right. The twins were kicking close to my pelvis and for some reason it hurt. I felt like I was on fire every time Jinn or Ashla hit a nerve. On the other hand, there were several Seperatist here who wanted to witness Dooku set free. This was not a sure fire vote like Palpatine. Dooku still had friends who would do anything to see their leader go free.

"Order!" said Mas Amadda. "We shall have order."

When the Senate became quite, Vallorum stood up and cleared his throat, "Bring out the accused" he ordered.

Dooku was raised up on a platform. He did not look like what he did when I saw him as an elderly Sith Lord. He had smooth skin, dark brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and a soft smile as he faced the crowd. He looked confident like he was going to escape this, and not like he was going to join his Master in prison.

"He is handsome," observed Shmi.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. The Force restores you to who you were in your twenties and thirties. He was one of the best looking Jedi there ever were." Besides Anakin.

"You are Lord Tyrannus, also known as Count Dooku?" asked Chancellor Vallorum.

"They are one and the same," said Dooku.

"You have been accused of treason, murder, and the assistaning of a Sith Lord. How do you plead?"

"Innocent. I am a Sith Lord in my own right, and I have every right to be. It is the Jedi who are corrupt, and the Senate is corrupt for following it."

I stared in shock at the statement. A smart person would say they were tricked into it like Anakin did. The Senate broke out in an uproar as he attacked our way of life. Many started to shout back as he criticised the Jedi and our way of life.

"Do you have any proof of what you are saying?"

"Anakin Skywalker. He was a loyal Jedi knight, and then look what he did. He enslaved the entire galaxy as a Jedi."

I rose out of my seat, angry and ready for war, but I was pulled back by Shmi. "No! Watch," she whispered. "If you defend him, then they will dismiss it, but they will listen to others."

Bail Organa maneuvered his platform out into the center of the Senate. "The Senate has already tried Anakin Skywalker, and found him innocent. If Dooku's defense is I am not Darth Vader, that is not a solid defense. Skywalker killed the Emperor and restored peace to the Galaxy, sacrificing himself in the process. Skywalker has then become one of the strongest Jedi in the Jedi Order going on their most daring missions, including capturing Palpatine, Grievous, and Dooku himself. If this Senate follows legal precedent, then Dooku will be convicted as a war criminal since he has done nothing to prove his loyalty to the Jedi or his family as Skywalker did. He indeed is not Anakin Skywalker."

When he finished, applause filled the auditorium of the defense of Skywalker. Shmi let me go as I relaxed. I took a deep breath, and grabbed her hand. We smiled at each other.

"See," Shmi whispered, "they will listen to reason, just not from us."

"I am so grateful that Bail is on our side," I said.

"Did I honestly kill as many as Vader?" asked Dokoo. "He ransacked the Jedi Temple, massacred villages, enslaved the galaxy."

"He was acting on the Orders of a Sith Lord," argued Bail Organa.

I moved my platform towards the center of the arena.

"What are you doing?" asked Shmi.

"I can not just say nothing," I said back to her. "Senators, do not be deceived. Anakin Skywalker was duped, like we all were, by Palpatine. Count Dooku has no defense. He knew exactly what he was doing when he enslaved system after system and bowed before Darth Sidious. He followed the Sith Lord, when there was a chance to follow the Jedi. He does not deserve the mercy he is begging for."

"Why did you become a Sith?" asked Chancellor Vallorum.

"When I was a young man, I was trained by Master Yoda, and then I took an apprentice named Qui-Gon Jinn. As I trained Qui-Gon, I saw how the Senate had become corrupted and used the Jedi as puppets to do their bidding. The Senate was taking advantage of the Jedi, and needed to fall. A new system needed to be born. That is why I started the Separatist Council. I turned to Sidious for guidance, but he betrayed me. I owe no allegiance to anyone and wish to be judged as my own purpose for my own actions."

"He speaks so eloquently," said Shmi. "No wonder so many joined his cause."

Dooku's words stirred up so many in the Senate. I wanted to try and say something again, but my stomach hurt so intense. Shmi was right, when this was over, it was time to rest.

"It is time for a vote," said Vallorum.

I hit the red button and sat with Shmi, gently massaging my stomach. After a few minutes, the room went dark. Shmi and I held hands as we waited for the results of the vote. Suddenly, the room was filled with a red light, a guilty verdict.

"The vote was close. But you are found guilty by 55% of your peers. You are sentenced to Desolation Alley on Oovo IV to serve a life sentence. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

"This is not over," Dooku threatened.

"Take him away," said Vallorum.


	71. Chapter 71

It's Time

POV- Padme

Shmi and I exited the Senate arena into the auditorium and we see Anakin and Ahsoka are there waiting for us.

"He's gone," I tell my husband, as I pull him in for a kiss.

"I know," said Anakin. "Lets celebrate! Lunch?"

"That sounds great. I-" then I trailed off.

"What's wrong?" said Ahsoka.

"I can not tell," I said. "Maybe I just started my period." I looked to Shmi afraid. "Is something wrong?"

Laughing, she grabbed my hand. "No, your water just broke, hun'."

"What?!" said Anakin. "She can't have the babies here! We need to go to a hospital! I'm contacting Obi-Wan!"

"She is not going to have the babies in the next five minutes knucklehead," yelled Ahsoka. "She is going into labor. Geez, haven't y'all had kids before?"

"Anakin wasn't there and Padme had a C-Section. So, they have never done this part before," said Shmi.

I try not to look like I have just wet my pants in the middle of the Senate as Shmi, Ahsoka, Anakin, and I walk down the steps to our speeder. I do not know who is hyperventilating more, me or Anakin. When we get to the speeder Anakin gets behind the driver's seat and Ahsoka slides in next to him. Shmi slides into the back seat, and I almost fall in beside her grateful to rest. As fast as he could, Anakin flies towards the medical facility which is only a few miles from the Senate building. Suddenly I felt like my stomach was cramping up and trying to get something out of my body but could not. I yelled in pain.

"What's happening?" said Anakin. 

"She is having a contraction," said Shmi. She grabbed my hand. "Squeeze my hand when it hurts. Alright, Ahsoka start timing this."

"Okay."

I squeezed.

"Start!"

I let go.

"Stop."

"74 seconds," said Ahsoka. "Skyguy, what are you doing?"

"Contacting Obi-Wan and telling him to meet us at the hospital."

"Kenobi here," said Obi-Wan. "I am leaving the Senate going back to Temp-"

"Babies are here!" yelled Anakin.

"What?"

"Padme in labor. Babies coming," said Anakin.

"Well, take her to the medical facility, you moron. I will meet you there," he said and he hung up.

"Oh my god, her bag!" said Ahsoka.

"I totally forgot," said Shmi. "It's in her office under her desk."

"What's Typhos number?" asked Ahsoka.

"487912."

Obediently, Ahsoka typed those into her comlink and waited for him to pick up.

"Typho."

"This is Ahsoka Tano. Padme Skywalker has gone into labor and we have left her bag for the hospital in her office. It should be under her desk. Can one of her handmaidens grab it and bring it to the Medical Unit in Galactic City?"

"Yeah. I will have Miré come by and drop it off. Is Padme safe? I know she had trouble with her last labor."

Looking at Shmi, I saw my mother in law shrug. "She seems fine. The typical labor symptoms."

"That's good. Mire will meet you with the bag. Typho out."

"What is in the bag?" asked Anakin as he was dodging traffic.

"Everything. ID, Insurance, comlink, clothes, food, money, blankets. Everything we need," said Shmi.

"Hey Skyguy," yelled Ahsoka, "for the best pilot in the galaxy, we are not going very fast."

"A galactic hearing to try a Sith Lord just let out! Coruscant streets have doubled their population in the past half hour."

Crying out in pain as fire rips through my body starting in my loins and spreading outward, I feel Ahsoka clutch my hand as Shmi smoothes my hair. I feel the speeder lurches forward and up as Anakin does a possibly illegal corkscrew to get out of traffic and fly above everybody to get to the hospital.

"Woah, Skyguy you are going to dump us out?"

"Look, do you want to trade places? I am trying to get us to the medical center before the kids are here during rush hour after the Senate has tried a major case."

"And _I_ am trying to play midwife when I have no clue what I am doing!"

"Enough!" I screamed. "I am trying to get two _people_ out of my _body_! Stop it, both of you, now!"

"Okay," mumbled Ahsoka.

"Sorry," said Anakin.

Shmi smiled and looked down at me. "You're going to be a great mom," she said.

The rest of the short ride was pretty uneventful as Shmi helped me focus on my breathing and Ahsoka counted how far my contractions were apart. I was worried that I was going to give birth in the speeder, but soon Anakin pulled up to the medical unit. Carefully, Anakin picked me up and cradled me as he took me inside.

"Help! Please, My wife is having twins!" he said.

"Here, place her gently in this wheelchair," said a nurse.

The nurse wheeled me to the delivery room, where they put me in some scrubs and help me get into bed. Soon Anakin comes in with his scrubs on, smiling that we are going to meet our kids soon.

"Would you like an epidural," asked the nurse.

"Yes," I said, looking at Anakin shyly for approval. Smiling, he kissed me on the forehead. We had weighed the pros and cons about this. Before all of this, Anakin had researched and decided that the medicine did not hurt me or the babies and could get me out of pain, so he was for it.

"Okay, here we go," she said. It did not really hurt compared to the contractions. "We are going to start your IV." She put it into my wrist and started it. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes to check and see how far along you are."

"Thank you," said Anakin.

Quietly, she left the room, and Anakin came over and kissed me. "In a couple of hours, we are going to be parents!"


	72. Chapter 72

Anakin POV

They brought Padme on a hoverchair and led her through the hospital to the maternity ward. The droids were attending to her, taking her blood pressure and her temperature with one of those forehead thermometers, while I was answering the doctor's questions.

"When did her water break?"

"About an hour ago."

"Is she full term?"

"I think so. She is only two weeks early."

"She is having twins, I see. Who is her OB/GYN's name?"

"It is Dr. Di Sol, a Kaminoian, his practice is in the Uscru district."

"No!" said Ahsoka. "Dr. Sol retired and Padme had to find a new doctor, while we were hunting Palpatine. Her new doctor is his daughter, Dr. Mola Ne. Her comlink number is 611241."

"Okay. Is Dr Ne also in the Uscru district?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes. The practice is called Kamino Kare OB/GYN. 'Kare' spelled with a 'K'."

"Alright, I will contact them."

They moved Padme onto the bed, and I went up and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Angel," I said, kissing her hand.

"Ani, this hurts worse than last time," she said.

"You had children before, Mrs. Skywalker?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, twins. But I did not give birth. They were a C-Section."

"Yes. That is the difference. Can you rate the pain, ten being the worst?"

"About an 8," she said squeezing my hand.

"How about we start an IV so we can get that down. Now, I am going to close this curtain for privacy, and I am just going to check how far along you are."

Ahsoka stepped out as the doctor pulled the curtain around. I stayed up near Padme's head so I could hold her hand and kiss her. It not that I was grossed out by childbirth or anything, I just knew I would be in the doctor's way.

Suddenly, Padme bit her lip and moaned a little.

"Is he hurting you?" I demanded, ready to fly into a rage.

"I am not touching her. I am just measuring. I think she is having a contraction that is very painful."

Padme nodded, and I calmed down. But I still had half a mind to choke the guy.

"Alright Mrs Skywalker, you can put your legs down and relax."

Padme did as she was told and I could tell that some of the pain leave her face.

"You are already at 8 centimeters. That probably meant that you either did not feel the contractions or you ignored them. Either way, it will not be long now. If Dr. Ne is not here in time, are you comfortable with me delivering the babies?"

I was not, but Padme looked at me and nodded. I sighed and consented. "Yes, we are," I said.

"Great! I will be back to check on you in thirty minutes."

I sat down in the chair beside Padme's bed, and put my face in my hands. I could do nothing now but sit and watch as Padme pushed and screamed. The doctor who knew us was not coming, and this new doctor hardly seemed qualified. It was all I could do not to choke someone.

"Anakin," said Padme.

"What? What's wrong? Another contraction? I'll get the doctor!" I said getting up.

"Ani, I don't need the doctor. Sit down!"

"What?"

"Anakin, I know how you get when people get hurt. But, we planned for this. We want this. This is just one day. I am going to be alright. You are going to have to deal with the fact that you can not protect me for the next few hours, but then we are going to have two children that you can protect for the rest of your life. Okay. So take a deep breathe and let me go."

I sighed and knew that she was right. I wanted to protect her, keep her from any pain or injury. But this was not Palpatine, this was a natural wonderful part of life that was going to temporarily hurt her. I needed to relax if I was going to be of any help at all. I certainly could not kill the doctors.

"Okay. I just can't stand you being in pain," I said.

"I know," she said, reaching for me, and I grabbed her hand. "But you gotta understand that I am not going to die. We are going to go home soon with two beautiful children, and I need your help."

"Alright," I said.

We sit there together just holding each other for the next couple of hours. Every few minutes the doctor comes in and checks Padme's condition. Later, Ahsoka came in with ice chips from the nurses station that Padme can suck on. She said that everyone is here and waiting, but they do not want to come back because it would become too crowded. Finally the doctor comes in and checks Padme, then he says, "You're at ten centimeters, lets go!"

I hold Padme's hand as we race down the hall to the birthing suite. Her contractions are getting so painful that we are breathing in and out together as I run. They arrived at the suite and placed Padme onto the table and hooked up to the monitors.

"Alright," said the doctor, "Push slow and steady."

I let Padme squeeze my hand, and I feel like she is going to break it, but slowly she pushes the baby out. The doctor cuts the cord.

"Its the girl," said the doctor.

"Ashla," Padme says crying.

The doctor hands the baby off to the nurse to clean up.

"Alright Padme, you don't have much time to relax here he comes."

Padme screams and pushes hard.

"No. No. Slow steady," said the doctor.

Padme took a deep breath and tried to push more slowly.

"That's it," said the doctor.

Suddenly, we heard a loud cry.

"There he is," said the doctor.

"Jinn," I said.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord, and gave the baby to the nurse.

"Here is the girl," said a nurse and handed Ashla wrapped in a pink blanket to Padme. Then she turned around and scooped up Jinn and handed him to me saying, "Here is the boy."

I cradled Jinn in my arms and looked down at him. He was asleep, safe and warm inside his blue blanket. His face looked like a small pixie or a small angelic creature from a moon above Iago. Wherever he was from, I could not believe that he was my son.

I looked over to my daughter, Ashla, in her mother's arms. She looked like an angel like her mother as well. Her eyes were wide awake taking in the world curious and wonderful. She had a grin across her face like she found this place fun and exciting. I could tell she was going to be a troublemaker.

Looking over to Padme, I was about to say something. But then her eyes fluttered and then shut all completely. Instead of drifting peacefully off to sleep, she slumped down her eyes rolling backwards in her head. Ashla dropped in her lap. Then the heart monitor started beeping wildly, and I knew something was wrong.


	73. Chapter 73

Anakin POV

WC: 991

They rushed me out of the room and two nurses grabbed the twins and took them to the nursery. As they walked away with my kids, I looked through the glass to see the doctors swirling around my wife. Palpatine's words rang in my ears. "She died in childbirth. Her body cannot handle it. I foresee it will be dangerous for her again."

I did not want to believe him, but how could I argue with the truth that was in front of me. I was standing in the hallway looking at her clinging to life, shaking up and down. They were shoving some needles into her and trying to get her to stabilize, but it looked like nothing was working.

"Anakin?" said someone, and I turned to see Ahsoka leading Rex, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, my mom, Ruwee, and Jobal towards me armed with balloons and presents.

"Where are my grandchildren?" asked Jobal.

"They took the kids to the nursery. Its down the hall to the left," I said robotically turning back to watch the doctors work on Padme.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Rex.

"Padme crashed."

"Honey, she is exhausted," said my mom.

"No, her blood pressure dropped and her heart stopped. They shooed me out of the room and started working on her. I know she can't die, but she is in pain. I feel it." I did feel it. The pain radiating out of that room was so intense my chest hurt because of it. I pointed to the doctors and Padme through the glass. My family walked towards me, and then they saw Padme too. Jobal screamed and tried to run in the room. Thinking quick, Ruwee grabbed her and held her against him.

"Her heart stopped?" cried Jobal, "what is going to happen to her?"

Ruwee held his wife tightly. "We are one with the Force, she can not go anywhere. Besides, she is tough, we raised a fighter. She is going to pull through this. Now come on. I want to go start spoiling my grandchildren."

He lead her down the hall towards the nursery. I looked over to see my mom staring at me. She was torn between going to see her grandchildren and supporting her son. I grabbed her hand and said hoarsely, "Hey mom, Ruwee is right. Padme is going to be fine, and once she is, we can all go home. Why don't you and Qui-Gon go see the twins? You can argue with the Naberries about who gets to keep them when," I said forcing a smile.

"Oh, I know they want them Festival of Lights, but I want Boonta Eve," she said to Qui-Gon as they were walking away to go to the nursery.

Suddenly, only Rex, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and I were standing in the hallway waiting for the doctors to resuscitate my wife and restore her health. I was focusing on my breathing like Depa taught me when I was anxious, but my whole body was shaking and I felt tears running down my face.

Rex walked away for a minute.

Ahsoka put her hand on my shaking shoulders. "Your not gonna lose anybody, Master," she said. "The twins are alright, and Padme is going to be alright too. She just needs some rest."

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "What will help? Meditation maybe?"

But I started shaking my head. "Nothing," I said hoarsely. "I can't breathe until they say she is alright."

"Maybe getting this in you will help with the breathing," said Rex. I turned and saw he had a tray of ardees in his hand and he passed them out to Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and me. I grabbed mine and took a sip, the ardees tasted bitter, but it distracted me from what was going on.

One of the doctors swirling around Padme stepped out of the room, and walked towards us. "Hello," he said.

"What's wrong with my wife?" I asked.

"We don't know. From what we can tell the stress of childbirth caused a drop in blood pressure, which is normal, but that also caused a seizure which is not normal. Do you have any history of epilepsy in the family?"

"No," I said.

"It is very strange. We have already started a transfusion and will check on her every fifteen minutes. She is stable now. We are ordering an MRI to see if there are any abnormalities. You can go see her."

The doctor walked away, and the others nodded for me to go in alone. I walk in and see that they have an oxygen tube, an IV, and a heart monitor on Padme. She is covered in sweat and breathing hard. I place a kiss on her forehead and squeeze her hand. Suddenly, she squeezed back. In shock, I dropped the cup of ardees.

"Oh, damn it," I whispered.

"Anakin?" she said.

"Im here." I said, forgetting the ardees, someone would clean it up.

"What happened?"

"You had the kids, then your blood pressure dropped too low and you had a seizure. They are going to run some tests on you to make sure you are all right."

"Are Jinn and Ashla okay?"

"Yeah they are fine. They are in the nursery and our parents are with them. Rex, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan are all here with us. I can get them if you want." I turned toward the door, but she grabbed my hand.

"No, just stay with me. I feel like I just got in a fight with a rancor," she said laughing. "I just want to rest. Just us. Can the nurse bring the twins soon?"

"As soon as you feel up to it. Let the doctor make sure you are okay, and then we can get them."

"How soon do you have to return to the temple?"

"I have all the time in the galaxy," I said then kissed her. We sat together holding hands, grateful to be together.


	74. Chapter 74

Padme POV

They admitted me into the hospital because of my seizure. In my room, 10-311, I had a small bathroom, two chairs for whoever was visiting me, and a sink for the doctor. Out of habit I would watch the Senate debate on the HoloNet, but I would flip it off whenever someone came into the room because I was supposed to be resting. The pretend channel I stuck it on was a marathon of Epoh Trebor movies. These over dramatic soap opera movies were actually funny because that was not how life was supposed to work at all, and Trebor always found some reason to take his shirt. It was so ridiculous, it was hysterical.

They did an MRI on me, which meant that they stuck me in a big tube, and then I heard a violent noise as they examine my brain. I was really nervous about it, and Anakin laughed at me. "You can tell a room full of Senators that they are idiots and power-hungry then just handle the fact that you get threatened. But your scared of a metal tube that can't hurt you." He made me laugh. He could always make me feel more brave because I did the disturbanglily dangerous thing to him, public speaking. Thankfully, at the MRI they did not make me take off the necklace he made me because it was made of wood and plastic chain so I hung on to it while they examined my brain.

Shmi's body could not handle being in the hospital chairs for a long period of time, so Anakin and I already convinced Qui-Gon to take her home. She came in to say goodbye and they had Jinn and Ashla in their arms.

"Oh, you are taking the babies home?"

"Yes dear," she said. "We want them to be in the home and not the hospital so they can get used to their new environment."

"Oh." No! I thought You can not take my children! They are Mine! But instead I smiled and said, "Okay. Y'all can stay in our room. There are new sheets on the bed, I think. If not, there is some in the closet in the hallway. I think we stocked up on food before this happened."

"Yeah. I just went to the store last week. We have plenty of formula for the kids. Its all in the kitchen," said Anakin.

"Okay," said Shmi. "Here, say goodbye to Mama and Daddy." She handed Ashla, who was asleep, to me. I cradled Ashla and kissed her then passed her Anakin. Then Qui-Gon handed me Jinn to me, and he grabbed at some of my hair. I kissed him on his nose, and he sneezed. Anakin handed Ashla to Shmi, then I gave him Jinn. I leaned back and looked at this scene.

"I want to keep them here with me. Be rational!" I scolded myself, "do I feel like getting up to go to the bathroom, let alone breastfeeding two infants?! You can't take care of them, Shmi can. End of story."

"Okay, we are going to go," said Shmi.

Qui-Gon looked at me thoughtfully and picked up on my mood. "They will let you go home tomorrow or the next day, be patient, Padme."

"Of course," I said smiling. "Thank you for doing this."

They walked out of the room with my children. A part of me wanted to scream until they brought them back.

"I am grateful," I thought, "for two in-laws who can help take care of my kids so I can rest. I just gave birth and had a seizure, and I was working up through my water breaking, I am exhausted. The children need to go see their rooms and get to know their grandparents. The fact that Shmi took them home does not change the fact that they are my children. I am their mother. They are not being taken from me. This is hormones!"

Despite all of that logic and truth I was thinking to myself, I started crying. Of course, Anakin noticed immediately.

"What hurts? What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"This was supposed to be different," I said through the tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I died last time. Luke and Liea had no memory of me. This time, I am supposed to be the one who feeds them and changes their diapers, and gets up at 0200 when they cry, and they are being taken away from me because of that stupid seizure."

I was crying hysterically by the time I choked out my words. Anakin hugged me until I calmed down into soft sobs. "Okay," he said "no one is being taken away from you. The hospital is loud. You have been recovering here for a day, and Jinn and Ashla have not gotten any sleep in the nursery. They are crazy sensitive, maybe because they are Jedi, maybe because they are early. Anyway, the doctor suggested we take them home, and I wanted to stay with you, so Mom and Qui-Gon volunteered. We can hologram you singing, or reading a story so that they can get used to your voice and you can hear them. Then after two nights and no seizures, we go straight home, I promise."

"Do you ever get scared we are going to lose everything again?" I whispered.

He stared at me like I grew a third eye. "No, the thought never occurred to me." We both busted out laughing and he kissed me on the forehead. "Why do you think I see Depa? Or hunt Sith? It's the only way I make sure I don't screw this up again."

I leaned back and just relaxed. "God, I don't know how Shmi or my mom did it, going so long without seeing us. I have not seen them for ten minutes and it's like my chest aches."

"Your chest hurts? They told us to look for that. That could be the seizure. I need to get the doctor," Anakin said getting up.

"No. No," I said, grabbing his arm. "I am fine. I just want my kids so bad. I felt like this right after I died whenever I thought about Luke and Leia. I still get that way about them sometimes."

"Oh. Yeah I get that way too. It's why I don't go around younglings. I wonder about Luke and Leia and I can't handle it."

"We can't screw this up again, Ani."

"I know Angel. We won't."


	75. Chapter 75

I heard one of them crying on the baby monitor. I looked at the chronometer and 02:33 in the morning. Sitting up, I looked over at Padme. She was fast asleep, snoring softly. I smiled as I put on a shirt and walked toward the hallway.

The first door I came to was Jinn's. I walked in, and quietly approached his crib. Jinn was sleeping soundly in his crib, secured loosely in his green blanket drooling on his stuffed Ewok stuffed animal he was snuggling. I watched him dream for a minute, just amazed at him.

Then, I heard Ashla cry. Quickly, I went existed Jinn's room and went to Ashla's. When I went into the room, I went to Ashla's crib. She was wide awake and reaching for me, crying, so I picked her up. I felt her diaper, and saw that she was clean, then I felt her forehead for a fever. She had none. She kept crying and kicking, like she was in pain. I tried burping her, but that did nothing.

At a lost, I brought her into the living room and placed her gently on the couch. I grabbed a HoloNet pad and typed "why baby still crying?" After scrolling through some non-helpful articles, I found something that suggested it might be gas. Obeying the article, I took her tiny feet and starting pushing them up and down like in a circuit motion. In a minute, she made a face, then she passed gas. That moment, she stopped crying.

"Ha," I said, picking her up, "You are just like your mother. Rather be in pain then consider un-ladylike. What am I going to do with you?"

She gurgled, and nestled into my chest. I got up and walked back into her room. I wrapped her up in a blanket, then placed her down in the crib. I turned off the light, leaving the nightlight on.

As I stumbled back towards our room, I heard crying. Groaning I thought that somehow Ashla had woken up again, but then I realized that it was coming from Jinn's room. A double-header, back to back, there better be an award for this, I thought as I stumbled into his room. Jinn had a pair of lungs, and when the door opened, you would have thought it was a banshee screaming.

"Jinn, buddy, I'm here. Shh. Stop."

I walked over and picked him up. He was wet and it looked like he pooped too. I walked over to the changing table laid him down and opened his onesie, then got the diaper off of him, and threw it away in the L-9 droid we had in his room. Then I whipped him off and threw those away. Next, I got the new diaper on. I smiled, thinking about the first time I did this when we brought them home for about a month and a half ago. I could not figure out the mechanics of the thing to save my life, and they would not stay on. I was asking Padme to help with everything. But now I had gotten the hang of it.

I put him back down in his crib and just looked at him for a minute. He was already loud and crazy, like me, but I loved him so much. He drifted back off to sleep, and I decided I needed to get some if I was going to be any use to the Council in the morning. I flipped off the light on my way out.

I stumbled back to my bedroom and slunk back into the bed with Padme. I tried to close my eyes, which were really heavy from being up at 02:30 in the morning. Just when I was about to drift off, I felt Padme touch my arm.

"Are the kids alright?"

"Yeah. I took care of it."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Are you going in tomorrow?"

"The sith are still on the loose, and they actually value my opinion, so yeah I was going in. But I can ask for some time off."

"No. They need you. You are one of the best they have. Is it a council meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah. They are uneasy about Palpatine."

"What can he do?"

"Who knows? They probably don't need me with the subject being Palpatine and all. I can ask for time off."

"No, this is your life."

"You are my life. Being a Jedi is just an alternative of being a Sith."

"What about you? When are you going back?"

"Shouldn't we have had this conversation before 2:30 at night?" 

"Hey, a lot happened these last few weeks."

"I already told them I am coming back soon. But I still haven't found anyone to watch the kids. I just have to arrange for more time off."

"What about your parents?"

"They went back to Naboo."

"And my mom?"

"That… could happen. We could let her watch them until we got them tested by the Temple."

"Who is your favorite?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"No, honestly. If you had to pick one, if you had to. Which is better?"

She looked at me, appalled, "Neither!"

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

I smiled. "Me too. I think I would kill for both of them."

She scoffed. "They are both our children," she said and snuggled in close to me.

We fell asleep in each others arms, for thirty minutes. Then we were woken up by one of the twins crying on the baby monitor. It was Jinn, he had dropped his pacifier.


	76. Chapter 76

Rex and Ahsoka's Marriage and Everyone is happy. Honeymoon destination is a resort in the mountains of Alderaan. The twins are three months old.

The chronometer started chirping at 0500. I woke up with a big grin on my face and butterflies in my stomach. Excited, I jumped out of bed, and hurried to the fresher to take a shower. As the steam filled up the shower, I wrote "Mr. & Mrs. Rex Tano". He was taking my last name because he did not have one as a clone.

Today was the day that I was going to get married to one of my best friends and someone I would follow to the end of the galaxy. As tradition, Rex and I had not talked since last night before our bachelor and bachelorette party. Padme, my matron of honor, had arranged for an evening out at The Pinnacle, an upscale restaurant in the Federal District. She met me there with Lucy, Falicia, Thalia, and Feather, my bridesmaids. As best man, Anakin was in charge of the bachelor party, and I know that he had taken Rex and some of the other boys in the squad to some club with beautiful women and a lot of alcohol. I was not mad though, because Obi-Wan had tagged along to keep the crazy dialed down, and make sure everyone was on time to the wedding, hangovers at a minimum.

I got out of the shower, and put on a tube top and some leggings. Grabbing my lightsaber and my ID, I headed toward the Jedi Temple, where we were getting ready for the ceremony, which was being held in the Tranquility Spire at the top overlooking the city of Coruscant. The Jedi had gone a long way from forbidding marriage to having the ceremony take place in their own temple. They even had the place decorated with flower from my home world, to give the temple a festive look, a present and a blessing from the Council.

Although I was excited for the wedding, I could not wait to get it over with, and get to the honeymoon. Rex had picked out the romantic destination of Alderaan, a resort in the mountains. We decided to get a hotel so that we could get room service, and not have to worry about anything. We could be alone together, just the two of us, as husband and wife. We left tonight. Anakin was letting us take the Twilight so we could come and go as we please. I was so excited!

When I got to the temple, I made my way to the rooms where the girls were getting ready. When I entered, I saw Lucy, Falicia, Thalia, and Feather were all dressed in blue silk bridesmaids dresses.

"You're here!" said Lucy. "Okay makeup first, then we will get you in your dress."

The girls buzzed around me as they got my make-up on, which was simple, but elegant. Then they helped me into my silky tribal wedding dress, pearl necklace and earrings, and boots. By the time we were done, there was a knock on the door.

"How is it coming?" said Padme, poking her head in.

"Padme, it is taking an army to get this done," I said laughing.

"I know. That is why you only wore a simple white dress for the rehearsal. You look beautiful though. I am really glad you decided to go with your traditional Togruta heritage."

"Well, I did not want to get married in my Jedi robes. There so plain. They say 'off to fight the Separtist' not 'happiest day of my life'."

Suddenly we can hear the wedding music started.

"I don't mean to rush you," said Padme, "but can she be ready in five minutes?"

"She's ready now," said Lucy.

They stepped back, and revealed me in a white floor-length dress with a swooping neckline lined with fur. I had on a long wood-beaded necklace and a small choker made of the same material. I had pink natural lipstick, and white eyeshadow on. Looking in the mirror, I felt like I was the tribal princess, and not the Jedi I knew I was.

"Do you think Rex will like it?" I asked.

"He will love it," said Padme. "Your gorgeous."

Anakin popped his head in. "Ladies its time." He looked at me. "Wow, Snips. You look amazing."

"Thanks, Skyguy. Let's do this," I said.

It never really bothered me that I did not have a relationship with birth parents. It actually does not really bother any of the Jedi. We form relationships with the people in the Order. They are are family, and we are all okay with the fact that we do not know our biological parents because we are busy living our amazing lives. It was only after I left the temple that I felt like I was alone and homeless. Those years of trying to find myself without Anakin or Master Plo at my side were heart breaking. When I died, Obi-Wan and Master Plo guilt tripped me into coming back into the order as a way to honor Anakin, but it felt like coming home. I actually found some sense of healing.

As I considered who I wanted to give me away, I realized that the only person that I wanted would be Skyguy himself. He trained me, protected me, loved me, and we were like brother and sister. I considered Luke, Leia, Jinn, and Ashla my nieces and nephews. Padme was like a sister to me, and I would do anything for Shmi. When I asked Anakin if he would walk me down the aisle, he looked at me offended, and said "Were you actually considering asking someone else?" I laughed. Yeah, Anakin was perfect.

"You nervous?" Anakin whispered, as we walked through the sea of people.

"No, he is like my best friend, aside from you," I whispered back.

"Good. Marriage is not a fairy tale, like I thought it was when I got married. But it is waking up everyday knowing you got somebody who will be there for the amazing things and the hard things. Never take it for granted."

"Okay," I said, as we inched closer to Rex at the slow tune of the wedding march.

"You are not listening to a thing I just said."

"I did. Marriage is a fairy tale."

Anakin laughed, and we kept walking towards Rex. Rex was in his dress uniform, a blue button up shirt and pants, with a jacket and tie. It had his captain's bars on it, and a military insignia. He was standing at attention, waiting for me to come down the aisle, but he was grinning wildly at me, and I was grinning at him. I could not wait until I got to him so that I could kiss him and claim him as mine officially.

When we got up to the altar, Skyguy kissed me on the cheek and then placed my hand in Rex's. We stood there as the holy man preached about something along the lines that Anakin said that marriage is about working hard to maintain a loving and healthy relationship and it's not all walks in the park. It was hard to pay attention because Rex was doing the hand signal for I love you into my hand, and I copied it into his hand. I started to fantasize about getting to the honeymoon suite.

Finally, the holy man got to the part where we exchanged vows.

"Ahsoka, do you take Rex to be your own true love? Will you be true to him so long as you are together? Do you promise to place his needs above your own and put him first, knowing he will do the same for you?"

"I do," I said.

As he repeated the same for Rex, I remembered when Rex and I discussed changing the vows to a more contemporary wording. The traditional words were meaningful if your parents said it that way, and their parents said it that way, but that was not the case for Rex and I. We both decided we wanted something simple and plain but meaningful, so we asked the holy man to change the wording of the vows.

"You are now husband and wife. Rex, you may kiss your bride!"

Everyone cheered as Rex gave me a deep kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet, like a promise to hold me forever. At the end, we just hugged each other.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the holy man, "I would like to present Mr and Mrs. Rex Tano!"

Everyone got on their feet and cheered and Rex and I walked down the aisle toward the reception.


	77. Chapter 77

Anakin POV

We put the twins to bed around 1800. Tonight Padme bathed Ashla, while I bathed Jinn. He was so adorable as he tried to bat the bubbles away and realized that they would pop when you hit them. Then we dressed them in some warm pajamas and all sat in the living room while Padme read "The Kaadu's Ride." It was a gift from Jar Jar Binks, and he said that the gungans told their children this story to help them fall asleep. The story worked, and soon both the twins were fast asleep. Gently, Padme and I carried the twins back to their rooms, and placed them in their cribs.

Afterwards, Padme went to the kitchen table, and was trying to catch up from some work she missed from taking a few days off to help with Ahsoka's wedding. I went to the living room, and watched turned on the HoloNet.

I flipped through some channels until I found a podrace that took place on the planet Theron. There was an older human who was trying to win Five Sabers, a series of five podracers that were all dangerous and difficult. He was actually talented, and had won the first two of the five races the astrosphere dash and the orbital sprint. He was also a young guy in his twenties, born into the Force, and he had an amazing reaction time.

"Your giving it too much juice," I said as he came up on a drop off like on the Bonta Classic. "Hit the Stabilizers! Hit the stabilizers, you idiot!" He did not listen to me and spiraled out of control and crashed. "No! WHY didn't you hit the stabilizers?"

"Ani," said Padme from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to bed."

"Okay. I am coming." I turned off the HoloNet, I did not care who won now, and walked down the hall into our bedroom. I kicked off my boots and changed into some sweatpants and a tunic, and got into my side. I watched Padme change into a lacy pale blue silk nightgown, and got in bed beside me.

"You are so beautiful," I said, and leaned in to kiss her lips. She turned away and I started to kiss her neck and shoulders instead.

"Go to bed, Anakin," she said.

"We are in bed," I said as I kissed over and over.

"Then go to sleep," she said, laughing.

"How can I sleep with you next to me?"

She settled down into the bed, and acted like she was going to sleep. "Good night, Anakin."

I continued to kiss her and touch her, hoping that I could get her to wake up and kiss me back. But then I heard a loud snore come from her side of the bed. I realized that she was not playing, and we were not going to do anything tonight. Rolling my eyes, I said "Good night, Angel," and kissed her cheek. Then I turned over, and drifted off to sleep.

The dream was black at first, but soon the darkness melted away into the afternoon in Naboo at the lake palace. Padme and I were sitting in a field of wildflowers having a picnic.

"I have a question. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said looking away.

"Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me?"

"You gonna use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" she asked playfully.

"GET UP!" said a strange voice.

"They only work on the weak mind." I said back to her, ignoring the voice.

She thought a minute. Finally she said, "Alright, I was 12. His name was Palo. We were both in the legislative youth program. He was a few years older than I, very cute, dark curly hair, dreamy eyes…"

"Alright! I get the picture. Whatever happened?"

"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one," I said rudely.

"GET UP!" said the strange voice again.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" she asked offended.

"I like two or three. I am not really sure about one of them. I don't think the system works."

"How would you have it work?"

"GET UP!"

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what is the best interest of all the people, and then do it."

"That is exactly what we do, the trouble is that people don't always agree."

"Well then they should be made to."

"By who? Who is going to make them?"

"GET UP!"

"Someone."

"You?"

"Of course not me."

"But someone?"

"Someone wise."

"Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

"Well if it works."

"Your making fun of me."

"No, I'm not. I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator."

"GET UP NOW!"

My eyes shot open and I had a sense of danger. My lightsaber shot into my hand and I ignited it as I got out of bed.

"Ani?" said Padme, "What is it?"

"Get your blaster and comlink," I commanded. I was no longer Ani, I was Commander Skywalker. "Come with me, quietly."

When she did what I said, I lead her out of the door to Jinns room. My saber threw a pale blue light around the room, and I could see that the danger was not here. I turned to Padme and whispered, "Go get him, try not to wake him."

She walked into the room and put the blaster and the comlink in an empty diaper bag sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. After slinging that over her shoulder, she picked up Jinn. He cried being woken up from his sleep.

"Shh, Mommy's here," said Padme. She started singing a lullaby and rocking him, and he fell back to sleep. She turned to me and nodded.

Quietly, we crept towards Ashla's room. I prayed to every God I knew this evil was not in their with my little girl. I used the force to open the door and thankfully I found Ashla sleeping peacefully alone. Padme walked in with Jinn, as I stood guard at the door.

"Lock the door." I whispered. "Shoot anyone who breaks in."

Padme put Jinn in the crib by his sister, then got the blaster out of the bag. "We will be fine," she whispered back. "Just get them out of my house!"


	78. Chapter 78

Quietly, I walked with my lightsaber at attack position through my house. When I walked into the kitchen, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I turned around. I saw what looked to be a human-sized spider above the entryway. The creature leaped at me before I could see it and we rolled across the kitchen floor. He knocked the lightsaber out of my hand when I hit the floor. The commotion woke up the babies and I could hear them crying.

"You woke up my kids!" I said and punched the attacker in the face.

"I aim to do much more to them soon," promised the attacker in an eerie voice. Kicking me in the stomach, he sent me backwards, and I got the wind knocked out of me.

Quickly, the attacker ran towards the Ashla's room. In a desperate move, I used the Force to choke him, picking him and throwing him towards the couch in the living room. I summoned my lightsaber to my hand and ignited it.

Cutting downward to slice open his body, I demanded "Who sent you?"

He rolled away, and stumbled to his feet, igniting a double lightsaber. "No one sent me," he said. "I make my own decisions. Currently, I am in the market for an apprentice, and a young Skywalker would be an excellent choice. Think about it, the offspring of Vader, imagine the power."

Sudden dread pierced my heart. This creature wanted to train my children as a Sith! Did Palpatine send it? "You are not touching my family!" Seething, I screamed, "They are children! Not pawns in your plays against the Jedi!"

Exchanging blow, I noticed that he was fast and wirey, like a Nexu, always gunning for the attack. That left me in the defensive position, something that I did not like to do. I needed to force him to be on the defensive end and quickly if I was going to keep him away from my family.

Digging in deep, I lashed out with my fear and anger. Quickly the tone of the battle shifted as this creature began defending itself from the fury of Darth Vader. The Dark Side flowed through me as I began to keep this creep on the defensive end and make him realize the penalty for hurting with my family.

"You haven't turned your back on the Dark Side, have you, Chosen One?" sneered the intruder.

In a moment of shame, I realized what I was doing. The anger and rage were boiling over. What if I used the Dark Side to save my family now only to lose them again when I became Vader? While I began to block and parry, I tried to clear my mind. Thinking back, I tried to remember what Master Yoda say all those years ago?

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."

Heartbroken, I realized what was necessary. I was not giving up, no! I must be dead or somehow mentally incompetant to let anything happen to my family. But I realized that I did not have the power to save them and I needed to be fine with that. They were with the Force now. Fighting every instinct that I had, I released my family into the Force, knowing that the Force would do a better job of providing for them than I could. With a weight lifted off my shoulders, I fought back with a renewed vigor.

The ferocity of my attack that came next took the intruder off guard. I could see he searched my face for anger or malice, but can find none.

"Defend them, Chosen One," he said fervently, "Or the Dark Side will take them away from you!"

So that was his play, to make me use the Dark Side, and bring Vader out in me. Closing my eyes for a quick second, I surrendered to the will of the Force. Everything that Depa, Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan had been training me started to guide me. I stretched out with my feelings like Windu taught me, and soon I could anticipate his next move. As he raised his weapon for an uppercut, I spun out of his reach. Then before he could recover, I slashed at his legs. Severing him at the knees, I sliced off his hand that held the lightsaber. He gasped in pain and dropped to the floor.

Just then the front door opened, and clone troopers filled the room. In the dark, I recognized Commander Lee from 212nd, Obi-Wan's division. Then I saw a blue lightsaber, as Obi-wan walked into the room.

"Master, glad you came," I said.

"Anakin," he said, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I need to go check on Padme and the kids."

"Of course, I'll take care of our friend here," he said gesturing to the limbless creature on the floor.

Shutting off my lightsaber, I ran to Ashla's room, where I knew my family was waiting. Seeing that Padme had disabled the door, I shouted, "Padme, I am coming in."

Using my lightsaber to cut through the door, I finally returned to my family. Jinn and Ashla were in the crib screaming and crying, and Padme was standing over them with a gun aimed at my chest. I brought my lightsaber up to block incase she mistook me for the intruder in a sleep deprived state.

"Oh, Anakin," she said, and ran to me.

Shutting down my lightsaber, I hugged her. "He's gone," I said. "We're safe. The living room and kitchen are a mess, but were safe."

"I was so sure that he was going to come back here and hurt the kids with them screaming and all."

"I would never let that happen," I promised, and then I kissed her hard. Kissing me back, she finally broke away and then we just stood there holding each other.


	79. Chapter 79

Anakin POV

I was walking through the temple headed to the Council, when someone came up behind me. Sensing them in the Force, I wield around one hand on my lightsaber, ready for the attacker.

"Whoa! Easy there, Skyguy. It's just us," said Ahsoka, smiling. Rex was behind her. She had on tan legging and a pink top that said "wife", and he had on some Bermuda shorts and a white shirt that said "husband."

"What are you doing here?" I said relaxing.

"The better question is why do we find out that our best friends are attacked in the middle of the night from Lee of all people? You should have contacted us!" demanded Ahsoka.

"Snips, it just happened last night, and everyone is fine. Padme took the kids to Qui-Gon and my mom's place while our place is being cleaned up. I am reporting to the Council about what to do about the Sith Lord, it's nothing important."

"Sith?!" asked Ahsoka.

"It was a Sith Lord, sir? Lee did not say that!" said Rex.

"So Lee called you?" I said. "I am going to kill him. You should be on your honeymoon."

"We can go on a second honeymoon in a year from now, after we deal with the Sith. Are we going to track them? What do we do?"

"I don't know," I said. "I am going to the council to find out."

"Well let's go," she said, and marched towards the Jedi Temple.

I raised an eyebrow at Rex, and he shrugged.

"Don't look at me," he said. "She has been acting like that since the wedding."

"Silent, the attacker has been," said Master Yoda. "Difficult to probe his mind, it is."

"While we were fighting," I said. "He said he wanted my children to train them as Sith and that he was acting alone, but I am not sure I believe him. I am almost positive Sidious is behind this."

"What makes you say that?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Anakin visited the prison before the Senate transferred Sidious to Belsavis," said Obi-Wan. "He threatened the babies. This was before Padme had the children."

"A reckless decision that was, Chosen One," said Master Yoda.

"Yes Master. I regret it now," I said.

"During this visit, he said he would come after the children?" asked Depa.

"He said Padme would have trouble during labor, which she did, and that _he_ can do nothing to my family. I am not sure I believe it. The Sith said he was acting on its own accord, but Palpatine could have orchestrated it. I put nothing past him."

"It is possible that your time in servitude to the Emperor and your anger as a result from that could be warping your vision," said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Forgiven Palpatine, you still have not," said Master Yoda.

Forgiveness! How can they preach forgiveness when they did not know what that monster had done. I remembered how he electrocuted me for not finishing jobs leaving me gasping for breath, and how he ordered for them to make my suit in an awkward and uncomfortable manner making it hard to walk, keeping me in pain all the time. Then there was the fact that he lied to me about the death of Padme, my reason for existence. No! I had not forgiven that creep and I never would.

I said nothing, knowing that if I dared speak, they would put me on probation again. Instead, I did the visual imaging that Depa taught me. Naboo, the balcony where Padme and I got married, that overlooks the lake. Padme's dress, her hair, my hand running down her arm lightly, ignoring that I was not supposed to do that, then finally, her lips on mine, that wonderful feeling of elation before she pulled away from me.

"Anakin," said Depa, "Are you with us?"

I snapped back to reality. They needed me to feign humility if I was going to talk my way out of this. "Forgiveness is still difficult for me Master because of the pain the Dark Side caused. I am asking for your patience. When I went to Palpatine in anger, I recognized that was a lapse in judgement, and I do not want to repeat it again."

When I looked around the room there were a few nods. Obi-Wan and Depa were smiling their approval. Only Windu did not look happy about my apology. "Hey, I can still sell poodoo to these people," I mused, and tried not to grin.

"We will see how you progress, Skywalker," said Windu. He did not buy a word I just said.

I bowed my head.

"We are missing the point," said Obi-Wan. "The Sith are out to hurt the Skywalkers. Any Skywalker, now apparently. Something drastic is necessary."

"Could they go to Naboo?" said Agen Trebor.

"No," said Anakin. "I can protect my family. I want to take the fight to them, but we have no clue who sent the assassin. There are hundreds of Sith, some of whom work for Sidious and some of whom despise Sidious. There is no way of knowing unless we can compel this new guy to talk."

"How do we propose we do that?" asked Strass Allie.

"His name is Maul," said Obi-Wan. "He is a Dathormanian Zabak. The Nightsisters on Darthomir took him as an infant to be raised until he was about the age of a Padawan learner. Darth Sidious, or Palpatine, whichever you prefer, then took him to the Mustafar system for further training. He has gone on many small assignments, but his first major assignment was to assassinate Queen Amidala during the Blockasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation in 32 BBY. There, he killed Qui-Gon Jinn, and then I killed him. Once he entered the Force, he betrayed the Sith and became an assassin for hire. According to him, the Sith contacted him to kidnap Jinn and Ashla because they are the children of the chosen one, but he refuses to say who."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"This is the man who killed my master, who was the only source of family I had for a long time. I might have gotten obsessed."

"Ya think?" I asked.

"Okay," said Windu. "The Skywalkers will stay here until the Sith make their next play. Until then, we need to guard them. I suggest Tano, Kenobi, and Skywalker, guard the younglings, and Yoda and I will meditate to try to reveal who sent this assassin."

We were all in agreement, it was a decent plan. We bowed and left.


	80. Chapter 80

Padme POV

Anakin was in full protective mode, as he and Obi-Wan met with Rex to determine who had sent the assassin after him, or why he was targeting our family. This morning, I contacted my parents on Naboo and told them that we had been attacked two days ago. Of course, they wanted to come and help, but I talked them out of it. What could they do that Anakin and Obi-Wan can't?

I heard the front entrance chime sounded. Tiredly, I stood up and went to the front door.

"Hello Mistress Padme," said C3-Q9. "Are you feeling well enough for company? There is a Miss Ahsoka Tano here, and she says that it is urgent she speaks to you."

Anakin probably sent Ahsoka here to run security while he was out looking for the Sith. I felt sympathy for her when she took orders from my fixated husband like that. "Show her in C3," I said.

He disappeared behind the door into the room into the turbo lift, then reappeared with a very nervous Ahsoka trailing behind him. She was in some tan leggings and a red tank top, clearly over with the spectacular wardrobe of being a bride.

"Hi Ahsoka, how are you doing?" I said.

She looked around and bit her lip nervously, like she was not supposed to be here. "Um. I am fine, I guess. Do you have some time to talk?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, puzzled by her nervous nature. "I took some time off because of the attack. Come on let's sit down." I lead her into the sitting room and we sat down on the couches.

"Well, what is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Skyguy just wanted me to come and check on you."

I knew that was a lie because Anakin would have said he was sending Ahsoka to come, and he would have sent Rex too if he could spare it. No, something was off. "Really?" I said, playing along, "has he figured out who the attacker was?"

"No, they are still chasing leads," she said absent-mindedly.

"I hope they go talk to Palpatine. I bet he knows who sent the assassin. It was probably him."

"Yeah, maybe," she said.

"Ahsoka, what's going on?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I just said that it was a good idea to get Anakin and Palpatine in the same room, and you agreed with me. You are clearly in some other world thinking about something. What's wrong?"

Ahsoka looked down and stared down at her feet. "The wedding was on 5/31, then we were on our honeymoon for fifteen days, exactly three weeks."

"Okay."

"I should have had my period sometime during all of that…"

"Oh. How late are you?"

"About 12 days."

"And Rex doesn't know yet?"

"Rex is a clone breed for the military. I don't think he knows what a period is."

"He knows," I said pushing her. "Ani grew up a slave, an only child, and then a Jedi, but he knew when to get me a heating pad and caffeine." I took a deep breath. "So have you had a medical droid check you out?"

"It's why I have been acting so strange since we came back. They think the date of conception was actually our wedding night or close to that, and -"

"Wait. Did ya'll not wear a condom at all? Anakin is not giving the sex talk to Ashla and Jinn."

"Shut up. We had plenty of champaign and did not think about it. Anyway, the doctor thinks that I have been pregnant for about a month now, which means that the baby is going to be here in 8 months."

"Technically its 40 weeks. So there is about 7 weeks in a month so that is almost six months. So it will be here around month 2 of next year. Oh my god, I am so excited Ashla and Jinn will have a cousin!"

"When do I start showing?"

"Well, you have a small frame so it will probably be anywhere from 12 to 16 weeks."

"I have about 2 months to figure out how I am going to tell Rex," said Ahsoka.

"No! You must tell Rex tonight. He will be so excited."

"Will he? The plan was to wait a year or two and then start a family. Not get pregnant on the honeymoon!"

"Plans change. Ahsoka, I know you were shocked and scared at first, but are you not telling me that you are not a little excited. Imagine, in a few months, you are going to be a mom!"

"I can't do it," whispered Ahsoka.

"That is where you are wrong. You can not do it alone," I said. "But you're not alone. You have me, Anakin, the girls from the platoon, and Rex. You can do anything. This kid is going to be so loved and cared for, and that is all kids really need."

"How do I tell him?"

"Well, you can start by saying it's his fault."

She looked at me and started to laugh, but I could tell there were tears in her eyes.

"Ahsoka, do you love Rex?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he loves you?"

"I know he does."

"Do you want the baby?" 

"I didn't at first, but now I would kill for it."

"Then just tell him that and see what he says. If anything, he is going to want to kill for it too."

We hugged each other, and I hoped to God that I did not just give this child false hope.


	81. Chapter 81

Ahsoka POV

It was at about 17:10 when Anakin and I finished up our duties at the Jedi Temple. Things were actually quiet with Sidious out of the way, and most of the Sith hiding because they knew the Council would hunt them down like a womp rats.

"So what are you going to do this evening?" I asked Anakin.

"Try and put the kids in bed by 1800 so Padme and I can sleep before waking up at 0200 in the morning to change diapers," said Skyguy exhausted.

I gulped nervously, "Oh, are kids honestly that rough?"

Anakin put his arm around me. "Hey, Padme told me. I hope that is okay. Listen, I spent eighteen years thinking I killed Padme, and by effect Luke and Leia. The pain of raising a family is nothing compared to the pain of never having one. Yes, kids are a ton of work. You might as well become used to the idea that the apartment is a mess, your wallet is empty, and forgetting what sleep is. But my God, their your whole universe."

"Honestly?"

"You know how crazy I got if someone tried to hurt Padme during the Clone Wars?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was worse about my kids. I betrayed Sidious for Luke and Leia, and I do it again for Jinn and Ashla in a heartbeat."

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"No. I know you'll be a great one."

Rex and I were on our way to the restaurant. I needed to figure out a way to tell him that I was pregnant already, even though we had gotten married four weeks ago. I had no clue as to what he was going to say. My gut told me that he was going to be alarmed, because I was already frightened. Raising a child was in the plan, sure, but we planned to do it in like two maybe three years. Since it was happening now, I still did not know how we were going to do this.

Rex parked the speeder, helped me out, and we walked into the Pinnacle in the Federal District. The whole town was at this restraunt, but we got a window seat where we could see the Jedi Temple in the distance.

"What to drink?" said the waiter droid.

"Two glasses of Correlian wine, please," said Rex.

"Just one glass, for him thanks. I'll have sparkling water, please." I said to the droid. Rex raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, "I got to fly home."

"One glass won't make you tipsy," he said.

"I know. I just don't feel like drinking tonight," I said.

He looked at me up and down. "You feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what looks good?" I asked, hiding behind my menu.

"This place has good sushi. I can order us a couple of shisho rolls to share. How does that sound?"

"Oh, sushi, um, I had that for lunch. I think I am going to ask for some good noodle stew. You know I just want something hot and good."

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

Just then the waitress came back. "Here are your drinks," she said, setting them down. "Now what can I bring you folks?"

"He wants a shisho roll, and I want noodle soup, please," said Ahsoka.

"Is that all? We have several great salads with some sushi in it that are truly filling."

"No. Just the soup. I am not that hungry."

"Okay." Then she left to go put our order in.

"If your not hungry, then why did we come here?" said Rex.

I shrugged and smiled at him. "I just wanted to go somewhere nice."

"Why?"

I reached for his hand, and he reached for me. "Rex. Babe, do you ever think about having a baby?"

"Yeah. Of course. We talked about that before. We said that it would be great to have one or two in a couple of years."

"Well, what if it was not in a couple of years? What if it was now?"

"What do you mean now?"

"Honey, I'm pregnant."

He pulled his hand from me. No one said anything for a minute, we just stared at each other for a minute. He got up from the table. That is it he just left. He left me sitting there.

The waitress came back with our food, "Okay, here is your entrees," she said, putting down his sushi roll and my soup in front of me. "Does everything look okay?"

Slowly, I nodded. I felt tears prick my eyes. Did he leave the restaurant? Could I call Anakin and ask him to come pick me up? Were we going to divorce? My marriage was going to last three weeks. Maybe I could move in with Skyguy until I could move back into my apartment at the Jedi Temple.

Then there was a loud feedback from the entertainment area by the piano. I looked up from my food, and saw Rex of all people standing there with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your evening, but I must tell someone," he said. "My name is Rex, and that is my beautiful wife, Ahsoka, is over there in the corner. We tied the knot at the Jedi Temple two and a half weeks ago, and she has just told me that she is pregnant!"

A round of applause broke out throughout the restaurant, and Rex weaved his way through the tables. When he got to me, he took me in his arms, and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Why are you crying?" he asked when we broke away.

"When you left, I assumed you were mad," I said.

"No, baby," he said. "We are going to be a family. I am so excited. It's sudden, but we got nine months to prepare. We will figure this out, together."

"I am so glad you are okay with this," I said. "I actually thought you were going to leave."

"What? No I was getting the champagne from the bar," he said. He kissed me on the lips. "I love you, and I am so glad we are going to do this."

We sat back down, and the waiter came in with a bucket of champagne. "Here, it is Sir. Non-alcoholic sparkling cider."

"Thank you," said Rex, and he tipped him a good amount of credits. Rex poured the cider into the glasses and handed me a glass. "To our child."


	82. Chapter 82

Anakin POV

Padme came out of our room wearing a beautiful turtle neck top with sleeves that went down to her elbows and a purple top that went over it. Then a long blue pants stared at her waist, revealing her midriff. She had her hair up in a sideways bun. As always she looked amazing.

"Wow," I said.

"What?"

"You look beautiful," I said, walking up to her, I took her in my arms and we kissed.

The doorbell rang. It was Obi-Wan and Satine coming to babysit.

"Do you think we can do this?" asked Padme, as I went to open the door.

"Yes, honey," I said. "Obi-Wan is good with younglings, and the kids are going to be fine."

"That Sith came and tried to hurt them last week," she said. "I am worried that another one might come."

"Padme, that was three and a half months ago. Besides, Obi-Wan trained me. He trained Luke. he fought Darth Maul, Dooku, Grevious, and Ventress. He was a General during the Clone Wars. He survived Order 66. There is nothing that I can do that he can't." I press the button for the door to open. Obi-Wan and Satine came in.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," said Satine. "So first night out without the kids. Where are you going?"

"The Manarai," Padme said.

"Oh my gosh," said Satine, "that is one of the most popular places in all of Coruscant. How in the galaxy did you land a reservation?"

"Simple. You tell everyone that you are the mysterious Chosen One, join the Sith, learn all their secrets, enslave the galaxy, kill the Sith, then free the galaxy, then die," I said.

"All to make a good reservation," said Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow.

"I may play the fool, but I always had a plan," I said smiling.

Satine laughed. "Well, if good food is what you earn after the life you live, Anakin, then you deserve it."

"Thanks."

"Have fun," said Obi-Wan.

"Okay, few things about the kids," said Padme as she grabbed her purse, "They need about fourteen hours of sleep, so I have already put them down for the night. There is a baby monitor in both their rooms and it is on. Um, we should only be out for a few hours unless something happens. Usually they do not wake up until 0100 or 0200 so we should be back by then, but I have my comlink if you need me. And-"

"Padme, were going to Monument Plaza for three hours, not Geonosis," I said.

"I know," she said, turning to me. "It's just…"

"It's hard to let go," Obi-Wan said. "Evan for a few hours. How about this, if there is something that my Jedi training has not prepared me for, I will contact you immediately. Other than that, have a nice night."

"Okay," she said, nodding, missing the joke. I laughed and shook my head.

She turned and grabbed my hand, and we walked out the door together. But then she stopped and turned back, "My comlink number is on the kitchen table."

I rolled my eyes, and started to pull her towards the speeder. "Honey, they have known you for thirty eight years. They know your comlink number."

"Well, they could have forgotten," she said as she jumped in.

She was such a helicopter mom already, we needed this. It was not her fault that she was so nervous. Palpatine ruined everything the last time we had kids. She died, I turned to the dark side, the kids were split up. She had every reason to be paranoid that something was going to happen. Then on this side of the Force, I had that disaster of a dream during our honeymoon, she went into some sort of shock during birth, hell, we were attacked three months ago. Yeah, I was kind of terrified too, but Obi-Wan would die before he let a Sith near my children. I could relax and enjoy my wife for a few hours.

I jumped in the speeder and kissed her on the cheek. "I am nervous too, but we need to do this. Go out and be a couple again. The kids will be fine. Trust me." I started up the speeder and punched it to Monument Plaza.

We went to the Pinnacle, which served food from all over the galaxy, for dinner and had some wine, five blossom bread, uj'alayi, and Mandalorian soup. It was good.

"This bread is good," I said, "but I like yours better. It's sweeter somehow."

"This does not have as much sweetener in it," Padme said. "And I put more water in it so it's softer."

I nodded, and grabbed another roll despite myself. I dipped it into my soup, and then tasted it. The result was incredible. The bread was soft and the flavors mixed well together. I was enjoying my creation when Padme dropped her spoon in her soup bowl and started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss my babies," she said.

I grabbed her hand. "Padme, I promise they will be there when we go home in an hour and a half. You can go to their room and see them safe and asleep. Nothing is going to take them away from you, ever. Not even the Jedi now, they will go to school for training, and then come home to you. You will be the mother of Jinn and Ashla forever, and nothing will ever happen to any of you. I promise."

She tried to stop crying. "I just do not have any memories of Luke and Leia, and I am scared of the same thing will happen with Jinn and Ashla."

"Depa says that is called catastrophizing. It is when your brain says something awful is going to happen and it goes to worse case scenario when there is no evidence."

She smiled through her tears, "You have changed so much Ani."

"Well, I was bound to do something right."

She started laughing, and we kissed.


	83. Chapter 83

Warning: Anakin calls Palpatine not a nice word

POV Anakin

I got up the next morning at 0500 with my comlink going off. I strained to push myself up, and saw that it was Obi-Wan's number. I answered it.

"Someone better be dying," I gritted through my teeth.

"Turn on your HoloNet to the News," he said frantically.

Now I was confused, nothing scared Obi-Wan. Maybe someone legitimately was dying, even though that was impossible in the force. I flipped the HoloNet on, and just stared at it. The speakers came in loud, but I placed it on mute so it did not wake Padme up. I muted the reporters but still got the knot in my stomach, because at the bottom banner read, "SHEEV PALPATINE ESCAPE FROM PRISON, ASSISTED BY SITH LORD MAUL OF DATHOMIR!"

"Oh my God," I said.

"Apparently he was not after your children at all, this was his plan the whole time," said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah," I said, "That's not comforting."

Padme mumbled in her sleep, then said "Ani, go back to sleep, it's too early."

"Okay, go back to sleep," I said to her.

She turned over and looked at me. "Ugh, where are they having a podrace at 0500 hours?" 

I shook my head. "It's not a podrace. Obi-Wan called and said something was on the news."

"What?" she said sleepily, as she got up. "Why are you watching the news?" Then she gasped. "He's out?!"

"Yes," I said. Dread crept into my chest. Somehow it was like I had been burned on Mustafar, put on life support, then Palpatine electrocuted me, could not breathe. I wanted to grab Jinn and Ashla and lock us all in a bunker on Hoth so Palpatine could not find us.

She grabbed her commlink of her nightstand and started punching buttons, "Hi, Bail. It's Padme. I know it's early, but turn on the news to channel 9."

"What are we going to do?" I asked Obi-Wan. "It took us so long to find that prick, and now he is out. He is going to come after all of us and then we are going to suffer and -" I couldn't talk anymore, my air cut off somehow. It hurt to breathe. I was having some kind of panic attack.

"Anakin, calm down," said Obi-Wan.

"He- He is going to come after me," I choked out. "Everything I love."

"Anakin! Listen to me," said Obi-Wan in a far away voice, "I am not going to let him anywhere near you. Do you remember a week after your hearing, and we went to the Council, and Depa said that we were all idiots for letting a twenty year old around a Sith Lord. She was speaking for all of us. Alright, we know that Sidious wants you, and we will do everything to stop him. I spent eighteen years in a desert protecting Luke because I love you. Will you please trust me?"

"He is so powerful," I said, unconvinced.

"He is not more powerful than the entire Jedi Order!"

"Why would the entire Jedi Order help me?"

"Anakin, you have us all convinced that you without Padme is not a great situation. If you will humble yourself and ask for help, like you been doing, there is nothing Ahsoka, Yoda, Windu, Depa, me or any of the council will not do for you. Now get up and get dressed, and I will meet you and Ahsoka at the Temple to report to the Council at 0700."

"Okay. See ya there."

"Its very troubling that Sidious is on the move again," said Yadel Poof.

"It is possible that the Sith could be organized into starting an intergalactic war, like during the Jedi-Sith War that collapsed the Old Republic," said Adi Gallia.

"Or the Clone War that destroyed the New Republic and ended us," said Obi-Wan.

"I was wrong," I said. "I did not think that they were organized, but clearly that assassin was sent by Sidious to bust him out. If he has followers, that means that they could for some sort of army against the Jedi. Most Sith are only a Master and an apprentice, if that, but these clearly got the drop on me."

Depa laughed. "They 'got the drop' on all of us Anakin. Just because you were a Sith does not mean Sidious told you every secret he knows. We certainly are expecting you to save all of us. This is not your fault."

"Agree with you, I do, Skywalker," said Yoda. "Organized, the Sith have become. Send Master Kenobi, Commander Tano, and you to search for them and bring him back to us, we will."

"Master," I said, hesitantly. "This is a very dangerous mission. I request that Ahsoka Tano be excused from this mission since she is carrying a child."

They looked at each other. The Jedi did not typically deal with this when we were alive, but now that we are in the Force, she is allowed to be married and pregnant. They all looked to Yoda to make the final decision.

"Agree with you the Council does," said Yoda.

"Wait a minute," said Ahsoka. "Don't I have a say in this? I am a Jedi Knight. I have been trained to do things that other people can only dream of, and your telling me that all of that changed because I am pregnant?! The Force has not left me because I am with child. Look, this is Sidious. This is the guy who killed Jedi Knights, took down the Order, corrupted Anakin, my best friend, and destroyed everything I love. This is personal. Let me do this. I was born to do this."

"Snips," said Anakin, "I can't protect you and arrest a Sith Lord at the same time. If you are hurt,-"

"You trained me to protect myself. I won't get hurt."

"Very well. Tano, Kenobi, and Skywalker will take down Sidious, again," said Mace Windu. "May the Force be with you."


	84. Chapter 84

Ahsoka POV

About an hour later, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I met in a meditation room to discover where Sidious had fled to. I sat down on one of the chairs and I felt the baby move.

"Oh," I moaned.

"What?" said Anakin.

"The baby's kicking," I said.

"Let me feel," said Anakin, and he put his hand on my stomach. "Wow. That is so weird."

"You are a little over half way," said Obi-Wan. "Do you know the gender yet?"

"Found out yesterday, and told Rex last night."

"What is it?" asked Anakin.

"It's gonna be a girl, but we don't have a name for her yet."

"You have plenty of time," said Obi-Wan.

"Everything happened so fast," I said. "We dated so long that I wanted a short engagement. Then we got pregnant on the honeymoon. Now, all of sudden I have this family. I have to learn how to change diapers, and make home cooked meals. I don't know how to do any of that stuff."

"You'll learn," said Obi-Wan. "When I became Anakin's Master it was because my Master died and I asked to train Anakin. In 72 hours, I went from being cared for to being the decision maker of a ten year old, and the Chosen One at that. I did not have a clue what I was doing. But, you do things by instinct. A child needs food and attention, but they don't care if its gourmet shaak steak you spent ten hours cooking, as long as it fills their bellies, they will love you."

"My advice," said Anakin, "is to use all of your maternity leave, sleep when they sleep, and accept the fact that things are never going to be clean again."

"Yeah," I said, laughing. "You know, I did not want to be a mom so fast, but now that she is in me, I'd do anything for her."

"They're really amazing," Anakin said. "Luke saved my life. I'd be lost without him and Leia, and then Ashla and Jinn. God, I can't imagine my life without them and they're only seven months old."

"It gets even better," said Obi-Wan. "Now that I am technically the grandfather/uncle, whatever you want to call me, you get to spoil them, too. Anakin has to lay down the law, but I get to be a pushover."

"Anakin lay down the law?" I said. "Please, Padme will be the iron fist in that house. Anakin once let me have Iago angel food cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a week while we were training. I was so sick."

"But I was loved," Anakin protested. "Besides it was more of a distraction method. We were home on Coruscant on leave, and I was sneaking out a lot to go see Padme. I was trying to make sure you didn't notice, so you wouldn't follow me."

"Oh God, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, placing his head in his hand and laughing.

"He also gave me the password to the adult channels on the HoloNet."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"These children are doomed."

"Hey," said Anakin, "I laid down the law when I needed to. I yelled at you a lot."

"That's laying down the law?" asked Obi-Wan, "was there any follow through."

"Yeah, I changed the password to the adult channels."

"Gah," moaned Obi-Wan. He turned and looked at me. "Please tell me Padme knows what she is doing."

"Yeah. I think it's a guy thing. I have a feeling Rex is going to be the same way. He will be the one that she runs to when they are sick of me laying down the law," I said while I rubbed my belly. "She is going to be a daddy's girl."

"And as beautiful as her mother," said Anakin.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, this may be my depression talking, but we must catch Sidious again to make this galaxy safe for our children."

"Yep, we got a job to do," said Anakin. "It's time to get serious."

We all sat still and concentrated for a minute. I closed my eyes to see better, but I could see nothing but blackness.

"When she is born," said Anakin. "She will be able to grab your finger. Literally the first day while she is in the medical unit. It's the most amazing thing."

"Anakin, focus," said Obi-Wan. "I will make you a deal. No more baby talk until we find Sidious, and then you can talk all you want."

"Okay. Okay," he said, and closed his eyes. "I don't see anything. But I feel the Dark Side. And space, empty, cold. He is not in a temple. He is hiding on a cruiser."

"I see an ocean," I said. "vast and blue. It's covered by endless clouds. It's beautiful."

"Do you see rain?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No, no rain," I said. "Just endless waves. Its mesmerizing."

"I see trees, and foliage, and between them a series of buildings," said Obi Wan. "Its seems simple, structured. A school the force is telling me. But not like the Jedi Temple. It does not foster learning and development. It is a place where self-exploration dies."

"I feel the Dark Side at this place," said Anakin. "It's alive, and strong. There is another building with gold statues on either side of the entrance, but the building is black and cold. This is a nexus of the dark side. This is a temple to the Dark Side, one Palpatine, himself, has been in."

We all opened our eyes. "Okay," I said. "He is hiding in space, but the planet he is orbiting has, trees, an ocean, a Sith school, and a Sith temple. Where is he?"

We all looked at each other and said, "Dromund Kaas!"


	85. Chapter 85

Ahsoka POV

Obi-Wan was in a gunship, and Anakin and I were in another. Rex stood by me and I could feel his concern radiating off him in the Force.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rex asked.

"You know what, I changed my mind. Turn the ship around and take me back to the cruiser, and I will be there with snacks when y'all get back."

"I know you're joking, but that would actually be better, and we can-"

I hit him in the helmet with my lightsaber hilt.

"Ow! Okay. Your on the mission and I respect that. You know women's rights and everything."

"This is not about that, you moron. I am not less of a warrior since I am pregnant. It's not like knowledge of the Force fell out of my head because I am having a baby!"

"I know. I just wish I knew why you were so gung ho about this."

"I can tell you, but I swear if you tell Obi-Wan, if Anakin finds out in any way, I will-"

"I am plenty scared of you, babe. You just hit me with a lightsaber. Now, what's up?"

"You say it all the time. Vader happened since we broke up the gang. I don't want him alone with Palpatine ever again. He is like my older brother, if we lost him again..."

"I know," he said. "I don't want to think about it either. Alright, if it will be better than, welcome aboard, but stay close to me, or Obi-Wan, or Anakin. Definitely do not engage Palpatine. I want you and the baby to come home safe, deal?"

"Deal."

We landed the gunships, and I hopped out and left Rex behind, knowing that he would catch up with me like all the times he had before. This time felt different as I slashed through droids and snuck my way through the jungle. This time I felt like something was going to change us. Maybe it was since this time I was not alone.

Our daughter came with me, as I walked through the jungle to the temple of the Sith. I knew I was taking a chance bringing her. It was like having a civilian in the field. They all thought I was being foolish, fighting while pregnant. But Padme went to work everyday, up until her water broke. In fact, she worked through her water breaking! No, I was not less of a Jedi because I was expecting. In fact, I was someone that Sidious should fear!

I made my way through the pathetic battle droids, slashing them one by one, and marching towards the sealed door of the temple. There Anakin's astromech, R4 G5, was already at the terminal trying to open the blast doors.

"Try to hurry, Scooter, we are in a bit of a rush."

Scooter tooted back and said he was trying as best as he could but the codes were not making any sense.

"I believe in you," I said, as I blocked blaster fire.

Then he started chirping triumphantly, and I turned around to see the blast doors were open. I started to run in, but he whistled a low warning.

"Scooter opened the blast doors. I am going after Palpatine," I said into the Commlink, as I went into the temple.

"No Ahsoka!" said Obi-Wan. "You can't possibly take Sidious on your own. Let Anakin and I help you, we will meet you at the entrance in a few minutes. We are coming up on the Temple now."

"Babe," said Rex said on a private channel. "You should not take on Palpatine at all. Please help me contain the battle droids out here. Let Obi-Wan and Anakin take him."

"Ahsoka," said Anakin, "we will be there in a minute. Sidious is very dangerous. Do not enter that temple, Padawan."

"Sorry Master," I said. "I am losing you." I ignited my lightsaber, and walked into the Dark Temple, ready to arrest the Sith Lord for everything he did to me and my family.

He was just sitting there on his pompous ass, looking like he owned the galaxy, which he used to.

"Good morning, Ahsoka. Beautiful day, isn't it."

"Not for you, slimeball."

"Dear, dear. There is no need for name calling. I was just being polite."

"Your forces are being over run as we speak, and you, Your Grace," I said with as much disgust I could muster, "are under arrest for treason, again."

"And all they brought was you? Tiny, little, outcast of the Jedi, you? That is the best they could do?"

"No, Anakin and Obi-Wan are here engaging your forces on the ground, and several friends of mine are engaging your fleet in space."

"Still, you are all they could manage to arrest me. Why, your an outcast. The Order threw you out like a mangy dog for bombing the Temple. Then they forgave you because that other girl did it, and you still left like a pathetic little girl, and wandered the universe like a forgotten child no one really cared about."

I focused on my breathing as the truth of his words hit me in the gut. It made all of my rage and hatred go away and leave me with shock and shame. Who the hell did I think I was trying to take down Palpatine? I wasn't Yoda, Depa, or Kenobi. I certainly wasn't Anakin Skywalker. I was just a scared seventeen year old who was wrongly accused, kicked out of the order, and chose to run away. Tears filled my eyes as I started to retreat.

He stood up and raised his hands. Lightning shot out of his fingertips coming straight for my body and my unborn child.

I screamed, as he picked up my body and threw me across the room. My lightsaber fell out of my hand, and darkness consumed me.


	86. Chapter 86

Ahsoka POV

The world was dark. I could breathe, so that was a good thing. My head was spinning, even though I had not opened my eyes yet. I felt detached from my body, like I was floating out in space.

"Ahsoka?" came the distant sound of my husband's voice.

"She's not waking up!" said Skyguy, also mudded.

"Have patience," said Obi-Wan. "She's been through an ordeal."

I rolled my head and moaned, trying to get the mud out of my head so I can wake up and see my friends.

A hand touch mine, and I heard Rex say much clearer, "Come on, Love. Let me see those sapphire eyes."

I looked around to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex. I smiled and said, "Hey boys," but it came out real hoarse.

Anakin got me some fresh water from the pitcher and handed it to me. It was cool and crisp, and I sipped on it happily.

"What happened?"

"Well," said Obi-Wan, "once Palpatine hurt you, chaos erupted. Anakin nearly attacked Palpatine one-on-one as I called in for assistance. Then, once the ships got there I carried you to Rex, and we got Anakin to jump on."

"So Palpatine got away?"

"Yeah," said Anakin. "But we will get him. That is not for you to worry about right now."

"What do you mean? This is huge! I messed up and Palpatine got away! Windu will have my head! I-" I shifted in the sheets and noticed that I had on a sanitary pad.

"I am wearing a sanitary pad," I said looking at them.

All of them looked uncomfortable and they started to look at each other like they did not know what to do.

"Why am I wearing a sanitary pad? I am not on my period," I said.

"Should the nurse explain this?" asked Anakin.

"It will be better coming from us," said Obi-Wan.

"Actually," said Rex, "It would be best coming from me. Can you boys give me a minute?"

"Sure," said Anakin. Both he and Obi-Wan left.

"Rex, what is going on? I'm scared," I said starting to cry. What could be so horrible that he could not tell me in front of Skyguy?

"Honey," he said, sitting on my bed and grabbing my hand. "I love you, and there is nothing our love cannot do. It survived the Clone Wars, years of being separated, and when you died, I thought I died with you. There is nothing we cannot do, together."

"Something is wrong with the baby," I said through my tears.

"Yes, honey. The baby is gone. The lightening of Palpatine stopped its heartbeat. The doctors said it was too quick to do anything about it. That is why you are having your period."

"But it's my baby. We bought a crib for the nursery already. It's due in fifteen weeks."

"I know, baby." He said and then he kissed me on the cheek. "We are going to get through this together."

I stayed in the medical unit unable to move. Unable to do anything but cry about the baby that was stolen from me before I even got to name her. The medical droid gave me a blanket and a pillow so that I could sleep comfortably. I was not in the mood to go back to my room, I was not in the mood to do anything, period. I wanted to stay in the spot where I had my life stolen from me. I turned on my side so I slept opposite from the door, so the light wouldn't disrupt my sleep.

The door opened to my room, and without looking I knew it was either Rex or Anakin coming to check on me. Obi-Wan had come in once to say he was sorry, but then he left me alone. Rex or Anakin came in about every fifteen minutes asking if I was hungry or thirsty or something. From the force presence, I could tell that this was Anakin.

"What is it, Skyguy?" I asked in a tired tone.

"I had a thought, and I wanted to run it by you."

"I'm listening."

"Padme, didn't have a miscarriage, but she died, and did not get to raise her kids. Maybe talking to her would help."

"I'll give you three reasons why that won't work: One, Padme will see Luke and Leia when they die, I will never see the baby, two, Padme died and the kids lived not the other way around, and three, it did not happen because Padme was stupidly trying to do something she should not do."

"Oh Ahsoka, its not your fault," he said, coming into the room

"Yes it is," I sobbed. "You told me not to fight, and I did anyway. And now I don't have a baby." 

Anakin came over to the bed, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ahsoka, when I turned to the dark side, I had a big battle with Obi-Wan where I got hurt. Did he tell you about that?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, when I awoke up from surgery Palpatine told me that I had killed Padme and by affect Luke and Leia. I never forgave myself until I died and Obi-Wan told me it was a lie. I am telling you the fact that you caused the miscarriae is a lie. You are a warrior, a Jedi, and you were going to take down a dangerous sith, that is what a Jedi does. Hell, that is what the council expected of you."

"Except look where we are," I said defeated. "No Sidious, and no baby."

"We are going to get through this together," he said. Then, he pulled me into a hug, and I just sobbed in his arms.


	87. Chapter 87

Ahsoka POV

10/4/6

It was the last month of the year, and the streets were already buzzing with talk of the New Year Fete Week that will happen on the first of the year and last for five days. Two years ago, Rex and I were dating, and we went out and saw fireworks and parades, and had fancy dinners. I remembered having a wonderful time, and Anakin joined us for New Year's night because it was before he and Padme had gotten back together.

I remembered New Year's Night. Anakin was depressed about Padme, and we begged him to come out with us. He reluctantly agreed, then he came up with a cure for his depression, a lot of alcohol. By the end of the night, we all were feeling good as we went from club to club getting New Years specials. Obi-Wan had opted for a quiet evening with Satine, so the rule was, there were no rules, and we all had a ball. Anakin actually smiled, and me and Rex danced on the dance floor until I could not take it anymore.

Anakin had kids now, so he could not go out drinking, but he wanted everyone to come over for a party that night. Shmi, Padme, and Jobal were doing the baking, and we were all going to eat and swap stories. Some of Padme's colleagues were invited, and some of the council were invited so it was supposed to be quite a night.

I did not want to do any of it. I was perfectly happy staying in bed and drinking some soup. Rex had accused me of not doing anything for the past three and a half weeks. So I got in the speeder and went to get some Corellian wine from the store. When I came home, I poured myself a glass and asked Rex, if he wanted any. His eyes widened, and he said no and walked away.

We sold most of the things we bought for the nursery, like the crib, changing table, the pink dresser, the mobile, and other toys. Rex did most of it while I was back at the Jedi Temple. I came home to her room empty, but the rocking chair, an area rug, and a HoloNet stand. I went in and locked the door, then I slid down the wall and just started to cry. Rex banged on the door after three hours, saying this was not healthy, and I needed to come to dinner.

"I thought if you saw me do it, it would make you worse. If we left it like that, it would make you worse. I did not know what to do," he said at dinner.

"You did the right thing," I said, pushing my food around on the plate, I did not know what I was eating. I shoveled some in my mouth, and found that it tasted bland. It was not really bland, Rex was a good cook, I am just tired.

My commlink chirped at 0600 in the morning and I rolled over in bed to answer it. "Hello," I said.

"Ahsoka, it's Padme. I have a break and I wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch?" she asked.

"Lunch? Sure, what time?"

"Um, now it's 12:30."

"What?" I looked at the chronometer, and sure enough it was 12:30. Rex must be with Anakin. "Okay, where do I meet you?"

"There is a cafe in the Senate building."

"I'm on my way." I threw on leggings and a tank top, and headed out to the speeder, hoping Padme was not expecting anything fancy. It was a quick drive from our place to the Senate Building, only twenty minutes. When I got there, I found the cafe, and saw Padme in a beautiful purple dress with her hair done up. "I'm underdressed."

"Nonsense," she said and stood up to hug me.

We sat down and the waitress droid came to take our order.

"They have good sandwiches here," said Padme.

"Okay, I will have a water and Manaan Sliders," I said.

"And I will have some water and a Corrausant Slider," said Padme.

The droid nodded and ran off into the kitchen to place our order. We sat in silence for a few minutes , just looking at the bustling scene around Coruscant.

"So why did you want to have lunch?" I asked.

"Well, honestly. I am worried and I wondered if we could talk, or I could talk and you could listen."

I growled. "Anakin put you up to this?"

"Ani told me what happened, but no, he has no clue that I am doing this." She took a deep breath. "Honey, I named my kids with my dying breath. I did not get to hold them, see them grow, hear them talk. Someone else raised my babies, and I can not do anything about it. Now I have Jinn and Ashla, and I love them dearly. But I will never get Luke and Leia back and that kills me. It kills Anakin. I am not saying this to make you feel better, or tell you it's not that horrible, because it is. But Rex and Anakin talk, and honey, please do not feel as if you're alone."

"What I am going to say is going to come across as a bitch but that's not what I man. You and Anakin went through hell. I can't imagine going a week without seeing Rex, and y'all went thirty plus years. Really, to survive that is amazing. But, you are going to hug Luke and Leia when they die. You can swap stories, make cookies, go on adventures. Sure they will be regenerated in their thirties, but that is a guarantee. But me, I will never see my baby, ever." I started to sob by the end of it.

Padme put her arm around me, "That is not being a bitch, that is opening up, which is what we need you to do. If Anakin cries, screams, throws things, I know we are fine. Its when he bottles everything, we get in trouble. You have an army behind you, Ahsoka. You're not alone." She kissed me on the head, and held me tight as I cried.


	88. Chapter 88

Depa POV

When Anakin contacted me about an emergency session, I feared the worse thinking that he had somehow gotten entangled with the Dark Side. But he showed up at my office at 1400 hours with Ahsoka in tow, and I realized that this was not about Anakin at all. Ahsoka looked pale, underweight, tired, and simply defeated. I realized that something had happened to her.

"Come on in," I said.

She and Anakin walked in. Ahsoka slumped down on the couch, and looked like she was about to fall asleep. Anakin sat beside and propped her up against his chest so that she could participate during the session.

I sat down on one of my chairs, and got out my notebook to take notes. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Thanks for squeezing her in," said Anakin, sitting by Ahsoka. "Her husband was going to bring her, but he had maneuvers today."

"Her husband is?"

"Captain Rex Tano under my command," he said.

"Oh, okay." I observed Ahsoka, and she was avoiding my gaze. "Ahsoka, you do not look like you have been taking care of yourself. That's not like you. What's wrong?"

Ahsoka shrugged and looked like she was going to curl up on the couch and go to sleep. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she could barely keep her head up. She leaned into Anakin and wrapped her arms around her midsection, like she was protecting her baby.

"Snips, can you talk to Master Depa?" asked Anakin.

She shook her head.

"Okay can I explain what is going on?"

She nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. I used the force to hand her a tissue and she grabbed it.

"She had not been taking care of herself at all really," said Anakin. "Rex has been doing everything, cooking, cleaning, grocery shopping. I have tried to take her out, sparing, meditating, even working in the hanger. Also, Padme's tried shopping and taking her out to lunch. She won't talk, she won't eat, she won't sleep. We don't really know what to do with her, so I thought we would try coming to you."

"Sounds like you have a lot of people worried about you, Ahsoka. Can you talk to me?" I asked.

She shook her head, and picked at the fringed of her Jedi robe.

"You clearly do not want to be here," I said. "Where would you rather be?"

"My bed."

"Why?"

"It's safe."

"What scary out here?"

She said nothing and kept picking at her Jedi robes.

"What happened?" I asked Anakin. "Something started this."

"We went on that damn mission to capture Palpatine, and he hurt her."

"How?"

"He shocked her with force lightning."

"Was there a sexual component?"

"No, but she lost the baby."

"Oh," I said, getting the full picture. "And she has not eaten, or trained, or anything since."

"Yeah," said Anakin.

"Lets see, that mission was almost a month ago."

"Right."

"Has she been like this the whole time. Does she respond to anything?"

"She will answer a direct question, if she hears it. Sometimes you have to get her attention first. But other than that, no. Rex says she will get up at night and flip on the HoloNet, and it will be reruns of the Senate that day, or something that she has no interest in. She will just sit there on the couch and stare at it like a zombie or something. Then, when he asks her about it, she can't even tell him what she is watching."

"Does she pay attention during flying or can she carry out a complicated task?"

"No, I mean she can fly fine, but she can't pay attention or remember where she was going."

"Ahsoka, do you mind if you let Anakin or Rex fly until you can focus? You're not in trouble. The fog will lift soon."

"Fine, okay," said Ahsoka robotically.

"Also," said Depa, "I don't think she can fight like this. She needs to be barred from missions. I will put a medical order to the Council. She can get injured."

"I won't get injured," Ahsoka protested weakly.

"Still, we should not take the chance. I think we should let you rest until you feel better. What you are going through is called depression, and it sounds pretty severe. I can give you some medicine to help, if you want."

"What will it do to me?" she asked.

"Help you want to get up, maybe not make it so hard to be around people."

"Okay, I'll try it."

"Let's start with Zoloft. We will start with 50 mg and then we go all the way up to 200 if we need to."

"Okay."

"She should have been barred from missions to begin with," said Anakin, angrily.

"I know, but women don't stop who we are because we are pregnant. That is not how women work."

"But then she would not be like this," he said. "How do I fix this?"

"You don't," said Ahsoka robotically.

"What's that, Snips?"

"Sometimes Palpatine wins. That's what happened with Order 66, and when he turned you. There was no fix for it. He just won. Those next few years, after I found out that you were Vader, I tried to stop it. I tried to think of things that would turn you back, but I knew in my heart that nothing would work. Like now, there is nothing to do. My baby's just gone."


	89. Chapter 89

I was working on a proposal for a commerce bill when my commlink beeped. I looked at it and saw that it was Dima the handmaiden babysitting the twins.

"Dima, what is it?"

"I dont really know. No one is hurt. They are laughing. But Jinn is making things float, and he gets mad when I grab them and put them down."

My heart raced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They have been doing it for the past half hour and think it's hilarious. Do I need to call a doctor?"

Just then Shmi walked in with a stack of papers in her hand.

"Did Anakin ever make things float when he was a baby?" I asked her.

She sighed, "All the time. I thought he was constantly going to hurt himself. Apparently a lot of Jedi do it."

"Well, the kids are doing it now. You mind going to watch them so they don't freak out Dima."

"Not at all. They use the Force. They're little Jedis to be," she said, getting ready to leave.

I turned back to the commlink. "Dema, nothing is wrong with the kids, but I am going to send my mother in law to watch them so they don't stress you out."

"Thanks. I am just worried that the knives will be floating and stuff. I will come back to the office and help with the proposal."

"Okay, see you then." I called Anakin's comlink and hoped he picked up

"What's wrong?" Asked Anakin.

"They can use the force!" I said, excitedly.

"Who?"

"The twins!" I said.

"Of course they can. Its in their blood," said Anakin.

"But their not even a year old!" I said.

"Doesn't matter. The question is do you want them tested by the Jedi Council?" asked Obi-Wan from the background.

"Um. Yeah!" said Anakin.

"They could be Jedi?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

I sighed. "As long as they come home to me, I am fine with it."

"Alright!" said Anakin happily.

"I will speak to the testing center immediately," said Obi-Wan. "We will set a date, then we get the results approved by the council, and they are in the youngling class."

"Oh," I said, and with that I thought I have lost my children for a second time.

"The Jedi do not live at the temple anymore, Padme," said Obi-Wan reading my mind. "Jinn and Ashla will wake up and have breakfast with you, come to school with Anakin, go to class, then come home, and have dinner with you. You are their mother. We are not going to take your children from you. We are so strong in the force in the afterlife, the council decided there is no need for that lifetimes ago."

"I wouldn't agree to it if we had to give them up, Angel," promised Anakin.

"Who would train them?" I asked.

"They have different teachers," said Obi-Wan. "Yoda trains almost all of them at some point in time. Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Master Plo Koon also have a youngling class now. They rotate until they are chosen as Padawans."

"I should know this, but that would be when exactly?"

"Well, they are chosen as youngling usually before the age of five, and then there is ten years of instruction before they are padawans. So if they are chosen now, they can be enrolled by three and given as padawans as thirteen, maybe fourteen. Then they would be knights when they pass the trials, around when they are twenty."

"Wow other than the youngling part, I was right on the money," Anakin said.

"Yes you were," said Obi-Wan, "which is why no one got why you were complaining."

"Sorry," mumbled Anakin.

"All right. Let's do it," I said.

Anakin came in through the turbo lift, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, the food is almost done. Can you get the kids?" I asked, turning back to pears to stir them.

He sniffed.

I turned back to him. "What is it?" I asked walking over to him.

"Nothing. I am not very hungry," he said, and walked into our bedroom.

Confused, I followed him. He took off his cloak and threw it in a pile on the floor, then he sat on the bed and kicked off his boots.

"Long day?" I asked.

He grunted. He went over by the window and got into a chest where he kept his stuff for his workshop. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and placed it on the bed. Then he took out his lightsaber and placed it on the towel. Using the force, he dismembered the lightsaber and even took the crystal out. He slowly started to clean each piece with the tower.

"Ani, what is wrong?"

He did not say anything.

"Honey, where is your medicine?"

"Nightstand," he said monotone.

I went over there and checked the slots to see if his pills were right, which they were, and if the proper days were empty, which they were. He was taking his medicine, so that was not it. I put the medicine caddy back on the nightstand and went to stand by him.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong. Let me help," I begged.

"Ahsoka has- hasn't eaten since- the baby."

"What?!"

"She- She lost twenty pounds."

"Oh, Ani," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed him on the cheek, then lead him to the kitchen table. He slumped down at the kitchen table and put his head in hands, crying.

"She won't talk to Rex, or to Depa, or me. I don't know what to do."

"I tried to take her out for lunch, just to get her to talk. We just keep trying. She is hurt, and her walls are up right now. They will come down soon," I promised.

"I hate him. That son of a bitch, Palpatine. I hate him and a Jedi is not supposed to hate."

"Shh," I said. I kissed him on the forehead. "It's going to be okay, Ani. She is going to be okay."

"This is my fault," he said. "I let her go."

He cried in my arms, and I just held him tight.


	90. Chapter 90

Birthday Party for the Twins

Padme POV

It was 2.11.7, and I could not believe that the twins were a year old. Everybody was coming to our apartment for the party, and Anakin had gone to Dex's Dinner in Coco Town to pick up as cake that the babies could eat. I did not really know what was in it, but Anakin assured me it was mainly going to get on their face, and not in their mouth anyway.

It was 1500 hours and Anakin and Obi-Wan took a day leave from the temple. My mom and dad were coming, along with Qui-Gon and Shmi. Everyone was bringing presents, and we had hats to wear. I was going to take pictures and put it in their rooms as their first birthday.

The doorbell rang, and I went to get it. It was Obi-Wan and Satine, beating two gifts wrapped in purple and green.

"Hi," I said, hugging them.

"They're a year old?" asked Satine. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. They were born yesterday."

"This is so cute," she said putting on a stormtroopers hat.

"Yeah. Those were Anakin's idea."

The doorbell rang again, and this time it was my parents.

"Hey," I said, giving my mom a hug.

"Where are they?" said my dad. "Where are my grandchildren?"

"There napping," I said, laughing. "I'll get them up when the party starts."

"Hey Master Obi-Wan, how is everything?" said my dad shaking hands with Obi-Wan.

"Oh, fine. Now that Sidious is in maximum security everything is real quiet. I get to actually study the Force. It's quite fascinating. I feel like a Padawan again."

"Good. Good. We can't be grateful enough to you and Anakin."

"He has really done a one-eighty."

"I'm amazed by the boy."

"Of course, we can't tell him that."

"No, never."

They both started laughing. Satine slapped Obi-Wan in the shoulder, then came into the kitchen with me.

"Where is Anakin?" she asked.

"Getting the cake from Dex's Dinner."

"You got a six layer cake for a one year old's party? Padme they are going to be sick."

"No," I said. "It's called a smash cake. It's all kinds of fruit, with a little bit of sugar, and flour, and Ashla and Jinn use their hands to dig into it and eat it."

"Oh."

"The six layer cake's for the adults," I said laughing.

She smiled.

The hydrolift opened, and Anakin came in carrying a six-layer cake.

"Where is the kids cake?" I asked.

"Qui-Gon's got it," he said.

Just then, Qui-Gon and Shmi came in, with Shmi carrying some presents, and Qui-Gon a white cake that looked like a child baked it. They brought everything into the kitchen and sat it down. I took the cover off of the smash cake and stuck a candle in it.

"All right, everything is ready. Let's get the kids!"

The doorbell chimed.

"Who could that be?" asked Shmi.

Anakin went and got the door.

"Hello, are we too late?" came Rex's voice.

"No. Your just in time. Come on in," said Anakin.

"Rex and Ahsoka," whispered my mom. "I thought she didn't leave the house."

"Apparently, she does," I whispered back.

Rex and Ahsoka came in holding a nicely wrapped gift and placed it with the others. Ahsoka was dressed up in black boots, a black dress, and some black earrings. She looked very pretty, but it was also obvious that she was in mourning. But that was not what I saw. Her eyes were muted, her cheeks were ashen, and you could see the bottom two ribs jutting out of her dress.

"Hey, Snips, you look great," said Anakin. She did not look great she looked sick. I wanted to capture her and force feed her nerf steak and lobster bisellian for a month. I wanted to hug her, but I was scared she would break.

"Thanks, I had to look good for my nephew and niece's first birthday," she said, almost smiling.

"Okay. Everyone is here. I will go see if the twins are up," I said.

"I'll help," said Anakin.

We walked down the hall and just stood there for a minute. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the sob from coming out really loud.

"Not here," Anakin said, and he dragged me into our room.

"I thought you were overreacting," I said sobbing. "Ani, you can see her ribs!"

"Rex said she is eating a little bit now, and the doctor said she is going to be fine."

"Damn Palpatine!" I cried.

"I know. Look at me. We can just be there for her now. She needs friends who love her and will help her through this, and Rex needs them too. I might take him out for a drink and you have Ahsoka her, just so he can unwind would that be okay?"

"We have two grandmothers who are begging to babysit. I think we should take them up on their offers."

"Yeah. Not every night. But once in a while. You, me, Ahsoka, and Rex can go somewhere and just get our minds off of Palpatine and what he has done to all of us really."

"I am going to take her out to lunch a lot," I vowed.

"That will be great." He kissed me. "If you make a big deal of it, she will get upset."

"I know," I said. "I'm fine."

He opened the door, and we walked back out.

"Where did you go?" asked Rex when he saw us.

"We were discussing a power bill," I said.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah it was just a communication error. I thought Anakin paid it, he thought I paid it. We are not in trouble," I said, sitting down by Shmi. "As long as they get their money, we're fine."

"You know, I like to keep a calendar that says when the bills are due and who pays them so we don't have that problem," said my mom.

I rolled my eyes and got up to get something from the kitchen. As I was turning around to come back, I saw Shmi standing there.

"I am worried about her too," she whispered. "But she agreed to start going to Depa, and that is the first step."

I looked at her quizzically.

"Anakin tells me everything," she said.

I smiled and we hugged.


	91. Chapter 91

2.25.7

Ahsoka POV

My days are blurring together, but it has been three weeks since the twins birthday party according to the calendar. Depa suggested that I keep a diary of my experience, and she suggested it in front of Skyguy who said something to Rex so I was stuck writing something about this every day. This is my first entry.

Not much happened today. Depa has placed me on administrative duty so everybody plays, "Who wants to babysit Ahsoka, today?" Today, Anakin got me.

At 0700 he came to my apartment to get me, and I was not even ready. He said that I had to go with him to the Temple to work, and we could not just hang out at my place. I got dressed in sweats and a tank top, and then he made me change into Jedi robes. I put on boots, leggings, and a grey tank, then threw on the outer tunic, and my brown cloak. Anakin knew I was half-assing it, but accepted it.

He took me to Dex's Dinner for a big breakfast. Anakin ordered Vakiir eggs, hotcakes, grits, and a cup of Java juice to try to entice me to eat. It worked a little bit, I ate about half of it. That was the most I had eaten in months.

Then we went to the motor pool where we worked on our starfighters. I don't really know what he could possibly still do with his star fighter. It's the fastest in the fleet, it's got amazing torque, it even shoots green lasers instead of blue, but he said something about recalibrating the missiles. I sat on the crate and listened to him talk about which screwdrivers was going to do the trick. I knew he was trying to get me distracted from my own misery, so I pretended to listen.

Then at about 1500, he said that he had to go train with Windu against the Dark Side. Now, Windu was hard to fight. With his skills with Vapaad, he was plenty good at how he used the force to direct his movements. He relied solely on the Force for everything, and that type of faith was hard to overpower. So, he bested me and Anakin quickly.

At the end of the fight, he said that my head was not in it. I just kind of stared at him. I mean is he serious? Of course my head is not in it. My head is not in anything anymore. Why should it be? Why do I need to feel anything again? I did not say anything to him, I just stormed off. Later, Skyguy asked if I was okay, and I said I needed to go home. He offered to drive me. He and Rex are worried about my concentration skills.

When I lost the baby, everyone started watching me. I mean everyone, Anakin, the Council, Rex, Padme, Obi-Wan, Satine. They wanted to see if I would go crazy or something with the idea of the baby being gone. I guess I did. I wanted to scream, cry, throw things, yell. Hell, I even contemplated going to Dokoo and look into if you can really bring back someone with the Dark Side. I would do anything to have my baby. But, I knew that was what they were looking for, so I did nothing. I did not eat, sleep, shower, or anything. I was so scared that if I did something, then I would lose my mind. Next thing I knew, I was being dragged into Depa's office by Anakin, who was terrified that I was getting anorexic. He still drags me there once a week while I just stare at Depa for fifty minutes.

Depa can help people. She can help my friends who were traumatized by Order 66, she can help Obi-Wan get over Anakin's betrayal and his depression, she can help Anakin get Sidious out of his system, but she can't help me. My pride killed my baby. I thought Sidious was after Anakin, and only I could save him. I was so afraid that I would lose my friend, that only I could save him, that I lost my baby. They all told me not to go. I was the one who told the Council that I needed to be on the mission. It was all because I could not let Anakin go. If I am that selfish, I don't deserve to be a mother. But she still did not deserve to die.

Rex said that we could try for another one, but it would not be the same. She is lost forever. Rex and I have not been normal since she died. I just can't be the way he wants, the way he needs me to be. He has asked me to talk about it with Depa. It feels weird telling a Jedi that you do not feel comfortable having sex with your husband. I told Padme instead. She said she and Anakin were the same way in the beginning for different reasons. She said to start small, go to dinner, go to the opera, stay up and talk, even cry together. She said soon I would start to want him again. I proposed the idea to Rex, and implied that it was Depa's idea without saying it. He loved it, and planned a date night of just staying home and watching soap operas and laughing at the over-acting. It was fun just hanging out and being a couple. But I tried to ignore the horrible ache in my chest that I was drinking wine because I there was no one growing inside me.


	92. Chapter 92

I was working on a proposal for a commerce bill when my commlink beeped. I looked at it and saw that it was Dima the handmaiden babysitting the twins.

"Dima, what is it?"

"I dont really know. No one is hurt. They are laughing. But Jinn is making things float, and he gets mad when I grab them and put them down."

My heart raced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They have been doing it for the past half hour and think it's hilarious. Do I need to call a doctor?"

Just then Shmi walked in with a stack of papers in her hand.

"Did Anakin ever make things float when he was a baby?" I asked her.

She sighed, "All the time. I thought he was constantly going to hurt himself. Apparently a lot of Jedi do it."

"Well, the kids are doing it now. You mind going to watch them so they don't freak out Dima."

"Not at all. They use the Force. They're little Jedis to be," she said, getting ready to leave.

I turned back to the commlink. "Dema, nothing is wrong with the kids, but I am going to send my mother in law to watch them so they don't stress you out."

"Thanks. I am just worried that the knives will be floating and stuff. I will come back to the office and help with the proposal."

"Okay, see you then." I called Anakin's comlink and hoped he picked up

"What's wrong?" Asked Anakin.

"They can use the force!" I said, excitedly.

"Who?"

"The twins!" I said.

"Of course they can. Its in their blood," said Anakin.

"But their not even a year old!" I said.

"Doesn't matter. The question is do you want them tested by the Jedi Council?" asked Obi-Wan from the background.

"Um. Yeah!" said Anakin.

"They could be Jedi?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

I sighed. "As long as they come home to me, I am fine with it."

"Alright!" said Anakin happily.

"I will speak to the testing center immediately," said Obi-Wan. "We will set a date, then we get the results approved by the council, and they are in the youngling class."

"Oh," I said, and with that I thought I have lost my children for a second time.

"The Jedi do not live at the temple anymore, Padme," said Obi-Wan reading my mind. "Jinn and Ashla will wake up and have breakfast with you, come to school with Anakin, go to class, then come home, and have dinner with you. You are their mother. We are not going to take your children from you. We are so strong in the force in the afterlife, the council decided there is no need for that lifetimes ago."

"I wouldn't agree to it if we had to give them up, Angel," promised Anakin.

"Who would train them?" I asked.

"They have different teachers," said Obi-Wan. "Yoda trains almost all of them at some point in time. Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Master Plo Koon also have a youngling class now. They rotate until they are chosen as Padawans."

"I should know this, but that would be when exactly?"

"Well, they are chosen as youngling usually before the age of five, and then there is ten years of instruction before they are padawans. So if they are chosen now, they can be enrolled by three and given as padawans as thirteen, maybe fourteen. Then they would be knights when they pass the trials, around when they are twenty."

"Wow other than the youngling part, I was right on the money," Anakin said.

"Yes you were," said Obi-Wan, "which is why no one got why you were complaining."

"Sorry," mumbled Anakin.

"All right. Let's do it," I said.

Anakin came in through the turbo lift, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, the food is almost done. Can you get the kids?" I asked, turning back to pears to stir them.

He sniffed.

I turned back to him. "What is it?" I asked walking over to him.

"Nothing. I am not very hungry," he said, and walked into our bedroom.

Confused, I followed him. He took off his cloak and threw it in a pile on the floor, then he sat on the bed and kicked off his boots.

"Long day?" I asked.

He grunted. He went over by the window and got into a chest where he kept his stuff for his workshop. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and placed it on the bed. Then he took out his lightsaber and placed it on the towel. Using the force, he dismembered the lightsaber and even took the crystal out. He slowly started to clean each piece with the tower.

"Ani, what is wrong?"

He did not say anything.

"Honey, where is your medicine?"

"Nightstand," he said monotone.

I went over there and checked the slots to see if his pills were right, which they were, and if the proper days were empty, which they were. He was taking his medicine, so that was not it. I put the medicine caddy back on the nightstand and went to stand by him.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong. Let me help," I begged.

"Ahsoka has- hasn't eaten since- the baby."

"What?!"

"She- She lost twenty pounds."

"Oh, Ani," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed him on the cheek, then lead him to the kitchen table. He slumped down at the kitchen table and put his head in hands, crying.

"She won't talk to Rex, or to Depa, or me. I don't know what to do."

"I tried to take her out for lunch, just to get her to talk. We just keep trying. She is hurt, and her walls are up right now. They will come down soon," I promised.

"I hate him. That son of a bitch, Palpatine. I hate him and a Jedi is not supposed to hate."

"Shh," I said. I kissed him on the forehead. "It's going to be okay, Ani. She is going to be okay."

"This is my fault," he said. "I let her go."

He cried in my arms, and I just held him tight.


	93. Chapter 93

Side Note: Someone called my attention to a math error in chapter three. Anakin had not seen Padme in 23 years not 33 years. I wrote that chapter before I treated wookiepedia like a god. It has been corrected. I apologize, and thank you for reading. If it happens again, I ask that you be gentle, I am still a Padawan. May the Force be with you.

* * *

The next morning I signaled Depa around 0700 hours.

"Hello?"

"Hi, its Anakin. I know it's early. What is the earliest appointment I could schedule?"

"For who?"

"Me."

"My office, one hour."

"Oh no, I am not in any trouble."

"We have not talked in three weeks."

"What?"

"I believe you were busy with Ahsoka, tracking Palpatine, and busy with Ahsoka. If you skipped this weeks appointment, I was going to have to tell the council."

Panic filled my chest. "No, no, that won't be necessary. Your office in an hour. I'll be there. Skywalker out."

I ran my hands through my hair. The last thing I needed was the council on my ass.

"So," said Depa.

"So."

"It's been a while."

"Yeah that's my fault, with the kids turning one, and then Ahsoka got hurt, I been all over the place, and-

"Not wanting to talk about something."

"No, everything's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So the man who tortured you for years, breaks out of prison, hurts your best friend, kills her unborn child, causing her to spiral into depression and lose twenty pounds, becoming dangerously anorexic, meanwhile he is nowhere to be seen, and your great?"

"Yep."

"So why did you call me?"

"Padme is worried I am going to snap."

"Are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Anakin, you have seen me every week for two years now. You know I am not going to hurt you. Why aren't you talking to me?"

I breathed in. "I am scared I am going to get in trouble."

"Because you are struggling with the Dark Side?"

"Yes."

"You are not going to get in trouble. We are not going to bar you from missions unless it's not safe. We certainly are not going to kick you out of the Order because you're angry. But you need to talk to me, Ani."

I smiled at her use of my childhood nickname. I figured until now, Depa had been very understanding of my dealings with Palpatine and the Sith. She has even helped me see where it was manipulative and abusive. We talked about Vader in here before, maybe I can do it again.

"Okay, I want to kill Palpatine."

She nodded for me to continue.

"Not because he is a Sith and we need to stop him, but because he hurt Ahsoka. Every single time I see Ahsoka, see her ribs, see how little she eats, see her sunken eyes, I want to kill Palpatine. I don't know what to do about it besides try and track him and kill him."

"So you want revenge."

"Yes, and I know it's bad and the wrong thing to do. I need to forgive him and all of that, but I can't. They knew the gender of the baby so he killed my niece, then my sister stops eating and lost twenty pounds and change. It's all his fault."

"Who are you mad at?"

"Palpatine, what kind of question is that?"

"Anakin?"

I shuffled my feet and looked down at my hands. I remembered my conversation with Padme, "Its my fault, I let her go."

"I'm mad at myself," I finally answered.

"Why?"

"I let her go. We were so eager to catch Palpatine that I put my best friend in harm's way, and she got hurt. I was being selfish and it's my fault that the baby's gone and Snips is starving," I said clenching my fist.

"You have blamed yourself for a lot of things haven't you. Let's see, it's your fault they left your mom on Tatooine and only took you. It's your fault that your mother was killed by Tuskin Raiders and your reasoning for that is you saw her dying and you waited until the last minute to do something, even though you were on assignment. It's your fault Padme died, even though we discussed that was a psychological break you could not control. It's your fault Order 66 happened even though that was planned before you were born. It's your fault Luke and Leia were split up, even though you were not in that conversation. It's your fault Obi-Wan's depressed. Now it's your fault Ahsoka's depressed. Sounds like everything is falling apart and it's all your fault."

"I am agreeing with you," I said nodding.

"I am being facetious," she said.

"Oh."

"Anakin, you know what you are responsible for. Your fear, anger, hate. Keeping secrets from Obi-Wan, and the rest of us about Padme. Getting guidance from a Sith Lord instead of the Jedi Council! I am not letting you live that one down. Choosing to be Vader. That was all your fault. Your illness is not your fault, and Ahsoka's illness is not your fault."

"She is my best friend. Damn it, she's like my sister. Now, she won't eat. Rex wants to hospitalize her. I am scared and angry. I want to kill something then never leave her side. What do I do?"

"Have you released it to the Force?"

"The Force is dumb. You can't trust the Force."

"Why, cause it was the will of the Force that all of the masters got killed in Order 66?"

"I regret saying that."

She laughed, "I bet you do. If it helps Obi-Wan tried to come to your defense, but he could not keep a straight face. He knew you were being so ridiculous."

"Great," I said.

"Anakin, the Force is in our very nature as Jedi, and as the Chosen One, you are so attuned to the Force that you can manipulate it in ways that even we cannot really understand. But to use the Force, you must have faith in it. To cut yourself off from it would literaly be losing a part of yourself. You must trust the will of the Force. I know Ahsoka is hurt, and you are hurting for her. But neither you must stray from who you are."

"Okay," I mumbled.

She sighed. "Let's stop here. Tell Padme your fine, you just need help processing things. I'll see you at our normal schedule next week."


	94. Chapter 94

POV Anakin

Everything went back to almost normal. I trained with Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan, and had sessions with Depa. I was home by 1730 to help Padme with the kids, who were finally talking. They could say "mama", "dada," "Ji-Ji" for Jinn, and "Alla" for Ashla. Also they could, stand and walk a short distance by themselves. I would say, "Jinn, come to Dada," and he would take five or six steps and walk over to me.

They also had their own personalities as well. Jinn was fascinated by pictures, and he loved to see different planets. He had a book of all the different planets, and he was trying to learn the names. He was getting close to saying Naboo, and it was fun to hear him try Geonosis. Whereas, Ashla loved stuffed animals. She still slept with her animals that she got for first birthday, and she talked to them. She seemed to be explaining to them what was going on. She played with one, a stuffed Ewok Jobal and Ruwee gave her, liking the texture. His name was "Ba-Ba."

We took them to get tested at the beginning of month three, about a month after their birthday. Padme took the day off so that she could come and sit with me and listen to the results. One knight took Padme and Ashla with them in a room, and another knight, Myra Himis, came in and tested Jinn.

"What is his name?"

"Jinn, we named him after Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's former master."

"What's his birthday?"

"11 day of month 2, 4 years ABY."

"How's his sleeping schedule?"

"He wakes up if he has a dirty diaper, or drops his pacifier, but otherwise he sleeps through the night."

"Okay. How do you get him back to sleep?"

"Change him or give him the pacifier back, make sure he is in the blanket good. He does not need to be picked up every time."

"Good," she said.

"When did he start using the Force?"

"To our knowledge, it was the end of last year right before Fete Week. They freaked out the babysitter by levitating their toys."

"Oh, I see. Did both of them do it at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Do they do most things at the same time?"

"Yeah. Small things. There are some differences like Jinn responds to pictures, and Ashla like noises. But they seem to grow at the same rate."

"They maybe linked," she said.

"Like a force bond?"

"We should have Yoda confirm it, but it is possible. This would allow them to feed off one another and grow in the Force together."

"How was it made?"

"It could be made from birth because they are twins."

I looked at my son, and wondered at the possibilities that he and his sister could do.

"Or one could have done it, and the other could have done it from observation. There is really no way to know until they are older. Alright I am going to test him now. Jinn, do you want to play a game?"

She put gave Jinn a toy to play with, a small Ewok like he had at home. After a minute she took it away and put it on a box a few feet away. Jinn used the force to move the toy back to him so he could keep playing with them.

"Could you step out for a minute? I'll call you right back. I want to see how he does playing by himself."

"Sure," I said, and I left the room.

Outside, I listened closely to hear Jinn cry or be upset that he was alone, but he seemed pretty content playing with his toys.

"Okay, you can come back in," shouted Myra.

I walked in and sat back down playing with Jinn.

"He seems perfectly adjusted to being with strangers. Now, for this last part," said Myra. "We test their blood for a Midichlorian count. A low Midichlorian count does not mean that they can not be in the academy, it just means the Force will be harder for him. Can you hold him, while I prick his finger." 

"Sure," I said, and scooped Jinn up.

"I am going to prick his thumb because it has the most surface area."

She wiped off his thumb with a sanitary napkin, then using a lancing device, she pricked Jinn's finger. The minute it happened, he started to cry, of course, but did not scream.

"It's okay, Buddy," I said, rubbing his hair, "its over."

She put the blood from his finger on a data chip and put it into the datapad she had in her lap. "What's going on?" she said. "This can't be right."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"This says that he has a Midichlorian count of 15,000, and that is just what we can count. That is only five thousand lower than the highest we ever have on record which would be… you. But, there is no way that it's that high. I am going to get another sample. I am not going to prick him, just squeeze his fingers a little. Can you hold him a minute?"

She squeezed the blood out onto a new data chip and inserted it into the pad.

"I can't believe it," she said. "15,416. That is amazing."

"Yeah. He really is amazing," I said. "When will we know if they are in the Academy?"

"The council will make a decision within twenty-four hours on both of the twins. But if it was up to me, they belong here."


	95. Chapter 95

Anakin POV

Four days later, I got a summons from Master Yoda to meet him in a meditation room in the Tower of First Knowledge at the Temple. The strange thing was that Padme was supposed to come too. Shmi came and watched the kids as we headed over there. I had a bad feeling.

"What is going on?" Padme asked as a Padawan lead us to the room.

"I don't know. Obi-Wan has said nothing."

"Here it is," said the Padawan, stopping at a small door "I am not supposed to come in."

I smiled at the boy. "Thank you."

He grinned at me, and walked away. I wondered if that would be Jinn, one day.

I stared at the door, and suddenly got a cold feeling down my spine. Something told me that they did not meet with every parent this quickly, they couldn't. Padme reached for my hand, and I grabbed it.

"Something's wrong," she said. "What are we going to do?"

"We could sell them and buy a speeder," I said.

"Anakin!" She cried.

"What do you want to do? Jedi or not, they're our children. Leia is twenty-three years old and has just begun her Jedi training. She is more politician than Jedi. But she is still my daughter. If Luke had never become a Jedi would you be disappointed?"

"No.".

"We go in, hear them out, then figure the rest out later."

"Okay."

"Come here."

We shared our secret kiss, and somehow it gave me strength. When we broke away, I opened the door and we walked into the meditation room.

"Welcome. Glad you are here, I am," said Master Yoda sitting on one of the cushions in the center of the room.

"Hello Master Yoda," said Padme.

"Good morning, Master," I said, and bowed.

"Sit, you must. Talk, we will," he said.

We sat down on the chairs. I placed my hands in my lap and took a deep breath. Yoda would tell me everything I needed to know.

"Examined the children, Myra did. Report to the Council, she did."

"Yes," I said.

"Recommended admittance into the Academy, she did," he said.

"That what she told us," said Padme.

"Agree with her, the Council does."

"That's excellent!" said Padme.

I said nothing.

"In regards to Jinn Skywalker," said Yoda.

Padme looked at me confused, and I shrugged. They did know there was two of them right? "What about Ashla, Master?" I asked.

"Admitted, Ashla is not."

A wave of anger and sadness rush over me at the same time. Knowing I could not rip off Yoda's head, I thought about what Depa would tell me to do. Okay, the lake on Naboo, Padme's wedding dress, our honeymoon, the first one where everything was great. Padme's soft eyes, her lips. Okay, try to diplomatic.

"Master, what lead you to that decision?"

"Innocent, the child is, but struggles, she will have. Difficult for her to find peace, I see. Different path than Jedi, I suggest for her."

"Struggles how?"

"Pain. Anguish. Abnormal for a Jedi. Not unlike your journey, Anakin."

"She could be a Sith?" cried Padme.

"The Dark Side, I see not in her. To his illness, I was referring to."

"She could struggle with her emotions?" I asked.

"Hmm," Yoda confirmed.

"Could this lead to the Dark Side if she does not have a good teacher?"

"Hmm," he said.

I thought for a minute. I had an idea, but there was no way that they were going to let me do that. Maybe. It would not hurt to ask.

"Could I teach her? Take her on as a Padawan? I have been diagnosed for a little over two years now. I have struggled, but I have ultimately resisted the Dark Side. By the time she is ready to be trained, I will be with the light for almost a decade. She could tell me anything. I would be there for her as a master and a father."

Yoda's ears bent down in thought. "Trained to resist the dark, by one who turned back to the light, hmm. Interesting. Meditate on your proposition I will."

"Thank you, Master."

I bowed then grabbed Padme's hand and we left.

We got home, and saw that my mom had started Shaak pot roast and some mixed vegetables for dinner.

"Mom, you didn't have to," I said.

"You just throw it in the oven and bake it. It's not hard," she said.

"Did the kids behave?" asked Padme.

"They were angels."

"Good. Is Qui-Gon here?" I asked.

"He is in the living room with Jinn."

I walked into the living room and saw Qui-Gon on the floor playing. Jinn was using square blocks to build a castle of some description.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello, Ani," he said.

"Are they being good?"

"Yeah. Ashla asked for you a little, cried when you did not come home at 1700, but she was happy when grandma gave her a sweet-sand cookie."

Ashla was already having problems. "Did it worry you?"

"It's a little separation anxiety because the routine is off. Happens to lots of kids. Nothing to fuss about, why?"

"We got the results back from testing the kids. They said that Jinn is fine, and they want to enroll him as soon as possible."

"That's excellent," he said. "What about Ashla?"

"They rejected her admittance into the Academy. They think she will struggle emotionally like me and maybe…"

"Turn to the Dark Side," he said, standing up.

"Yeah."

"So now we are going to watch for traces of evil in a one year old? Anakin they did that to you and you resented them for it."

"I know." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know what to do. She is just a baby, and her whole future got decided today. Yoda said there would be pain in her instruction, like there was mine."

"So that means we shouldn't do it?"

"I don't know."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Do you regret being trained?"

I thought about it. My years with Obi-Wan working, going on missions, meeting Padme, our time on Naboo, being a general in the clone wars, making friends with Rex, training Ahsoka, all of it flashed through my mind. I weighed it against what happened after Order 66, Padme dead, hunting Jedi, getting my suit operated on, being hunted by assassins if Palpatine was mad. Was it worth the risk?

"I am a Jedi," I said. "Somehow, I can't imagine my life without it. If I could do it differently, I would. Kill Palpatine sooner, like years sooner. Raised Luke and Leia myself with Padme. But I loved being a Jedi. I loved helping people, fixing things."

"Maybe she should have a chance at happiness, even if there is a possibility that things can go wrong," said Qui-Gon.

"Yeah. Even if it's tough, she should be trained."


	96. Chapter 96

Jinn was taken immediately and placed in the wolf clan of year 7 ABY. Since he was only a year old, he was placed in a room with other infants his age, who would become his classmates in a few years. They were cared for by Jade Tribri, a Jedi Knight during the Old Republic.

Jade was a human female from Hosian Prime, but was found when she was small and brought to the temple before I was born. When we dropped Jinn off for his first day, she asked that we bring something that he likes to play with if he gets upset, so I brought the book with all of the planets in it. I told her if he likes the planets and would look at the pictures. We also brought diapers, changes of clothes, extra shoes, blanket for naptime, sanitary wipes, and gave her mine and Padme comlink number just in case.

When I was dropping him off, he started to cry and hug my leg.

"Oh, it's okay buddy. I'll be back."

"Jinn," said Jade. "Come here. I want to show you something special. Its called our schedule. Look at all the fun things we are going to do today. We have snack time, then circle time, then play time, then story time, then nap time, then art time, then outside time, then another snack time, then another nap time, then floor time, then another story time, then daddy comes back."

"Oh," Jinn said.

"Yeah. That is a lot of stuff we have to get done today. Do you think you can help me do all of that before daddy comes back?"

Jinn nodded.

"Okay," I said. "You be good for Master Jade, and Daddy will see you after story time. Okay?" I kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. "Bye Bye Jinn."

"Bye Bye Daddy," he said.

I walked out of the room, and went around the corner and waited a minute. I decided that if I heard crying then I was going to call the whole thing off, and have them both be home-schooled. Jedi be damned. I waited about ten minutes, and then walked back in. Sneaking in, so he did not see me, I watched him play for a minute.

He was in the corner with a toy gunship and another boy had one just the same. They were making them fly around the mat in circles, making sounds that I had never heard a gunship make.

Jade spotted me, and came over to the door. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, its the first time of letting him go. I was worried about him. But he seemed to have already found a friend."

"He tested very well," she said. "He will do great here. There is no need to worry about him."

"Thank you. A few seconds ago, I did not know if I could get him to adjust. Now, I don't know if I can leave."

"Is he your first child?"

"First I am raising. We had two other, but things happened," I said darkly.

"I am so sorry," she said. "1700 will come fast, I promise. In the meantime, he is being trained and instructed in the Jedi arts, as you were. He will be a strong Jedi."

"Unlike his sister," I said.

"The council is cautious," she said. "Sometimes too much. There is no way to judge a child when they have barely taken a breath. The future is wild and darkly changing. There is so much that goes into a child, anything can change their destiny. They trained Dooku without prejudice, he was an unrepentant Sith. They trained you with judgement, and you saved us all. The Masters are unsure of your child's future, does not mean she cannot be a Jedi, simply means she cannot be a generic one."

I looked at her, and smiled. "You have great faith in the future of our Order. What would you do?"

"I would do as Qui-Gon Jinn did and do the unthinkable, and fight for the girl. The masters can be in error, let their fear cloud their judgement. If you were not trained, Sidious would have died of old age and the galaxy would be a hundred years under slavery instead of simply thirty. If someone is willing to have faith in her, then there is no reason why she should not have faith in herself."

"But who would train such a child? Someone who is the child of a Sith, and then tested to be considered to 'emotional' to be a proper Jedi."

"If only she had a parent who could relate to her," she said.

It was three days later when the Jedi Council called me and Padme to their chamber. Padme and I were both nervous as we thought that it was very possible that Ashla's fate may be decided. When we walked in, I bowed to the Council.

"Welcome, Skywalkers," said Mace Windu.

"Hello Master Jedi," said Padme.

"As you know," started Plo Koon, "we tested your children about a week and a half ago for admission into the Jedi Council. Your son was admitted immediately. Your daughter was not."

"Yes, Master," I said.

"Much meditation has been done about this young girl," said Obi-Wan. "It has been foreseen by many Jedi that she will be a strong and powerful Jedi, her power far surpassing her brother when she is older."

Padme looked at me and smiled. I grinned back.

"However," said Mace Windu. "Several of have foreseen that she may struggle with her emotions, which could lead to a complete fall to the Dark Side."

"What?!" cried Padme.

"What exactly was foreseen?" I asked, trying to remain calm. "Master Yoda told me that the Dark Side may not be in her future."

"It is uncertain, but a possibility," said Shaak-Ti. "We saw pain and anguish, tools of the Dark Side, and we would be selfish to subject a child to that."

"There is a possibility that the child may be trained in the Jedi Arts and can resist all of the Dark Side," said Depa.

"How?" said Padme on the verge of tears.

"She could be trained by Anakin, and he could teach her from a young age how to resist the Dark Side," Depa replied.

"I am in training myself," I said.

"By the time she is old enough to be a Padawan, you would be ready," said Obi-Wan.

"I would be honored to train my daughter," I said.

"Then admitted she is, to the wolf clan," said Yoda.


	97. Chapter 97

Anakin POV

Three days after my discussion with Yoda, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I were called to an emergency council meeting. This could only mean one thing, that the Sith were at it again. Everyone was grim when I got into the Council's chambers, confirming my worst nightmare.

"Feel the presence of the Dark Side, we do," said Yoda.

"The Sith are mounting a force," said Obi-Wan. "This is unlike anything we have seen in any thing in history. They are organized. Led by Sidious."

"Stop them, we must. Or consume us, they will," said Yoda.

"Our spies have tracked them to Malachor," said Mace Windu.

I looked at Ahsoka, and she shared with me a sad look. That was where she learned that Darth Vader had consumed Anakin. Our friendship was nearly broken on that planet, but we survived, and this time we were going together.

"You will face the Sith, Anakin," said Plo Koon.

"I am not ready, Master," I said. I was too angry about Ahsoka, I was too attached to my kids, I was too scared for Padme. I had been training for two years and a quarter, but I could not face Sidious.

"What's this?" said Windu. "Have I finally lived to see the day when overconfident Skywalker admits he cannot do something?"

"I can't do this. I have tried to be the Jedi I was supposed to be. I am angry that my mom got tortured, I am terrified I am going to lose my wife, I hate them for what happened to Ahsoka, I worry about my daughter. I am drawn to the Dark Side, and I have no idea how to resist it alone."

"My friend," said Obi-Wan, "who said you had to. I will go with you."

"I will go," said Depa.

"So will I," said Master Plo.

"Join you, I will," said Master Yoda.

"I am coming," said Ahsoka. No one said anything. "I have healed and I am not going to let my master take Sidious alone. I am coming!"

"I will go as well," said Mace Windu. "It will take all of the training you have not to fall to the Dark Side. You will need to stand with friends."

"With friends," said Obi-Wan.

"We take them together, Master," said Ahsoka.

I walked into our home, maybe for the last time in a while. It felt different. Suddenly I was looking at the colors of the walls, the pictures Ashla and Jinn drew that were on the fridge, the smell of roses that Padme insists on having on the dining room table. It was all wonderful, a blessing. Palpatine would ruin it if he found them. I could not let that happen.

I walked into the sitting room and see Jinn and Ashla sitting on the floor with Padme with their stuff ewoks.

"What sound does an ewok make, Ashla?" said Padme. "Grrr," she said, shaking the bear a little.

Ashla laughed and rolled backwards. "Grrr," she said.

"Bar," said Jinn, shaking his bear.

"Yes, Jinn. Bear," laughed Padme.

"How's it going?"

"Good. Getting some play time in before dinner and bedtime. How was your day?"

"Alright," I sighed. "We got an assignment. First one in three months."

"Oh," she said. "No Jinn, don't put that one in your mouth. It's sissy's. Here suck on this one." She handed him a stuffed clone trooper toy. "Is Ahsoka healed?"

"She seems to be. Depa cleared her. Rex is coming."

"There is only one person that important," she said. "You found Sidious."

"Yeah." I felt the tension in the room shift. She was getting angry or scared, I could not tell which. "We think he is on Malastar."

"Alright," she said.

"Half the council is coming with us. I would not be fighting him alone," I said.

"Fine," she said, getting up and grabbing Ashla. "Can you grab Jinn, they need to be fed."

We sat them at the table and gave them a cup of blue milk in a sippy cup, some grapes, cut up bananas, antarian peas, carrots, and cut up pork. They are most of it. Ashla did not like carrots, and Jinn did not like peas. I gave them another little portion of it mixed together, and Ashla ate it, but Jinn did not. Most of it got on their face and not in their mouths.

"Win some, lose some," I said.

"It seems we have a picky eater," said Padme tickling Jinn's stomach.

He laughed.

"Help me with the dishes?" she asked.

I nodded and got up to help with everything. Ashla and Jinn sat in their high chairs and watched us work together. We put the dishes in the dishwasher, and grabbed the kids for bath time. When they were little we tried to use the little baby bathtub that we got from the baby shower. That worked when they were infants, but they outgrew it fast. Now we grab one and hop in the sonic and wash them off. I did Jinn and Padme did Ashla. That way everyone got their showers around the same time. It occurred to me that I was changing into pajamas at nineteen hundred hours, but I was tired.

"Story?" asked Jinn.

"Yes, storytime," said Padme. We got the kids on the couch and read a story of the Ewok family playing and laughing on Endor. The kids liked it because the characters looked like their stuffed bears. When the story was over I grabbed Ashla and Padme grabbed Jinn and we tucked them into bed. We kissed them both goodnight.

I wandered into the kitchen for a second helping of fruit and nuts, then I went to the sitting room to watch some HoloNet. I found a documentary on how they harvest lightsaber crystals, when Padme came into the room.

"Turn it off," she demanded.


	98. Chapter 98

Padme POV

Anakin turned off the HoloNet. He saw that I was not playing around.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want you going after Sidious," I said being direct as I could be.

He stood up and walked over to the window of the sitting room. "It is a direct order from the Council," he said.

"That's a load of shit," I said. "This is about revenge, and I am asking you not to do it."

He turned to me and said, "Yes. Yes this is about revenge. But this is not about what you think it is about."

I crossed my arms. "Really, then what is it about?"

"Okay. I am mad that he hurt Ahsoka. I am angry that she got sick. But that is not why I need to catch this bastard."

"Then explain it to me."

"I already have!" Anakin yelled.

"The babies," I whispered. We both listened for sounds of Ashla or Jinn crying, but it sounded like they were sleeping peacefully.

Anakin took a deep breath to calm down. "Do you remember Mustafar?"

Mustafar? What did this have to do with Mustafar?! "You mean when I was pregnant with Luke and Leia, and I went to find you?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Yeah. I remember Mustafar."

"What happened?"

"We were on Coruscant at the middle of the Clone Wars. I was home alone and 3PO came and told me that the Jedi Temple was on fire. I turned on the HoloNet and heard that the Jedi were now outlaws, and I assumed you were dead. But then you came home and I was so relieved I did not notice something was wrong. You came to the house and said that Palpatine assigned you to a mission on Mustafar and you would be home soon. I cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning, Obi-Wan came and told me that you were a Sith, that you killed younglings, and asked where you were, but I would not tell him. Then he figured out that I was pregnant and you were the father.

"I got scared and went to Mustafar by myself. You met me on the landing platform, and we kissed. I asked if you were a Sith and if you killed youngling like Obi-Wan said, and you denied it. Then Obi-Wan appeared, apparently he stole away on the ship, and you thought it was a trap to kill you, for some reason. Later, we found out it was paranoia from borderline, but whatever. Then I could not breathe and passed out. I woke up in the hospital, and Obi-Wan was there but you were not. They told me I was having twins, and Obi-Wan said that I needed to raise them. But for some reason, it was like you were still choking me or something, and I died. I can't explain what happened."

Anakin started to cry by the time I was done. "Yeah. See Pal- Palpatine told me that- that when I force cho- choked you, it kil- killed you."

"What?"

"I tho- thought you were de- dead, bec- because of m- me," he sobbed.

"Anakin," I said.

"That is why I did what I did. It was the only thing that helped. When my mother died, they only thing that made me feel better was destroying the sand people. When you died, and it was my fault, there was no hope. All that was left of me was giving into the Dark Side and being the crazy monster that he wanted me to be. He still wants me to be a monster. That's why he captured you and my mom and took you to that horrible dungeon, that's why he hurt Ahsoka. That is why he sent that assassin after the kids. I have to take him down. I have to end this."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. We were both crying by this point. I tried to imagine Anakin, the man who was playing with my children an hour ago, that hurt and angry. Ani, a mindless monster who kills on command because he is so heartbroken and depressed? The fact that someone preyed on that. Someone took a twenty-three year old, and made him a monster, my Anakin. I remember the look in his eyes on Mustafar, that was borderline and Sidious, not my Anakin.

"Okay," I said. "I get it. I always knew that he hurt you. Obi-Wan said that he targeted you since you were a child, but I never knew that he made you feel that way. I understand, honey. I get the anger. But I am still scared. Apparently, I literally can't live without you."

"That's not funny," Anakin said.

"Okay. It's not funny, but it's true. We have kids, and a life. How do I know you will come back to me?"

Anakin started laughing.

"What?"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Well yeah."

"Padme, honey, I chose to save Luke because he reminded me of you. I wanted to go through all of this training and become a good Jedi so I could be the man you deserve. Everything I do is to lead me back to you."

I thought for a minute. "You are doing all of this to be worthy of me?"

"Yes."

"Anakin, I have loved from the moment I met you. I told you that on Geonosis. I told you that during our marriage ceremony. I just don't want to share you with Palpatine, with the Dark Side. I want you all to myself," I said laughing.

"Padme, Palpatine wants Vader. You won't have me all to yourself unless I end this, and arrest him."

"Then arrest them, and come home to me."

"Always."

He kissed me, and suddenly I felt so brave, I thought I could take Palpatine myself.


	99. Chapter 99

Anakin POV

We were on the _Defiance_ with Admiral Cohen navigating us to Malachor. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon were standing beside me, and holograms of Depa, Yoda, Windu, and Plo-Koon were around us.

"This is either overkill, or it is going to be a bloodbath," I said.

"Sidious has had some time to rally some forces around him," said Depa. "He will not go down easy."

"Four of us attacked him during Order 66," said Mace Windu. "All of us joined the force."

I looked down at my feet, remembering in shame the night he was referring to.

"Peace be with you, Skywalker," said Master Yoda. "Fall again, you will not."

"I don't know if I am up to this master," I confessed. "Bring balance to the force again by facing him alone."

"Why do you keep saying alone?" said Obi-Wan. "Do you not see this gorgeous Jedi Knight standing at the ready?"

We both laughed.

"We will take him together, brother," said Obi-Wan.

"Remember your training, you must, apprentice," said Yoda.

"Yes Master," I said.

"Palpatine has lived many lives, and is a master of all of the lightsaber forms," said Qui-Gon Jinn. "We must be on guard against anything."

"Alright, time for a plan," I said. "We take two gunships and blast our way into the hanger. Once there, we make our way through the ship to Palpatine command center here. We take out what little security of clones he has then it's just us versus him and his guards. All of that should be relatively simple, now gets the hard part.

"Next we deal with Palpatine and the guards. He will have two guards at both entrances, and four around his throne, totaling eight. Ahsoka, Master Depa, Master Plo, Qui-Gon, they are your targets. They are not trained in the force, but very skilled and dangerous. They train with Palpatine himself. They are brutal and cunning."

They all nodded.

"That leaves Yoda, Windu, Obi-Wan, and myself to take Palpatine. If he wants to turn me, which if it was me, I would try, he would try and get me alone, somehow. The easiest way to do that is to injure all of you, but me, and make me feel helpless somehow. So we need to work together as a team and have each others backs. We all have different fighting styles, and methods of the force, but they all complement each other. If we pair up right, we could overwhelm him."

"That is actually a good observation," said Obi-Wan.

"He is going to try to make you feel like you cannot do whatever you want to do, win, protect your family, be the chosen one, without the help of the Dark Side. You must resist that," said Depa.

"Master," I said, looking to Yoda, "does this have your blessing?"

Yoda took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Playing to our strength, we are. With us, the Force is."

I nodded. I looked to Ahsoka, who was staring intently at the throne room, and seemed to be processing what was going on. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

We walked a little ways out of earshot. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pumped, I think it's a great plan."

"Yeah. I think it will work," I said. "But we can modify it. We need someone on the ship talking to the Admiral anyway. That can be your job, if you want."

"Hell no! I want to help," she said.

"Snips, Rex found your diary. We know how angry you are. It's okay. I am not going to turn to the dark side if you sit this out. I don't want you to take revenge either. I don't want you going down the path I went down."

Rex came up to us. "Is everything alright?"

"You read my diary!" seethed Ahsoka.

"I just wanted to make sure you were eating and stuff," said Rex. "You weren't talking to me and I did not know what to do."

"Well now Anakin does not want me to help because he thinks I am an angry person and will join the dark side!"

"That's not what I said."

"Honey," said Rex, "you're scaring me. You are scaring a lot of people. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"By invading my privacy?!"

"What is going on?" said Obi-Wan coming up.

"Rex read Ahsoka's diary and told me, and now we are worried about her fighting Sidious," I explained.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"Her reflections about the baby, her anger towards Sidious, why she doesn't want to eat," said Rex.

"Shut up!" seethed Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka calm down. If Anakin kept a journal and Padme read it and found out that he was practicing the Dark Side would you want to know?"

"Well, yes. But isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Of course it is. But you lose the right to privacy when you do not take care of yourself. Let me tell you something, when Anakin lost his mother, I asked him to keep a diary to journal his feelings. Anakin said he would only if I did not read it, against my better judgement I agreed. After the fall of the Jedi, I found the diary and took it to Tatooine. I read it because I missed Anakin and came to find out, Palpatine had been seducing Anakin to the Dark Side from day one. Now if I would have followed my instincts and read that diary, I would have discovered Palpatine was a Sith and Anakin would have never been Vader."

"Oh," said Ahsoka. "But, when I left the Order, and then came back and he was a Sith, it was like it was my fault and we can't let Palpatine win!"

I heard that. "Ahsoka, that is what this is about? You never left me."

"I left the Order. You were alone with Sidious, and you fell to the Dark Side. I will never forgive myself."

"Ahsoka, I made a choice."

"You are like my brother," she said. "Bad things happen when we split up."

"Okay Snips, you're coming. We go as a team."


	100. Chapter 100

Anakin POV

We loaded up into gunships, and I wanted Snips with me. I was afraid of getting separated from her, and she wound up hurt like last time. Rex loaded up with us as well and stood close to her, clutching his gun nervously. Neither of us wanted her on this mission, and I was infuriated with myself that she chose to be here to protect me from my own stupidity. I was not a child. I did not need her to protect me from Sidious and the Dark Side. I could handle myself.

"Calm down, Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"What?" I said.

"I can sense your anger. Just relax. It will all work out."

I took a deep breath and try to think about something happy that would give me peace. My mind drifted back to Naboo.

We were in the meadow, just me and Padme, before all of this horrible deal with the Clone Wars, surrounded by the waterfall and the local wildlife. I was flirting with her while trying to sound smart about politics, which I knew nothing about.

"Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me," she said.

"Well, if it works," I argued.

"Your making fun of me," Padme said, laughing.

"No, I'm not. I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator."

I opened my eyes and saw the men preparing for battle. I summoned my lightsaber to my hand. I needed to just get back to Padme, Ashla, and Jinn. Just arrest Palpatine, and go home.

The gunship landed in a hailstorm of missiles and blaster fire. I blocked as much as I could as Obi-Wan and me headed toward the Sith temple where Palpatine was located, with Ahsoka right behind us.

As I was slashing droids, their mechanical cries turned into guttural screams. Visions of my mother's corpse, tortured by the Tusken Raiders, filled my head. I blinked my tears away as I started to attack her oppressors in anger. One by one the wrapped creatures feel at my feet their weapons ineffective against my fury. I twisted and turned as I slaughtered the creatures in anger for what they did to my helpless mother. As I worked my way through the tribe, I found a woman clutching her child, begging for my mercy. I showed her none.

I approached the final hut. A woman was in there, clutching her young child. I disposed of them quickly.

"Anakin," came a voice outside.

It was a woman's voice, but not Padme's. Maybe Beru's, I thought in fear. What were they doing out here? I told them to wait at the homestead!

I walked out into the Tatooine night and saw no one.

"Whose there?" I yelled back.

"Skywalker!" yelled Mace Windu.

"Master Windu!" I thought, "What is he doing here?" Aloud, I said, "Yes Master."

"We are retreating! Follow me!"

He lead me back down the toward the gunships. We entered together and I grabbed on to the railing as we made our way back to the cruiser.

"Shut down your lightsaber, son," he instructed.

I did as I was told, but still could not see where Master Windu was or how he got on Tatooine.I remained confused as we left the atmosphere and landed inside a big Jedi Cruiser. I stumbled out into the hanger and went to look at the planet below. To my shock the planet looked like Malachor not Tatooine. Where had the Tusken Raiders come from? A hand came on my right shoulder, and I turned around to see Obi-Wan smiling but looking at me concerned.

"We are on Malachor," I said to Obi-Wan.

"Yes Anakin." 

"Why?"

"We are tracking Sidious."

It dawned on me what we were doing. The Tusken Raiders were on Tatooine, and they killed my mother twenty-six years ago. We were on Malachor attacking Sidious now. I had Jinn, Ashla, and Padme back home on Coruscant.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "They overwhelmed us. We are retreating and we are deciding on another way in."

Just then my comlink started to chirp.

"Skywalker here," I said tiredly.

"Are you alright?" asked Master Depa.

"I think so, but something happened in my brain. Suddenly, I was on Tatooine, and it was twenty-six years ago. I was killing Tuskin Raiders when Windu stopped me. Is that normal?"

"No, its not. Your dissociating. We will check your medicine when we get back to the ship. Then we will discuss second assault."

"'Discuss the second assault'? What does that mean?"

"Anakin, you are having symptoms. You should be no where near Sidious."

"But, I am fine now."

"Yeah, now. What is going to happen when the shooting starts again?"

"We can discuss it when we get back to the hanger," I said.

"See you there."

I clicked off with Depa and looked to see Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Windu, and Rex all staring at me.

"She said 'I'm fine'," I said.

"No she did not!" said Obi-Wan. "She does not want you in the second assault."

"Well, she is wrong. I'm fine!"

"Clearly," said Obi-Wan.

"I lost track of the battle. It happens sometimes. There is a lot going on, bullets flying everywhere, men screaming, droids saying 'roger, roger'. It can get overwhelming."

"Skywalker," said Windu, "You did not know what planet you were on."

"But I was winning."

"Against who, Skyguy. Why did Tusken Raiders show up?"

"A little over twenty six years ago, a band of Tusken Raiders killed my mom, so I slaughtered their village. It was my first act as Vader."

"What brought this on?" asked Rex.

"It happened a lot. I would be in the middle of a battle then suddenly the droids would look like Tuskens and I would just keep killing them."

"And you did not think this was something to tell me?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Didn't think it mattered."

"Well, it does," said Windu. "Sidious can use that against you. We have to re-strategize."


	101. Chapter 101

Anakin POV

"Start at the beginning Skywalker," commanded Windu.

They were all gathered around me, and I was painfully aware that I was the center of attention, which I usually loved, but right now it was daunting. "Ten years after Qui-Gon died, Count Dooku attacked Padme Amidala and the Jedi Council assigned Obi-Wan and I to her as Jedi protectors. Then, an assassin attacked her again, and we split up, I took Padme to Naboo and Obi-Wan tracked the assassin. Anyway, we stayed there for months just relaxing, talking, and I fell in love with her. Then I started having premonitions-"

"Visions?" asked Windu.

"Yeah," I said. "When I slept, I saw images of my mother. She was hurting, possibly dying and I could stop it. Scared for my mom's life, I tried to talk to Padme about how to protect her and my mom, and we decided the best action to do would be to just take Padme to Tatooine with me. So, we went to my home, and Watto, my former master told us he sold us to a moisture farmer. Traveling to the moisture farmers, they said Tusken Raiders or Sand People had captured her about a month ago. So, I left Padme with my mother's family, the man who bought her had freed her and married her, and went to help her.

"I drove all night, and finally found them with some help of some Jawas. I reached my mom…" How could I even describe this? "They had beaten her, whipped her, and raped her. They had her hanging on a wooden cross. They had beaten her and not fed her in so long, she couldn't form sentences. Quietly, she died in my arms. Then all of a sudden, I became very angry. Then a switch went off and I went on auto pilot. Honestly, I don't even remember killing them. It just happened. Anyway, if we are in a battle, a horrible heated battle. Suddenly, I am back there killing Tuskins and I can't pull myself out of it."

"Why didn't you tell the council what happened during your mission report?" asked Mace Windu.

"Ha! Hey, Master not only did I disobey my mandate, but I became angry at my mom's passing and went on a rampage, killing everything in sight, but that's fine, right?" I said sarcastically. "You would have kicked me out of the order!"

"You think you are the first Jedi who struggled with the Dark Side? You think you are the first Jedi who has lost it?" asked Windu. "You could have met Depa then. Saved us plenty of heartache."

"I was twenty! By that time, I had fallen in love with Padme, we were getting married. Besides, I was a hurt, angry kid. Not trusting the Council to be on my side, I asked Padme to keep the secret."

"Why didn't you tell me, Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Your so by the book, you would have helped them kick me out," I stated glumly.

"That's not true!"

I looked at him, staring him down.

"Maybe it is. But you did not need to carry that guilt and pain alone."

"That is the problem. There is no guilt. Honestly, I don't care, and I never have. They are horrible monsters that brutally murdered my mother and deserve to die. I am glad that I killed them. I regret several of acts I did as Vader. Hurting Padme, attacking the temple, killing the Separatist. Well, that one was fun. Hunting Luke and Leia. Torturing Solo. Well, that one was also fun. But really, I regret everything that I did as Vader. I hate that children fear me, and think I want to hurt them. I don't want that to be Ashla and Jinn's legacy. But I do not, can not regret killing the Tusken Raiders. I don't care."

"Yes you do," said Ahsoka.

"No, I don't."

"Skyguy what was our first official mission as Master and Padawan?"

"Taking the Huttlet back to Jabba?"

"Yes, and you were in turmoil the whole time because it was your first mission on Tatooine since your mom's passing. You would stare off into the distance and remember the Sand People. I looked in your eyes, there was anger, there was hatred, but there was also regret. You wished you could not be that person."

"Looking back on it, I hate that it lead me closer to Vader, yes. But I do not regret killing them. What they did to my mother, raping her, beating her, torturing her. They deserved to die."

"Your playing God, Skywalker," said Windu.

"Go to hell, all of you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and stormed off.

I went to my quarters on the ship and laid down on my bed. I just wanted this whole mission to be over with. I was better at home, with my family. Maybe I needed to leave the Jedi Order and go work a job where I can be home at 1800 every night helping Padme with the kids.

The door opened and Obi-Wan walked in. "Anakin," he said quietly, "Listen-"

"But, you don't understand. All of you never lost a family member. Therefore, it's different."

"Qui-Gon died in my arms, you turned to the dark side, Padme died, the whole order collapsed. How is that not losing a family member?"

"I mean blood relative."

"No. I have not lost a blood relative. I don't have blood relatives. But I do have a family. Qui-Gon, Ahsoka, Padme, You, Satine, and I lost all of you. I know what it is like to lose someone Anakin."

"Why did I become so mad I killed them all?"

"I don't know. But you are dissociating in the middle of battle and that is dangerous, so we need a new strategy to keep everyone involved safe."

"Back to the hanger we go."


	102. Chapter 102

I messaged Padme when I arrived back to the room.

"Hey we are taking the temple where Sidious is. The first assault did not go well because they were so strong, and we could not breach through their defenses. We are changing tactics now. Ahsoka seems to be holding up well. We all are doing fine, just anxious to capture him and come home. Tell the kids that Daddy loves them and will see them soon. I love you, Angel."

Right after I sent it, Obi-Wan signaled me.

"Skywalker here," I said.

"Anakin, we are meeting in the hanger to prepare for the next assault."

"On my way," I said.

I arose and headed out towards the command center of the ship. Once I arrived there, I saw Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and in hologram form was Yoda, Windu, and Depa. They all looked grave yet determined to capture Sidious. I matched their disposition.

"Combined assault, we proposed. Defeated we were," said Master Yoda.

"They overwhelmed us. There are simply too many droids for our men," said Obi-Wan.

"So how do we capture Sidious?" asked Ahsoka.

No one answered. Everyone thought, puzzled about how to conquer the citadel. We could not just blast our way in, but we must seize it.

"Bring up the temple," I said.

Obi-Wan hit a button, and the hologram showed up. It was a four sided pyramid, large and foreboding. Inside there were hallways that ran in a logical square structure to the inner sanctum to where Palpatine would be holding himself up, our target. If we breached the inside, it would just be slashing through security to reach the sanctum. But we needed enter somehow.

I studied the architecture, there ought to be a way in, something that we were overlooking. We had air support, out troops were strong, so that was not the problem. No, we needed to change our tactics. We had to gain access inside and capture Sidious.

"How do we capture him?" I asked aloud. "There should be something that we have overlooked. He is a prideful son of a bitch, and we can use that to our advantage. Surely, we can exploit a weakness that he must have.

"Perhaps I see a way in," said Qui-Gon.

"Where?!" I said, excited.

Qui-Gon turned the map and highlighted a portion of the castle that looked pathetic and run-down. "The slaves quarters. If some of us launch an assault in the back gate, a few of us can go to the palace and work our way to Palpatine, surprising him and his guards. We would capture him and that would be the end of all this madness."

"Slaves quarters," I muse to myself. "How fitting that is how we end this." Aloud, I said, "He will not see it coming. It could work." Even though I dreaded the horrific idea. "How do you propose we divvy up the troops?"

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, and said, "Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Depa, and I can lead the assault, preoccupying most of Sidious' troops, as Anakin, Master Kenobi, and Ahsoka go through the slave quarters to arrest Sidious. Master Plo can stay here and lead the attack on the starships"

My heart sank. I was playing the role of a slave yet again. I think that God thought it was funny to make my life go on repeat, a slave to Grudulla, a slave to Watto, a slave to the Jedi, a slave to the Dark Side, now pretending to be a slave to capture Palpatine. Would the madness never end?

"What if I lead the assault?" I asked. "I am not questioning your methods, but-" Please don't make me do this.

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "You need to catch to Palpatine, and this is the only way in. Ahsoka and I will be by your side."

I nodded. Ahsoka put her hand in mine and squeezed. Both of them knew my past, and what this was dredging up for me. They both understood that this was going to be hard for me. I looked over to Depa, and saw sympathy in her eyes.

"Okay, what do I do?"

"We will need to sneak through the shadow of the guards," said Obi-Wan, "killing as many as we can. We will go on without troops and it will be so it will be us versus them. We must be stealthy and quick. Then, once we are in the throne room, we take out the guards, while Anakin handles Sidious."

"Me?!"

"The chosen one, you are," said Yoda. "Your destiny, it is."

I nodded. My destiny, my destiny. How many times did I demonstrate I did not give a flip about my destiny. My destiny was to be a husband and a father, not keep chasing the same Sith Lord because he keeps getting out of jail.

"Fine," I said. "Then if you are insisting that I take out Sidious, then you are going to leave him to me."

"Negative Skywalker," said Windu. "You are not to fight Sidious alone. Kenobi and Tano must accompany you."

"Palpatine will hurt them," I argued. "He will hurt them to seduce me to the Dark Side!"

"Strength in numbers, there are," said Yoda.

"Come on Master," said Ahsoka. "You are worried for nothing. Obi-Wan and I are expert fighters. We can give Palpatine a run for his money."

I sighed and looked at Obi-Wan. He was eyeing me suspiciously as if trying to gage if I was going to crack under the strain of the change in orders.

"There is strength in numbers, Padawan," he said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said. "Let's do it."


	103. Chapter 103

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan make their way through the castle and surprise Sidious

Anakin POV

"This is a stupid plan," I complain to Obi-Wan.

"Just think of how you will capture Palpatine, again. You will be the hero, Padme and your mother will be proud, and your children will fight over who gets to play in their imaginations."

"Stroking my ego is not going to fix this."

We were all in disguises, me in the disguise I sent to Padme, Obi-Wan in Mandalorian armor, and Ahsoka in a pale blue slave outfit similar to what she wore on Zygerria all those years ago with a black clock over it. My astromech droid R4, posing as Obi-Wan's astromech droid, was rolling up beside of us and held all of our lightsabers.

As we approached the guarded gate, I whispered to Snips, "Remember, you think that if you step a toe out of line, at best, they will whip you, and at worse, they will kill you. Keep your head bowed, don't look anyone in the eye, everyone is master or mistress, and you're invisible, you're nothing."

Her eyes widened as I talked. "Geez, Skyguy. Ya know, if we pull this off, you need to talk to Depa about your childhood."

I grimaced at the thought of hashing out the first nine years of my life under Depa's sharp eyes. No doubt, Depa would put me on every entire pill in the galaxy if we went into all the dirty details. "It's in the past," I shrugged.

When we came upon the guards, they cross their cortosis staffs in front of Obi-Wan. We stopped in our tracks. I immediately put my head down, and snuck a sideways glance and Ahsoka did the same.

"Evening, my name is Benjamin Carhil. I have caught some slaves, and they might be a service to the Empire. Maybe we could do some business."

The guard eyed Ahsoka and me with a trained eye. "Alright," he said. "I am sure Arysta is willing to hear what you want for them." With that, he turned on his heal and lead us into the palace.

He lead us through the structure, and our plans were exactly like what it was like. It was narrow, dark, frankly creepy hallways that lead to different dungeons and rooms where the slaves stayed while they worked for Sidious. My chest constricted as I saw a small girl, who looked like ten behind the steel bars scrubbing something off the floor of her cell. For once in my life, I considered the fact that I was lucky to be a slave to a thug and not a slave to a Sith. The notion crossed my mind that someone could do that to Ashla or Leia, when they were young. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of someone touching my children.

We passed several other cells, before we saw another occupied on the left. I saw an older woman with white hair, shivering in her bed. Through the Force, I could sense her pain. She had what felt like a fever, and her heart was doing something strange. She could not die in the Force, and I knew that they were just going to leave her there. No medical attention, no caregiver, just lay there dying a thousand deaths. What was it to Sidious?

As we continued walking, I heard hurried footsteps following us, and I turned to notice a young man dressed like me, but without the clock almost running towards us. As he came upon us, I grabbed Ahsoka and moved out of his way, but he ran into our guide and fell to his knees.

"You wretched imbecile!" said our guide, and he drew an electro whip and started whipping him with furry.

The slave started shaking and vomiting, and it was clear that he was running so he could be sick in his quarters. By the fourth thrash of the whip, I was ready to reveal that I was formally Darth Vader, and I could bring forth hell with a whip. I took a step towards the man, cover be damned, but Obi-Wan put a cautious hand on my chest.

"Enough!" said Obi-Wan. "I don't have all day!"

Our guide stopped what he was doing, and looked up to Obi-Wan.

"Leave the slave alone, and take me to Sidious so I can receive my money now, or I will beat you myself!" threatened Obi-Wan.

The man's eyes widened by the threat, and he immediately walked away from the man and continued leading us towards Sidious. We left the man lying there, but I felt in the force quickly to check if they had permanently damaged him from the beating. Thankfully, the had not.

"Take heart, friend," I silently wished him, "Your master will die soon, and by my hand. I swear it." I figured after I killed Sidious, I could kill this prick.

Our guide lead us down a corridor and entered a small room that had refreshments, water, ardes, and wine. Since when did the empire have wine?

"Please, make yourself comfortable," our guide said to Obi-Wan. "I will announce your arrival to His Excellency, and he will see you at his convenience."

"I hope it does not take too long," said Obi-Wan. "I have work to do."

The man nodded, and walked out of the room.

A sob escaped Ahsoka.

"Hey," I said. "Come here," and held my arms out to her.

She came to me and started to sob.

"Shh," I said, holding her tight. "That is why we are here. When we take him out, we can stop all of this."

"Did that ever happen to you?" she asked through her sobs.

"No, but it happened to my mother," I whispered.

"Why? Who does that to people?" she asked.

"People do it because they can, Snips," I said. "Because they can."


	104. Chapter 104

Depa POV

The gunship put us down, and we filled out as blaster fire swirled around us. I surrendered to the Force, and Form III filled my mind as I lead the troops towards the enemy and the foreboding palace. My head trooper, Hexx, was leading the way by my side with his pistols, and my former master, Master Windu, was close to my position where I could see him.

It had been such a long time that I had been in battle, since I was much more suited for providing training to other Jedi in the expression of dealing with emotions. The fast pace of slashing through our surroundings and marching towards our target was barbaric, and truly not what the Jedi of old intended for us to do.

"I do not believe that so many of the young ones enjoy this carnage," I mused as I stepped over a fallen clone, fighting my instincts not to help him. For once, I was glad I was in what amounted to a coma in the Clone Wars and missed this horrible sight. I blocked the blaster fire with ease as I ran beside Hexx.

"Come on dogs. Have a taste of this," said Bits, Hexx's second in command. He was a heavy gunner and was launching grenade after grenade at the enemy. I figured he had the biggest grin under his helmet.

Together, Hexx, Bits, and I worked together as a team, muddling through the wreckage of the war. Slowly, we advanced towards the fortress. I slashed enemies, clones and droids alike in our path, as we advanced. In the back of my mind, I realized that there were many of my brethren had this life during the Clone Wars. However, I chose to be holed up in the walls of my room, meditating on the Force and the different aspects of the mind. Honestly, I mused, as I slashed through one of Palpatine's minions and their mechanical wail pierced my ear drums, I prefer my books to this. It is so neanderthal. I mused about how Skywalker, and so many other heroes of the Clone Wars, seemed to thrive off of this. He had the reputation of being an animal in battle, almost engorging himself with bloodlust. I could not believe that he could be enthusiastic about this.

Slowly, we made our way through the carnage, inching closer to Palpatine. I wondered what The Senate would do with him once they had him. He would not be retried, but simply escorted back to a different cell in a prison. It would be stupid to put him back in the same place where we had him, but then the infamous Senate had made very questionable decisions in the past. What was vital was that we did not let him close to Anakin. As my mind drifted to the Chosen One, I wondered how he was holding up, acting as a slave. It would take all of his training not to blow his cover and confront Palpatine. We had spent all of this time training him, and now we simply hope that it would be enough. Thankfully, he had Obi-Wan and Ahsoka at his side to aid him.

"Padawan!" yelled Master Windu.

Quicker than I could see the bullet, I was hit in the shoulder of the arm that was holding my saber. The pain seared through my nerves as I feared that I was going to lose that arm. I dropped my lightsaber and sank to my knees, clutching my arm.

"General," said Bits, coming to my side. "Are you injured?"

Before I could answer, the hair in the back of my neck stood up. I looked up to see a bullet coming straight for Bits' head. I pushed him to the ground with my body, then rolled off of him, calling my saber to my left hand. I am not skilled with my left hand, but I channeled the force and it guided my saber. Surrendering to it, like Master Windu taught, I saw that the next bullet was coming at such an angle that I could reflect it back. Swiftly, I moved my lightsaber into position, and the bullet reflected back to my attacker, rendering him moot.

I risked a quick look backwards, and saw that Bits was on his feet, and firing away at the droids as we made headway to the castle. Satisfied, I continued my march forward, adjusting my grip on my lightsaber so that I could hold it securely in one hand, instead of two. A sound blast could knock it out of my hands and render me helpless, and I did not want that. I tried to move my right arm, but just the slight jostling that came with jogging through the chaos of war sent pain through my body. Was I going to be useful when we battle Sidious? Am I now just supposed to be moral support?

No, came the answer from the Force. Did Windu not teach you to use me as well?

A grin spread across my face, as I once again surrendered to the Force. The force flowed through my body in a sensation that I could not explain. I saw several visions pass before my eyes: Palpatine lead off in chains as the Senate condemn him, Obi-Wan and a young boy with inquisitive eyes going over maps of the galaxy, Anakin and a teenage girl sparring with weakened lightsabers, Ahsoka Tano presenting a small child to the council, Padme Amidala and Leia Solo sitting side by side in the Senate, and finally, an image of Luke Skywalker sitting on the Council discussing things with the masters. The future is bright for us, and dim for Palpatine, and it is all the will of the Force.


	105. Chapter 105

Hi Guys,

Thanks for all of the reviews and views. I am not going to update tomorrow because I am going to take a personal day. I will update next week (2/22).

EmeraldChick


	106. Chapter 106

Anakin POV

We had been waiting about a half an hour for the sleemo who beat the slave to come back. I was looking around the room, which seemed to be a meeting place, with a bunch of small tables, and refreshment stations all around. I went and retrieved Obi-Wan a drink, playing the part of a servant perfectly. He sat there and grabbed it without acknowledging me. All the while I was using the room to scan for cameras and bugs. I found there was none.

"We're clear," I said.

Obi-Wan nodded, and put his drink on the table. He was not drinking out of it, and was just miming for the cameras.

I sat down at the table, and felt like I was frozen in the lack of warmth the slave outfit offered. Now that it was evening, Malachor had gotten colder. I pulled my cloak around me.

"Skyguy," asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah, Snips."

"Those prisoners, in the cells, what is Sidious gonna… do to them?" said Ahsoka softly, as if she was about to cry.

"Hey, at the end of the day all of those slaves will be free, and Sidious will be in custody again," I said, gently. "Until he breaks out and tries to take over the galaxy, again."

"Anakin," chided Obi-Wan, "your life is not going to be chasing Sidious all of the time. It will have twists and turns. Think about Padme, and Jinn, and Ashla. One day, Luke and Leia will be here."

"And Ben," I said with a smile.

"And Ben," he added.

"Who is Ben?" asked Ahsoka.

"My grandson. He was born around the time we had the mission to Zoist. He will be almost two now."

"He is Leia's son," Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh. My. Gosh." squealed Ahsoka.

"Hush. Snips, we are supposed to be hiding," I chastised her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, glancing at the door. "So, the Skywalker legacy continues. Who does he look like?"

"My mom actually," I said. "He's got her hair and cheekbones."

"Aww, and they named him Ben. Where did that come from?"

"Well, just like you were Ashla during the Empire, I was Ben, Ben Kenobi," said Obi-Wan.

"So he is named after a Jedi Knight. That is perfect."

"Luke has already tested him," I said. "When he is around seven, he will start being trained as a Jedi."

"Of course," said Ahsoka, "the family legacy."

"Yeah," I said sullenly, "the legacy."

"What?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's just I don't have a father, and I am the first Jedi of the family. The family legacy is Borderline Personality Disorder and the Dark Side. What if I ruin him?"

"Anakin," chastised Obi-Wan.

"The kid is two," said Ahsoka, "and you are worried about him falling to the Dark Side. That is like everyone was worried when the Order tested Ashla. They're babies. Besides you're dead. How are you going to ruin him?"

"People will tell him I was a great Sith, very powerful. That power flows through his veins and if he joins he can access that power. See I did not have to think for two minutes and I already came up with a very seductive idea."

"Well, don't you think Luke and Liea have thought of that," said Obi-Wan. "They are the ones who saved you, you must have faith that they can guide Ben to a life away from the Dark Side."

"I suppose," I said. "I just hope I haven't doomed the boy."

"Anakin, you were forty-five years old, and had been a Sith for twenty-three years, then surprised everyone, including Palpatine, which was priceless, and turned back to the Light Side. No one is doomed, especially when they are barely two years old."

"You don't think he will find out about me and think he has some sort of legacy?"

"If he does, Luke and Liea told the story wrong. You died a Jedi my old friend. The Chosen one at that."

"Yeah Master," said Ahsoka, "you are always complaining how Yoda and Windu doubted you when you were a child and did not give you the vote of confidence. Well, give Ben the vote of confidence. He is going to be a great Jedi like you, Luke, Leia, Ashla, and Jinn. That is his legacy."

I nodded as Ahsoka's words made sense. I remembered being told I was too old to be a Jedi, how that rejection colored my view of the council from an early age. Here I was saying Ben should not be trained because two generations ago, there was a Sith in the family! That was absolutely ridiculous and setting him up to fail. If anything, being the grandson of the chosen one and the nephew of Luke, and the son of Leia will set him up to be a powerful Jedi. He will have a strong will and the Force will always be with him always. I smiled at the thought of my grandson's endeavors. Hopefully, eighty years from now, I will meet him, and hear about his ways as a Jedi first hand.

"Wouldn't we be a sight?" I mused aloud. "Obi-Wan, Me, Luke, and Ben, four generations of masters and apprentices."

"Now, you're talking," said Ahsoka.

"Yes, Anakin. You are always so negative. But hopefully, in a long time, after Ben's full and wonderful life, we will all be here in the Force together."

"I wonder what we will be doing?" mused Ahsoka.

"Probably the same old thing, catching sith."

"Well, one thing will be different. There will be two new Jedi who will need training," said Obi-Wan, smiling.

"You think we should train Ashla?"

"Well, lets see, I trained you, and it collapsed the entire republic, put Sidious in power, and killed me. Now, the Republic is strong again, Sidious is about to be locked up, and I am in the afterlife so I can't die. So, what's the worst that can happen?"

I pushed him gently, but grinned all the same. If Obi-Wan was willing to take a chance on my daughter, then maybe he could get the Council to follow suit.

"It could blow up in our face," I said.

"Alright, first of all I believe the Council is wrong. There is no way to know the fate of a child when they are a year old. We were just talking about that with Ben. Second, Yoda did not see the dark side, but difficulties. She will be emotional and obstinate, like you. Nothing we can't handle. Third, just because a child has a rough teenage years does not mean they can not be good Jedi. Look at you, after all that you have been though, put us through, there is no one who could handle Sidious. Ashla will be fine, she needs the right teacher."

"They already talked to you about it?"

"Yes, Anakin. And I think you should consider it." 

"Consider what?" asked Ahsoka.

"Taking Ashla as a Padawean when she is old enough," answered Obi-Wan.

"Oh," said Ahsoka. "Do it Skyguy."

"I'm thinking about it, but what if I fail."

"Or, you could have one of the strongest relationships a person can have. Parent and Master, daughter and Padawan, she would come to you for anything. You would be her best friend."

I reflected on my life with Ahsoka, and how I would do anything to have that kind of relationship with Leia or Luke. Now I am being offered a chance to have that relationship with my daughter and I am hesitating. Why? Because Palpatine sunk his teeth into me. No, not this time.

"When we get home," I said. "I am going to fight for her."

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened quietly and a slave girl entered wearing something similar to Ahsoka but in all black.

"The master will see you now," she said quietly.

"Come fools," said Obi-Wan as he stood and walked out of the room. Ahsoka and I stood and followed behind him. It was now or never.


	107. Chapter 107

Anakin POV

Palpatine's chambers looked the same as they always have been. The room was dark because the outside world of Malachor had shed so little light. What few drops of sun that penetrated the room shined on my old masters disfigured face. He was haggard and old, wrapped in a black cloak that clung to his body without any form to it. I had not noticed when I was a pupil because I was so enraptured with his power, but my master really was the personification of evil, with his yellow eyes sunken in and his calloused hands clutching the seat rest.

Horrified, I took my eyes off Sidious and glanced around the room. Every instrument in the room was a mixture of black and silver that created a metallic atmosphere that reminded me of the cursed Death Star. I shook and drew my cloak around me.

"Sir," said our guide, "a man is here to sell you two slaves."

"You fool," sneered Palpatine, "these are Jedi here to kill me!" His bony hands appeared, and electricity shot out from them. Our guide screamed as his body wracked with pain, and I saw his face contort with shock. We all said nothing as he screamed and writhed on the floor, then suddenly, I could not take it anymore. The vision of Master Windu screaming and falling to the same torture sprang to my mind.

I stepped in front of the lightning, and caught it with my hand. I breathed slowly as Master Yoda had instructed me, all these past years, and let the Force flow through my body. Redirecting the lightning, I shot it back into Sidious' face, where he flew backwards in his chair from pain and surprise.

"Enough of this!" I demanded. "You have been tricked, and now your day of reckoning has come. It is not this fool's fault. You have brought this upon yourself."

"Do you really want to fight me Anakin? It tends not to go well for you."

"Who says we are alone?" asked Ahsoka.

With perfect timing, the doors blew open, and though clones rushed in holding fire and spread throughout the room, guns pointed at Sidious. I recognized one to be Rex. Then Master Yoda, Master Depa, with her arm in a sling, Master Plo, and Master Windu all came into the room, lightsabers drawn.

"Master Yoda," sneered Sidious.

"Fallen, you have," said Yoda.

"I was always a Sith. I was never one of your pathetic clan."

"You are lost," said Depa, "You just can't see it. The way you are seeking leads to death and destruction. Your own apprentice killed you because you pushed him too far. Can't you see what the Dark Side does?"

"I am not a project for you to rehabilitate Child. The way of the Sith is darkness and power. It is the Jedi who are weak," said Palpatine

"You have done everything in your power to make the galaxy a living hell," said Ahsoka. "The Sith want destruction and power. No one was free, but you."

"And the world was better before my kingdom, before my empire," asked Palpatine, "with the Jedi making a mess of things with their endless war and their attempt to control democracy."

"You started that war!" yelled Anakin.

"And expelling a Sith from the senate is not controlling democracy, it is preserving it," said Obi-Wan.

"That is one point of view," said Palpatine, calmly.

"That is the _Senate's_ point of view," said Depa.

"I WAS THE SENATE!"

"We beg to differ," said Mace Windu, and ignited his lightsaber.

I took out mine, and ignited it. Suddenly the room was alive with the soft glow of pale blue and green, and one purple lightsabers. Palpatine rose gracefully, and walked down the podium with the strength of a titan. He was not much to look at, but the force flowed through him and he would not go down easy.

"Guards!" he yelled.

Four armed guards, clad in red, walked in from unknown hiding places, and entrapped us in a pentagon with Sidious at the top. I breathed in through my nose and exhaled slowly. I twirled my saber experimentally, and raised it over my head. This was going to be a tough fight, and I would have to concentrate if I was going to win.

My job was Sidious himself. No tricks, no gimmicks. Just me, and the Force against the man who ruined my life. I could not come at him with anger, or hatred, or pain. That was the path to the Dark Side. I had to surrender all of that and come at him with some sense of peace that I was doing the right thing, my destiny.

My stomach churned, my heart pounded, and my head felt like it was filled with cotton. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. Bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet, I played experimentally with my lightsaber.

If this did not work there was no clue where he could run, where he could hide. He would strike at Padme, my mom, Ahsoka, the kids, or me at any time. He would do anything to get back into power and become strong in the Senate. I was officially standing between a monster and the galaxy, and I had to win.

"I feel threatened," said Palpatine. "I want you to kill all of them."

The electro staffs ignited and the guards came towards us.


	108. Chapter 108

We will be back to Anakin's story next week. Wanted a brief clip of Padme and Shmi

Padme POV

Back on Coruscant- Evening

Being a single mother was hard. I know Anakin was off fighting the war to free us from the tyranny of Palpatine, but I wanted him here with me, in my bedroom. As I laid in my bed, my thoughts drifted towards Anakin.

"Anakin what are you doing?"

"I bet I can ride those," he said with a grin.

"Their wild!"

"Shh!" he said. He jumped on the shaak and started riding it looking like a wild man. "Whoa!" he cried.

I laughed at his idiotic attempt to be impressive. He rode it for a second with a small amount of skill, and he had to be using his Jedi powers to do it. But, the Shaak bumped him off and he fell onto the soft grass. I was not worried until the shaak ran over him.

"Anakin?" I cried.

He tried to get up, and collapsed back to the ground.

My legs took off towards my fallen knight. What if he had been injured severely? Did he have broken ribs? Hemorrhaging?

"ANI?! Ani, are you alright?" I cried. When I reached him, I saw that he was shaking, and heard a small sound. He was crying. I gently rolled him over.

Anakin howled with laughter. He was fine. At first I felt a rush of relief, and then I was furious.

"You!" I said, slapping him on his chest.

Still laughing, Anakin grabbed me, and pulled me on top of him, and we went rolling down the hill.

"Ah, Anakin," I squealed with delight.

He laughed.

"Help!" came a cry.

I bolted out of bed. What was wrong?

"Help! Please!" came a cry.

"Shmi," I whispered. She was staying in the guest room and helping with the kids while the Qui-Gon and Anakin were away. I got out of my bed and flipped on the lights. I raced to the guest room.

In the bed, Shmi was thrashing. I flipped on the light and approached her slowly. She was sweating like crazy. I grabbed her and it was cold and clammy.

"Shmi," I said, shaking her gently, "Shmi, hon wake up!"

"Huh," said Shmi.

"You're safe. You're in Ani's home. He is on a mission, and I am here with you with Ashla and Jinn."

She blinked a couple of times. Then she sat up and looked around. "Qui-Gon went with Ani to get that rotten Palpatine and we are taking care of the kids."

"Yeah," I said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her answer was correct, but she looked as if she was about to break down into tears. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," she said. "Anakin does not need this. He is doing so well."

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

Tears sprang from her eyes. "I created Darth Vader."

"What?"

"Anakin wanted to protect me and when he couldn't he-" she started to sob.

"Shmi Skywalker-Jinn you listen to me. Palpatine took the love a boy had for his mother and twisted it into a need for power. That created Vader. This is Palpatine's fault and no one else's. Now what is wrong with you?"

Shmi took a deep breath, "Only Qui-Gon knows. He agreed to keep it a secret to respect my wishes. When I regenerated I could not heal. I went to doctor after doctor to see what was wrong with me, and no one knew what was wrong. Finally, we went to a doctor who said that my body was fine, but my mind was damaged by the life I lived as a slave and the way the sand people killed me. He had a name for it, but later Qui-Gon explained he thinks I was traumatized and my body is reacting by putting me in pain. They were going to try to medicate my mind and not my body, and see if it helped. It does, but the medicine makes it hard to do the work in the Senate, so I only take half of it. But I think I am getting so bad I might need to start taking a full dose every so often."

"Was the name PTSD?" asked Padme.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You know how Ani thinks everything is his fault. I thought this would make him worse."

"Shmi, Anakin had a lot of pain in his life, losing you, me, Luke, Leia. But he did not become a Sith because those things happened. He became a Sith because he did not know how to deal with those things happening. Stuff is going to happen to Anakin a lot. Ani and I fight a lot, he is not always the Jedi he is supposed to be, I had trouble giving birth to Ashla and Jinn, Ahsoka lost her baby, but if we shield him from that we are depriving him from living."

"I know what he did to the Sand People. And he did it twice. He was on Tatooine for a mission and killed a bunch of random Sand People because he could. That is on me."

"No it's not. That is on him. You have to stop looking at him as a little boy. He is a man who is capable of making his own mistakes. Anakin has a horrible past, filled with pain and sorrow. But that is not your fault. Imagine what it would make him think if his mother suffered and did not tell him because she thought he did not have the strength to handle it."

"Oh no. That's not true at all. I just don't want to cause him pain."

"He can handle it."

"It's not fair."

"Your right. Nothing in Anakin's life is fair. But you know what there is not a damn thing we can do about it. So we can either pity him and keep secrets from him or we can respect him and tell him the truth. So what are you going to do?"

"I think I will talk with my son."


	109. Chapter 109

Anakin POV

The level of activity in the force was astounding while we were all in the room fighting. But I did not have time to take in the scenery. Are astromech droid Scooter, Ahsoka calls him, tossed me a lightsaber out of the compartment of his top. I tried not to think about the sweet justice that the scene held, the slave boy was about to capture the Emperor. I lunged at Sidious, lightsaber at the ready, aching to finally end this. He met my blade with his.

"It's over this time," I said. "There is nowhere for you to run."

A shocked look sprang across his face, and he said, "Why Anakin, we are friends."

I scowled. "We haven't been friends in a long time." I spun and lunged at him again, but he met me with an assault of force lightning.

I looked over to see Obi-Wan and Masters Yoda and Windu are just standing there. I broke away from Sidious, keeping my guard up, and stepped over to them. "Are you going to help?" I asked.

"Well, you went in there guns ablaze. We thought you got this," said Obi-Wan.

I fought not to roll my eyes, I did not have time for a lecture. "Please help," I said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "All you have to do was ask."

All three of them stepped towards Palpatine, and removed their outer robes. Obi-Wan removed his armor outer coat to reveal a cream tunic and brown legging and a belt that held his lightsaber. I broke away from Sidious and joined them, and we stalked towards Sidious.

"Well, well," said Palpatine, "I see Anakin is not as formidable as he claims. Surely the Chosen One does not need an army to capture a Sith."

"Oh on the contrary your grace," said Obi-Wan, "due to your recent behavior you have made yourself a high priority. You have our full attention."

We were all standing in a circle with Sidious in the middle boxing him in. He had nowhere to run, and all he could do is face us.

"Pray tell what were my crimes against the Republic?" asked Sidious. "I could never understand them."

"You can understand them fine," said Windu. "You just do not agree with them."

"You're right," Palapatine said. "I don't agree with them. I am afraid there is an unjust sense to blame the one who is in charge when situations go awry."

"Guilty, you are. Come quietly, you should," said Master Yoda.

Palpatine ignited his lightsaber, and it burned blood red. "That is not an option," he said.

Nothing happened for a moment as we all circled him, waiting for an opening. Then at precisely the same time, when all of our hair stood up at the back of our neck, we lunged at him from all different directions, blades drawn.

Palpatine twirled his lightsaber around his head so fast, parrying each of us off, I could not tell how he did it beside the dark side of the Force flowed through him. We were all going for the head except for Master Yoda, who was going for the waist and thighs mixing it up trying hit Palpatine anywhere. But the man seemed invincible.

Surrendering to the Force, I took in the room. While we were all attacking Sidious, Ahsoka, Depa, Qui-Gon, and Master Plo were attacking the guards. Qui-Gon had already decapitated his opponent and was assisting Master Plo, who was closest to his guard. Depa was holding fine on her own, and seemed to have her guard cornered. The only one who was struggling was Snips. The guard had her pinned down and she looked as if she was running out of tricks.

"She has not trained in months," I yelled at myself. "You knew better than to bring her on this mission. You should have let her stay home!"

While I was trying to focus on what I was doing, and center myself in the force, I heard a scream fill the room, and my heart beat a little faster. It was a woman's scream but it did not sound like Snips. I blocked and parried and turned Palpatine, so I could glimpse the other battle to see who had fallen. Depa was on the ground in a fetal position clutching her chest. The battle was too intense to stop, as not even Ahsoka or Windu could offer her aid. I watched as she vanished, leaving only her clothing on the floor.

Something crept up behind me, and I turned swiftly to face Sidious.

"You're getting distracted, my boy," he said.

I spun and kicked him square in the chest sending him across the room. "Yet, I am still better than you," I said, with a smirk. Your guards just killed my master, your majesty. That makes me very angry.

I stalked over to him like a predator, and raised my blade hoping to end this. But once again lightning shot out of his fingertips, and he rose to his feet as I blocked his assault.

As I was doing that, I heard a yell, and glanced around to see where it had come from. At the other end of the room, master Plo Koon was stumbling backwards. By the time I could see him there was a force pike stuck in his midsection where I assumed one of the guards had impaled him. There was a guard disintegrating at his feet, and Plo Koon collapsed and joined him. Qui-Gon was kneeling by Plo Koon, saying words of comfort no doubt. Soon Plo Koon's body disappeared.

While I was watching that, the lightning storm ended. Sidious stalked over to me with his hooded cape, and his sunken eyes.

"Its over Anakin," he said. "Your friends are dying, your great attempt to capture me has failed. The Jedi will never be more powerful than the Sith. It is time for you to give up this charade and come home where you belong."


	110. Chapter 110

Anakin POV

Palpatine and I were locked in a duel that could end all of this cat and mouse madness that had been going on for the last three years. Whoever won would be the prisoner of the other for an eternity, with no escape. Everyone was locked up who could break him out. There would be no escaping us if I was successful. And if I failed? That was not an option. I never failed.

"Are you happy, Anakin?" he asked suddenly.

What? It was the first thing he had said since we had begun our fight. I thought he was trying to distract me since neither of us had gained any ground on each other.

I spun to the left and sliced at his knees but he jumped out of the way as nimble as a nexu. I started an assault on his torso trying to find an opening so I could cut a limb and force a surrender, but he kept up with me, and I could only drive him back a few paces while he mainly stayed on his ground.

"You're aggressive, Anakin," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "That is why you chose me."

"No," he purred. "You were chosen because you were powerful and cunning. Your skills with a lightsaber was just a bonus."

I swallowed my anger about being targeted by this creep, and I swung upward to re-engage him

There was no Luke or Leia to come and turn me back to the light. I would be in servitude until Jinn or Ashla reached the proper age. Fifteen years, or more back in the hell hole of no Padme, no Obi-Wan, no Ahsoka. I shuddered at the thought.

I had deceived myself into thinking that my training with Depa, Windu, and Obi-Wan had in any way brought me back to the light. Now here I was face to face with Palpatine, fighting him as a slave, and all those emotions have come rushing back. I have not released them into the Force, I have not forgiven this monster for what he did to me. I buried it. I tried to fit the mold the Depa was laying out for me. Be the Chosen One. Be a Jedi. But I was a Sith. To my core.

Something clicked in my mind, and I felt a surge of power rush inside of me. Using the force, I pushed Sidious off of me and saw him flying backwards head first into his throne. I ignited my saber, and stalked towards him. Using the force, I began to choke the air out of him. Watching him gag for breath was so satisfying.

He was just about to become unconscious, the mission was just about to be over when I heard a voice behind me.

"Anakin!"

I wheeled around to see Obi-Wan coming up to the platform with a look of horror in his eyes.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" he shouted above the noise of the fighting.

"Finishing this."

"The sith way?"

"Anyway I can."

"Padawan think. What would Padme say?"

 _You're a good man. Don't do this. Come back to me._

I looked at my hand, and then at Palpatine on the ground.

"Something took over," I said.

Obi-Wan patted my shoulder. "We will take him together, my friend."

Palpatibe stumbled to his feet and realized he was going to have to fight again. He drew his blade, and said "What does the mighty chosen one need help?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I am not the one going to jail."

We lunged at each other, and Obi-Wan and I worked in perfect sync, like we had when I was a young Jedi. Where he parried, I thrust, and when he was strategic I was bloodthirsty. Sidious has never in his life encountered us both, two brothers of the soul, in such a raw form. He was caught off guard and stumbled back from my ferocity and Obi-Wan's procesion. Finally, we were circling him taking turns slashing at him. He was blocking very weakly, and making feeble attacks with force lightning.

"You can't win, your grace," said Obi-Wan. "Give it up."

"Never. I will win, Anakin. I will come after Padme, I will come after your children, I will come after Ahsoka, I will come after your mother, I will come after the Jedi."

"From where? A locked cell?" I taunted. "Face it Palpatine, your glory days are over, and I am done being your errand boy."

"You will always be a slave, Anakin," he sneered, "either to me or the Jedi."

"Funny, my life didn't seem to fall apart until I met you."

"I gave you power, I gave you fame."

"You ruined me."

"You did that yourself."

I raised my lightsaber, and gritted my teeth. Screw capture. I am just gonna kill this prick. Again.

I ran closer to him.

A scream escaped my lips.

"Anakin no!" yelled Obi-Wan.

I flew backwards, hitting my head.

I dropped my lightsaber.

Darkness enclosed.

When will I learn?


	111. Chapter 111

Anakin POV

Visions filled my head of my children. Jinn crying at 0300. Buddy, what is it this time? Liea tells off my General, "The more you tighten your grip Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Ashla laughing while her mother gave her a bath. Finally, Luke, throwing his weapon across the throne room and saying to Palaptine, "I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

My eyes popped open, and took stock of myself. There was a cut that was trickling blood down the side of my head, and I was sore all over, but for once I had all of my limbs and nothing seemed to be broken. I called my lightsaber to my hand. If Luke could do this, then so could I.

Obi-Wan and Sidious were lock in a duel, and Sidious was getting the upper hand. I analyzed it for a minute, he had more power in his swing than Obi-Wan, if I could get there I could help. I got my feet under me and used the force to jump back in.

"What are you doing, Anakin?" asked Sidious.

"You failed your highness. I am a Jedi like my children after me, and I am here to capture you," I said.

Obi-Wan looked at me, assessing my injuries, and I nodded that I was okay. I could do this.

"We have to beat him without killing him," I said to Obi-Wan.

"Oh now you want my help?" he asked.

I snuck a sideways glance at him, not daring to take my eyes of Palpatine for more than a second. "Yes, please," I said through my teeth.

"You will never win, Anakin," stated Palpatine.

"I'll take my chances," I said.

Wasting no time, I channeled the force to control my movements and saw that Form V was coming through for me. With my power and Obi-wan's procession, we were driving Palpatine back. A thought occurred to me, and I began to angle him towards the stairs down to the lower platform, not where the guards and the other fighting was, but a lower landing. Because of the assault, Sidious had no choice but to go backwards and give up ground, and soon he tripped down the stairs. Grinning from ear to ear, Obi-Wan and I followed, and when Sidious sat up we had our lightsabers to his throat.

"You failed your highness," said Obi-Wan.

"Come quietly," I added.

"Never," he said, and lightning shot out of his hands.

Obi-Wan and I both blocked the lightning with our sabers, as it pierced through the ship. The berrage was so forceful, that I had to send my left foot backwards so I could withstand the downfall. While he inflicted lightning on us, Sidious started cackling, a victory laugh, because he could do this forever. I tried to redirect the lightning so that it backlashes onto him, and he would be destroying himself, but the angle was wrong.

One brief glance in Obi-Wan's direction told me that the lightning was too much for my master. With horror I watched as the lightning overwhelmed him. He suddenly dropped his weapon screaming, and began to writhe on the floor. I ran to where he was and stood guard over him protecting my friend, and former master, from the onslaught of the lightning.

This time, I got double the strength of lightning and I met it with my blade. The lightning was so strong it made my lightsaber shake in my hands. How did Luke survive this kind of fury and onslaught? Maybe I will never know. The lightning rampaged closer and closer to my hand, and slowly it inchecd towards my fingers. If I moved to block, I would be vulnerable someplace else.

The lightning knocked the saber out of my hand.

This was it. I stood in front of Sidious defenseless. Just me and him. I have no weapon, and if I did not do anything, he was going to rule all.

I took a deep breath. Images of Padme, Luke, Leia, Jinn, and Ashla flowed through my mind. I love you.

"You could still surrender," said Sidious.

"So could you," I said. It was stupid. Why should he surrender? But I did not feel like grovelling in front of this creep.

"Goodbye Anakin, You will be a wonderful slave."

Fear tightened around my heart, and I did that relaxation technique Depa taught me. I closed my eyes and pictured Naboo, waterfalls, the lake, Padme's and mine first kiss. I put my hands out in total surrender and remembered what I said to Luke "Nothing can stop this now."

I heard the crackle of lightning flow through the air, and I saw splays of blue light like waves flash through my eyelids. But there was no pain, nothing touched me. Which was odd. The Lightning touched me earlier. I opened my eyes and there was like a bubble around me. A thin egg that the ligening was touching and splaying across.

I looked around there was no one here but Sidious and I. I was doing this. The Force was doing this. I was actually invincible.

I ignited my saber, and it did not cut through the bubble. I walked over to Palpatine who was still trying to electrocute me, I put my hand over his hand and the bubble engulfed the lightning. Palpatine fell to his knees.

"Surrender now!"

"I Surrender!"


	112. Chapter 112

About five weeks later, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I were walking through the Jedi Temple. Everyone had recovered quite nicely from their injuries, and everything had gone back to normal. Palpatine did not need to be retried because he was still guilty and no new evidence had come up, so he was sent to a planet's prison. Chancellor Valorum was not telling anyone where he was being sent so he could not escape.

"You really don't know," I asked Padme one night.

"No, Anakin, I don't know."

"What if I use a Jedi mind trick on you."

She laughed, "Go right ahead."

She didn't know.

But maybe this meant that I was done with Palpatine. Forever.

"How are you feeling Ahsoka?" I asked.

Turns out when she regenerated she went to Courasuant near the Jedi Temple. We all thought she was going to be on the ship. Rex was frantic when she wasn't. Luckily a Padawan found her in about three minutes and they rushed her to the halls of healing very fast. Barriss Offree contacted Admiral Cohen to tell us that Ahsoka was fine and receiving medical treatment. Rex and I both breathed a collective sigh of relief. She also told us Plo Koon and Depa were receiving treatment as well and would heal fast. I told her to tell them our mission was a success thanks to their help.

"I am doing really good," Ahsoka said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I already told Rex so I guess I can tell you guys. The council put me on administrative duties for a year. I am going to help with testing the younglings for being Padawans."

"So we are not going to go on missions anymore?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, hurt.

"Well, you're a lot to handle, Anakin," joked Obi-Wan.

I punched him.

"We have fun right, Snips?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course we have fun Skyguy, I just don't want anything to hurt the baby. I am being cautious this time."

My mind processed what she said. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, smiling.

I picked her up and squeezed her. "Oh, Snips! This is awesome!" I put her down, and pat Obi-Wan on the back. "We are gonna be uncles!"

"Force help this child," said Obi-Wan.

The council had summoned me, not Obi-Wan for something important, and I was dying to know what it was. When I arrived, there was a small youngling there. "Hello," I said. "If the masters are not busy can you tell them that Anakin Skywalker is here."

The boy silently nodded and disappeared inside the room. In a moment he came back out. "They will see you now sir," he said.

I bowed to him and went inside. When I reached the center of the room, I bowed. "Masters," I said.

"How feel you," said Master Yoda.

"Well sir," I said. "To be honest that was a troubling mission. It is good to get home and be back to normal."

"You have done well in your training, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "Do you feel you still need it?"

"My training with Depa, I most definitely do. And my training with Windu as well. The others we can begin to phase out, but I think it would be too rash to just stop it."

"Do you believe Sidious has any hold on you?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi.

"I'm sure he will always attempt to tempt me and might even be successful, so i must keep my guard up without becoming paranoid. It is a delicate balance," I state.

"Have I been helpful, Anakin?" asked Depa.

"Extremely. With my medication, and getting back on my feet. Also, you and Obi-Wan, were the first Jedi to forgive me and have faith in me. Beside Luke. Yes I value our sessions."

"Anakin, when you first regenerated, many of us did not think that your transformation was genuine," said Windu. "But you have faced every obstacle without hesitation. You truly impressed me, Skywalker."

"Role of Master, earned, you have," said Yoda.

"We would be honored if you were on this council," said Depa.

"Isn't this the dream," I thought, "for them to recognize me for my talent and see me as the Chosen One. I am finally home."

But then something clicked in my mind. "I don't know who my kids are," I complained to Obi-Wan.

What did I know about Jinn and Ashla except they cry at 0200. They're a year old now. They are walking. And Padme, we had not been out since Ahsoka lost her baby. I could be the most powerful Jedi ever, but what kind of father and husband would I be?

"Masters, fifty years ago I would do anything to join this council, but then Palpatine happened and we all lost everything. I lost my wife and my unborn children. I learned they are my life, and I can't live without them." I took a deep breath. "I am afraid, to do right by them, I must leave the Jedi Order."

The whole room gasped. Master Yoda bowed his head. "When torn between two lives, only hatred can grow."

"Yes Master," I said, grateful he got it.

I went home early. Padme was trying to get Jinn to eat some mashed pairs.

"Up, here is Daddy," she said. "Why is Daddy home?"

"Is Ashla done?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was going to put the dishes in the sink."

I grabbed Ashlas plate and spoon and put it in the sink.

"Ani, why are you home?"

I took a deep breathe, not sure how to start. "Do you remember being pregnant with Luke and Leia and we were trying to figure out what to do?"

"Yeah," she said, grabbing a wipe and washing Jinns hands. I grabbed a wipe and washed Ashlas hands.

"Remember one night we were standing on the balcony of that apartment and talking about going to Naboo and raising Luke and Leia in the lake palace."

"And you acted like you weren't listening, yeah."

"Well, what if we did that?"

"What?"

"I retired from the Order today. I am not going on missions when I need to be raising the kids with you. Let's go to Naboo, and fix up a house. We can take Mom and Qui-Gon and get them a house close by. You can advise the queen, or run for office again, and I can run security. Our kids can play with there cousins and go to parades. I want them to be Jedi but we can enroll them later if ever. Let's be a family."

Padme was crying. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad, but then she threw her arms around me and kissed me hard.

"You really left the order for me?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

We kissed, and I wondered what took me so long.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Nine Years Later

Anakin POV

"It keeps making that noise," said Mrs. Spucura. "My husband is working on it, but he made it worse."

I laughed.

"Well this model is tricky, but," I put two cables together and the engine roared. "I think I got it."

"Your Amazing Anakin," she said. "Will 400 credits cover it?"

"I only need three."

She smiled and handed me the credits. When we got here my competitors were ripping people off, not as bad as Tatooine, but still bad. I got customers just from my prices alone, and when people found out I knew what I was doing, I was always busy. Occasionally, someone heard "ex-Sith Lord" and went to a competitor, but it wasn't often.

Mrs. Spucura jumped into her speeder and rode off, leaving me to go back to work on a speeder bike for a different client. The brakes were not working, and I was trying to see what the problem was when I heard the familiar sound of a speeder, pulling up at our house.

I left the workshop to go see my wife, and two children.

"Hey dad," yelled Jinn.

"Hey buddy," I said, and picked him up and swung him around. Jinn laughed.

"Can I play in the workshop?" asked Jinn.

"Jinn, do you have homework?" asked Padme, raising an eye.

"Yes," said Jinn glumly.

"Get it done quick," I said, "and then I will let you help. I got a D-11 water speeder and I am gonna rebuild the whole engine."

"Really cool," he said, and he rushed off inside.

"Hey, sweetie," I said to Ashla.

"I am in trouble," she said.

"Why?"

"A mean boy tripped me on the playground, so I hit him," she said.

I laughed.

"No dessert tonight," said Padme.

"Aw, she can have dessert. He started it," I said.

"Anakin!"

"She was just defending herself. You gotta be tough, right. Scrappy?"

"What does scrappy mean, Daddy?"

"Your good in a fight."

Ashla put her hand on her hips, and a big grin spread across her face. "I'm scrappy!"

Padme shook her head. "Okay Scrappy, wanna help Mommy make dinner?"

"Uh huh," she said.

We went into the house and C3-Q9 was waiting for us.

"Miss Padme, Master Anakin, I believe you have a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Uncle Oni-Wan," cheered the kids.

I laughed.

"Yes, Uncle Obi-Wan," said Padme. She turned on the oven and I helped her get dinner started. "Go ahead and play it, Scooter," she said.

My blue astromech droid beeped and whirled into the center of the kitchen. A life size picture of Obi-Wan appeared.

"Anakin, contact me. It's important."

I looked at Padme and she shrugged. "He might be in trouble," she said.

"Contact, Master Obi-Wan," I said to Scooter.

The astromech beeped, and soon three images filled the room of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Windu.

"Masters," I said bowing.

"Greetings Skywalkers. How feel you?" he asked.

"We are doing fine Master Yoda," I said.

"This is an unexpected pleasure," said Padme.

"We were wondering how Ashla and Jinn were doing in school," said Obi-Wan.

Padme looked at me, and shrugged.

"Academically they are doing very well," I said, "Ashla has some problems with some boys picking on her, but she can pick back."

"Do you think there is anger or malice in her?" asked Windu.

"No, just being a kid," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Old enough to be padawans, they may be," said Yoda.

"You think they could be Jedi?" I asked. Padme lightly touched my arm with eager delight.

"Mm-hmm," he said.

"Aren't they too old, and didn't the Academy reject Ashla?" I said.

"Too sure of our old ways," said Yoda. "I do not sense darkness in her, only curiosity and emotion. Need guidance, but not rejection."

"How often will we see them?" asked Padme.

"Often," promised Yoda. "See you, they will every night while training, and when home while on assignments."

"Who will train them? I am retired," I asked.

"Trained by Obi-Wan, Jinn will. Trained by Depa, Ashla will."

"And they come home to us?" asked Padme.

"Hmm," nodded Yoda.

"I could get transferred back to Coruscant easily," Padme said to me.

"I can get work anywhere," I said. It would actually be better pay in Corrausaunt and more interesting machines.

"They could be Jedi," said Padme.

"Kids!" I yelled. "Come to the kitchen!"

Ashla and Jinn came bounding into the kitchen.

"Kids," I said, "this is Uncle Obi-Wan, and this is Master Yoda and Master Windu of the Jedi Temple. Can you say hi?"

"Hello," they said together.

"Children," said Obi-Wan, "You are very special. Your father was a Jedi when he was younger, and he was a good Jedi at that. He uses the force in very powerful ways. Also, your mother is a politician and she uses the force to do her job."

"Mommy uses the force?" asked Ashla.

"To a degree, yes," said Obi-Wan. "That is why we think that both of you would be very good Jedi. But you will have to work hard, and study, and listen to your masters. But we will train you as best we can."

Ashla and Jinn looked at each other, and a smile spread across both of them.

"I want to be a Jedi like Dad," said Jinn.

"I want to save the world like the Jedi," said Ashla.

Padme teared up a little, but I grabbed her hand. I wanted my children to follow their dreams.

"We would see them all the time?" I asked.

"Until they go on missions, but they would be much older. We don't just take them from you anymore, Anakin," promised Obi-Wan.

"I'll send Padme and the kids to Coruscant. I got one or two orders to finish. Then I will join them. Shouldn't take me more than a week."

"And will you rejoin the order Anakin?"

"I have had my fill of keeping the peace. I am tired of being the Chosen One. I just want to be a husband and a father."

"The Chosen One, always be, you will," said Yoda.

"Alright," I said, "But I am tired of killing. Time to work with my hands."

"I miss you, Old Friend," said Obi-Wan.

"I miss you too, Master. I am honored that you will train my son."

"I'll protect him. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you, Master." The hologram turned off.

"So much for raising our baby on Naboo," I said, drawing Padme into my arms.

"Are you kidding? No politics, no war, no Sidious. This was like a dream come true," said Padme. "But, I want them to be Jedi, like their father, like Luke and Leia."

"And I come home to you every night," I whispered, and kissed her on the mouth.

"I am packed!" yelled Jinn.

Padme sighed, "He has a change of clothes in a bag." She went down the hall to help my son.

Ashla came into the room with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Daddy, I made this in art today."

"You did?" I said. "Let me see it."

There was something that looked to be an arch and a circle that had two stick figures popping out of it.

"This is very good," I said.

"It's you and Mommy on Geonosis, when she told you she loved you."

I smiled. Ashla loved the story of Padme and mine second kiss. For some reason she liked it better than the first time we kissed.

"This is beautiful honey," I said. "Go show it to mommy."

"Don't be afraid," I said. I was going to get us out of this.

"I am not afraid to die," she said with determination in her eyes. Then she softened. "I have been dying a little bit each day until you came back into my life."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Does she mean what I think she means?

"I love you," she whispered.

"You love me? I thought we decided not to fall in love. We would be forced to live a lie, and it would destroy our lives."

"Our lives are about to be destroyed now." She got close to me and whispered, "I truely, deeply love you,"

Our lips met for a second time, and I was home.


End file.
